<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suave como la seda by LadyVrammoryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994260">Suave como la seda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVrammoryn/pseuds/LadyVrammoryn'>LadyVrammoryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - All Female, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amélie escribe sus propios relatos eróticos, Casi todos los personajes tienen algo de protagonismo en algún momento, Drama &amp; Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Light BDSM, Ouihaw, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, universidad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVrammoryn/pseuds/LadyVrammoryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amélie, una estudiante de artes escénicas en la prestigiosa universidad femenina de Overwatch, mide cuanto hace y dice para dejar en buen lugar a su familia. Tiene la ventaja de ser muy popular, pero le da pánico que alguien descubra su pasión por el BDSM. ¿Sera la app anónima de Blackwatch la forma de compaginar ambas cosas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo. Descarga Blackwatch, tu app de contactos en el campus.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola! Un par de notas sobre el contenido de este fanfic.</p><p>Universo alternativo universitario donde todos los personajes de Overwatch son mujeres. Les he cambiado la edad y todos tienen veintipocos, excepto los más mayores. Esos son profesores.</p><p>(Quería evitar que Ana y Pharah o Torbjörn y Brigitte tuviesen la misma edad).</p><p>BDSM. La mayoría del tiempo no va a ser explícito, solo mencionado. Quiero darle un enfoque humano y divertido. En las escenas donde se practique, evitaré tanto como esté en mi mano la toxicidad y los abusos que se leen a veces.</p><p>Contenido sexual. En esta ocasión no va a ser especialmente abundante, aunque habrá porque al final la carne es débil y siempre caigo en la tentación. xDD</p><p>Personajes. Nuestra protagonista interactuará muchísimo con los personajes secundarios. Estos no van a limitarse a los personajes jugables o ya anunciados, también a pnjs como Katya Volskaya o Luna, la ómnica que canta en París.</p><p>Horario. En principio, habrá un capítulo cada lunes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lunes, 21 de septiembre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Hooolaaa!! ¿¿Hay alguien en el campus o he sido la más rápida en deshacer las maletas, amores??</p><p>Esto se envió a las nueve de la mañana, por lo que veo, y la primera respuesta fue una hora después.</p><p>Sigo cotilleando el chat general de la app de Blackwatch.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Parece que sí fuiste la más rápida, Ultraviolet. ¡Buenos días! ^_^</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Uhh, ¡¡pero si es BlackCat!! ¿¿Cómo estááás, cielo??</p><p>[BlackCat]: Bien, con muchas ganas de conocer a las chicas del primer año. &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Yo siento lo mismo, y no solo hacia las nuevas: sé que algunas estudiantes de otras universidades han recibido becas y se trasladan aquí este año.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Oye, ¿no funciona el canal de rp? :O</p><p>[Goddess]: Muy buenos días. Espero que hayáis tenido unas felices vacaciones. Ultraviolet, evidentemente has sido la segunda porque nuestra administradora ha tenido que activar el servidor de Blackwatch para que funcione. BlackCat, ignoro qué es el «rp»: igualmente, puedo poner un ticket para preguntar si así lo necesitas.</p><p>Imagino que en el chat apareció un «Goddess está escribiendo…» durante dos minutos o más. Es casi cómica la ceremonia con la que ha redactado su párrafo. Se me escapa una suave risa y cambio la posición de mi almohada para recostarme y seguir leyendo la conversación un poco más cómoda.</p><p>Me alegra haberme decidido a instalar esta app de cara a mi segundo año.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Uhh, ¿¿no lo saaabes, cariñooo??</p><p>[Goddess]: Tu pregunta no me resulta comprensible fuera de contexto. ¿Te refieres a vuestras vacaciones, quizá? ¿A la persona que ha activado el servidor? ¿Al «rp», cuyo significado ya he especificado que desconozco?</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡A QUE BLACKCAT ES LAAA EMPERATRIIIZ DEL ROLEPLAYING, CIELO!!</p><p>[Goddess]: Tenía entendido que nuestras identidades debían mantenerse en secreto. ¿Debo tomarme tu mensaje como una infracción de las normas?</p><p>[BlackCat]: Goddess es como de otro mundo, me da muchísima ternura. &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>[BlackCat]: Por cierto, Goddess, te echaba de menos. Eres mi n00bie favorita. &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>[Goddess]: ¿Qué es un n00bie? Yo también he echado de menos tus mensajes. Tus textos tienen una fuerte carga erótica capaz de conmoverme. Resulta fácil disfrutar de unas creaciones tan cuidadosamente trabajadas.</p><p>Esto llama mi atención porque yo también escribo. Bueno, escribía el año pasado y lo tuve que dejar. Durante los exámenes finales, alguien usó la red que conecta todo el campus de la universidad de Overwatch para intentar sabotear los trabajos de fin de carrera de las alumnas del último año y… tuvieron acceso a los archivos de todos los ordenadores del campus. Si hubieran querido, habrían podido leer mis relatos. No puedo expresar lo mucho que temí que se filtrasen. Mis relatos, como parece que ocurre con los de BlackCat, son de contenido erótico muy explícito: fantasías fetichistas de dominación basadas en mis gustos y deseos. De haber salido a la luz, habrían supuesto un grave golpe para mi familia… y no podríamos soportar que se <em>repitiese</em> esa historia.</p><p>Me fijo en que la hora de los mensajes pasa del mediodía.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: (Ha diiicho que se toca con lo que escribes, ¿¿nooo, cariño??).</p><p>[Goddess]: Existe un porcentaje (que no voy a desvelar) de que eso sea exactamente lo que he dicho. :)</p><p>[Goddess]: Un momento, por favor. No escribas nada aún.</p><p>[Goddess]: .’)</p><p>[Goddess]: Disculpad, ¿cuáles son los caracteres que se utilizan para simbolizar un guiño?</p><p>[BlackCat]: ;)</p><p>[BlackCat]: Lo que yo decía: Goddess es adorable. Es tan torpe… &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¿¿Hooolaaa?? ¿¿Os habéis ido a un chat privadooo, amoreees?? ¿¿¡¡Sin mííí!!??</p><p>Entre el último mensaje de BlackCat y el de Ultraviolet veo que ha transcurrido hora y media.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Eso parece… BlackCat seguro le está enseñando rp a Goddess. A ti ya se te da demasiado bien…</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Cyberspace!! ¿¿Cómo ha ido el veraaano, cielo??</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Breve. Estuve en mi país (como todas, creo) y acá hice algo por primer vez… ¿Adivinas?</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Uhh, ¡¡dime que haaas metido tu lengua entre las pieeernas de alguna amiga, cariño!!</p><p>Siento un pequeño tirón nervioso en una mejilla: sonrío de medio lado, un poco para mí, mientras nace algo de envidia en algún lugar de mi interior: yo no puedo hablar de sexo con tanta facilidad, sé que acabaría delatando sin querer mi gusto por el BDSM. Por eso escribía el año pasado: así le daba rienda suelta a mi libido sin correr riesgos. Haber tenido que dejar de escribir a raíz del ataque informático se me hace insoportable.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Ojalá… Pero no. Solo hice submarinismo, que ahora ya no parece la gran cosa…</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: ¡Veo que Ultraviolet sigue teniendo la misma NECESIDAD de cunnilingus que siempre!</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: *Aparece en el chat BRILLANDO con luz propia, le clava una mirada a Ultraviolet de esas que hacen TEMBLAR y la empuja contra la silla para separarle las piernas*.</p><p>[BlackCat]: El rol está prohibido en el chat general. T///T</p><p>[BlackCat]: Claro que… el chat de rp no funciona. Y, además, es rp. No me voy a quejar. ^_^ Seguid, por favor. *Come palomitas*.</p><p>BlackCat ha puesto un gif de un animal, creo que un ciervo, masticando frente a un bol de palomitas.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: ¿No funciona? Voy a reiniciarlo…</p><p>[Cyberspace]: (Goddess tenía razón, yo fui la primera en llegar…).</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Shieldmaideeen, te he mandado un mensajeee por privaaadooo, cariñooo!!</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Por favor, chequen si el chat de rp les funciona ahorita…</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¡Funciona! Gracias, Cyberspace. &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Este último mensaje ha sido ahora, que son las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde. Miro mi apartamento de la residencia de estudiantes. Todo está instalado para vivir aquí cómodamente durante los próximos nueve meses.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Veo a una personita <em>online</em> sin decir nada…</p><p>¿Se refiere a mí?</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Huntress… Recién te registraste. ¿Acaso eres de primer año? Aún no les mandé el correo...</p><p>¡Huntress soy yo! Me he registrado hace unos minutos con ese nombre para obtener acceso. El año pasado oí a muchas chicas mencionar la existencia de Blackwatch, una red social clandestina donde conocer a otras compañeras de forma completamente anónima. Se usa para ligar o hacer sexting, que supongo que es a lo que BlackCat llama «rp».</p><p>He entrado para hacerme a la idea de si podría usarla para sustituir la escritura.</p><p>[Huntress]: No, soy de segundo. Oí hablar de Blackwatch el año pasado, pero no he entrado hasta ahora.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Bienvenida… Imagino que leíste las normas, pero por si acaso te insistiré en la básica: nunca reveles acá tu identidad.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Y, antes de que preguntes, te explico por qué…</p><p>[Cyberspace]: No quiero que se use lo que se platica aquí para chantajes o cualquier cosa que pueda conducirme a un juzgado como responsable de esta red. No quiero problemas legales…</p><p>Entonces deduzco que Cyberspace fundó Blackwatch.</p><p>[Huntress]: Entendido.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Tenemos un chat multimedia donde compartimos fotos. Nunca muestres tu cara, ¿sí? Y si envías vídeos, que no se oiga mucho tu voz. Checa cómo funciona…</p><p>Se ilumina un apartado dentro de la aplicación y lo abro: aparece la imagen de dos piernas morenas bajo un sol muy brillante. Delante, la playa en lo que parece un escenario paradisiaco.</p><p>Luego vuelve a iluminarse el chat general.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Envía fotos NSFW siempre que quieras, eso nos hace a todas muy felices…</p><p>[Huntress]: Lo tendré en cuenta.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: No te dejo hablar, ¿verdad? Platícanos cómo estás, cuáles son tus <em>kinks…</em> Ya sabes, una presentación linda…</p><p>[Huntress]: Creo que el resultado sería pésimo si me presentase hablando de mis «kinks».</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: Por favor, HÁBLANOS de tus <em>kinks.</em></p><p>[BlackCat]: ¡Bienvenida, Huntress! &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>[BlackCat]: #NoKinkShaming ;)</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Es broma, no tienes que decir nada de eso. Aunque si tuvieras algún <em>crush…</em></p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Eso también es broma?</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Acá es un tema regular…</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Uhh, ¡¡la mía se llama Eeemily!!</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¿Esa pelirroja con pecas? :O</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Sííí!!</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: Yo NECESITO a Kenji Shimada en mi vida. Me vale con mirarla, pero a ser posible necesito *se la llevan a rastras porque empieza a decir guarrerías*.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: JAJAJAJAJA, ¡¡SHIELDMAIDEN, STOOOP!!</p><p>[BlackCat]: Uffff, Kenji… &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>[Goddess]: Reconozco que Emily tiene algo exótico con esa melena pelirroja. Y quizá Kenji posea la admirable disciplina de la sociedad japonesa, virtud que la convierte en alguien extraordinariamente llamativo para mí, pero… si hay alguien en este campus que de verdad capta mi atención, esa es Amélie Guillard.</p><p>Tal y como yo pensaba, Goddess elabora muy lentamente sus mensajes. El aviso de que escribía ha estado activo un buen rato.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Que sepáis que Goddess por el chat privado me ha dicho «coño». :O</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Uhhh, ¡¡no me lo creeeo, cielo!! <em>¡¡Screen!!</em></p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: ¿De verdad ha dicho ESO?</p><p>[BlackCat]: Sí. Pero fue porque por fin ha entendido qué es el rp… xD</p><p>[Goddess]: No se trata solo de su cuerpo de bailarina ni de lo fabulosa que resulta en el escenario. Tampoco quisiera eclipsar los textos de BlackCat destacando cómo se le transparentó el maillot haciendo de cisne blanco el año pasado (imagen que me tuvo retorciendo las piernas sobre mi asiento durante toda la función…). Es su elocuencia durante las ceremonias, el encanto que desprende en cada espectáculo. Su inteligencia.</p><p>[Goddess]: ¡BlackCat, has sacado mi interjección de contexto! No he usado «coño» en un sentido vulgar, tal y como ella insinúa.</p><p>Llegan carcajadas entre exclamaciones, mayúsculas, gifs y emojis. A mí también me parece divertido el tiempo que Goddess ha tardado en reaccionar.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Volviendo al tema de Amélie… Yo solo quiero que me llame «perra» al oído. o///o</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Y que te amarre una correa y te pasee por el campus, ya sabemos…</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¡Ay, sí, por favor! &gt;///&lt;</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Me río de BlackCat, pero yo también dejaría que Amélie me hiciese lo que quisiera…</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Ahooora que lo decís, amores, Amélie es un poooco como Katya Volskaya.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: ¡Es verdad, Ultraviolet, te la pasaste todo el año lloriqueando que necesitabas enamorar a Katya como fuese…!</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿No darán la bienvenida a las nuevas alumnas entre esas dos? Katya y Amélie, digo.</p><p>Las chicas me responden afirmativamente mientras yo busco la forma de abrir un chat privado.</p><p>Y lo consigo.</p><p>[Huntress]: Si has creado esta red, imagino que sabes bastante de informática, ¿no, Cyberspace?</p><p>[Cyberspace]: ¿Ya quieres saber mi identidad? Sobórname con algunos <em>nudes</em> primero…</p><p>Me adjunta un gif de Amanda Seyfried guiñando un ojo de un modo exagerado. Bromea.</p><p>… creo.</p><p>[Huntress]: Solo quería saber si puedes aconsejarme alguna forma de cifrar el contenido de mi ordenador portátil para que no me roben los archivos. El año pasado hubo un atentado informático contra los trabajos de fin de carrera que afectó a todas las alumnas, y temo que se repita.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Ah, ¿eso? Eso es facilísimo. Te explico luego de la ceremonia, que ahorita quiero ducharme…</p><p>[Huntress]: Te lo agradezco.</p><p>Entonces… ¿puedo volver a escribir… sin más? ¡Me da un vuelco al corazón de la alegría! Lo del <em>sexting</em> sonaba prometedor, pero no sé si habría resultado práctico.</p><p>Vuelvo al chat principal y descubro que las alumnas están despidiéndose para ir a la inauguración del curso.</p><p>[Huntress]: Hasta luego, chicas.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¡Pásate luego y te enseño rp! &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Uhhh… ¿¿te vas sin decirnos quiééén es tu <em>crush</em> ni cuáles son tus <em>kinks,</em> cielo??</p><p>Redacto una respuesta, pero no la envío. Dudo y termino por bloquear el teléfono sin haber contestado. Giro sobre mí misma y quedo boca abajo en la cama: ¿lo digo o no lo digo? Me cuesta mentalizarme de que puedo decir cualquier cosa sin riesgos…</p><p>Entonces oigo la puerta.</p><p>—¡Amélie! ¿Estás lista?</p><p>Satya, mi mejor amiga, siempre es puntual.</p><p>—¡Sí!</p><p>Introduzco los pies dentro de mis sandalias veraniegas, aliso mi blusa y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Cuando voy a abrirla, dedico un instante a desbloquear el teléfono para enviar la respuesta que había redactado. ¿Por qué no?</p><p>[Huntress]: No tengo <em>crushes.</em> Sin embargo, jamás le diría que no a ninguna compañera que desease ponerse en manos de esta dominatrix. &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1. Mi dedo contra todo tu brazo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lunes, 21 de septiembre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Me mantengo impecablemente erguida en uno de los laterales del escenario al aire libre del campus. Atardece sobre la cara de los Alpes que asoma tras los focos. Ana Amari, rectora de esta prestigiosa universidad femenina situada en Suiza, acaba de terminar su pequeña charla de bienvenida y nos presenta a Katya Volskaya y a mí frente al auditorio. Nosotras dos formamos parte del consejo estudiantil, y somos quienes presentan casi todos los eventos de la universidad. Esta función le pertenecía a Katya inicialmente, pero las alumnas responden con mucho más entusiasmo ante mí (ciertamente, lo que he leído hoy en el chat de Blackwatch no me ha sorprendido), quizá por mi vocación artística. Soy bastante popular, y eso me facilita mis objetivos personales. Me explico: mi familia, los Guillard, son una piedra angular de la economía francesa. Tenemos contactos, negocios, acciones y todo tipo de redes repartidas por Europa, parte de Asia y de los Estados Unidos, pero a mí no me interesa. Mi pasión es el baile. Lejos de obligarme a abandonar mi sueño para que perpetúe con el negocio familiar, los Guillard me han apoyado. Pusieron a mi servicio todas las facilidades para que progresase en el ballet con una condición: completar la carrera de artes escénicas aquí, en Overwatch. ¿Por qué aquí? Pues para ampliar nuestra red de contactos de cara al futuro. Al fin y al cabo, las alumnas que se gradúan en esta universidad son grandes triunfadoras en sus respectivas áreas y países, mientras que las bailarinas del conservatorio de París no podrían mejorar nuestros lazos con Corea ni facilitarnos tratos con Vishkar.</p><p>Katya me dedica una sonrisa. Correspondo afablemente a su gesto.</p><p>Solo tengo que estudiar lo que me gusta procurando hacer amigas, y ni siquiera estoy obligada a ello, se me pidió como favor y pienso cumplirlo. Es mi objetivo personal, y le he sumado también el de graduarme con tantos honores extras como sea posible. De ahí que me uniese al consejo estudiantil.</p><p>Alzo la mano y le dedico un discreto saludo a nadie en concreto. Muchas chicas se giran para buscar a la afortunada que se ha llevado mi atención. Aún me sorprende el alcance de mi popularidad, pero me resulta extremadamente útil para garantizar la prosperidad de los Guillard. Diría que lo tengo todo a mi favor, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que termine dando un paso en falso y mi gusto por los juegos de poder, las mordazas, ataduras y demás salga a la luz y hunda a mi familia. No exagero, ya pasó algo así una vez. Y lo peor no fue el escándalo mediático, la caída en picado de nuestras acciones o las tergiversaciones, sino el dolor irreparable que le ocasionó a todos y cada uno de mis familiares. Ocurrió cuando yo tenía quince años. Se viralizó un vídeo sexual de mi tía Danielle. Aquello la condujo al suicidio… Fue horrible, y me aterra que pueda repetirse. Mi familia sufrió muchísimo.</p><p>Es por esto que el asunto del BDSM es mi secreto mejor guardado.</p><p>Sacudo la cabeza y compongo mi mejor sonrisa: la decana me está cediendo el micrófono.</p><p>—<em>Bonsoir,</em> compañeras —saludo. Todo lo que no tiene que ver con interpretar mi papel de alumna perfecta pasa a un segundo plano para mí. Puedo notar cómo las miradas de mis compañeras se abalanzan sobre mí, fijándose en la tensión de mis empeines, en la forma en que los músculos de mis piernas quedan estilizados por los tacones. Me pregunto si BlackCat está viéndome ahora mismo, si dijo en serio lo de la correa—. Katya Volskaya y yo tenemos el placer de comunicaros que varias compañeras de otras universidades han obtenido nuestras becas por sus grandiosos méritos como estudiantes y se trasladan este año a Overwatch para terminar sus carreras junto a nosotras.</p><p>Escucho un montón de vítores que están más relacionados con la admiración personal que mis compañeras me profesan que con la información que estoy transmitiendo. El año pasado recibí numerosas declaraciones, aunque no pude aceptar ninguna porque sé que, antes o después, querré cumplir mis fantasías BDSM… y si la relación acabase mal y mis gustos se hiciesen públicos, sería mi familia quien saldría perjudicada. Si iniciase una relación, tendría que contenerme para estar segura, y ¿qué clase de intimidad tendría con mi pareja sin poder ser yo misma…? Estoy mejor sola… con mis relatos…</p><p>Pero ahora no es el momento para pensar en todo esto.</p><p>Katya, rodeada por una sutil nube de aroma a Opium de YSL, interviene en cuanto cesan los vítores.</p><p>—Os recuerdo que las becas que concede la universidad son gracias al esfuerzo del propio alumnado. ¡El mérito es vuestro! —Su expresión altiva de heredera de una gran corporación rusa me ha generado una fuerte atracción desde el primer día del año pasado. Desearía verla arrodillada a mis pies, vulnerable y suplicante. El invierno pasado me invitó a pasar el final del año en su hogar, y me costó mucho soportar la tentación. Una noche, frente a la chimenea de su dormitorio, faltó muy poco para que nos besásemos. Al final mi miedo fue más fuerte y no llegó a suceder nada—. También se trasladan por voluntad propia varias alumnas nuevas. Empezamos con las presentaciones. La primera es Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe.</p><p>Miro a mi alrededor: no hay nadie.</p><p>—¿Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe? —pregunto mirando mi fotocopia del programa.</p><p>No hay respuestas.</p><p>—Parece que nuestra nueva compañera es tímida. Les daremos la bienvenida solo a las becadas —se excusa Katya.</p><p>—Nuestra primera alumna becada se llama Aleksandra Zaryanova —retomo yo—. Sus méritos son todos deportivos, practica la halterofilia y es una auténtica campeona. —Humildemente, la mencionada sube las escaleras hasta el escenario y se acerca a nosotras. Tiene el pelo corto y teñido de un vivo rosa fucsia. Viste un conjunto deportivo de un tejido similar a la licra que se ciñe en torno a sus musculosas curvas. A pesar de que conozco a chicas con abdominales, nunca había visto a nadie así de fuerte… y me encuentro abandonando esa fantasía decadente en la que Katya es mi sumisa dentro de su propio imperio para reemplazarla por otra donde Aleksandra es una dócil gatita que ronronea con cada movimiento de mis dedos, indefensa solo para mí a pesar de su exageradísimo poder físico. «¿Un pulso, Aleksandra? Mi dedo contra todo tu brazo»—. <em>Bienvenue,</em> Aleksandra.</p><p>—<em>Spasibo,</em> Amélie.</p><p>—Para mí es un placer, <em>chérie</em>. —Me muerdo los labios mientras le ofrezco el micrófono. Se sonroja, sus mejillas se tiñen del mismo rosa que luce en su melena. Nerviosa, trata de agarrar el pequeño aparato y yo hago que nuestras manos se encuentren. Se estremece y dejo que el micrófono se me caiga a propósito. Enarco levemente las cejas y Aleksandra entiende que <em>debe </em>recogerlo. Obedece, y eso me encanta. Disfruto de un modo lascivo al verla inclinada ante mí… La imagino como una vasalla en mi castillo de Francia, una guerrera que está obligada a seguir mis órdenes de aristócrata depravada.</p><p>… debería empezar ya a escribir relatos. Mi imaginación se desborda contemplando a esta amazona rusa.</p><p>(¿Amazona rusa suena bien? Porque podría ser el título del relato).</p><p>—Yo sentir mi torpeza —me dice Aleksandra. Tiene un toque nasal en su voz, y un fuerte acento que se marca especialmente en las letras «s». Incluso en este aspecto me gusta, me resulta especial y excitante. Ay. Daría cualquier cosa a cambio de que me confesase inmediatamente todas sus fantasías sexuales para poder concedérselas…</p><p>—No te preocupes —le respondo con fingida modestia mientras acaricio el dorso de su mano con un movimiento demasiado parecido al que haría para masturbarla. Rompe a sudar y traga saliva sin encontrar palabras. Estoy disfrutando de cada instante.</p><p>¿Cuántas ocasiones más tendré de hacer que una mujer así de fuerte tiemble por mí?</p><p>—¡Levanta en brazos a Amélie, por favor! —chilla una voz desde el público.</p><p>Agarro el micrófono y finjo sorprenderme.</p><p>—¡Chicas! —regaño de un modo poco convincente—. ¡No incomodéis a nuestra nueva…!</p><p>Entonces escucho un estruendo.</p><p>Un sonido ensordecedor se traga todo el jaleo del auditorio a medida que se incrementa. Ante mis atónitos ojos, una cicloplaneadora derrapa para detenerse frente al escenario… a escasos centímetros de la primera fila de asientos. Conduce una chica a la que no he visto en mi vida. Su pelo es rubio platino, muy largo y revuelto. Puedo ver desde aquí el grueso trazo de eyeliner que rodea sus ojos así como el intenso rojo de sus labios. Viste una chupa de cuero y minifalda, de forma que cuando desmonta del vehículo nos enseña su ropa interior a todas las presentes. Salta con agilidad para subirse al escenario, se ajusta su sombrero de vaquera a la cabeza y me arranca el micrófono de las manos mientras me ofrece un guiño.</p><p>Yo enarco una ceja, impertérrita a pesar de hallarme sumamente disgustada por la interrupción. Percibo una empalagosa mezcla de aroma a vainilla y tabaco.</p><p>—¡Siento haber llegado tan tarde! En Estados Unidos es una falta de respeto muy grave, y no quiero que penséis que no os respeto, chicas. Me llamo Elizabeth y os adoro a todas y a cada una de vosotras. Fui presidenta del consejo escolar durante toda la secundaria y también en primero de carrera. ¡Artes escénicas, por cierto! Espero volver a serlo en este centro porque, ya sabéis, no es justo enfrentarse sola al mundo. Si me necesitáis para lo que sea, no dudéis en llamar a la puerta de mi habitación. Da igual el día o la hora, soy completamente vuestra. ¡Os quiero!</p><p>Deja caer el micrófono, se besa en las yemas de los dedos y las posa sobre la frente de Aleksandra, que no puede evitar formar una pequeña o con su boca. Luego, Elizabeth se aparta el cabello de la cara, haciendo que oscile tras su cabeza de un modo arrebatador, se baja del escenario y arranca la cicloplaneadora para irse por donde ha venido.</p><p>Al cabo de algunos instantes, cuando supera la conmoción, Ana Amari sale corriendo detrás de ella.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>[Asp]: POR!!!</p><p>[Asp]: FA!!!</p><p>[Asp]: VOR!!!</p><p>[Asp]: HABÉIS VISTO A AMÉLIE ESTA NOCHE???</p><p>[BlackCat]: Desde mi asiento podía verle las bragas. o///o</p><p>[Beachrat]: k wena k sta ameli</p><p>[Asp]: *SE ABANICA*.</p><p>[Goddess]: Debo señalar que Amélie ha mostrado una clara inclinación hacia la alumna becada, Aleksandra Zaryanova, al tocarle las manos. Nunca he visto que establezca contacto físico con nadie, y eso me hace preguntarme si se trata de un flechazo o si siempre le gustaron las atletas y soy la única que no lo sabía.</p><p>[Jazzy]: Tienes razón, Amélie nunca toca a nadie. No sé qué le veis, a mí me parece superfría.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¿Estás celosa de Aleksandra, Goddess? :3</p><p>[Goddess]: En absoluto, solo estoy constatando lo que me parece un hecho reseñable dado que casi todas en este chat hemos manifestado a lo largo del año anterior e incluso de esta mañana nuestra predilección por Amélie.</p><p>[Jazzy]: Yo no.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Jazzy, eres la excepción que confirma la regla. =P</p><p>[Goddess]: Además… el movimiento que hacía… Casi parecía estar enseñándole su técnica onanista a la nueva.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¿Amélie presumiendo de cómo hace los dedos? xDD</p><p>[BlackCat]: Porque lo dudo mucho. Nunca se ha liado con nadie… desgraciadamente. =(</p><p>[Cyberspace]: A mí me gusta Elizabeth. Creo que es mi nuevo crush…</p><p>[Jazzy]: Ahora sí habláis mi idioma.</p><p>[BlackCat]: A ella también le vi las bragas. :O</p><p>[BlackCat]: He visto muchas bragas esta noche. ._.</p><p>[Devil]: *Risita*.</p><p>[Devil]: Yo solo puedo decir una cosa: ¡necesito que Aleksandra me lleve en brazos! *Risita*.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¡Los brazacos de Aleksandra! &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>[Devil]: ¡Tiene que unirse a Blackwatch! *Risita*. ¡Porfi, decídselo las que tengáis clase con ella!</p><p>[Cyberspace]: No te preocupes, ya colé el e-mail de invitación a Blackwatch a todas las nuevas alumnas. Les ha llegado con el de la red social de la universidad. Y se están uniendooo…</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: *Llega IRRADIANDO luz con la sonrisa*. Necesito que Elizabeth me dé un PASEO en su cicloplaneadora. La rodearé con los brazos y le meteré las manos por DENTRO de la minifalda para…</p><p>La frase se completa con un gif de Milhouse (un personaje de Los Simpson) agitando las cejas.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¿Soy yo o te obsesionan las rubias, Shieldmaiden? xD</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: Ni confirmo ni DESMIENTO eso, jajaja. Por cierto, ¿sabéis algo de lo del programa de <em>stream</em> para EMITIR dentro del campus?</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Solo que aún se debate si podrá usarse para acumular créditos…</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: Ojalá DECIDAN que sí.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¿Alguien para rp? &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>[Huntress]: Acabo de llegar, me he dado un paseo tras la ceremonia.</p><p>Es mentira, he estado escribiendo sobre Aleksandra. He desarrollado esa idea de la vasalla guerrera capaz de romper huesos con sus manos desnudas pero incapaz de luchar contra los lujuriosos dedos de su ama.</p><p>Sé que pronto tendré el ordenador a prueba de hackers gracias a Cyberspace, así que he disfrutado de la escritura como hacía meses que no podía.</p><p>Estoy de muy buen humor.</p><p>[Asp</p><p>]: HOLA, HUNTRESS!!!</p><p>[Devil]: Asp y las mayúsculas… *Risita*. ¡Hay cosas que nunca cambian!</p><p>[Mako]: …</p><p>Recibo varios saludos y se me ilumina un chat aparte.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Huntress, deseo ponerme en tus manos de dominatrix. &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Eh. Vale… Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Ah, sí?</p><p>[BlackCat]: Antes dijiste que eso es lo que te gusta, ¿verdad? o///o</p><p>La sesión de escritura me ha dejado la libido en su punto álgido, si bien ahora ha desaparecido de golpe. No sé quién es esta chica, no sé qué espera de mí, ni siquiera si sería capaz de estar a la altura… pues nunca he llegado a tener relaciones BDSM con nadie. Y no es lo mismo escribir tonterías que poder realizarlas.</p><p>Algo me dice que no puedo cumplir sus expectativas, y eso que no las conozco.</p><p>El agobio crece dentro de mi pecho y me oprime los pulmones… Quiero borrar la app de Blackwatch, pero Cyberspace aún no me ha explicado cómo blindar el portátil y tendré que conservarla hasta que lo haga.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¿Huntress? ^_^’</p><p>[Huntress]: Sí, perdona. Me has sorprendido y no sé qué decir.</p><p>Supongo que no se imagina que estoy temblando y que mi libido yace infartada a mis pies con la piel azul propia de un cadáver.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Quizá así te ayude a decidirte… ;D</p><p>Me adjunta una fotografía: se trata de un vestido cualquiera de los muchos que había en la ceremonia de hoy… levantado para mostrar una serie de nudos de bondage sobre un cuerpo pálido y esbelto.</p><p>Sigo sin saber qué pensar, sigo sintiéndome angustiada… aunque mi libido ha abierto un ojo y muestra mucho interés por la foto.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¿Te ha ayudado a decidirte? No es necesario que quedemos en persona si tú no quieres, aunque a mí me encantaría… &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Otro infarto.</p><p>[Huntress]: Entonces, ¿lo que me propones es «rp»? ¿Un juego de rol por escrito entre nosotras?</p><p>[BlackCat]: En realidad me gustaría probar a hacer algo que va unos pasos más allá: tú podrías darme algunas órdenes que cumplir a lo largo del día. La ropa que debo llevar, horarios y tareas que cumplir… &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Estoy en blanco.</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Y si te doy órdenes que no te gustan?</p><p>[BlackCat]: En ese caso, hablamos como las adultas que somos y buscamos alternativas. &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>¿¡Qué hago!? ¿¡Dónde ha ido a parar esa Amélie que le rozaba lascivamente el dorso de la mano a la estudiante rusa como una oscura divinidad del cuero!?</p><p>Ah, sí: debajo de la mesa. Azul y todo eso.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Probemos aunque solo sea una semana, ¿sí? ^_^</p><p>[Huntress]: Déjame pensar y mañana te digo algo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2. ¿¡Quién no necesita la cafeína desesperadamente al levantarse!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Martes, 22 de septiembre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Son las seis de la mañana. Mi primera clase será a las nueve.</p><p>Me levanto y me dirijo al modesto cuarto de baño que tengo en la habitación. Mi pelo está recogido en una trenza muy suelta que impide que se enrede durante la noche. Lo suelto para volver a recogerlo un poco mejor y que no se moje mientras me lavo. Hago pis, ese que es cuestión de vida o muerte nada más despertarme, me lavo las manos y acciono el grifo de la ducha. Uso un guante de crin bajo el agua caliente para quitarme las células muertas y dejar mi piel lo más suave posible. No conviene exfoliarse a menudo, pero hoy tengo tiempo y puedo adelantar la sesión de belleza de esta semana. Compruebo que no he perdido elasticidad cuando flexiono los brazos hacia atrás, uno por arriba y otro por abajo, y sujeto cada extremo del guante con una mano para poder deslizarlo por toda la espalda. Al acabar con el resto del cuerpo, retiro la espuma perfumada con agua fría y procedo a secarme con una toalla. Extiendo un <em>bodymilk</em> de aguacate por mi piel, me aplico desodorante, contorno de ojos, crema hidratante facial, protector solar y, cuando acabo, abro el armario. «La ropa que debo llevar». La petición de BlackCat aflora de repente en mi cabeza. Supongo que hasta ahora estaba demasiado dormida como para recordarla. No sé qué clase de órdenes espera que le dé, pero es demasiado temprano como para pensar en ello. Decido centrarme en vestirme. Escojo una blusa con transparencias elegantes y unos pantalones de pitillo. Me falta peinarme: quiero llevar el pelo recogido, así que lo sujeto en un moño sencillo de los que uso durante los ensayos de ballet. No suelo maquillarme fuera de los focos, así que ya estoy lista para salir a desayunar.</p><p>No cojo las llaves del coche, me apetece pasear.</p><p>En el exterior oigo el canto de los pájaros. Cualquiera diría que cantan igual en todo el mundo, pero no se parece en nada a lo que una puede oír en el <em>château</em> Guillard a pesar de la similitud del entorno. El amplio paisaje que me rodea es extraordinariamente verde y está salpicado de montañas y roca, de lagos cristalinos que se hielan durante el invierno y parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas. Annecy es muy parecida, ligeramente más cálida y con sus canales atravesando el área rural.</p><p>El vasto terreno del campus se adentra en la ciudad, así que a medida que avanzo voy viendo cada vez más edificios. Primero aparecen algunas de las facultades y luego las residencias de estudiantes. Veo los laboratorios y el taller de robótica donde las estudiantes y profesoras ómnicas reciben cuidados.</p><p>Quince minutos más tarde, estoy fuera del campus y en plena ciudad. En esta zona hay muchos edificios con apartamentos en alquiler. Los suizos saben que es un negocio seguro, ya que Overwatch acoge cada año a varios miles de alumnas de todo el mundo. Al fin y al cabo, la universidad oferta todos los estudios posibles. Llego a una plaza peatonal. En frente de mí puedo ver la estación de tren que viene a la universidad y también la cafetería más frecuentada por las alumnas: Elise. Siempre desayuno ahí. Tengo la costumbre de comer fuera de mi apartamento: los numerosos restaurantes en torno al campus me permiten ahorrarme el tiempo de cocinar para invertirlo en estudiar, ensayar, escribir o atender eventos. A mi familia no le importa hacerse cargo de este gasto. Por lo que sé, nuestra economía apenas lo nota.</p><p>Entro en Elise. Veo que soy la primera clienta del día. La dulce voz de una camarera me saluda con energía en cuanto se cierra la puerta.</p><p>—<em>¡N</em><em>ǐ h</em><em>ǎo!</em></p><p>No conozco a la alumna que está trabajando aquí este año. Lleva shorts, una blusa verde y un delantal con un melón dibujado. Tiene sobrepeso y en su enternecedor rostro se perciben rasgos asiáticos.</p><p>La adoro de inmediato.</p><p>—<em>Bonjour.</em></p><p>—¿Oh…?</p><p>La expresión le cambia cuando me oye saludar en francés. Al mirarme parece reconocerme, pero no recuerdo haberla visto antes.</p><p>Me acerco a la barra y le dedico una sonrisa pequeña y ladeada que se asemeja más a un puchero.</p><p>—Mei-Ling —leo en la pequeña chapa de su pecho.</p><p>—¿Sí, Amélie? —responde con la voz aflautada. Sabe mi nombre, así que nos hemos tenido que ver previamente. Quizá es de las que frecuentan las representaciones de la facultad de artes escénicas… El año pasado tuve muchas fans que acudían al camerino y me hacían regalos después de las actuaciones. Solían presentarse en grupos más o menos grandes y gritaban mucho, así que yo no llegaba a conocerlas y ahora mismo no podría identificar prácticamente a ninguna.</p><p>—¿Eres la camarera del turno de mañana?</p><p>—De momento sí. Quiero apuntarme a algunos cursos para obtener créditos extra, pero son un poco caros… y no quiero que me ocurra como el año pasado.</p><p>—¿Qué te ocurrió el año pasado?</p><p>—Tuve que limitarme a hacer los cursos que necesitaba para aprobar, y no pude disfrutar de ningún curso por gusto. La beca no me dio para más.</p><p>—Se lo comentaré al consejo estudiantil —le aseguro. Y pienso cumplirlo—. Parece que entonces vamos a vernos a diario.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—<em>Oui, </em>siempre desayuno aquí, en Elise. ¿En qué facultad estás, Mei-Ling?</p><p>—¡En la de ciencias!</p><p>—A menudo sois las alumnas que realizan los estudios más exigentes quienes tenéis que trabajar aquí o en el taller. No sé cómo lográis abarcar tanto, pero os considero admirables, <em>ma douce.</em></p><p>Su carita redondeada se sonroja con el elogio y el efecto queda amplificado por el contraste con su uniforme verde.</p><p>—¡Ayy! —Está nerviosa y sus manos tiemblan—. ¡Perdona, te estoy entreteniendo! ¿Qué quieres tomar?</p><p>—Café con leche vegetal y barritas con tomate, <em>s'il vous plait.</em></p><p>—¡Enseguida! Siéntate donde quieras.</p><p>Mei-Ling desaparece dentro de la cocina y yo me adueño de la mesa junto a la entrada. Aquí me verá Satya cuando llegue. Casi siempre desayuna conmigo. Vendría aunque no estuviese yo… Ha invertido más dinero de su beca en café que en comida, pero no me deja reprochárselo. Es extremadamente maniática y no soporta que nadie interfiera en sus rutinas. Y el café, siempre solo pero con una pizca de canela y otra de edulcorante, es su rutina favorita.</p><p>Se abre la puerta y entran dos alumnas: reconozco a las hermanas Shimada. Siempre están discutiendo, y hoy no es la excepción. No entiendo de qué hablan, y tampoco quiero meterme en sus asuntos, pero salta a la vista que Kenji (la menor y más alocada) lo considera muy grave y Hatsu (la mayor; fanática de los tatuajes por lo que veo de su brazo) hace lo imposible por mantener la compostura. Hatsu me saluda inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza y sigue su camino hacia la barra. Kenji me dedica una sonrisa desvergonzada. El año pasado fue una de las alumnas que se me declararon… y se tomó muy bien mi rechazo. Dijo que antes o después lograría enamorarme y, a continuación, se dedicó fallidamente a intentar conquistar a Moira O’Deorain.</p><p>Me resultó cómico.</p><p>Mi desayuno no tarda en llegar. Extiendo el aceite de oliva y una capa del tomate triturado con ajo sobre las dos barritas de pan tostado mientras veo que van entrando más compañeras; a algunas no las conozco, a otras sí… Llueven los saludos en varios idiomas y el entusiasmo. En un momento dado, mi mirada se cruza de nuevo con la de Mei-Ling, que está atendiendo la barra. Ella se percata de que la observo y vuelvo a dedicarle esa sonrisa mía pequeña y enigmática con los labios ligeramente fruncidos. Se ruboriza tanto que las clientas miran en mi dirección, pero yo estoy ya con la taza en la boca y disfruto del primer sorbo del café templado.</p><p>Imagino las reacciones de la asiática si yo estuviese arrodillada frente a ella, oculta de la clientela bajo el mostrador, bajándole la ropa interior. La mezcla de vergüenza y placer en Mei-Ling mientras intenta aparentar normalidad frente a todo el local con mi lengua acariciando su clítoris…</p><p>—¿Por qué no me has pedido café?</p><p>—¿Hm?</p><p>—Ahora me tocará hacer cola. —Satya deja su bolso y su chaqueta en la silla libre que hay en mi mesa y se aleja, pero la huella de su perfume de té verde ya lo impregna todo.</p><p>Tomo nota mentalmente de lo interesante que sería escribir un relato donde explorar los límites del exhibicionismo con Mei-Ling. Asocio rápidamente este pensamiento con el BDSM y se junta con la certeza de que ya hay cafeína en mi cuerpo. No tengo razones para posponer un análisis de la propuesta de BlackCat. Veamos: soy una persona dominante que no quiere que nadie conozca sus gustos para no hundir a su familia, que ya ha sufrido bastante… Eso me convierte en una persona dominante sin experiencia con las relaciones ni mucho menos con el BDSM. Bueno, relaciones sí que tuve con una chica cuando aún era adolescente, se llamaba Geraldine, pero eso da igual. Todo lo que sé sobre mi sexualidad es que la idea de que alguien se eche a mis pies y me pida que cumpla sus fantasías me enloquece.</p><p>Y BlackCat me lo ha pedido…</p><p>Es genial, pero me aterra. Si ella supiera que no tengo ninguna experiencia, entonces no se le habría ocurrido proponérmelo.</p><p>Abro el teléfono y miro Blackwatch. BlackCat no está conectada. Empiezo a elaborar mi rechazo hacia su propuesta y Kenji se cruza en mi campo de visión al marcharse (a todas luces airada con su hermana mayor) sujetando un vaso de café desechable: vuelvo a recordar su declaración. Siempre que alguien se me declara lo rechazo porque tengo miedo… Por eso me instalé Blackwatch, pensé que de esta forma podría decir que sí al cibersexo, o al sexting o lo que sea, para experimentar con el BDSM desde una posición segura.</p><p>Eso me devuelve a la casilla de salida sin conclusiones.</p><p>Borro mi negativa.</p><p>Suspiro. Doy otro trago al café y vuelvo al chat principal. Cyberspace nos ha deseado buenos días a todas, Asp saludó en mayúsculas y Goddess dijo que «necesita un café con urgencia». Hay varios gifs cariñosos. Ojeo el chat de rol por curiosidad y descubro que Ultraviolet y Shieldmaiden interpretaron una cita durante la cena. Parece divertido e inocuo… incluso intercambiaron fotos de sus platos y bebidas.</p><p>—¡Por fin! Necesito un café con urgencia —dice Satya tomando asiento. Ha pedido un café en la taza más grand…</p><p>Un momento.</p><p>¡Son las mismas palabras de Goddess! ¿Es posible que ella…?</p><p>—Oh —murmuro bloqueando mi móvil.</p><p>Aunque… podría ser casualidad. ¿¡Quién no necesita la cafeína desesperadamente al levantarse!?</p><p>—El curso se plantea de un modo extraordinariamente interesante, Amélie. Voy a comenzar a experimentar con la luz sólida. Los arquitécnicos de segundo año no podemos trabajar con estructuras excesivamente dilatadas, pero practicaremos con algunas moderadamente complejas y…</p><p>Ay. Sí que es el estilo rebuscado de los párrafos de Goddess. ¿Por qué no lo pensé al leerla por primera vez?, cuando dijo… ¡que Amélie era su <em>crush!</em> ¿¡Soy el <em>crush</em> de Satya, mi mejor amiga!? No me importaría que fuese mi pareja, es una persona maravillosa, pero al saberlo me siento con un poder que no debería tener.</p><p>Y el poder me excita.</p><p>Saber que he podido ver un lado oculto de Satya roza mi ideal de intimidad y confianza… El mismo que forma parte de mis fantasías. Pero hay algo muy pervertido en todo este asunto, algo que me disgusta mucho. Al fin y al cabo, esta «intimidad» no es algo pactado. Está mal que yo tenga ese conocimiento sin que ella lo haya consentido.</p><p>Estoy precipitándome. Seguramente ella no sea Goddess. En realidad no puedo imaginar a mi amiga india usando una app como Blackwatch.</p><p>—Satya —digo de golpe. Ella alza las cejas mientras le da un sorbo a su café—. Quería hablarte de Aleksandra Zaryanova…</p><p>—¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta! ¡Me percaté del modo en que mantenías el contacto con sus manos!</p><p>Pues sí, es Goddess. No hay duda.</p><p>Y, en contra de lo que BlackCat piensa, sí que realicé esos movimientos obscenos con los dedos por el capricho de controlar la libido de Aleksandra.</p><p>—¿Qué…? <em>¡Non!</em> Iba a hablarte de ella, de Mei-Ling y… De las becas, algunas alumnas me han estado contando cosas. No cubren todos vuestros gastos, ¿verdad?</p><p>Satya es una alumna becada por sus excelentes notas. Y por el mismo motivo es miembro del consejo estudiantil.</p><p>—No es algo que me afecte porque tengo la puntuación máxima en todas las asignaturas, pero este sábado tendremos la primera reunión de este año y podemos plantearlo.</p><p>—<em>D’accord.</em> —Remuevo mi café, que posiblemente ya esté demasiado frío. Satya apura su enorme taza con avidez. Hay algunas partículas de canela en la aséptica porcelana blanca de Elise—. Por cierto, ¿qué opinas de Elizabeth Ashe?</p><p>—¿Esa rufiana caótica que irrumpió en la ceremonia y la desestructuró por completo?</p><p>«Desestructurar» es una palabra muy grave en boca de una arquitécnica.</p><p>—Tu nueva mejor amiga —me río. Ella no capta mi sarcasmo. Nunca lo hace debido a su TEA.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿En qué te basas para afirmar semejante despropósito? Su comportamiento fue terrible, el de una malcriada. Confío en que la señora Amari le diese alcance y castigase adecuadamente sus faltas.</p><p>(Castigar, ¡qué palabra!).</p><p>—Ya… A mí tampoco me agradó. De hecho, me enfadé muchísimo cuando me quitó el micrófono. ¿Y se puede saber qué necesidad había de derrapar con la cicloplaneadora frente a la primera fila? ¡Podría haber atropellado a alguien!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando abro el teléfono a la hora de comer, veo dos cosas importantes: la primera, que me ha llamado Chloé, una de mis madres. La segunda, una notificación en la app de Overwatch (ahí se comparten horarios, fechas de entrega y nos comunicamos con el profesorado).</p><p>Devuelvo la llamada inmediatamente, por supuesto.</p><p>—¿Mamá? —pregunto en francés.</p><p>—Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo van las cosas? No has actualizado instagram desde que saliste de casa y por aquí queremos ver tu carita.</p><p>Mis madres son mi mayores fans en las redes sociales. Seguro que si les contase que escribo, también serían fans de mis relatos. Los Guillard somos una familia que se apoya. Aunque la filtración de aquel vídeo sexual fue más fuerte que nuestra red de apoyo…</p><p>Me estremezco. Le fallamos a Danielle cuando más nos necesitaba.</p><p>—Ah, no he hecho muchas fotos. Subiré ahora unas cuantas.</p><p>Durante las dos horas que tengo para comer, charlo con mi familia. ¡Qué relajante es hablar en mi lengua materna y no en el inglés del campus! Tratamos todos los temas que son normales (los materiales, el planteamiento del curso, proyectos, visitas y demás) y me informan de que este año empieza a estudiar en Overwatch una alumna cuya familia es clave para nuestros negocios fuera de Europa. Los Guillard planean una fusión, y parece que yo podría contribuir si potenciase una amistad con la susodicha. Les prometo que le prestaré atención a sus mensajes para conocer lo antes posible la identidad de nuestra futura aliada.</p><p>Luego me despido.</p><p>Aún tengo pendiente comprobar la notificación en la app de la universidad, así que la inicio. Resulta que el sistema de <em>streaming</em> (lo han llamado Talon) ya está operativo y que, efectivamente, servirá para acumular créditos cuando los profesores lo especifiquen. No sé si me veo a mí misma haciendo un tutorial de baile o emitiendo coreografías en directo, pero supongo que puede ser práctica.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Es de noche. Llevo algunas horas enfrascada en mis primeros trabajos de clase. Consulto el reloj y veo que son las diez: por eso estoy tan cansada. Me cercioro de que he adelantado suficiente trabajo y decido concederme media hora en Blackwatch antes de dormir.</p><p>Sé qué voy a hacer.</p><p>Apago el portátil, me desvisto y entro en el baño para lavarme la cara y desenredar mi pelo. Lo trenzo y salgo, me recuesto en la cama y desbloqueo el teléfono. Encuentro un chat privado de Cyberspace, que me da las instrucciones para proteger mi ordenador, y otro de BlackCat preguntándome si estoy. En el chat multimedia hay un par de fotografías nuevas: una compañera nos enseña sus nuevas bragas… puestas. Se trata de una chica negra, y no sé absolutamente nada más. Me doy cuenta de que este tipo de fotografías son las más seguras porque nadie va a reconocer los escasos detalles visibles. Si fuesen fotos de mascotas, comidas u otro tipo de prendas más inocentes quedarían revelados rasgos fácilmente reconocibles.</p><p>Tiene gracia.</p><p>[Huntress]: Buenas noches, BlackCat. He estado pensando en tu propuesta…</p><p>He tenido que borrar antes de enviar el mensaje para corregir mis palabras, pues, a pesar de que en Overwatch nos comunicamos en inglés, tengo tendencia a saludar y despedirme en francés. No quiero arrojar pistas sobre mi identidad.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¿Y qué has decidido…? :O</p><p>[Huntress]: Hm.</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Qué forma es esa de dirigirte a tu ama, gatita?</p><p>[BlackCat]: u///u</p><p>[BlackCat]: Lo siento, ama. ¿Cómo debería portarse esta gatita? :3</p><p>[Huntress]: Jejeje…</p><p>[Huntress]: Vamos a decidirlo ahora. Quiero saber qué esperas exactamente de mí para poder dártelo.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Me distraigo mucho jugando a videojuegos. Me gustaría que me dieses órdenes para que me porte mejor, estudie más y eso. ^_^</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Cómo podría mantenerte motivada? ¿Con fotografías? ¿Juegos?</p><p>[BlackCat]: Sí, exacto. Incluso podríamos vernos en persona si tú quieres o involucrar a terceras. A mí no me importa que conozcas mi identidad. &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>A mí sí. Y mucho.</p><p>No se me escapa que ya es la segunda vez que insiste con esto de vernos en persona.</p><p>[Huntress]: Prefiero dejar eso para un poco más adelante…</p><p>[Huntress]: Dime, gatita, ¿cómo estás ahora?</p><p>[BlackCat]: En pijama. Sentada en el escritorio. Juego con la consola. ^_^’</p><p>[Huntress]: Las sillas no son para los gatos, querida. Vete a dormir ahora mismo y, si cuando me levante veo que llevas desconectada desde esta hora, habrá un premio. Te mostraré dónde deben tumbarse mis gatitas.</p><p>Le enviaré una foto de mis muslos… y ojalá realmente la perciba como un premio y no como una tontería.</p><p>¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿Es esto lo que quiere?</p><p>[BlackCat]: o///o</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¡Por supuesto, ama! &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>[Huntress]: Descansa.</p><p>Veo que BlackCat se desconecta. Miro el chat principal por curiosidad, pues aún me quedan diez minutos de margen para acostarme.</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: ¿TANTO te ha gustado el texto, Goddess?</p><p>[Goddess]: «Arrebatador» y «apasionante» son términos que no bastan para explicar lo mucho que he disfrutado de la lectura. Siempre he dicho que BlackCat tiene una prosa sencillamente singular.</p><p>Ignoro a qué se refiere, así que rebusco por los chats. En el de multimedia resulta que no solo hay fotografías y vídeos, sino que también hay textos. BlackCat ha publicado uno.</p><p>Lo descargo para leerlo mañana con el café matutino.</p><p>[Beachrat]: eberda q mola</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: Entonces… ¿por qué no nos ENSEÑÁIS lo mucho que os ha gustado?</p><p>[Goddess]: Debo señalar que es imposible plasmar un concepto abstracto como los gustos o la receptividad de mi mente hacia un relato erótico más que aplaudiendo, y aquí no están aceptados los audios.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Creo que ha pedido fotos seeexys, cielo!!</p><p>[Goddess]: ¡Ah, coño!</p><p>Justo cuando mi reloj marca las diez y media, llega al chat de multimedia una fotografía donde podemos ver las piernas morenas de apariencia flexible de Satya… muy separadas. Lleva ropa interior azul, y puede verse clarísimamente cómo uno de sus dedos se desliza debajo de la goma elástica. Se trata de una imagen absolutamente explícita donde en realidad no se ve nada.</p><p>[Huntress]: Una fotografía preciosa.</p><p>[Goddess]: ¡Gracias por la apreciación, Huntress! Confío en que baste para expresar adecuadamente lo mucho que me ha impresionado el nuevo texto de BlackCat.</p><p>Tras esto, me voy a dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 3. Por muy espléndido que sea su culo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Viernes, 25 de septiembre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creo que no podría haber empezado mejor el curso. Los viernes solo voy a tener danza, que termina a la una de la tarde (es decir, dentro de una hora). Parece que será así durante todo el cuatrimestre, y es una perspectiva que me encanta: podré avanzar con mis trabajos, con los estudios, escribir y quizá juguetear con BlackCat desde la app. También me han confirmado que las actividades del consejo estudiantil se reanudarán la semana que viene. Todo marcha bien, y yo no podría estar más contenta.</p><p>—Amélie, ¿te importaría si yo…? —Las alumnas me piden constantemente que sea su compañera de baile.</p><p>Sin embargo, la que ahora me está hablando es una brasileña llamada Lucía y ya es mi compañera. Así lo ha dispuesto la profesora, para decepción de varias chicas.</p><p>Compongo mi sonrisa comedida y coqueta, esa misma que le dediqué a Aleksandra en el escenario e hizo que temblase.</p><p>Y a Mei-Ling.</p><p>—Dime, <em>chèrie.</em></p><p>—Es que Elizabeth se ha quedado libre y me gustaría irme con ella.</p><p>Me… ¿me está dejando tirada para irse con otra? ¿En serio? ¡¡Precisamente con Elizabeth, la payasa de la cicloplaneadora y los guiños estúpidos!! No tengo ni idea de cómo tomarme esto. Una parte de mí quiere interpretar a la diva herida que le retira su favor a Lucía para siempre. La otra, muy mezquina, decirle que Elizabeth no va a aceptarla y que yo voy a buscarme a otra pareja de baile para seguir la clase.</p><p>Pero no hago ni lo uno ni lo otro.</p><p>—Adelante.</p><p>—<em>Obrigado.</em></p><p>Nunca me había pasado algo así. Normalmente las chicas tratan de llamar mi atención por todos los medios posibles. Qué sensación tan rara y tan desagradable…</p><p>Sigo a Lucía con la mirada y descubro que hay un pequeño corrillo en torno a Elizabeth. Se ha pasado toda la semana llegando tarde, dedicándonos guiños y atenciones <em>muy falsas</em> a todas. Aggh. Ahora consigue sacarme de quicio solo con su presencia. Y, por algún motivo que desconozco, está triunfando entre el resto de alumnas: todas la veneran. Incluso en el chat de Blackwatch ha adquirido una popularidad inexplicable. Ya hay varios relatos sobre ella.</p><p>Una ómnica se me acerca y se ofrece como sustituta para Lucía. Se llama Luna y es parisina. Me habla en francés, cosa que siempre me resulta refrescante. Acepto. Acabamos la clase y, después de darme una ducha en los vestuarios y pasar un momento por mi dormitorio para dejar mis cosas, me voy hacia Kara’s, uno de los restaurantes del campus. Una compañera de Overwatch llamada Lena, británica y con ademanes hiperactivos, me toma la comanda. Después saco mi teléfono para ver cómo va BlackCat.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Mi señora, estoy tremendamente distraída hoy. Apenas dormí anoche porque se me ocurrió un relato… U///U</p><p>[Huntress]: No tolero que una gatita mía se comporte mal. Voy a tener que enseñarte algo de disciplina, querida.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Si lo que quiere es venir a mi dormitorio para ponerme las nalgas rojas a base de azotes, no tendré más remedio que aceptar y someterme a su sabia voluntad, mi señora. &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>No deja de insinuar que quedemos en persona para una sesión de BDSM. Cuando veo sus fotos y sus reacciones como sumisa… me tienta aceptar. Me tienta muchísimo. Luego recuerdo que hay demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal y se me pasan las ganas.</p><p>[Huntress]: No te atrevas a darme órdenes, gatita. *Te agarra por el collar y te acerca*.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Ohhh… *Ronronea de placer, pero se ruboriza porque sabe que lo que ha hecho está mal*. U///U</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Qué se dice?</p><p>[BlackCat]: Lo siento, mi ama. *Le lame las manos*.</p><p>[Huntress]: Mejor.</p><p>[Huntress]: Bien, gatita, te voy a enseñar a concentrarte. ¿Tienes clases esta tarde?</p><p>[BlackCat]: Entro a una dentro de una hora. ^_^</p><p>[Huntress]: Pues vas a tener que ir a clase sin tu sujetador. En el momento en que te distraigas y pienses en ser una gatita mala, todas tus compañeras lo notarán.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Uuuuh… Huntress… ¡No voy a poder pensar en otra cosa! :O</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿No? Pues entonces tienes un problema.</p><p>BlackCat me pasa tres fotos: la primera, de la camiseta que lleva puesta. Es rosa palo, de cuello ancho y le deja un hombro al aire. La segunda es de su sujetador dentro del bolso. La tercera vuelve a ser de su camiseta. Esta vez su pecho abulta menos porque no hay ropa interior presionándolo ni levantándolo… eso sí, sus pezones están muy marcados. Sospecho que se los ha toqueteado para darle más interés a la foto.</p><p>[Huntress]: Qué preciosidad. Tengo la gatita más obediente que se pueda desear.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Gracias, mi señora. &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Lena me trae mi comida.</p><p>—Gracias, <em>chèrie.</em></p><p>—Uh… ¿Quieres algo mááás, Amélie, cielo? —me pregunta. Por el modo en que me mira (ojos brillantes, un interés mal disimulado, la actitud excesivamente complaciente), intuyo que le gusto. Y, quizá espoleada por lo harta que estoy de que sea Elizabeth quien acapare la atención, quizá ligeramente revolucionada por la conversación y las fotografías de BlackCat, decido ser muy poco sutil.</p><p>—Déjame pensar. —Mis ojos se deslizan desde los suyos hasta las curvas de todo su cuerpo (esbelto pero maravillosamente bien formado), de tal forma que ella es plenamente consciente—. Quizá te pida algo luego para el postre.</p><p>Ella se muerde los labios y hace ademán de sentarse junto a mí, pero alguien la llama desde la cocina y en el último momento se marcha. Lo cual es lo mejor que me podía pasar, pues en realidad no estoy dispuesta a liarme con ella (por muy espléndido que sea su culo) por esa pequeña obsesión mía de no poner en riesgo a los Guillard.</p><p>Como y vuelvo a la app. BlackCat se ha marchado a su clase, pero hay algo de actividad en el chat general.</p><p>[Jazzy]: Chicas, Elizabeth me gusta tanto que me voy a volver loca… ¿Sabéis si tiene pareja o algo? No sé si declararme.</p><p>Ya estamos con la puñetera Elizabeth otra vez. ¡Cansinas!</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: *Entra en escena con un DELANTAL puesto y nada más*. ¡Hora de comer! No, Jazzy, no la tiene. La hemos visto hablando con MUCHAS alumnas, pero parece ser que SOLO son amigas. Ajjjj, por lo visto es AMIGA de todo el campus.</p><p>[Jazzy]: ¿Qué dices? ¿En serio?</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Es como si no le gustase el sexo…</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¿¿Cómo nooo le va a gustar el seeexo, cielo??</p><p>[Asp]: A MÍ ME DA IGUAL, TENGO LAS MISMAS GANAS DE COMERLE EL COÑO.</p><p>[Beachrat]: q bruta ers xdd</p><p>[Goddess]: Una vez más, insistiré en que me mantengo fiel a mis principios: soy #TeamAmélie y de ahí será extremadamente complejo lograr que varíe mi posición.</p><p>[Jazzy]: Sigo sin entender qué le veis. Es fría, la tía…</p><p>[YetiHunter]: ¿Fría? A mí me derrite con su mirada.</p><p>[YetiHunter]: (Lo siento, tenía que decirlo, sé que no me habéis preguntado).</p><p>[Jazzy]: No sé, es como que te insinúa que te va a pegar un revolcón, pero como se te ocurra acercarte… marca las distancias. Es inaccesible. ¿Alguien se la ha conseguido follar alguna vez?</p><p>[Devil]: Yo no, desafortunadamente *risita*.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Perdonad, teeengo un poquiiito de lío, amores, estoy trabajando. ¡¡Hablamos luego!!</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: *Se levanta el DELANTAL para que quede claro que está DESNUDA*. Amélie tiene demasiada clase como para dejar que sus intimidades se aireen.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Yo no le daría vueltas…</p><p>Ha llegado una foto de Shieldmaiden al chat multimedia: sí que está desnuda debajo de un delantal, sí. Su cuerpo pecoso me hace fantasear, y decido que esta tarde haré un pequeño hueco en mi horario para escribir un poco.</p><p>Tras el delicioso menú del restaurante y algo más de coqueteo con Lena, vuelvo a mi dormitorio. Aprovecho para llamar a mi familia por teléfono y charlar un rato con mis madres mientras voy preparando los libros y cuadernos que necesitaré, y luego entro al baño para lavarme los dientes.</p><p>Como sé que tengo bastante tiempo, termino recogiéndome el pelo y buscando una mascarilla facial. Saco una de efecto peeling que huele a aloe vera y me la aplico con una brocha de maquillaje. Lo hago así porque no soporto que se solidifique la mascarilla debajo de mis uñas ni tampoco que la absorban mis dedos. La textura que deja da grima. Con un pulso lo suficientemente preciso como para no pringarme las cejas, cubro mi cara con una fina película verdosa y me voy hacia el portátil. Tiene que estar así veinticinco minutos según las instrucciones, aunque suelo dejarla treinta. Redacto una escaleta de lo que quiero escribir sobre cierta sumisa pecosa y miro el reloj: me faltan aún quince minutos con la mascarilla. Se me ocurre que es buen momento para hacer la compra y entro en la página del supermercado en el que compro las cosas que necesito tener en la habitación. No cocino, pero suelo intentar tener infusiones, algo de chocolate y de frutos secos por si acaso. También necesito jabón, detergente, papel higiénico… En fin, las cosas básicas de cualquier vivienda.</p><p>Antes de confirmar la compra, veo una oferta de dos por uno: cuerdas. Son para tender la ropa, pero obviamente pienso en darles un uso mucho más fetichista. Son adecuadas para el bondage, hasta donde yo sé.</p><p>Y en un acto de atrevimiento sin precedentes… decido añadir dos al carrito.</p><p>Cuando pago, miro el teléfono: cinco minutos más según el temporizador. Decido saludar a BlackCat.</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Cómo llevas la clase, gatita salida?</p><p>[BlackCat]: Bien… No se nota mucho. U///U</p><p>Me adjunta una foto y veo su pecho con un poquito del fondo de un aula. Hay más gente y puede verse parte de la tabla de escribir plegable de una silla.</p><p>[Huntress]: Si estuviese sentada detrás de ti, llevaría un rato agarrándote las tetas para retorcerte los pezones y oírte gimotear.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Mi señora, me voy a poner cachonda en medio de una clase… &gt;///&lt;</p><p>[Huntress]: Si lo haces, tendré que añadirte otro castigo más. No puedes ser una gatita tan pervertida, cariño… Tienes que aprender a concentrarte.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¡Diciendo esas cosas no me ayudas! T///T</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Y yo por qué iba a ayudarte? Disfruto torturándote. ¿Sabes qué más me gustaría hacerte? Tirar de tu correa para que estés bien erguida y no puedas ocultar lo salida que estás.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Ama, se me están mojando las bragas…</p><p>Mi temporizador suena: ya puedo quitarme la mascarilla.</p><p>Vuelvo al baño mientras sigo escribiendo mensajes.</p><p>[Huntress]: Qué mal. Va a haber que ponerte boca abajo sobre la mesa para darte en el culo. Primero te ato a la mesa, y luego… una dura lección para esas bonitas y tersas nalgas, que van a acabar completamente rojas a base de azotes. ¿Crees que se me mojará la mano o todavía no tienes el coño lo suficientemente encharcado, gatita?</p><p>Me adjunta una foto similar a la anterior: ahora sí que tiene los pezones duros.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¡No puedo más!</p><p>Y se escapa de clase. Me adjunta varias fotos enseñándome cómo le han afectado mis palabras, lo mal que han aacabado sus bragas y lo bien que terminan sus dedos el trabajo que he empezado yo.</p><p>Quizá no haya un contacto real, pero nunca había tenido nada así y reconozco que estoy encantada. ¿Qué más dará que Lucía prefiera bailar con Elizabeth o que haya gente en Blackwatch insistiendo en que la adoran? ¡Este año promete ser increíble para mí en todos los sentidos! Y nada me lo va a eclipsar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4. El papeleo es un coñazo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sábado, 3 de octubre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hoy tenemos la primera reunión del consejo estudiantil de este curso. Los últimos días se me han pasado bastante rápido chateando con BlackCat, ensayando y tratando de mantenerme al día con las clases.</p><p>Creo que nunca me había sentido tan optimista.</p><p>Satya, Moira y yo estamos esperando a Katya Volskaya en su salón. Nos hemos repartido entre las lujosas butacas y el sofá. El año pasado tomamos por costumbre celebrar aquí estas reuniones, pues Katya es de esas estudiantes que disponen de una casa propia en la ciudad. Todas las mujeres de su familia han estudiado en Overwatch. En algún momento del pasado, los Volskaya decidieron comprar una vivienda para que las estudiantes disfrutasen de todos los lujos y comodidades que no proporcionan las residencias de alquiler. Se trata de un chalé de dos plantas edificado en lo alto de una pequeña colina del área más rural de la ciudad. Se supone que está el final de una calle, pero no lo parece; aquí aún no se agolpan los edificios y la siguiente casa está a unos cien metros de distancia, aunque sí se puede ver dónde comienza a urbanizarse todo. Mirando por la ventana, reconozco algunos restaurantes y Brennende Kerze, un local nocturno que he oído que frecuentan muchas alumnas. Siempre he querido ir, pero me da miedo desinhibirme con el alcohol y decir o hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta.</p><p>¿Iría alguien anoche para celebrar el inicio del fin de semana?</p><p>—Llevamos un minuto de retraso —observa Moira, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Nunca alza la voz, pero siempre parece estar a punto de perder la paciencia. Tiene un punto desapasionado y levemente sarcástico que choca constantemente con la incapacidad de Satya para diferenciar las intenciones ajenas. Aunque, en cierto modo, ambas son muy similares: son genios y tienen una forma de hablar particular. Supongo que por eso es tan cómico escucharle decir a la una que la otra le resulta «rara».</p><p>—Lamento la tardanza —dice Katya, apareciendo por fin. Apenas se ha retrasado unos minutos, pero ya conoce a la irlandesa. Toma asiento mientras su criada deposita una bandeja en la mesa de café. Hay bebidas calientes y una deliciosa selección de aperitivos.</p><p>—¿Quieren algo más?</p><p>—Nada, gracias, así está bien —declinamos las tres invitadas. La mujer se marcha y yo me fijo en que una puerta del pasillo se abre y se cierra… pero no es la puerta por la que ha salido ella.</p><p>Enarco una ceja: si mal no recuerdo, Katya solo tiene una criada en su vivienda. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Tenía visita? ¿Eso es lo que la ha retrasado?</p><p>—¿Podemos inaugurar la reunión del consejo estudiantil por fin? —pregunta Moira, sacándome de mi cavilación.</p><p>—En realidad… todavía no podemos. —Los pendientes de la rusa, grandes pero sencillos, tintinean cuando sacude ligeramente la cabeza.</p><p>—¿A qué se debe tu negativa? —inquiere Satya. Frunce el ceño y su precioso rostro de mandíbula recta parece envejecer a causa de las pequeñas arrugas que se le dibujan en torno a las cejas. Moira niega con la cabeza y me dedica una mirada que seguramente signifique «economía del lenguaje». Le molesta que la india use tantas palabras, en más de una ocasión lo ha mencionado.</p><p>Supongo que para Moira el tiempo es muy importante.</p><p>—Aún nos falta una persona.</p><p>—¿Tenemos un nuevo miembro en el consejo? —pregunto yo antes de que Moira y Satya se pongan lo suficientemente nerviosas como para iniciar una discusión.</p><p>—Sí. Elizabeth Ashe, de la facultad de artes escénicas.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué ella!? —Si estuviésemos jugando al póquer, ahora mismo todas sabrían exactamente qué cartas llevo. Mi expresión me traiciona al volverse dolida, irritada y perpleja porque no quiero a Elizabeth en el consejo estudiantil: la evito durante las clases porque me resulta insoportable con sus malditos guiños y su comportamiento errático. Lo más frustrante es que nadie parece notarlo, a todas les gusta. Es como si no viesen que hay un problema a pesar del peligroso numerito que montó el primer día con la cicloplaneadora en el patio de butacas. Le siguen el juego y, en consecuencia, le hacen creer que es irresistible, ¡pero no lo es! ¿¡Y qué iba a aportarnos en el consejo estudiantil que no tengamos ya!? La familia de Katya cuenta con una gran tradición dentro del campus y mueve contactos y temas financieros, además de aportar conocimientos de la historia de la propia universidad. Es posiblemente la más útil del consejo estudiantil. Satya está aquí porque es tradición que las alumnas que tienen la beca por haber obtenido la nota máxima formen parte de este consejo. Al fin y al cabo, venimos a la universidad precisamente para aspirar a la excelencia. A mitad del año pasado, hice campaña para que Moira fuese incluida y representase a las estudiantes de ciencias. Sabe cómo organizarlas para iniciar nuevos proyectos y actividades, qué necesitan y qué pueden conseguir de forma individual. Y yo soy la cara del grupo, pues la formación artística me ha proporcionado el carisma necesario para conducir cualquier evento público de forma impecable (además de mi popularidad, me gano el favor del alumnado sin apenas esfuerzo). ¿Qué va a hacer Elizabeth? ¿Representar a la facultad de artes escénicas a la que ya represento yo? ¿¡Ser la imagen del consejo que ya soy yo!?</p><p>Está visto que Lucía no es la única que me considera reemplazable…</p><p>—Amélie, Elizabeth está haciendo un trabajo excelente —explica Katya, aparentemente sorprendida.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —exijo saber con un ladrido. Siento un sudor frío y un terrible malestar derramándose desde mi estómago hasta que todo mi torso queda anegado y me cuesta respirar. No irán a reemplazarme, ¿verdad? ¡Necesito este puesto para que mi familia dé buena imagen! Además, es la única vía para ser la representante del alumnado en la junta directiva, que es el órgano más importante de la universidad. Necesito formar parte. Es lo más útil que puedo conseguir para mi familia, pues facilita muchísimo hacer contactos. El año pasado asistí a varios eventos en países de África y mi familia pudo establecer un enlace político con los Ogundimu en Nigeria. Y aún estamos cerrando algunos más que solo fueron posibles gracias a mi participación en la junta.</p><p>—Durante su discurso dijo aquello de que tenía su puerta abierta para todas las alumnas a cualquier hora, no sé si lo recuerdas.</p><p>—Sí —replico con mi tono más cortante. En el chat de Blackwatch he leído todo tipo de fantasías derivadas de esa invitación.</p><p>Joder, ¿¡por qué gusta tanto la puñetera yanqui!?</p><p>—Cumplió lo que dijo. Ya ha tenido tutorías con todas las alumnas que suspendieron el año pasado y ha arreglado tratos, trabajos y recuperaciones con profesores de diez facultades. También ha conseguido actualizar los estatutos para que las alumnas ómnicas reciban exactamente el mismo trato que las alumnas humanas sin que sus necesidades particulares se vean castigadas. La verdad es que es algo que esta institución debería haber modernizado hace años… —agrega la rusa, quedándose pensativa.</p><p>Miro a Satya, que se ha servido una taza de café. La segunda desde que estamos aquí.</p><p>—Las explicaciones de Katya son muy precisas —afirma con serenidad—. Elizabeth ha hecho un trabajo excelente, no me extraña que se una al consejo estudiantil.</p><p>Me siento traicionada, ¿qué hay de lo de «desestructurar»?</p><p>—¡Pero…!</p><p>Oigo el estruendo de motor que precede a la llegada de Elizabeth: el primer relámpago antes de que comience la tormenta que devastará mi terreno, trabajado con tanto esfuerzo durante años.</p><p>—Ahí está —señala Moira. Estira la mano para recoger un canapé de la bandeja.</p><p>Aguardamos. La puerta no se abre. Elizabeth no llega.</p><p>—Sírvete lo que quieras, Amélie —me ofrece Katya al cabo de un minuto.</p><p>—No, gracias —declino, consciente de que las manos me tiemblan de rabia y podría montar un estropicio con la porcelana y el líquido hirviendo.</p><p>Además de que mi estómago está completamente cerrado por el malestar.</p><p>Seguimos esperando. ¿Está buscando la forma de entrar con la puñetera cicloplaneadora en el salón o algo así?</p><p>—¿Qué obra vais a representar este año? —me pregunta Moira.</p><p>—En Halloween interpretaremos el musical Tanz der Vampire.</p><p>—¿Y en los espectáculos semanales del último semestre?</p><p>—Lo ignoro. Quizá una tragedia clásica… Aunque he leído el libreto de «La casa de Bernarda Alba» y me gusta. Tenía pensado proponerlo.</p><p>Un sonido amortiguado surge tras la puerta que vi abrirse cuando no había nadie. Parece un quejido. Si creyera en fantasmas, estaría francamente intrigada.</p><p>—¿Amélie?</p><p>—Perdona, me ha distraído ese ruido…</p><p>—¿Qué ruido?</p><p>—Da igual. ¿Qué decías, Moira?</p><p>—Preguntaba que qué tiene de interés «La casa de Bernarda Alba».</p><p>—Habla sobre la represión de la mujer en la España profunda, su papel secundario durante los inicios del siglo veinte. Además, su autor era homosexual y lo fusilaron e hicieron desaparecer su cadáver. Siento que una pieza así podría aportarnos mucho.</p><p>—Exquisito —murmura Satya. Suele sentirse fascinada por todo aquello que resulta significativo en más de un sentido, quizá por su TEA.</p><p>—Brillante —asiente Moira. Luego mira el reloj y yo la imito.</p><p>¿Por qué tarda tanto en venir esa asquerosa? ¡Aparcó hace casi diez minutos!</p><p>—¿Le ha abierto la puerta tu criada? —le pregunto a Katya en un tono mucho más agresivo del que pretendo.</p><p>—Imagino que sí. Quizá… Disculpad. —Se incorpora y se dirige hacia la puerta, repentinamente preocupada.</p><p>Justo cuando toca el pomo, Elizabeth irrumpe. Lleva una chupa de cuero negro desabrochada, la hebilla pende como un adorno. Debajo aprecio una blusa de cuadros y una minifalda innecesariamente corta. Lleva el mismo sombrero de vaquera sureña que el día de la presentación. Lo usa siempre. Su melena sigue siendo un desastre largo y lleno de enredos, y la pintura de sus labios está corrida como si acabase de besarse con alguien.</p><p>Este último detalle me enfada de un modo que no soy capaz de explicar ni de comprender.</p><p>Saluda a Katya, avanza hasta nosotras como el huracán salvaje que es y se deja caer de lado en el sofá, dejando los pies en alto y la ropa interior a la vista (encaje negro). Moira sonríe como si simpatizase con ella, como si existiese una complicidad entre ambas. Satya carraspea muy nerviosa porque Elizabeth está demasiado pegada a su cuerpo. A mí me dedica otro guiño y mi enfado aumenta cuando comprendo que la ira me ha ruborizado como si yo también hubiese mordido su anzuelo y la considerase una diosa estadounidense del <em>rock and roll</em>.</p><p>Katya vuelve a su butaca.</p><p>—Por fin estamos las cinco. Podemos inaugurar la primera reunión del consejo estudiantil de Overwatch de este año.</p><p>Nos lee algunos documentos importantes, las conclusiones del acta del año pasado, las recomendaciones de la rectora Ana Amari y las solicitudes que no fueron revisadas durante el curso anterior. Yo me fijo en que Elizabeth juguetea con Moira, que parece encantada de estar recibiendo sus atenciones, y participa en un intercambio infantil de pellizcos o cosquillas.</p><p>—¿Estáis prestando atención? —interrumpo yo.</p><p>Elizabeth baja las piernas al suelo y, separándolas de tal forma que intuyo de reojo que el rubio platino de su cabeza <em>es natural,</em> se sujeta al borde del sofá.</p><p>—El papeleo es un coñazo —responde echándose hacia delante—. Tenía la esperanza de saltármelo y llegar a la parte importante, pero me habéis esperado. Da igual que me entere o no de todo esto, no lo administro, pero sé exactamente qué debemos hacer.</p><p>—¿Y qué hay que hacer, según tu criterio? —le respondo con una voz tan fría que no reconozco como mía. Tan fría que percibo los hombros de Satya al tensarse, la actitud corporal de Moira y Katya cambiando. Tan fría que ni siquiera Elizabeth puede mantenerse en su mundo y tiene que bajar a la realidad para enfrentarse a mí (que, por lo visto, soy la primera persona que no le sigue el juego).</p><p>—La mayoría de alumnas becadas tienen que compartir piso, lo cual no es mala solución a sus problemas económicos porque disponen de bibliotecas y espacios donde estudiar sin distracciones, pero ninguna de las residencias de estudiantes del campus está construida para acoger a más de una inquilina. Nuestras compañeras están hacinadas dentro… literalmente.</p><p>»El dinero necesario para que las becas sean acordes a la economía de la ciudad debería salir de los impuestos a las alumnas con más recursos, que ahora mismo pagamos por nuestras matrículas exactamente lo mismo que las que vienen con los bolsillos vacíos. No es justo, aunque supongo que ya sabes que «igualdad» no equivale a «justicia»: por eso deberíamos trabajar en que los precios sean proporcionales a las ganancias de las alumnas y no una cifra estática. Ya sabes, un porcentaje.</p><p>»Además, las becas tampoco bastan para pagar los cursos donde se consiguen los créditos, y los puestos de trabajo suplementario que se ofrecen por la zona no cubren la demanda.</p><p>»Y esto es solo el principio. Según he podido averiguar, la propia universidad tiene pérdidas debido a que Suiza no reconoce nuestra estación de tren como terreno suyo por un tecnicismo y estamos pagando unos impuestos sangrantes como territorio extranjero para que alumnas y profesoras puedan acceder a nuestras instalaciones. Estoy convencida de que este asunto puede resolverse sin tener que ir a ese juicio que la rectora Amari no cree poder costearse… Es más, de hecho, si el gobierno nos devolviese el dinero que hemos estado perdiendo con los impuestos del transporte, creo que solventaríamos todos los problemas económicos de la universidad.</p><p>»Y, hablando de juicios, en este consejo nos falta una representante de letras, solo veo ciencias. ¿Quieres que siga, hm…?</p><p>—Amélie, ella es Amélie —le susurra Satya.</p><p>Katya y Moira parecen encantadas con este informe tan exhaustivo. Yo supongo que debo de parecer imbécil por haberla cuestionado. Me muerdo la lengua y hago lo que llevo haciendo toda la vida: interpreto mi papel.</p><p>—No, no quiero que sigas. Quiero que respetes los protocolos de este consejo estudiantil porque todo lo que planteas es extremadamente importante, pero si lo afrontas con tan poca <em>disciplina,</em> entonces puede que nadie te tome en serio y tu trabajo caiga en saco roto. Este consejo debe funcionar, Elizabeth.</p><p>—Te preocupas demasiado, Amélie —responde volviendo a acomodarse—. Sé ganarme a la gente, no conozco a una sola persona que no me tome en serio.</p><p>«Bueno: ahora me conoces a mí». Sí, lo sé: soy una cobarde porque lo he pensado, pero no lo he dicho.</p><p>La sesión prosigue tal y como debería, aunque yo no dejo de sentirme humillada por la forma en que Elizabeth ha irrumpido en este espacio, por sus malditos guiños y por el discurso que ha improvisado sobre los males que aquejan esta universidad. Y no soy tan orgullosa como para negar que ha señalado cosas reales e importantes, incluyendo lo de sumar a una estudiante más a nuestro grupo… es simplemente que no soporto que lo haya dicho ella, que es un desastre y acaba de llegar a Overwatch.</p><p>Cuando al cabo de dos horas terminamos, soy la primera en levantarse. No quiero estar aquí más tiempo. Además, tengo que ensayar y ocuparme del jueguecito con BlackCat (veo el led de mi móvil parpadear en rosa, el color con el que he personificado sus notificaciones).</p><p>—Me voy ya, os informaré cuando me reúna con la rectora. Tenéis mi contacto en la red social de Overwatch por si necesitáis cualquier cosa —anuncio.</p><p>Recojo mi bolso y aprieto el paso. Me dispongo a abrir la puerta principal para salir al exterior cuando…</p><p>—¿Quieres que te acerque?</p><p>Elizabeth está de pie justo detrás de mí. Noto el olor del cuero y del aceite de motor, el del perfume de vainilla, tan empalagoso como su personalidad, y el deje del tabaco.</p><p>—No, gracias, he traído el coche —replico rápidamente sin mirarla. Salgo de la casa tan erizada como un gato y desciendo por las escaleras del porche.</p><p>Saco las llaves del bolso y, justo cuando alcanzo mi coche, aparece Elizabeth. Se apoya contra la puerta del conductor y cruza los brazos. Me dedica media sonrisa de esas que las estrellas estadounidenses lucen en las películas para, a continuación, hablar sin apenas mover los labios ni separar los dientes.</p><p>—Vamos, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? Dilo sin rodeos.</p><p>Parpadeo incrédula. No tiene complejos. Es completamente transparente… y espera que los demás lo seamos también. Su atrevimiento y su franqueza calan en mí de tal forma que me descubro siguiendo su juego.</p><p>—Tu insolencia al hacerme esta pregunta. Tu falta de disciplina, tu terrible… falta… de <em>disciplina.</em> —Noto mi rostro acalorarse—. Eres descarada, atrevida… <em>Mon dieu,</em> ¡luces el pintalabios corrido sin importarte que todas sepamos que has llegado tarde por enrollarte con alguien! —He ido sintiéndome extrañamente desinflada con cada palabra pronunciada, como si no creyera en mi propio discurso… o, quizá, como si cada una me hubiese ido ayudando a comprender qué subyace bajo mi rechazo hacia Elizabeth.</p><p>Porque de repente creo que sé por qué no la soporto. La revelación me resulta muy dolorosa.</p><p>Joder, quiero marcharme.</p><p>—Ah, ¿tengo la pintura corrida? —me pregunta. Se inclina para verse en el espejo retrovisor. La melena le resbala sobre el hombro, dejando a la vista su espalda cubierta por el cuero («Deadlock Rebels»). Trago saliva. Nunca había visto a nadie en esta posición, no en directo… Es como si… Ay.</p><p>Me roza el vientre con su hombro. Mi cuerpo se tensa, noto un tirón dentro del estómago que no tiene nada que ver con la sensación desagradable que antes me dificultaba respirar.</p><p>Elizabeth se pasa el dorso de una mano (las tiene llenas de anillos y pulseras) por el exterior de las comisuras para retirar la pintura difuminada.</p><p>—Tengo prisa —le digo. Sus ojos carmesí giran hacia mí de un modo entre desafiante y exigente. Intuyo que no soporta que la esté ignorando del mismo modo que yo no soporto que ella pretenda ganarse mi simpatía con esos putos guiños.</p><p>Una parte de mi mente está procesando todo lo que hay detrás de mi aversión, y otra comienza a verse impelida por la lujuria que me despierta su postura sumisa en conjunto con la prenda de cuero. Necesito que cambie de posición. Que desaparezca. Necesito asimilar todo lo que me ocurre, procesar la verdad que veo en el espejo que ella me está poniendo delante con tanta crueldad.</p><p>Mi verdad.</p><p>—Crees que os he faltado al respeto, pero tú no me muestras ningún respeto tampoco —asegura mientras se yergue por fin.</p><p>Ahora estamos insoportablemente cerca. Mierda.</p><p>Retrocedo un paso.</p><p>—Elizabeth, tengo prisa —repito con un hilo de voz. Ella nota que me ocurre algo, aunque no sabe qué es y… en consecuencia, toma la peor decisión posible: me agarra por la barbilla.</p><p>—Habla de una vez. Dispara.</p><p>De forma tan natural que al recordarlo más tarde casi me resulta espeluznante, mi mano encuentra su muñeca y la inmoviliza con autoridad contra el techo del coche. El modo en que sujeto a Elizabeth es a un tiempo una fantasía de control y un error terrible.</p><p>—<em>Toi, enfant terrible</em> —le siseo con la mandíbula tensa.</p><p>Ella se suelta con facilidad, pues no he empleado ningún tipo de fuerza, y yo aprovecho para abrir el coche y encerrarme dentro. Elizabeth vuelve al interior de la casa y yo arranco y me voy.</p><p>La naturaleza suiza engulle mi coche, el cielo brillante que anuncia la proximidad del frío se refleja en las nieves lejanas que salpican los Alpes y en las pequeñas lagunas. Y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que he descubierto: su descaro y su actitud son la clase de cosas que yo no me puedo permitir. Siento muchísima envidia porque Elizabeth es libre: fuma en los recintos, mete la dichosa cicloplaneadora por todas partes y<em> no teme las consecuencias.</em> Por eso puede aparecer con el pintalabios corrido y decir abiertamente lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, preguntarme que qué me pasa con ella. Yo, en cambio, lo perdería todo si actuase así. Vivo obligada a contener mis deseos; niega la parte de mi identidad que más deseo explorar.</p><p>Me detengo en el arcén porque no puedo conducir con los ojos empañados.</p><p>La desinhibida presencia de Elizabeth en Overwatch hace muy evidentes todas mis frustraciones. He notado este cruel contraste desde el principio, aunque no lo he comprendido hasta hoy. Un coche me adelanta, y yo hago como que estoy colocando el retrovisor central para cubrirme detrás de mi brazo. Hoy, ese pintalabios rojo restregado ha sido un gran anuncio, brillante como el neón, de que ella puede hacer con su cuerpo y con su vida exactamente lo que quiere… <em>no como yo</em>. Elizabeth no necesita subsanar el enorme montón de caos, desorden y errores que es. No corre el riesgo de destruir a su familia. Ahora entiendo que le guste tanto a todo el mundo: puede permitirse estar cerca y complacer, padecer preocupaciones, implicarse; alcanzar una intimidad a la que yo aspiro, pero jamás llegaré por miedo a hacerle daño a los Guillard.</p><p>Por eso Jazzy ve en mí a alguien frío.</p><p>Qué incompleta me siento. Qué mal, qué absurda. Acabo de verme en el espejo que Elizabeth me ha puesto delante y me descubro llena de una envidia tóxica que no sé procesar, de miedo a posibles traiciones que hieran a mi familia.</p><p>Esta no es forma de vivir.</p><p>Y en este extraño pozo de miseria que amenaza con ahogarme, hay una sensación inoportuna y tan inapropiada como la decisión de Elizabeth de agarrar mi barbilla: mi imaginación trabaja con la imagen de su espalda inclinada ante mí… tan servil, casi suplicando que le inculque esa disciplina que tanta falta le hace. Porque cada vez que le he dicho que eso es lo que necesita, <em>disciplina,</em> todas las imágenes lujuriosas y todos los contextos eróticos en los que uso esa palabra cuando escribo han venido para colorear mis pensamientos de forma subconsciente.</p><p>Ha habido algo absolutamente indecente en el modo en que la he inmovilizado.</p><hr/><p>He venido al estudio de danza de la facultad de artes escénicas. Conducir me ha tranquilizado un poco y he ido asimilando que mi reacción ha sido tan exagerada porque todo este asunto de Elizabeth me ha pillado desprevenida. Me he sentido vulnerable y he reaccionado violentamente cuando podría haber mantenido la sangre fría. O haberlo fingido, que no solo doy clases de interpretación, sino que vengo de una familia de la nobleza.</p><p>Cierro mi taquilla y apoyo la frente contra el metal frío.</p><p>Resumiendo: nadie en el consejo estudiantil tendría por qué haber descubierto que la estadounidense me desagrada, yo debería tener asumido ya que es imposible que pueda experimentar con mi lado dominante y tendría que alegrarme de estar jugando con BlackCat desde una posición anónima y satisfactoria.</p><p>Me yergo.</p><p>Quizá lo único que no puedo racionalizar es esa repentina atracción que me ha generado Elizabeth, inclinada ante mí con esa chaqueta de cuero y la muñeca inmovilizada. Es obvio por qué me ha resultado excitante, claro, pero es confuso porque ha sido precisamente ella. En condiciones normales, utilizaría esta sensación para crear un relato, pero tratándose de Elizabeth… prefiero no hacerlo.</p><p>Salgo del vestuario y me voy al estudio para empezar con el ensayo. El resto de chicas vendrán dentro de una hora, pero yo necesito distraerme. Trabajar en mi flexibilidad y realizar un calentamiento en condiciones es una buena opción. Bailar siempre ha curado todos mis males. Caliento las articulaciones y estiro los músculos. Me acomodo en el suelo con una pierna flexionada y la otra extendida y me inclino hacia delante para tocar la punta de mi pie con los brazos y la espalda lo más rectos posible. Es agradable sentir que mi cuerpo se activa.</p><p>—Perdón, esto… —Una voz que no reconozco me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Me incorporo para mirar y noto que algo roza mi hombro. Sobresaltada, hago un movimiento brusco antes de girarme y ver que, en la puerta, a unos diez metros de mí, me saluda Luna.</p><p>¿Qué es lo que me ha rozado el hombro? La ómnica está demasiado lejos.</p><p>—¿Sí? —pregunto mientras busco a mi alrededor.</p><p>Voy a terminar creyendo en fantasmas a este paso…</p><p>—Quería practicar el baile. No es lo que mejor se me da… Es que soy cantante. —La observo. Mi mente se había hundido bajo tantas capas y marañas de pensamientos que no logro encontrar la forma de seguir su conversación—. Lamento interrumpirte, estarás pensando que a ti qué más te da si soy o no cantante…</p><p>—¡No, en absoluto! —niego. Que ambas estemos hablando en francés me facilita las cosas, es más fácil pensar en mi lengua materna sin tener que traducir mis palabras—. ¿Cómo iba a dejar tirada a mi compañera de danza? Ven, puedes hacer estiramientos conmigo… no sé si los ómnicos lo necesitáis, pero después te ayudo con todo lo que necesites.</p><p>—¡Ohhh! ¡Gracias!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5. Encaje rosa pastel.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Martes, 6 de octubre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Miiira lo que me ha pasado por leer tu relaaato, cielo!!</p><p>Ultraviolet me ha abierto un chat privado. A continuación, adjunta una fotografía donde puedo ver el torso de una chica delgada con los pezones erectos bajo una camiseta naranja de tirantes. Físicamente me resulta tan agradable como BlackCat, pero carece de nada erótico para mí: no veo sumisión, no veo entrega… solo veo algo <em>vainilla.</em></p><p>Aunque es sexy.</p><p>[Huntress]: Gracias por el piropo. &lt;3</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¿¿Cómo sabes tooodas esas cositas sobre los ómnicos, Huntress?</p><p>[Huntress]: Hm…</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Tú qué crees? =P</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¿¿Te has tiraaado a una ómnica, amor?? ¿¿DE VERDAAAD??</p><p>Durante el ensayo del sábado pasado, tras la reunión del consejo estudiantil, Luna me dijo que le pidiera lo que necesitase a cambio de mi ayuda… y decidí preguntarle cómo era el sexo para los ómnicos. Al principio creo que me malinterpretó, pero enseguida vio que era simple curiosidad sin segundas intenciones (¿qué intenciones iba a tener yo si la intimidad es una fruta prohibido para mí?). Cuando me explicó los detalles se me ocurrieron muchísimas ideas… y he estado plasmándolas en forma de relato a lo largo de las últimas noches. Hoy, tras terminar de pulirlo, lo he subido a Blackwatch. Ha quedado bastante vainilla, pero mi lado creativo está muy satisfecho por haber hecho algo distinto.</p><p>Decido no responder a Ultraviolet aún. Voy al chat principal y me fijo en la conversación activa.</p><p>[Goddess]: No he podido escribiros en todo el fin de semana a pesar de que tenía una noticia muy interesante. Hoy he sacado un hueco para contaros una experiencia que el sábado pasado me robó el aliento: tuve a Elizabeth en contacto con mi cuerpo. No puedo transmitiros lo bien que huele a crema pastelera, lo suave que es su piel… ¡Se le veían las bragas, y me guiñó el ojo cuando me descubrió mirando! Me faltó poco para desvanecerme debido a la ingente cantidad de sangre que se me desvió de su curso normal para acumularse en mis zonas erógenas. La sensación fue comparable a la que me produce leer a BlackCat.</p><p>¿Incluso tú, Satya…? Aggh. Todas están obsesionadas con Elizabeth. Los comentarios sobre ella llegan constantemente.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Yo también la tuve en contacto con mi cuerpo ese día, Goddess…</p><p>Pues ya sabemos quién le corrió el pintalabios.</p><p>La envidia, el miedo y todas esas horribles sensaciones que procuro ignorar consiguen cebarse conmigo una vez más. ¿¡Por qué tienen que hablar todo el rato de ella!?</p><p>[Goddess]: Por favor, Cyberspace, dime que no eres mi mejor amiga.</p><p>No, Satya, tu mejor amiga es Huntress.</p><p>[Goddess]: ¿No hay emojis de pánico? Siento que mi último mensaje no es tan rotundo como pretendo expresar.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: No tengo amistad con ninguna de las que estaban allá…</p><p>[Asp]: PERO ¿¿¿QUÉ HA PASADO??? ¿¿¿HA HABIDO UNA ORGÍA O ALGO ASÍ???</p><p>[Devil]: Hala, la otra… *Risita*.</p><p>[Mako]: …</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: *Se sienta corriendo en las RODILLAS de Cyberspace*. ¿Alguien ha dicho ORGÍA?</p><p>[Mako]: …</p><p>[Cyberspace]: No. Elizabeth quedó con unas personas justo cuando yo me iba y estuvimos a solas un rato el otro día…</p><p>De repente, recuerdo la puerta moviéndose durante la reunión. Entonces ¿Cyberspace estuvo en casa de Katya el día de la reunión del consejo estudiantil? ¿¡Quién es!? De repente siento muchísima curiosidad. No había más vehículos fuera… ¿Se enrollaron Elizabeth y ella en la casa de Katya?</p><p>Podría enviarle un mensaje a mi amiga rusa y preguntarle que quién estuvo en su casa ese día, pero no se me ocurre una buena excusa para hacerlo. ¿Le digo que vi cerrarse una puerta a lo lejos cuando ella y su criada estaban en el salón? No sería tan extraño que eso me generase curiosidad. Aunque… sabiendo que ella y yo estuvimos a punto de tener algo el invierno pasado, quizá me malinterprete.</p><p>Bueno, no me urge averiguar la identidad de nadie.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: *Le hace tap-tap en la cabeza a Shieldmaiden*.</p><p>[Asp]: DETALLES.</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: *Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para que el tap-tap sea en las TETAS*.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡SHIELDMAIDEN, STOOOP!! ¡¡Eres demasiado, cielo!!</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: AGÁRRALAS bien, querida administradora.</p><p>El chat multimedia se ilumina, y no necesito mirarlo para saber que Shieldmaiden está enviando fotografías. Es adicta al intercambio de fotos. Y vídeos… Toda una exhibicionista. No me extraña que insista tanto con lo de los <em>streamings</em>.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Elizabeth solo me besó. En la frente, eso sí, pero ya veo que necesitan salseo…</p><p>¿En la frente? Ya. Nadie se pasa un cuarto de hora besando una frente hasta que se le difumina el maquillaje. Supongo que está reculando porque las palabras de Satya pueden facilitar que se filtren sus identidades.</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: ¿Soy la única IDIOTA a la que Elizabeth no ha BESADO?</p><p>Cada vez la mencionan más. Y durante más rato. ¡Aggh!</p><p>[Huntress]: Lo dices como si se hubiera enrollado con la mitad del campus.</p><p>He tenido que intervenir. No debería. Debería cerrar la app y tranquilizarme.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Hahahaha, ¿y quién no lo ha hecho…?</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Pueees creo que las úúúnicas que no lo han hecho son las chicas nueeevas de primero porque en tres semanas no han tenido tiempo, las del consejo estudiantiiil y alguuunas de las que estudian sin parar y no salen nuuunca, amores.</p><p>[Beachrat]: yo tmpoco :(</p><p>[Devil]: Me ofrezco voluntaria para remediar esto, Beachrat… *Risita*.</p><p>[Beachrat]: nserio?</p><p>[Mako]: …</p><p>[Beachrat]: no t pongas zelosona gorda!!</p><p>[Cyberspace]: ¿Con quiénes te has enrollado tú, Huntress, ya que preguntas? Dale, cuéntanos, hace falta salseo como puedes leer…</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Con ómniiicas… ¿¿Verdad, amor??</p><p>[Huntress]: Os planteo un trato: en vez de esa información, os doy una foto.</p><p>[Asp]: ACEPTO.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Yo nooo!!</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: Asp, DEBERÍAS esperar a saber qué tipo de foto será ANTES de aceptar. *Tira de la cabeza a Cyberspace para ponerle las tetas en la cara*.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Siento que esto fue demasiado gratuito…</p><p>[Beachrat]: sokorro a ntrao n mi 4º!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>[Beachrat]: grjiyrslgkjl kjrljlkjr gjrlkjòoiwept</p><p>[Cyberspace]: ¿Beachrat? ¿Todo bien…?</p><p>Nadie responde.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Por cierto, yo acepto el trato…</p><p>[Goddess]: Tras una ardua búsqueda, debo decir que no encuentro el emoji apropiado para esclarecer el tono de mi mensaje anterior, pero quiero hacer hincapié en lo cerca que he estado del infarto de miocardio.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¿¿Creéis que Beachrat está bieeen, amores??</p><p>Me meto en el cuarto de baño. Mi primer impulso es desnudarme y mandar una foto de mi espalda sin más, algo simple y con mucha clase, pero sospecho que eso no hará que piensen más en mí que en Elizabeth. Quiero arrebatarle el protagonismo en el chat. Quizá así dejen de mencionarla y yo, al dejar de leer su nombre, pueda olvidar que ella representa todo lo que no puedo permitirme ser.</p><p>No, no es más fácil cerrar la app.</p><p>Vuelvo a la habitación, busco un culote de encaje rosa pastel para sustituir mis comodísimas bragas básicas. Apoyo el teléfono con la cámara abierta sobre mi escritorio, activo el temporizador, me coloco de espaldas a la ventana asegurándome de que mi pelo cae por delante de mi torso (mi larga melena negra es bastante característica, así que es mejor que no se aprecie su longitud exacta) y separo las piernas apoyada sobre las puntas de los pies para que mi culo se levante más y parezca todavía más redondo.</p><p>Tras varios intentos, consigo una foto lo suficientemente interesante. Estoy inclinada hacia delante, la cabeza apenas se ve, la espalda se adivina arqueada y desnuda, pero todo el protagonismo le pertenece a mi culo. También se intuye con absoluta claridad la forma de mi coño entre las piernas separadas.</p><p>La envío.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Valeee, creo que debería haber aceptaaado el trato. ¡¡MADRE MÍA, CIELO!!</p><p>[Cyberspace]: ¿Huntress…?</p><p>[Cyberspace]: OMFG…</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: Huntress, puedes pisarme la cara cuando QUIERAS.</p><p>[Asp]: INSISTO EN QUE TE SIENTES EN LA MÍA, HUNTRESS!!!</p><p>[Beachrat]: sigo biba</p><p>[Goddess]: Me temo que me he quedado sin palabras de nuevo. Y tampoco conozco ningún emoji que exprese esto adecuadamente.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Necesitamos mááás!!</p><p>Sonrío satisfecha en cuanto se me empiezan a iluminar varios chats privados. Recibo todo tipo de invitaciones (rol, intercambio de vídeos, incluso citas) y me doy cuenta de que el chat de BlackCat desciende hasta desaparecer bajo los demás porque no me responde desde hace varias horas. Recuerdo que mencionó que hoy iba a quedar con una amiga suya mientras vuelvo a ponerme ropa cómoda. Me pregunto si podría encontrar la forma de quedar con ella sin delatar mi identidad. Quizá con una máscara de cuero, ella con los ojos vendados… Todo muy fetichista. En su dormitorio no, temo que alguien me vea llegar, pero… ¿y si pago una noche en un hotel? Solo tendría que disimular mi acento.</p><p>Y hay más alumnas francesas.</p><p>Es una idea interesante, tendré que pensar en ello con más detenimiento cuando tenga tiempo. Ahora debo acostarme para poder rendir mañana y el resto de la semana.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sábado, 10 de octubre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Es mediodía. Los sábados Elise se llena de estudiantes. Yo he venido a relajarme antes de afrontar todo el trabajo de clase que tengo, pero algunas alumnas vienen a estudiar aquí. Yo, personalmente, sería incapaz por el exceso de ruido y, además, tendría que traer mi ordenador portátil…y nunca sale de mi dormitorio porque me da pánico que alguien encuentre mis relatos. Entre mis manos, la humeante taza de una infusión emana su agradable perfume. Echo un vistazo a las mesas cercanas: una preciosa chica de pelo azul apodada La Reina charla con Fareeha, hija de la rectora Amari. Hablan sobre batallas de robots con un entusiasmo que las vuelve ligeramente gritonas. La Reina es partidaria de una tal Wrecking Ball, y Fareeha le asegura que los rusos y los coreanos… Oh, se interrumpe con la llegada de Brigitte, hija de la diminuta y malhumorada profesora Lindholm. Las tres son preciosas, y nada me gustaría más que acercarme a su mesa y unirme a su conversación. En realidad, he exagerado: se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas que me gustarían más que limitarme a charlar con ellas.</p><p>Apoyo la barbilla sobre las palmas de ambas manos y suspiro. Mi aliento remueve las volutas de vapor que aún salen de la infusión. Me vibra el teléfono móvil. Sé que es BlackCat por el rosa del led y, justo cuando voy a desbloquearlo, me doy cuenta de que alguien me observa. Es Jackie Morrison, una profesora indianesa. No me da clases a mí, la conozco porque es ocupa el puesto de secretaria general y forma parte de la junta directiva. Es la mano derecha de Ana Amari. Me giro hacia ella. Sus afables ojos azules giran rápidamente con cierto bochorno porque la he sorprendido, gesto pudoroso que no esperas en alguien que pasa de los cuarenta años. Sus pestañas rubias tiemblan por los numerosos parpadeos que da tratando de posar la vista en algo que no sea yo. Levanto la mano y le dedico un saludo solo para regodearme con el modo en que se sonrojan sus mejillas. Se apresura a responder a mi saludo y Gabriela Reyes, la decana de letras californiana, se cruza en su camino. Si Jackie es el prototipo de mujer sencilla y llena de dulzura, Gabriela es su polo opuesto: complicada, cortante en muchos aspectos y, ciertamente, demasiado vehemente. Cada vez que trabajan juntas organizando eventos, y lo hacen a menudo, discuten. Posiblemente porque Gabriela era la secretaria general hasta que decidieron reemplazarla por la indianesa.</p><p>Astuta como un zorro, Gabriela se percata de que Jackie ha mostrado un leve interés hacia mí y desvía sus pasos para plantarse en mi mesa. Me fijo en que lleva los labios pintados de negro, y su piel oscura parece más propia de una diosa que de una mujer de cuarenta y pocos.</p><p>Es espectacular. A lo mejor podría escribir algo sobre ella… ¿O es demasiado inadecuado que fantasee con las profesoras?</p><p>«Seguro que a Elizabeth le daría igual», dice una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.</p><p>Qué vocecita tan hija de puta.</p><p>—Amélie, ¿qué tal ha ido el verano? —me pregunta Gabriela. Sus ojos, de por sí ácidos, le dedican miradas de provocación a la secretaria general. La desafía.</p><p>Me da que Jackie y ella tienen algo escondido detrás de todas sus peleas. ¿Es posible que su lucha de poder encierre algo más? Mantengo una breve conversación con Gabriela y noto de reojo cómo la «girl scout» (así la llama la californiana) se va poniendo nerviosa.</p><p>Cuando mi interlocutora se marcha, le doy un trago largo a mi infusión.</p><p>No puedo evitar fijarme en que Jackie sale de la cafetería detrás de Gabriela. Me encantaría saber cómo termina esta historia…</p><p>Apoyo la taza en el pequeño plato que Mei-Ling me dio con un montón de sobres de azúcar (y cuando digo un montón me refiero a que me puso dos puñados con un entusiasmo muy cómico) y veo la luz led rosa de mi móvil brillando. ¡Es verdad! Iba a haber mirado antes las notificaciones de Blackwatch, pero me he distraído con las dos profesoras.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¿Estás?</p><p>[Huntress]: Sí, claro. ¿Ocurre algo? No has dado señales de vida en varios días y estaba preocupada.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Sí, lo sé… Pues… A ver, algo sí que ha ocurrido.</p><p>Esto me preocupa. Tiene que tratarse de algo grave para que BlackCat no use emojis.</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Todo bien?</p><p>[BlackCat]: Sí, lo cierto es que sí. Quedé con una amiga y… bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora somos pareja. Lo he estado pensando, y creo que no sería nada justo para ella que tú y yo siguiésemos con nuestro juego, ¿sabes?</p><p>… No me jodas.</p><p>[Huntress]: Entiendo.</p><p>[BlackCat]: De todas formas, tú tampoco has querido que nos veamos en persona ni que vayamos más allá en ningún momento. Quiero decir… no es como cerrarse una puerta o algo así, ¿no?</p><p>… NO ME JODAS.</p><p>[Huntress]: Me hago cargo, BlackCat. Me alegro por ti. Echaré de menos el rol, has sido una gatita encantadora.</p><p>[BlackCat]: Gracias por ser tan comprensiva. ¿Seguiremos en contacto?</p><p>[Huntress]: Sí. Por supuesto.</p><p>Me voy a desinstalar Blackwatch.</p><p>No voy a obtener nada más de esta maldita app, ya tengo mis relatos protegidos… Aggh, ¡con lo que me costó decidirme a participar en el jueguecito de BlackCat! Al final me atreví pensando que sería divertido, y así termina la historia: «de todas formas, tú tampoco has querido que nos veamos en persona». ¡Justo cuando había empezado a buscar una forma segura de quedar!</p><p>Quizá sea mejor así, antes de que haya podido cagarla. Pensándolo bien, no era una buena idea que me arriesgase a…</p><p>—Parece que Huntress se lo ha tomado bien.</p><p>Me quedo inmóvil. Agarro la taza y me la acerco a los labios. Observo por encima mientras el corazón me late como el de un hámster asustado.</p><p>—¿Llevabais mucho liadas con eso del BDSM?</p><p>Finjo bastante mal que estoy bebiendo porque ni siquiera inclino la taza, pero da igual.</p><p>—En realidad no.</p><p>—Bueno… mejor. Ahora estás conmigo, Hana.</p><p>Localizo con estupor a Hana Song y a Yuna Lee, dos estudiantes coreanas de informática. Enseguida logro encajar todas las fotografías de BlackCat en la figura estilizada de Hana.</p><p>Así que ella es quien presume por ahí de querer que yo le ponga una correa, ¿eh?</p><p>Muy bien.</p><p>Deposito la taza ruidosamente sobre ese platito de cerámica donde no encaja y me incorporo. Hago como que Hana y Yuna entran en mi campo de visión por casualidad y desvío mis pasos hacia su mesa.</p><p>—Hola, Hana. Yuna —sonrío.</p><p>—¡Hola, Amélie! —me dice Hana. Sus ojos brillan: dijo por el chat que soy su <em>crush</em>, y parece que sigue siendo así por mucha novia que se haya echado<em>.</em></p><p>—¡Oh, la alumna más popular del campus ha venido a hablar con nosotras! —se sorprende Yuna, maravillada—. ¿Podemos hacer algo por ti, Amélie?</p><p>—Ah, nada en absoluto… Solo quería decirle una cosita a Hana. —Me inclino sobre ella. Yuna observa el hueco entre mi escote y la tela de la blusa, y Hana cierra los ojos mientras inhala mi perfume (Poison girl, de Dior)—. Cuando he dicho que has sido una buena gatita, me refería a que has sido una buena <em>perra.</em> Pero si ya no quieres llevar mi correa, allá tú.</p><p>Se retuerce sobre la silla de tal forma que queda claro que se le acaban de mojar las bragas. Su boca se cierra intentando contener un gemido de placer. Estoy demasiado cerca como para que no se imagine todo tipo de cosas con esa cabecita pervertida.</p><p>—¡Huntress eras tú! Ohhh, ¿cómo he podido rechazarte…? ¡Yuna, no quiero liarme contigo! ¡Amélie…!</p><p>—Espera, ¿Amélie es Huntress? ¡Por favor, dejadme participar en vuestro juego sexual!</p><p>Supongo que a partir de aquí empieza a resultar demasiado evidente que esto no es más que una fantasía: no he llegado a ponerme de pie. ¿Cómo iba a hacer tal cosa yo, que vivo con tanto miedo? Solo las estoy observando desde mi mesa mientras trato de entender cómo me afecta esta especie de «ruptura». Mi soberbia me dice que Hana nunca me habría rechazado de haber sabido que Huntress soy yo, Amélie Guillard, y eso me frustra más todavía. No quiero tener nada con ella y no debería sentirme así de ultrajada, pero supongo que el orgullo es el orgullo. Y poco a poco me invade la impotencia de saber que esto me seguirá pasando porque nunca voy a aceptar ver a nadie de Blackwatch en persona.</p><p>Apuro el té y me pongo de pie. Hana y Yuna se están besando. Kenji incordia a Mei-Ling… Y no me apetece fijarme en lo que están haciendo las otras alumnas presentes. Me dirijo hacia la puerta.</p><p>—¡Amélie! —me llama una voz.</p><p>Me giro: Fareeha ha venido corriendo. Brigitte y La Reina hablan en un lenguaje muy técnico sobre construir no sé qué aparato.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Mi madre me ha dicho que el sábado que viene decidirán qué alumna del consejo estudiantil va a representar al alumnado en la junta directiva. Tú te has presentado, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí, lo hice en cuanto inauguramos el consejo estudiantil de este año —le respondo con amabilidad, un poco como si mi cabeza no fuese un hervidero de desvaríos amargos.</p><p>—¡Estupendo! Ojalá te seleccionen, el año pasado hiciste mucho por nosotras y tenerte es un auténtico lujo.</p><p>No, Fareeha, el lujo sería tenerte a ti… atada, concretamente. En mi dormitorio. Junto a tus amigas.</p><p>Vale, tengo que parar de imaginarme a todo el mundo en plan sumiso.</p><p>—<em>Oh là là,</em> ¡eres un auténtico encanto! —le digo antes de plantar un efusivo beso en su mejilla. Calculo mal y mis pechos dan contra los suyos. Su torso es duro y fuerte. Me muero por inmovilizarlo, por arañar y lamer su piel…</p><p>Bueno, pues no puedo parar. Al menos lo he intentado.</p><p>La egipcia se ríe de buen humor.</p><p>—Le he insistido en que eres la mejor opción, pero ya sabes que mi madre siempre hace lo que quiere.</p><p>—No te preocupes, <em>chérie. Merci beaucoup.</em></p><p>Me dispongo a marcharme con mis ideas enmarañadas cuando Fareeha me toca el antebrazo.</p><p>—Oye, ¿te…? Eh, ¿te gustaría venir al entrenamiento del lunes? Estoy en el equipo de baloncesto y ayudaría que hubiese gente en las gradas para animar a las chicas… No hemos empezado la temporada demasiado bien, perdimos el primer partido y seguro que les subiría la moral verte ahí. Te admiran mucho.</p><p>—Miro mi horario y te confirmo —le respondo con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>Nadie me invita nunca a ir a ningún sitio. Supongo que da la sensación de que es absurdo intentar invitarme porque seré la presentadora de todos los eventos del campus. Eso o que mis negativas son <em>vox populi. </em>Jazzy ha insistido mucho en lo fría que le parezco.</p><p>Por eso Elizabeth me gana terreno social a pasos agigantados.</p><p>Fareeha retrocede y toma aire. Parece muy feliz.</p><p>—¡Vamos hablando, entonces!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 6. ¡Que se muera de envidia esa payasa!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Lunes, 12 de octubre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El fin de semana ha sido bastante más llevadero de lo que pensaba. No le di demasiadas vueltas a la «ruptura» con BlackCat y pude concentrarme en mis estudios. Ni siquiera estuve rayándome en la cama antes de dormir: logré conciliar el sueño rápido. Al despertar incluso me di cuenta de que la única razón por la que me sentí mal fue que hirió mi orgullo, pero bueno… no he perdido nada que me encantase. Ni siquiera algo irreemplazable, pues gracias a la foto que envié no para de lloverme el interés del resto de chicas: podría tratar de acercarme a Ultraviolet, que parece muy dispuesta a estrechar lazos… aunque supongo que al final da igual lo que haga porque, quizá, dadas mis circunstancias, el resultado siempre será el mismo: todas se cansarán de mis negativas.</p><p>«Tampoco has querido que nos veamos en persona». Me jode. Me jode muchísimo.</p><p>Saco el móvil y borro las notificaciones personalizadas para ella. No más leds rosas.</p><p>Quizá debería tratar de cambiar esa ausencia de contacto que ha provocado el desinterés de Hana. Claro que ese es precisamente mi problema, el motivo de que haya llegado hasta aquí: no puedo arriesgarme a seguir los pasos de mi tía. El escándalo que hundió a los Guillard a todos los niveles posibles. Debo evitar la intimidad física para que no emerja ese aspecto tan problemático de mi personalidad. Pues si un vídeo sexual es motivo de escándalo y puede arruinar la economía y la política de una familia… y conducir al suicidio a una mujer… ¿qué no sucedería con un escándalo que incluya parafilias?</p><p>Sin embargo, se me ocurre una cosa: Hana comparte mis gustos. Más chicas han encontrado interesantes mis relatos. Si les gusta el BDSM, no tienen por qué delatarme, ¿no? Porque se estarían exponiendo a sí mismas también. Y si fuese algunos pasos por delante y supiera algo sobre su identidad, casi podría sentirme segura. Saber con quién me relaciono y con quién aceptaría quedar antes de que ella supiese quién soy yo. Así podría juzgar si es digna de confianza o si tiene un historial malo desvelando secretos o implicándose en escándalos.</p><p>Total, ya he averiguado quiénes son Goddess y BlackCat; seguro que puedo desvelar más identidades.</p><p>Cyberspace es la creadora de Blackwatch, ¿es posible que ella conozca las identidades reales de sus usuarias? La invitación para descargar la app va ligada al e-mail de bienvenida del curso y se activa con el número de matrícula. No requiere datos ni nada, solo elegir el nombre de registro (Huntress en mi caso). Si Cyberspace comprobase las matrículas, podría averiguarlo <em>todo.</em> La cuestión es, ¿ella estaría dispuesta? No parece interesada en actividades problemáticas, el primer día advirtió que no quería que lo hablado en Blackwatch pudiera conducirla a un juzgado.</p><p>Pff… ahí tengo mi respuesta: no, sin lugar a dudas. Tendría que averiguar yo misma la identidad de cada usuaria. Como si no tuviese suficiente con trabajar para el consejo estudiantil, la junta directiva (cuento con estar dentro de nuevo aunque aún no me lo hayan confirmado) y sacarme la carrera sin perder la forma física que necesito para un futuro en el ballet.</p><p>Decido descartar la idea: lo más práctico es seguir escribiendo y conformarme con los escasos momentos de diversión que pueda proporcionarme Blackwatch desde el anonimato.</p><p>Me meto en el cuarto de baño para desenredarme el pelo. En pocos minutos vendrá Moira para acompañarme al entrenamiento de baloncesto al que Fareeha me invitó (aunque ella se irá a las pistas de bádminton). Compruebo que la piel de mi cara sigue en buen estado, pues me duché y realicé mi rutina facial al acabar los ensayos hace apenas un par de horas, y busco una goma para recogerme el pelo, pero en ese momento suena mi teléfono: es Chloé, una de mis madres.</p><p>—¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>¿Que cómo estoy, mamá Chloé? Pues sorprendentemente bien para haber roto con mi primera pareja BDSM… que era anónima. Y online. Aunque conozco su identidad.</p><p>—Bieeen…</p><p>—No suenas convencida.</p><p>—Ah…</p><p>—¿Tenías novia, princesa? Cuando pasó lo de Geraldine Lacroix sonaste igual.</p><p>Geraldine fue mi primera pareja a los diecisiete años y, en realidad, no fue gran cosa. Casi nunca me acuerdo de ella. Estuve triste algunos días cuando lo dejamos, pero me recuperé bastante rápido.</p><p>—Pues… sí. Bueno, no exactamente. Pensé que le gustaba a una chica, pero ahora está con otra.</p><p>—Peor para ella, princesa. Hazte una foto sexy con tu amiga Satya y súbela a las redes. ¡Que se muera de envidia esa payasa!</p><p>Me da un ataque de risa. Ay, ¡su apoyo incondicional! La quiero.</p><p>—Ya veré, mamá Chloé.</p><p>—¡Ah! Te llamaba para decirte que ya sé cómo se llama esa chica que nos interesa para expandir terreno en Estados Unidos. La de la fusión. —Espera. No, nadie dijo que fuese en Estados Unidos. Solo era fuera de Europa… ¡Por favor, que no sea…!—. Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe.</p><p>—¡No, no, no, no y no! ¡¡Ella no!!</p><p>—¿Princesa? ¡No me digas que Elizabeth es quien te ha rechazado! —Me parece oír la voz de Hollings, mi otra madre, haciendo preguntas por la súbita preocupación de Chloé.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No, ni de broma! ¡¡NO ME GUSTA!! Es… Esa chica es horrible. No, no. En serio, no nos interesa juntarnos con su familia.</p><p>—¿Cómo que no, Amélie? Los Ashe son la familia más poderosa del sur de Estados Unidos. Estaríamos cerca de controlar los negocios en Norteamérica… ¿Tan mala es?</p><p>—No…, ella… Yo… Veré… veré qué puedo hacer.</p><p>La oigo suspirar.</p><p>—Si es problemática, olvídalo. Sé que no te negarías si no fuese alguien realmente indeseable.</p><p>Mamá Chloé, quiero llorar. Gracias por confiar así en mi palabra… Ay, pero siento que estoy engañándote. De hecho, lo estoy haciendo. Con la capacidad que sé que tiene Elizabeth para encandilar a todo el mundo y lo rápido que analiza cómo reparar cualquier organización para optimizar sus resultados… es obvio que no es mala socia de negocios. Y como sus capacidades sean herencia de familia, debe de ser la mejor aliada que existe de cara a cualquier empresa.</p><p>—Fuma y circula con su cicloplaneadora por el interior del campus. Y casi atropella a varias alumnas durante la ceremonia de presentación. —Según lo digo, intento creérmelo. Intento convencerme de que el problema de Elizabeth viene de ahí y no de mi envidia o mis frustraciones personales.</p><p>—Olvídalo, princesa. Encontraremos la forma de llegar a Norteamérica. Siempre nos hemos entendido con los canadienses.</p><p>Mi conciencia duele ahora mismo.</p><p>—Pero… Sí que se ha unido al consejo estudiantil.</p><p>—No hagas nada que no sea bueno para ti.</p><p>—Tengo que irme, me han invitado al entrenamiento de baloncesto. En cuanto tenga un momento os explico mejor todo lo de Elizabeth.</p><p>—Te quiero, Amélie.</p><p>—Yo también te quiero, mamá Chloé. Os quiero a las dos.</p><p>Cuelgo la llamada. No hay peor sensación que la de estar ocultándole algo a alguien que te quiere y trata de buscar tu bienestar.</p><p>Me siento fatal, creía que la falsa ruptura con Hana sería lo más difícil que tendría que afrontar hoy, pero aquí estoy… descubriendo que mi familia necesita que me lleve bien con Elizabeth. Descubriendo que soy capaz de mentirles.</p><p>Jugueteo con la goma del pelo y me doy cuenta de que no he llegado a usarla ni tampoco a soltarla. Me hago la coleta por fin y el teléfono vuelve a sonar. Esta vez es la vibración de los mensajes. Imagino que Moira va a regañarme por el retraso que la llamada de mamá Chloé me ha supuesto. Pero no es ella: es una ventana de chat con un número desconocido.</p><p>No hay números desconocidos en la red de Overwatch. Automáticamente aparecemos con el nombre ligado a nuestro número de matrícula. ¿Qué es esto?</p><p>[Anónimo]: Hola, Amélie Guillard. Tengo que hablar contigo…</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¿Quién eres?</p><p>[Anónimo]: No nos conocemos en persona y, además, no quiero dejar ningún rastro…</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?</p><p>[Anónimo]: Tengo cierta información que te afecta directamente a ti…</p><p>Entro en pánico.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¿Esto es un chantaje o algo así?</p><p>[Anónimo]: Todo lo contrario. No quiero problemas legales…</p><p>Conmocionada, me percato de que la puerta está sonando desde hace un rato. Aturdida, corro a abrir y observo a Moira sin tener claro qué hace ahí plantada con su vestido plisado de tenis.</p><p>—Tres minutos tard… Amélie, ¿estás bien?</p><p>—Yo… —Boqueo. Mis ojos buscan un punto al que anclarse sin éxito—. Sí, sí.</p><p>—Estás pálida. ¿Seguro que estás bien?</p><p>—Solo… una noticia rara, digamos.</p><p>—Deduzco que no quieres hablar de dicha noticia.</p><p>—Necesito tiempo para asimilarla.</p><p>Hay compasión en la cara afilada de Moira. Me apoya su mano de dedos largos y manicura estrafalaria sobre un hombro. El contacto queda extraño en ella, pero tiene un efecto positivo sobre mí.</p><p>—¿Te apetece de verdad venir a los entrenamientos deportivos? Podemos ir a por un café y hablar de esto.</p><p>—No. Será mejor que me distraiga. —Agarro mi bolso, guardo el teléfono dentro y cierro la puerta con las llaves. Moira me rodea con su brazo y me conduce al exterior de la residencia estudiantil.</p><p>Corrijo: sí hay una sensación peor que la de estar ocultándole algo a alguien que te quiere y trata de buscar tu bienestar… la de que eso ocurra mientras alguien anónimo te dice que sabe cosas sobre ti.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fareeha está dándole indicaciones al resto de su equipo. Moira se aleja en dirección a las pistas de bádminton y puedo reconocer a la enorme y adorable ómnica llamada Orisa frenando balones de fútbol en una portería. Lucía, la que prefiere bailar con Elizabeth antes que conmigo, es quien se los lanza. A lo lejos, una alumna nigeriana llamada Akuada Ogundimu, buena amiga desde que realicé las presentaciones de la junta directiva por todo el continente africano, se dirige hacia el polideportivo donde se encuentra el ring de boxeo. Lleva los guantes sujetos por un cordón y se mecen con cada paso.</p><p>En cuanto pierdo de vista a mi amiga irlandesa, saco el teléfono.</p><p>[Anónimo]: Dime hora y lugar…</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Estoy en el recinto deportivo, ¿podrías venir aquí ahora?</p><p>[Anónimo]: Ahora no, tengo una clase. ¿Nueve de la noche…?</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: A esa hora estaré cenando.</p><p>[Anónimo]: De acuerdo. Entonces te veo en tu departamento a esa hora…</p><p>No logro protestar, el usuario anónimo se desconecta. A esa hora suelo estar cenando, sí, pero nunca en mi cuarto. Ya he mencionado que rara vez cocino. Pensaba ir a algún restaurante… Supongo que tendré que pedir mi cena para llevar bastante temprano.</p><p>Tengo el presentimiento de que las próximas horas se me van a hacer eternas. Aunque lo bueno es que las cosas no pueden empeorar, ¿verdad?</p><p>… ¿Verdad?</p><p>Las jugadoras del equipo de baloncesto terminan el calentamiento y comienzan a poner en prácticas las indicaciones que Fareeha les ha dado. Parece algún tipo de juego. A mí me suena el teléfono una vez más: es Satya.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Cuéntame en qué estado estás.</p><p>—Moira te ha avisado, ¿no? —respondo. Siento una punzada de cariño. Que hayan hablado a pesar de no llevarse bien significa que mi bienestar les importa más que sus rencillas personales, y eso es muy bonito.</p><p>—Sí, lo ha hecho. Sus palabras me han dejado bastante alterada, ha mencionado que el estrés afecta palpablemente a tu actitud. Te llamo por si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma.</p><p>—Vale… —Necesito contárselo. A ella puedo contarle casi cualquier cosa—. Satya, ¿dónde estás? Es largo de explicar y prefiero hacerlo en persona.</p><p>—En los vestuarios, me han regalado un curso de patinaje artístico y no puedo faltar. Se trata de un asunto relacionado con mi beca.</p><p>—Estoy en las gradas viendo el entrenamiento de baloncesto. ¿Voy?</p><p>—Sí, pero dispondremos de poco tiempo: mis clases comenzarán dentro de diez minutos.</p><p>—Espérame ahí.</p><p>Cuelgo la llamada y me incorporo. Me encamino a los vestuarios a paso ligero y cuando llego descubro a Satya con la toalla puesta. No necesita ducharse para unas clases de patinaje… por lo menos no antes de empezarlas, ¿no?</p><p>En fin, ¿qué más dará? Tengo cosas más urgentes por las que preocuparme.</p><p>—Me ha llegado un mensaje anónimo —le explico mientras desbloqueo la pantalla del móvil con mi huella.</p><p>—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por dónde? ¿La mensajería de Overwatch, la app de Blackwatch? —No cuela, Satya, no voy a revelarte por accidente si uso Blackwatch. Y menos en un momento así—. ¿Un e-mail?</p><p>Al terminar de hablar, me da la espalda y deja caer la toalla hasta el suelo. Se coloca el sujetador en la cintura, abrocha el cierre y lo gira para subir los tirantes. Sus hombros cobrizos son una delicia para la vista, aunque ahora mismo creo que no los estoy valorando tanto como debería.</p><p>Se me viene a la cabeza un término que Hana usaba de vez en cuando por el chat para referirse a los desnudos gratuitos: <em>fanservice.</em> Definitivamente, Satya ahora mismo está haciéndome <em>fanservice.</em></p><p>—No, Overwatch. Mensajes anónimos de un número oculto… que dice tener una información que me afecta. He quedado con esa persona esta noche, dice que no me quiere chantajear ni nada, pero me da muy mala espina.</p><p>—Es imposible que se trate de una información que pueda usar en tu contra, ¿verdad? Tu expediente carece de la menor mácula. A no ser… En Francia tenéis mafiosos, ¿o eso era en Italia? —Se gira para hablar conmigo. De frente y en ropa interior puedo apreciar sus voluptuosas caderas, sus pechos prietos dentro del sujetador turquesa.</p><p>No sé por qué no se ha vestido del todo aún.</p><p>Entonces recuerdo que ella es Goddess y que ha dicho por el chat de Blackwatch varias veces que Amélie es su <em>crush.</em> De repente, eso también hace que me sienta mal. Sé algo que no debería saber. Agrava la culpabilidad que me produce haber mentido para eludir lo de la fusión con los Ashe.</p><p>Hoy todo es una mierda.</p><p>—¿Sabes, Satya? Sí que hay máculas, pero no están en mi expediente… Creía que nadie tenía acceso a ellas. —¡Mi ordenador está bien protegido! Contrasté las indicaciones de Cyberspace con información de internet y todo estaba en orden.</p><p>Mi amiga india se pone una preciosa falda semitransparente de patinaje artístico. Es verde menta.</p><p>—¿Puedo… preguntarte de qué se trata, Amélie? —Satya, te adoro, pero no te lo puedo decir. No soy capaz de hablarte de mis parafilias. No estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a que mi familia vuelva a sufrir como con mi tía Danielle—. En tu cara y en tu silencio me parece entender una negación. No soy buena entendiendo estas cosas, pero puedo aceptar que es un momento de presión para ti y que quizá al preguntarte he contribuido a tu malestar.</p><p>—Satya, no has hecho tal cosa. Eres perfecta.</p><p>Conmovida por el gran esfuerzo que ha hecho para entenderme pese a su TEA, me abrazo a ella.</p><p>Su aroma a té verde me envuelve.</p><p>—Amélie… —protesta Satya con un suave ronroneo. Por un momento ha parecido gemir. Quizá porque… soy su <em>crush</em>. Ay… Siento la inoportuna tentación de acorralarla contra las taquillas y ver cómo el frío del metal eriza su piel. Controlar sus sensaciones, sus escalofríos y decidir cuándo serán consecuencia del frío y cuándo del placer. La miro a los ojos y sé que puedo besarla, que ella está más que dispuesta… porque le gusto. Porque me adora. Porque jamás me traicionaría. Me hace sentir segura ahora que tengo más problemas de los que puedo gestionar. Me siento inestable desde hace días. Soy un desastre, un caos comparable a Elizabeth. Y con Satya entre mis brazos todo eso parece minimizarse.</p><p>El caso es que los impulsos y la tentación son más fuertes que yo: mis manos blancas se agarran a los hombros oscuros de Satya posesivamente. La empujo contra las taquillas y la beso. He dado pocos besos, así que soy torpe, nuestros dientes chocan cuando, de algún modo, nos ponemos de acuerdo para entreabrir los labios. Escucho unos suaves jadeos y disfruto del calor de su torso semidesnudo contra mi blusa.</p><p>No, esta vez no es una fantasía. Está sucediendo.</p><p>Mis manos ascienden hasta su cuello, envuelvo un lateral de su cabeza y cierro los dedos en torno a su pelo. No aprieto, no me atrevo, pero la posición ya lo convierte en algo excitante. Mi otra mano baja hasta su cadera y la rodea. Toco su piel erizada, la amaso con un ansia suave porque no conozco los límites de mi fuerza ni los de su resistencia… aunque quiero estrujar y arañar. Satya trata de envolverme también con sus brazos, pero se me escapa algo similar a un rugido (sin despegarme de su boca) cuando toca mi cintura: la agarro y la inmovilizo por la muñeca.</p><p>Mi gusto por el control aflora de tantas formas que ni siquiera soy consciente de todas.</p><p>Muerdo la boca de Satya con los ojos entrecerrados: su expresión me recuerda a la mía cuando me corro (¿quién no se ha masturbado delante de un espejo por curiosidad?). Le pongo fin al beso solo para que mis dientes desciendan por su mandíbula y su cuello y, entonces, Satya habla.</p><p>—¡No…! ¡Perdóname, Amélie!</p><p>La miro sin entender nada, pero paralizándome como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Ella se separa de mí.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Me estoy aprovechando de tu vulnerabilidad… —asegura.</p><p>—No, no, no. Para nada. No, Satya, no has hecho nada malo —le digo con tanta calma como puedo.</p><p>—Tú estabas mal, me has dicho que estabas mal. Has venido buscando apoyo y yo te he recibido solo con la toalla. He sido… insensible —insiste.</p><p>Agarra la parte de arriba de su conjunto verde y sale corriendo.</p><p>Se ha dejado los patines de hielo, y yo me he quedado sola en el vestuario. Sola con mi malestar y con un incómodo calentón. Pienso en la entrega de Satya, la casi súplica en su lenguaje corporal. Ha aceptado el control de mis movimientos sin cuestionarlo, no lo ha encontrado desagradable… sino parte del juego.</p><p>Jadeo porque algo tiembla dentro de mi vientre cuando intento respirar. Corro al fondo del vestuario para lavarme las manos (valoro mucho mi salud, ¿vale?) y me encierro en una de las cabinas. Me desabrocho el pantalón y aparto la ropa interior. Mi dedo índice alcanza mi clítoris y lo restriego incapaz de enfriar mis pensamientos de ninguna otra forma.</p><p>—¿Has cerrado bien?</p><p>Me quedo de piedra. Mi dedo para. Miro las cuatro paredes del pequeño cubículo sin encontrar a nadie.</p><p>—<em>Hai,</em> he echado el cerrojo.</p><p>—¡Bien! Ven aquí y quítate ese kimono.</p><p>Unos pasos se acercan. Me subo en la banqueta para ocultar mis pies a falta de una idea mejor.</p><p>—No sé si… ¿Seguro que no hay nadie, Jessica-san? Deberíamos haber echado un vistazo antes.</p><p>—No digas tonterías, Hatsu. Has visto a la india salir corriendo, era la última. Todas están en sus clases, así que ya estás desnudándote para mí.</p><p>¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Cómo he llegado a esta situación absurda!?</p><p>—¡No lo digas así!</p><p>—¿Es que quieres que te invite a un sake primero?</p><p>—¡Eres…!</p><p>—Venga, estoy deseando verte.</p><p>—Qué… qué tonta eres…</p><p>Una prenda de vestir cae pesadamente en el suelo junto a mi cubículo. La tela asoma bajo una de las endebles paredes.</p><p>Aggh. No puede ser verdad. No puede estar pasando esto.</p><p>—Señora Shimada, tiene las mejores ubres que he visto en mi vida.</p><p>—¡¡Que no digas tonterías así!!</p><p>—¿No? ¿Y qué esperas que te diga una vaquera como yo?</p><p>—¡En tu vida has tenido vacas!</p><p>—Pero nunca es tarde para aprender a ordeñar… —Noto un golpazo en la pared sobre la que me estoy apoyando. Imagino a la serena de Hatsu desnuda sin su kimono, los tatuajes al descubierto, empotrada contra el cubículo.</p><p>… Contra el lugar exacto donde está mi espalda.</p><p>Oigo gemidos. La japonesa chilla como un cerdo en el matadero al ser «ordeñada». A juzgar por el silencio, creo que Jessica McCree se está ayudando tanto de las manos como de la boca para trabajarle las «ubres».</p><p>—¡Jessie-san!</p><p>—Es cierto, tenemos poco tiempo. —Otra pieza de tela, muy pequeña esta vez, cae al suelo en torno a los pies de Hatsu, que tarda poco en volver a proferir esos escandalosos gritos.</p><p>¿Podré escaparme por una ventana…? ¡Por favor!</p><p>—¡Usa los dedos…! —pide la japonesa.</p><p>—¿Así?</p><p>—Uhhh… ¡Sí!</p><p>—Te gusta que te folle con los dedos, ¿eh?</p><p>Me cubro la cara con la mano mientras me planteo qué posibilidades había de que estas dos escogiesen echar un polvo en el mismo cubículo del vestuario donde estaba yo… y noto el olor de mi propio flujo en los dedos.</p><p>Me contengo para no resoplar. Hoy no es mi día.</p><p>La mayor de las Shimada sigue gritando, pero ahora su voz compite con el húmedo chapoteo de los dedos de la estadounidense al masturbarla.</p><p>Aggh. Supongo que no me queda más remedio que esperar a que acaben. ¡Agggghh!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 7. Los puntos suspensivos al final de cada mensaje.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Lunes, 12 de octubre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Van a ser las nueve de la noche. Los nervios me superan tanto que no pienso en Satya… tanto que apenas le doy importancia a los veinte minutos que he pasado escuchando follar a esas dos chicas en el vestuario… Tanto que se me dio fatal excusarme ante Fareeha por haber desaparecido de las gradas a mitad del entrenamiento.</p><p>Ni siquiera pienso en la fusión con los Ashe.</p><p>Llaman a la puerta.</p><p>Debo mostrarme lo más fría posible, lo más impertérrita. Esto me asusta, y no quiero que se dé cuenta alguien que trafica con información.</p><p>Abro. Hay una chica latina de pelo corto y castaño con un leve <em>balayage</em> rojizo: a pesar de que su expresión es tranquila, tiene la mirada más despierta, más astuta y más perversamente inteligente que he visto jamás.</p><p>—Qué onda, Amélie —me saluda.</p><p>—¿Quién eres?</p><p>—Me llamo Olivia. Ya te dije que tengo <em>informasión</em> para ti, ¿te <em>parese</em> si entro y te platico los detalles?</p><p>Me echo a un lado y cruzo los brazos. Dejo que pase, pero no le permito mucho espacio para que tome consciencia de que soy aproximadamente quince centímetros más alta que ella y, si bien no aspiro a tener la corpulencia de Aleksandra, desde luego tengo la musculatura bastante más desarrollada que ella. Quiero que sepa que no le conviene enfrentarse a mí… Aunque ella entra en mi habitación con aire desenfadado y esboza una sonrisa ladeada según se apoya contra la mesa del ordenador. Su cadera queda junto al cajón donde guardo los dos rollos de cuerda que compré de oferta.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —le digo cerrando mi apartamento.</p><p>—Qué directa… Relájate, no soy tu enemiga.</p><p>Se ahueca el cabello.</p><p>Yo me adelanto y quedo en el centro del diminuto cuarto, a los pies de mi cama. Mantengo aún los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, un poco a la defensiva, y espero.</p><p>—Tu amiga Katya Volskaya está obsesionada contigo —dice por fin.</p><p>—¿Perdón? —Descruzo los brazos al tiempo que compongo una mueca incrédula.</p><p>—Mira, no sé los detalles, pero hasta donde pude entender, el año pasado, en invierno, <em>susedió</em> algo entre ustedes. La cosa es que, desde <em>entonses</em>, ella no supera su ¿ruptura?</p><p>—No fue una ruptura porque no llegó a haber relación. La rechacé. —Tuve que hacerlo. Había chocolate caliente, vodka… y estuvimos a punto de besarnos ante su chimenea. Y yo tuve miedo. Mucho, más incluso del que tengo ahora. Acababa de llegar a la universidad y sabía que le debía mucho a mi familia, ¿cómo arriesgarme a hundir nuestra reputación? O a recordarles aquel infierno…</p><p>—Yo… Bueno, tenía problemas con la beca. —Su gesto se tuerce muy sutilmente—. El dinero no me llegaba por más que me <em>esforsase</em> trabajando en los restaurantes, en el taller o en la <em>siudad.</em> Así que <em>ofresí</em> mis <em>servisios</em> informáticos.</p><p>»Katya me contactó para que hackease tu <em>selular</em> y consiguiese <em>nudes,</em> vídeos… Cualquier cosa tuya.</p><p>—¿¡Katia me ha estado acosando!?</p><p>Mi amiga rusa pagando para vulnerar mi privacidad. Siento náuseas.</p><p>—Esa mujer es <em>capás</em> de caer muy bajo. Pero yo no lo veía ético, ¿sabes? Así que no <em>acsedí</em>.</p><p>Tomo asiento en la cama. Hay un temblor incontrolable en mi cuerpo, un escalofrío terrible. Este día no parecía poder volverse más complicado, pero ha alcanzado su apogeo.</p><p>… o eso espero.</p><p>—¿Qué más, Olivia?</p><p>—No quisiera que nada de lo que hago me lleve a un <em>juisio</em>, prefiero tener un buen trato con la ley. Todo podría haberse terminado ahí, pero <em>nesesitaba</em> dinero y a Katya le sobraba… Así que nomás le enseñé un dispositivo de camuflaje que me permite ser prácticamente invisible. Con él te seguí por el campus para tomarte fotografías y <em>videos.</em></p><p>Es peor de lo que yo pensaba: Olivia me ha visto escribir mis relatos de BDSM. Mirar vídeos y páginas. ¡Es eso lo que ha venido a decirme! Un sudor frío baña mi cuerpo a medida que bajo la vista.</p><p>Me siento completamente destruida. No he podido proteger a mi familia.</p><p>—¿Y qué grabaste? —le pregunto con un hilo de voz. Temo vomitar a pesar de que no he sido capaz de cenar. Me siento tan revuelta como aquella vez que encontré una araña gigantesca en mi almohada.</p><p>—Nada importante, me negué a entrar en tu dormitorio o en los vestuarios. <em>Sero</em> <em>nudes,</em> amiga. Tengo fotografías tuyas caminando, comiendo, bailando… Tantitos <em>videos</em> bailando. Katya amaba mirarlos por horas. —Se detiene un momento para contemplarse las uñas. Las lleva largas y pintadas—. La cuestión es que tu querido consejo estudiantil resolvió el problema de las becas. Realmente fue Elizabeth quien lo hizo —agrega con una leve reminiscencia de adoración—. Vine para devolvértelo todo y ponerte al corriente.</p><p>Respiro aliviada al saber que Olivia no sabe nada de mis relatos, aunque sigue siendo cómplice de Katya. Katya. Mi acosadora.</p><p>Vuelvo a sentir náuseas…</p><p>—Pues ya lo has hecho, y ahora sé que llevas meses atentado contra mi intimidad.</p><p>—Puedes verlo así si quieres, pero lo <em>sierto</em> es que le impuse a Katya unos límites éticos que ninguna otra persona le habría obligado a respetar. —Encoge los hombros—. Me sentía mal por ti y te protegí. Además, me he asegurado de que no le quede nada del material que le pasé… Soy muy buena en lo que hago. La mejor, de hecho.</p><p>Barre el dormitorio con la mirada. Aún tiene la cintura contra mi escritorio y se apoya en los brazos. Entonces se detiene en mi ventana y su preciosa boca se contrae en una sonrisa torcida, como si la reconociese.</p><p>No. Como si la reconociese, no. <em>La reconoce.</em></p><p>Entonces lo comprendo: la invisibilidad, la habilidad informática y Elizabeth… Katya llegó tarde a la primera reunión del consejo estudiantil, a pesar de que era en su propia casa, porque estaba atendiendo a Olivia, que intentó irse a los pocos segundos de que la rusa entrase en el salón. Por eso vi abrirse una puerta sin que hubiese nadie capaz de accionarla. Y lo de la invisibilidad también explica por qué sentí aquel roce cerca de mí en el estudio de danza, ensayando. ¡Pero hay algo más! Alguien retrasó a Elizabeth el día de la reunión. Olivia era la única presente en esa casa (además de la empleada): ella fue quien se enrolló con la maldita estadounidense, quien difuminó su pintalabios y luego lo contó en Blackwatch desde su pseudónimo «Cyberspace». Recuerdo la fotografía de sus piernas morenas en el chat multimedia, los puntos suspensivos al final de cada mensaje (tanto de Cyberspace como del anónimo), su insistencia con mantenerse alejada de los problemas legales…</p><p>¡Olivia es la creadora de la app de Blackwatch!</p><p>Los temores me abandonan de golpe: ahora solo estoy furiosa y quiero vengarme de Katya. Y la mexicana puede ser una gran aliada, pues si alguien valora la discreción en esta vida, esa es Cyberspace… ¿Verdad?</p><p>Me dirijo a ella, esta vez llena de determinación.</p><p>—¿Puedo recompensar tu altruismo?</p><p>—Nada más lejos de mi <em>intensión,</em> Amélie. —Sus astutos ojos se llenan de soberbia—. Estoy harta de que sean otros quienes paguen mis estudios. Puedo <em>haserlo</em> yo sola. Llegué aquí por méritos propios, ¿sabes?</p><p>—No me has entendido —respondo. No logro controlar mi cara lo suficiente como para disimular el arrebato de malicia que siento—. Olivia, ¿me permites ofrecerte la satisfacción de vengarte de Katya? Porque puedo facilitarte que seas una auténtica cabrona con ella.</p><p>—Explícate —dice sonriendo con sumo interés.</p><p>—Mándale una última foto, ya que tanto le gustan. Una donde se vea que tú has conseguido lo que ella no ha podido tener. Que rabie, que… que se joda por haberme estado acosando —escupo estas palabras con los puños tan apretados que las uñas se me clavan en las palmas y me dejan marca.</p><p>Las madres son sabias: «Hazte una foto sexy con tu amiga Satya y súbela a las redes. Que se muera de envidia esa payasa». Da lo mismo una amiga que otra.</p><p>—¿De veras quieres <em>haser</em> eso? —suena extrañada, pero la mirada le brilla. Tiene tantas ganas como yo de vengarse de Katya.</p><p>—Sí, quiero que vea todo lo que se ha perdido por dedicarse a acosarme en vez de hablar.</p><p>¿Soy injusta? Sí, porque, aunque hubiésemos hablado, yo no me habría retractado de mi rechazo. Katya nunca ha tenido ninguna posibilidad conmigo, el miedo a la traición me ha tenido diciéndoles «no» a todas mis compañeras desde el primer momento en que pisé Overwatch. Pero me ha acosado, y eso no tiene justificación alguna.</p><p>Puesto que tomar medidas legales contra los Volskaya es un suicidio y, además, Olivia no quiere involucrarse en asuntos legales, «que se muera de envidia esa payasa».</p><p>—¿Qué quieres que se vea en la foto?</p><p>—Pues… Te sientas en el borde de la cama y yo hago como que te estoy comiendo el coño. —Estoy demasiado enfadada como para ser sutil, lo siento.</p><p>—¿Solo eso? —No sé por qué, pero suena más desconcertada que antes. ¿Le preocupa la posibilidad del desnudo?</p><p>—Sí. <em>Bon ben,</em> elige tú cuánta piel quieres que se te vea. Yo estoy dispuesta a quitármelo todo con tal de que Katya sufra como una perra.</p><p>—¿Neta? Esas fotos pueden terminar <em>sirculando</em> por todo el campus… No quisiera que luego te arrepientas y me culpes de difundirlas.</p><p>—Tranquila. Sé que no quieres problemas legales, Cyberspace. —Aunque se esfuerza por controlarse, noto que se le han abierto bastante los ojos al oír su nombre de usuario en Blackwatch—. Han sido muchas pistas, pero tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no te preocupes. Además, sé que has reconocido mi ventana.</p><p>Olivia suelta una carcajada. Creo que está empezando a disfrutar con todo esto.</p><p>—¡Vale! Realmente lo sospeché <em>resién</em> entré. —Ladea la cabeza para señalarme el portátil y sus mechones cortos se agitan de un modo arrebatador. El contorno de su cuerpo al estirarse en ese ángulo resulta una delicia para la vista—. No pude evitar fijarme en que las <em>prestasiones</em> de tu computadora se asemejan a las del que Huntress me pidió proteger. Y también miré bastante esa fotito con las pantaletas rosas… recuerdo incluso la ventana. —La señala con el pulgar.</p><p>—<em>¡Oh là là!</em></p><p>—Habiendo confirmado esto, ¿seguro que solo quieres que salga eso en la foto? ¿Katya encontrará creíble una foto tan… vainilla?</p><p>—Ah, lo decías por eso —comprendo. De no haber estado tan cegada por la ira, creo que esta revelación accidental me habría aterrado. Pero ahora mismo nada me perturba más que la insana obsesión de Katya—. Nadie sabe lo de… mis gustos.</p><p>Mi invitada abre la boca automáticamente para realizar un comentario al respecto, posiblemente una pregunta, pero cambia de opinión y permanece en silencio unos segundos.</p><p>—Seguirá siendo así, ya sabes que no busco problemas. Adelante. ¡Órale, hagamos esas pinches fotos!</p><p>Asiento y me quito la goma del pelo. Me desvisto, empezando por la camiseta, y al final solo conservo las bragas.</p><p>—¿Suficiente? —le pregunto.</p><p>—Imagino que sí.</p><p>La mexicana me observa intentando disimular su interés. ¿Ella también dijo que soy su <em>crush?</em> No puedo recordar cuánta gente de Blackwatch lo ha dicho, demasiados nombres de usuario extraños…</p><p>Tampoco es que importe. Su mirada de interés es obvia.</p><p>Trato de despeinarme un poco con los dedos para que dé la sensación de que hemos estado un buen rato revolcándonos. Ella se queda en ropa interior.</p><p>—¿<em>Hase</em> falta que me quite algo más?</p><p>—No. Si pongo las manos en medio no se notará que aún estás vestida.</p><p>Toma asiento en el borde de la cama y separa las piernas. Yo me arrodillo delante. Sus muslos son cálidos. Agarro su cadera y apoyo mi cara contra su ropa interior. Ella coloca el teléfono móvil como para hacerse un selfi y se cubre los pechos con el antebrazo de forma que no parece que lleve puesto el sujetador.</p><p>—Hecha. —Mira la pantalla—. Uff, no me <em>convense</em>. ¿Qué opinas, Amélie?</p><p>—Tienes razón, se nota que no te estoy haciendo nada. ¿Te bajas un poco más las bragas?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Volvemos a posar, pero en esta ocasión mi barbilla está mucho más abajo. Me apoyo cuidadosamente para ocultar la tela y falsear el cunnilingus, y Olivia da un leve respingo.</p><p>—Perdona, ¿te he hecho daño?</p><p>—No, no. La <em>sona</em> es sensible… Cosquillas —se excusa. La noto acalorada. Más que antes.</p><p>Pienso en el momento en que percibí cómo estaba enloqueciendo a Aleksandra con mis insinuaciones, y me sorprende no sentir la misma euforia que entonces. Últimamente ha dejado de gustarme tanto esa «forma de control», por llamarlo de alguna manera.</p><p>Olivia repite la foto.</p><p>—Yo diría que ahorita sí.</p><p>Me enseña la pantalla de su móvil. El selfi ha quedado completamente creíble. Lo malo es que, al agachar más la cabeza, he arqueado la espalda y ha quedado un hueco entre la pierna de Olivia y mis pechos, dejándolos a la vista.</p><p>—Falla una cosa. Vamos a hacerla exactamente igual, vuelve a ponerte como estabas. —Me presiono de la forma más casual posible mis pezones hasta dejarlos erectos—. Así quedará más creíble.</p><p>Con una expresión entre divertida y ruborizada, la mexicana vuelve a pulsar el disparador de la cámara de su teléfono y saca una última foto.</p><p>—Quedó perfecta, Amélie.</p><p>Antes de incorporarme, me asalta la tentación de pasar la lengua por la cara interna de su muslo y morder. Me pongo en pie y observo la pantalla: la foto es muy obscena, más por la expresión completamente erotizada de la mexicana que por los demás elementos.</p><p>—Envíasela ahora, Olivia, a ver si te responde. Me encantaría leer su respuesta. ¿Te imaginas que me llama?</p><p>—¿No… prefieres que tomemos alguna foto más? En otras posturas. Por si acaso…</p><p>—Si le enviamos demasiadas, va a tener exactamente lo que quería en un principio… ¿No te parece? —indico bajando la voz. Olivia se avergüenza ligeramente por haberse dejado llevar por su propia excitación, y mi lado dominante se deleita viéndola así. Antes de que ella pueda decir nada más, agrego—: Podemos hacer más fotografías, pero solo le enviaremos una, ¿te parece?</p><p>—Tienes toda la <em>rasón</em>.</p><p>Dejo que se recueste a mi lado y yo permanezco boca arriba. Ella busca mis pechos con las manos. Le dan igual las fotos, está disfrutando demasiado de fingir que folla conmigo y es evidente que quiere prolongar la situación. Para mí también está siendo divertido. Puede que me sienta un poco libre, un poco «en confianza» por saber quién es Olivia y porque ella sabe quién soy yo, qué es lo que me gusta, y tengo la certeza de que jamás lo dirá. Que no tenga interés en buscarse problemas legales es lo más parecido que he experimentado nunca a esa intimidad que tanto deseo.</p><p>Además, este día ha sido una locura. Me quedé a medias después de lo de Satya.</p><p>—¿Así está bien? —me pregunta.</p><p>—Sí. Haz la foto.</p><p>—Es que se te volvieron a… a relajar… —Me mira significativamente los pezones.</p><p>—Pues ponlos duros —le respondo. Ella asiente y sus dedos me acarician con mucha cautela—. Sin miedo, <em>chérie.</em></p><p>Dibuja círculos sobre mis areolas, y la sensación hace que me muerda los labios y cierre los ojos. Para excitarme suelo necesitar sumisión y cuero, pero ahora mismo estoy mojando la ropa interior. Quizá no haya ninguna dominación, pero mi cuerpo responde con avidez, casi necesidad, a sus caricias. Olivia olvida su teléfono sobre la cama (ignoro si ha llegado a hacer las fotos). Su boca se detiene sobre mi pecho y tarda poco en confiarse lo suficiente como para explorarme a lengüetazos.</p><p>—¿Sigo así?</p><p>La impaciencia crece dentro de mí. Estos preliminares tranquilos están muy bien, pero yo quiero inmovilizarla, controlarla de alguna manera… y no creo que sea el mejor momento para debatir sosegadamente qué está dispuesta a hacer y qué no.</p><p>—Hazme un favor, <em>chérie:</em> toma tú las riendas si no quieres que esto pierda el sabor a vainilla —le ordeno con una voz que se asemeja más a un gruñido—. No estoy en condiciones de discutir sobre tus deseos, así que ejecútalos sin más y yo te seguiré.</p><p>Olivia traga saliva: he manifestado esa autoridad con la que tanto fantaseo, pero parece que puede soportarlo. Me besa en el cuello y luego me muerde, y yo la imito con más mordiscos. Me moría por morderla. Acaricio su espalda, le quito el sujetador y dejo que los besos sigan mientras le devuelvo las mismas caricias que me ha estado dedicando los últimos minutos.</p><p>Me sorprende al pellizcar mis pezones de repente de un modo que casi podría calificar como «fuerte». Me quedo confundida e inmóvil. Me encantaría hacerle lo mismo. ¿Me arriesgo a perder el control? El BDSM debe ser seguro y controlado. Se me ocurre que quizá esta sea su forma de empatizar conmigo, de decirme que no tengo que reprimir tanto mi lado dominante… o una irritante provocación ahora que sabe que me quiero controlar.</p><p>Miro su mueca: sus ojos, tan taimados, me dicen que la última opción es la correcta.</p><p>Presiono la palma de mi mano contra su nuca y agarro su pelo. Tiro para acercar su oído a mi boca.</p><p>—He dicho que te voy a seguir, <em>chérie,</em> elige bien dónde quieres marcar el límite.</p><p>Vuelve a darme esos intensos pellizcos en respuesta.</p><p>Me incorporo hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el colchón, agarro los hombros de Olivia y la posiciono frente a mí, su espalda contra mi pecho. Le rodeo el torso con un brazo y con el otro sigo sujetando su pelo para susurrarle al oído:</p><p>—¿Cómo prefieres correrte? —Acompaño la pregunta pellizcándole un pezón con mi mano libre. Lo siento entre mis dedos como una perla. Retuerzo con la suavidad que creo que suelo usar conmigo misma (he calculado demasiadas veces cuál es el punto en que el dolor y el placer se encuentran sin hacerse insoportables). Ella se revuelve entre mis brazos gimiendo—. ¿Con mis dedos? —Deslizo mi mano para pellizcarle el otro—. ¿Con mi lengua? —Vuelvo al primero, esta vez apretando más—. ¿O mejor ignoro tu coño y sigo así un rato?</p><p>Mi mano va alternando entre sus dos pezones mientras mi boca muerde y lame su oreja. Ella se estremece contra mí.</p><p>—Quisiera probar otra cosa —me dice con la voz agudizada por la excitación. Se suelta de mí y hace que yo vuelva a tumbarme. Se quita las bragas y dejo que me quite las mías. Agarra una de mis rodillas y me separa las piernas para situarse encima. Siento su humedad contra la mía—. ¿Te doy bien así?</p><p>—Un poco más arriba.</p><p>Mece las caderas de atrás adelante y, sin más ceremonia, me corro. Los estertores del orgasmo se escapan descontroladamente de mi boca, que cubro con ambas manos sin poder entender cómo he acabado tan rápido.</p><p>—¿Amélie…? —me pregunta—. Uh… sí que <em>nesesitabas</em> esto…</p><p>—¡Quieta! —le pido. Me he quedado tan sensible que sus roces prácticamente me producen espasmos. Olivia se detiene. Leo en su cara que le encanta lo que me ha pasado.</p><p>Yo me muero de la vergüenza. Me incorporo intentando conservar la apariencia de esa dominatrix aristocrática que aspiro a ser, pero consciente de que toda mi piel está erizada y mis mejillas arden.</p><p>Me arrodillo a los pies de la cama y acerco la boca a su entrepierna sin intención de que esta vez el cunnilingus sea fingido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 8. Serás mi esclava hasta que se acabe el curso.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Martes, 13 de octubre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Al levantarme, veo que Olivia sigue durmiendo. Hoy mi primera clase es a mediodía. Supongo que ella puede quedarse aquí conmigo hasta entonces, no me molesta, pero me preocupa que llegue tarde. Ninguna contábamos con lo que pasó anoche, y no creo que haya recordado ponerse el despertador.</p><p>Voy al baño y luego miro la hora: son las ocho. Normalmente me levanto antes. Vuelvo a la habitación, busco la camiseta del pijama y me siento en el borde de la cama para despertar a mi invitada.</p><p>—Olivia, son las ocho —presiono su hombro—. No sé si tienes clase.</p><p>—Hmm… ¿A qué día estamos?</p><p>—Martes.</p><p>—Ah… —Se despereza y se agarra a mis brazos. Tira de mí para meterme bajo la sábana.</p><p>—¡Espera!</p><p>Ella abre los ojos y, sin mediar palabra, se levanta para buscar el baño con urgencia.</p><p>Supongo que no soy la única que se levanta con la vejiga llena.</p><p>Al volver, se lanza sobre mí.</p><p>—¿Por dónde íbamos, Amélie?</p><p>Anoche, a pesar de ese primer orgasmo tan «precoz», conseguimos complacernos mutuamente unas cuantas veces. Repetir la experiencia no suena nada mal, pero sé que fue consecuencia (muy agradable, eso por descontado) de todos mis problemas. Después de todo lo que he estado afrontando (averiguar que le gusto a Satya, la «ruptura» con Hana, la petición de mi familia para facilitar la fusión con los Ashe y el acoso de Katya), me sentí segura con Olivia y bajé la guardia por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.</p><p>No obstante, no creo que haya sido ningún error: aunque ahora sepa que me gusta el BDSM, yo sé que ella fue cómplice de los delitos de Katya y que lleva la app de Blackwatch. Lo primero podría destruirla a nivel legal, y lo segundo hacer que le retiren la beca y tenga que dejar sus estudios a medias. Obviamente, no tengo intención de amenazarla… solo digo que pienso que su situación es lo suficientemente comprometida como para comprender que la mía también lo es.</p><p>… cosa que también podría convertirla en la compañera de cama perfecta. Y deseosa está, es evidente. Aunque necesito aclarar una cosa primero.</p><p>—Espera, Olivia. Ya sabes por todo lo que he dicho como Huntress que esto no es exactamente lo que a mí me gusta. —Sostengo su cara entre mis manos de un modo afable—. Hablemos del BDSM, dime qué opinas.</p><p>—Pero anoche la pasamos muy bien, ¿no fue así?</p><p>—Sí, eso no lo dudes. Es solo que tengo ese deseo… y me va a asaltar constantemente. Necesito saber si tú estás dispuesta a… por lo menos a hablarlo.</p><p>Me encojo sobre las sábanas y abrazo mis piernas. La latina no parece precisamente entusiasmada.</p><p>—Yo… <em>Reconosco</em> que tuve miedo de que me golpeases o algo así.</p><p>—¡<em>Quelle horreur!</em> ¿¡Cómo no saliste corriendo de mi dormitorio si pensabas eso!?</p><p>—No tenía la sangre en la <em>cabesa.</em> Y cuando vi que no te aprovechabas con lo de la foto… ¡Ah! Se la envié al final. ¿Será que haya respondido?</p><p>Olivia rebusca entre la ropa y las sábanas. Localiza su teléfono en el suelo. Yo procuro no sumar a mi lista de traumas lo de que mis gustos me den imagen de maltratadora.</p><p>(Spoiler: sale mal).</p><p>—¿Te ha dicho algo, Olivia? —Recojo mi móvil de la mesilla.</p><p>—¡Me escribió de todo! Me ha llamado mentirosa, traidora, letras rusas que no entiendo… Ah, según el traductor de google, «puta». —Esto me hace reír, sobre todo cuando la mexicana activa el traductor, que pronuncia la palabra en alto con un tonillo infantil. <em>«Blyad’»</em>—. Y luego me llamó cinco veces.</p><p>—¿Qué foto le mandaste al final?</p><p>—La última que tomé. —Me muestra la pantalla de su teléfono y me sorprende ver que ha escogido una donde estoy durmiendo desnuda abrazada a ella, que le enseña el dedo corazón al móvil y me rodea con su brazo. Se ve algo de su pintalabios en mi cuello y hombros. Transmite una intimidad mucho más elocuente que el sexo explícito.</p><p>—Muy buena.</p><p>—Te paso las demás, por si las quieres de recuerdo.</p><p>Miro el teléfono y veo diez llamadas perdidas de Katya. Me escribió varios mensajes donde dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, que era urgente, y, al final, veo que ha convocado una reunión del consejo estudiantil (que, de momento, solo ha confirmado Moira).</p><p>—Oye, Olivia… Volviendo a lo de antes: yo no quiero agredir a nadie. El BDSM, al igual que el sexo vainilla, tiene que darse entre dos personas que quieren divertirse juntas. — Ella comienza a vestirse mientras hablo—. Tiene que ser consensuado y ambas partes deben disfrutar. Yo como persona dominante solo quiero encontrar fantasías en común con otra persona y cumplirlas.</p><p>—¿En serio es así, Amélie?</p><p>Olfatea su ropa. No parece gustarle la idea de ponerse dos días seguidos las mismas prendas.</p><p>—<em>Bien sûr.</em> No soy ninguna catedrática del bondage ni nada. Tengo poca experiencia, pero sé que el sexo requiere empatía.</p><p>—Es que en su momento leí a Sade, y tú también eres <em>fransesa</em>… Híjole, ¿¡de qué te ríes!?</p><p>La idea de que me asocien con el Marqués de Sade porque ambos somos franceses me resulta hilarante. No logro sofocar mis carcajadas ni tapándome la boca.</p><p>—¡No tengo nada que ver con él! —digo por fin—. He leído alguna cosa suya y, en el mejor de los casos, me produce náuseas. No busco nada similar a lo que describen sus libros.</p><p>—Me quedo más tranquila.</p><p>Suspiro, sintiendo pocas ganas de reír. Sé que Olivia se ha estado mostrando poco receptiva hacia este tema, pero quiero preguntarle una última vez.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿no tienes ninguna fantasía de este tipo? ¿Fetiches?</p><p>—Nada remotamente similar a la sumisión, la verdad. —Se anuda los cordones de sus deportivas—. ¿No podríamos seguir cogiendo como anoche?</p><p>—Alguna vez, supongo. Pero no siempre me va a apetecer hacerlo así, Olivia. No es lo que me gusta.</p><p>—Lo entiendo. Y lo respeto… Aunque no me gusta porque nos <em>hase</em> incompatibles.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Es la hora de comer. He llamado a Katya al salir de clase y le he preguntado que qué pasa. Estaba furiosa, y eso me ha hecho sentir muy bien. Quizá soy tan mala persona como ella, la acosadora, pero mi conciencia está tranquila. Me ha informado de que hay una reunión del consejo estudiantil esta tarde y de que las demás ya han confirmado su asistencia. Luego ha tratado de sonsacarme el motivo de que no respondiese a sus llamadas y le he dicho que he estado ocupada.</p><p>Creo que ahora mismo veo las cosas con otra perspectiva. No me siento tan reprimida, tan anulada… Hay algo similar a la esperanza porque resulta que la vida puede ofrecerme situaciones extraordinarias que sean seguras para los Guillard. Soy optimista. Olivia guardará mi secreto. Además, el sexo me ha sentado muy bien.</p><p>Me termino la comida y Lena me trae un café con leche de avellanas.</p><p>—¿Quieres algo más, cielo?</p><p>Sí. Sentirme igual de positiva durante la reunión. Katya nos ha convocado por su ataque de celos, Satya va a evitarme por lo que pasó ayer en los vestuarios, Moira seguramente seguirá preocupada (aunque esto es lo menos problemático) y se supone que tengo que hacerme amiga de Elizabeth…</p><p>—Así está bien, Lena. —Se queda mirándome como si esperase algo—. De verdad. He comido <em>très bien.</em></p><p>Si soy delicada con Satya, el resto debería ir bien. Me pondré al día con Moira en cuanto pueda y… bueno, mi madre me dijo que podía olvidarme de Elizabeth. Katya que se joda, por supuesto. En cualquier caso, tengo una buena sensación. Creo que es una cuestión de mentalidad, pero nada parece tan grave hoy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Estaba equivocada.</p><p>—¿Cómo que Elizabeth es candidata para representarnos en la junta directiva? ¡<em>Sacrebleu, </em>exijo una explicación!</p><p>Katya se mantiene impertérrita a pesar de mis gritos. Puedo sentir que algo dentro de ella está profundamente alterado, pero es una sensación cuyo origen no puedo describir porque parece impertérrita. Quizá sea infundado y se deba a que sé que está viéndose consumida por los celos y la rabia, pero algo me dice que el resto del consejo también lo nota. Desde luego, la tensión es obvia.</p><p>—Katya, el año pasado Amélie hizo un trabajo excepcional. —Moira siempre es mi aliada. Le gusta trabajar conmigo, sabe muy bien que soy eficaz… y no hay nada que ella valore más que la eficacia.</p><p>O quizá solo es lealtad porque yo logré que ella formase parte de este consejo.</p><p>—¿Tú lo ves igual? —le increpa la rusa a Satya.</p><p>—Huelga señalar que la relación que me une con Amélie es de carácter personal, ya que nuestra amistad se dilata en el tiempo.</p><p>—Ya —susurra Katya bastante sarcástica.</p><p>Me parece que le dedica una mirada especialmente envenenada a la india, aunque ignoro por qué a ella sí y a Moira no.</p><p>—No quisiera que eso haga desmerecer su espléndido desempeño de las actividades de la junta directiva… así que me voy a mantener neutral. Darle una oportunidad a Elizabeth no es descabellado porque ha demostrado tener una excelente predisposición y…</p><p>—Voto en blanco —interrumpe la rusa.</p><p>Miro a mi amiga india, y ella aparta la mirada.</p><p>—No, en blanco no. Voto por Amélie —dice tras apretar levemente los puños.</p><p>Supongo que sigue teniendo cierto cargo de conciencia porque cree que se ha aprovechado de mí en un momento de vulnerabilidad.</p><p>Me toco la frente con las puntas de los dedos: ¿puede dejar de enredarse así mi vida, por favor?</p><p>—Somos tres contra dos, <em>alors</em> —intervengo—. Y Elizabeth es nueva, no conoce el cargo.</p><p>Señalo a la aludida, que permanece sentada en el sofá con el sombrero bajado hasta la nariz.</p><p>—Tú tampoco lo conocías el año pasado.</p><p>El frío de la madre Rusia es implacable, está claro.</p><p>—Da igual, Katya, seguimos estando en mayoría. ¿Esto es lo único que querías tratar en la reunión?</p><p>—No, no estáis en mayoría. Soy la jefa y mi voto cuenta por dos. Hay un empate: que decida la junta directiva.</p><p>Sé que la hija de Ana Amari está de mi parte, pero acabo de perder todas mis garantías de mantener el cargo en la junta y de conseguirles a los Guillard lo único que me han pedido.</p><p>—Katya, ¿por qué tanto interés en cambiar a Amélie por Elizabeth de repente? —pregunta Moira.</p><p>Todas nos giramos hacia ella.</p><p>¿He dicho ya que adoro a esta chica?</p><p>—Con todo lo que ha hecho Elizabeth en unos pocos días, pareceríamos inútiles si no reconociésemos su valía —se excusa, esquivando la bala demasiado bien para mi gusto—. Este consejo es un órgano muy serio para solucionar cualquier problema en el campus. Volvernos conservadoras, mantener a alguien en el cargo por simple tradición y minimizar el impacto de otras alumnas daría a entender que no somos imparciales.</p><p>—Creía que tú eras la jefa de este órgano por tradición familiar —suelto con malicia.</p><p>—¿Algo más? —Katya me ignora. Nadie añade nada—. Podemos dar por finalizada la reunión.</p><p>Se va de su propio salón con la barbilla muy alta pero visiblemente furiosa. Yo estaría encantada con su reacción de no ser por el pequeño cúmulo de fracasos.</p><p>—¿Hm…? ¿Ya? —Elizabeth se aparta el sombrero de la cara y bosteza. La desgraciada se ha quedado dormida mientras discutíamos por su puñetera culpa.</p><p>—Intentaré hablar con ella esta noche. Ahora tengo una clase. Hasta la próxima —se despide la irlandesa. Mira su reloj y aprieta el paso.</p><p>Satya me mira y sale corriendo detrás de Moira.</p><p>—¡Espera, necesito que me acerques con el coche!</p><p>Me pregunto si eso significa que fue la irlandesa quien la trajo…</p><p>—Así que competimos, ¿eh? —Elizabeth se pone de pie. Lleva un pantalón vaquero con rotos a la moda y una cadena colgando a un lado.</p><p>Vale. Todo lo que dije de que había superado esos sentimientos violentos que Elizabeth me genera… resulta que es mentira. Esta chica parece un arma arrojadiza con la que el segundo año me ataca una y otra vez: ¿Estoy feliz por haber conseguido algo de libertad gracias a Blackwatch? Aparece Elizabeth en el escenario con su moto para enseñarme lo que es la auténtica libertad. ¿Me siento bien porque gracias al juego con BlackCat estoy empezando a explorar esa parte de mí que tanto he ocultado? Elizabeth conquista al alumnado, se une al consejo estudiantil y me demuestra todo lo que ella puede tener con un esfuerzo mínimo mientras yo tengo que sudar por un sucedáneo cutre del bienestar. ¿Comienzo a hacer las paces con mi sexualidad? Ya está ella para joderme la parte académica y recordarme que no puedo tenerlo todo.</p><p>Estoy tan indignada, tan resentida, tan…</p><p>—No es ninguna competencia, Ashe. —No sé por qué la llamo por su apellido. Quizá porque estoy pensando en la fusión con su familia, quizá porque parece menos amistoso—. Los resultados ya están decididos. Nunca has tenido la menor oportunidad. <em>Jamais.</em></p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—<em>Évidemment.</em></p><p>—¿Lo tienes tan claro como para apostar?</p><p>Aguarda mi respuesta con actitud soberbia. La he sacado de su zona de confort: normalmente ella es el desafío para todos los demás, ella es quien gusta y es consentida, y yo no le permito serlo. No le concedo mi simpatía, le muestro mi desagrado abiertamente… Me impongo, me convierto <em>yo</em> en el reto.</p><p>—¿Apostar?</p><p>—Estás muy segura de que no soy una amenaza para ti, ¿no, franchuta? ¿O no lo estás tanto como quieres hacer ver?</p><p>—<em>D’ac,</em> yanqui. Me apuesto lo que sea.</p><p>Me siento como en medio de un duelo. Es fácil imaginarla a ella de cuatrera y a mí de sheriff en medio del salvaje oeste. ¿Idea para un relato? Mejor no, lo del salvaje oeste nunca me ha puesto cachonda.</p><p>Y, joder, ya decidí hace días que no quiero escribir sobre ella.</p><p>—Hagámoslo oficial. —Se saca el móvil, enciende la cámara, activa la grabación de vídeo y nos apunta a las dos como para hacer un selfie—. Venga, ¿qué nos jugamos?</p><p>—Tú… te asegurarás de que los Ashe accedan a fusionarse con los Guillard —improviso.</p><p>—Muy bien.</p><p>—¿Sí? —me sorprendo.</p><p>—Sí, claro —asiente—. Pero cuando yo gane, tú serás mi esclava hasta que se acabe el curso. Limpiarás mi dormitorio, harás mis recados y obedecerás mis instrucciones.</p><p>—¿¡Qué…!?</p><p>Elizabeth esboza una sonrisa de suficiencia.</p><p>—¿Ya no estás tan convencida de poder ganarme?</p><p>—Apuesta aceptada, Ashe —gruño.</p><p>—Yo nunca pierdo.</p><p>Extiendo la mano, y ella hace lo propio. Nos apretamos con firmeza y todo queda registrado en vídeo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>[Cyberspace]: ¿Se enteraron, chicas…?</p><p>[Goddess]: Están siendo unos días un tanto complicados para mí, pero si te refieres al cotilleo del que habla toda la universidad sobre la junta directiva, debo decir que sí, Cyberspace, me he enterado.</p><p>[BlackCat]: ¿De qué habláis? Yo estoy desconectada por motivos personales (unos muy buenos, eso sí). ^_^</p><p>[Devil]: ¡Nos alegramos por ti, BlackCat! *Risita*.</p><p>[D.Mon]: Sí, BlackCat. Nos alegramos mucho. ;)</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Este año Katya no apoya a Amélie Guillard como representante del alumnado y quiere poner en su lugar a Elizabeth Ashe…</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: *Se le abre la boca de PAR en PAR*. ¿Qué dices, Cyberspace? ¿En SERIO?</p><p>[BlackCat]: WTF O_O</p><p>[Asp]: YO ESTOY A MUERTE CON AMÉLIE.</p><p>Me llega un mensaje a la red normal de Overwatch.</p><p>[Fareeha Amari]: AMÉLIE, DICEN QUE KATYA NO QUIERE QUE NOS REPRESENTES TÚ. ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?</p><p>
  <em>Oh là là…</em>
</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Te lo cuento en persona otro día. ¿Quizá después de un entrenamiento? Esta vez no te dejaré tirada.</p><p>[Fareeha Amari]: PUEDO IR A BUSCARTE AHORA, ESTOY LIBRE. ¿QUIERES CAFÉ?</p><p>Son las diez de la noche. Estoy aprovechando esa media hora que me concedo para chatear a diario en Blackwatch antes de dormir.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Un poco tarde para un café, jeje… ¿Quizá a la hora del desayuno?</p><p>[Fareeha Amari]: HECHO. TE VEO EN LA CAFETERÍA A LAS 8:00.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Perfecto.</p><p>Vuelvo al chat general de Blackwatch.</p><p>[Asp]: ME VOY A LA CAMA, QUE MAÑANA DESAYUNO CON ALGUIEN.</p><p>Muy sutil, Fareeha.</p><p>[Devil]: ¿Con quién? *Risita*.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Descansa…</p><p>[Devil]: Vaya… *Risita*. ¡Se ha desconectado rápido!</p><p>[Beachrat]: q a pasao, xq tanta prisa</p><p>[Devil]: Ten cuidado, Beachrat, que Mako se enfada y va a buscarte… *Risita* ¡Y luego sube en vídeo lo que te hace!</p><p>Ese vídeo me lo he perdido.</p><p>[Huntress]: Yo no me había enterado, tengo una tonelada de trabajos pendientes. ¿Cuál os parece mejor opción, Elizabeth o Amélie?</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: Ni IDEA, yo solo quiero que me HAGAN un sándwich entre las DOS.</p><p>Me presiono la frente con las yemas de los dedos. Shieldmaiden, eso no va a pasar… por mucho que la imagen de la espalda enfundada en cuero de Elizabeth me atormente a ratos.</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: Aunque corre el RUMOR de que no se soportan.</p><p>Si yo te contara…</p><p>[Jazzy]: No me extraña. Elizabeth es cálida y cercana, y Amélie todo lo contrario.</p><p>Joder, Jazzy, ¿¡qué te he hecho!?</p><p>[Huntress]: Jazzy, ¿te has dado cuenta de que solo intervienes en este chat para decir que no aguantas a Amélie?</p><p>[Jazzy]: Eh, que también digo lo mucho que me gusta Elizabeth.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Holaaa!! El otro día viii a Amélie, la noté apagaducha. Ahora lo entieeendo… Yo la mantendría a ella. Lo hizo bien el año pasaaado. Que Elizabeth se lo gane durante eeeste curso.</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: Amélie era NUEVA el año pasado, no necesitó ganárselo durante TODO un curso. Démosle la OPORTUNIDAD a Elizabeth.</p><p>Se me abre otro chat privado dentro de Blackwatch.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Me hace gracia saber que estás leyendo todo lo del general. ¿Qué pedo con Jazzy? Pero ¿necesitas algo? ¿Me contarías lo que sucedió…?</p><p>[Huntress]: Nada. Que se ve que hemos enfadado a esa acosadora tanto como pretendíamos. Hurra por nosotras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 9. ¿Sabes algo sobre baile sueco?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Miércoles, 14 de octubre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El café me sabe demasiado dulce por la leche de arroz. Hoy no había de avena. En vez de una tostada con aceite, tomate y sal, tengo humus. Alguien me dijo que el humus saciaba el hambre a lo largo de la mañana y llevo un par de días desayunándolo untado en pan.</p><p>Funciona bastante bien.</p><p>Fareeha, delante de mí, se bebe una coca-cola con hielo que me perturba mucho. ¿Llena su estómago? ¿Le apetece algo frío y burbujeante a estas horas? ¿No quiere algo sólido? Lleva una camiseta de tirantes bastante ancha sobre un bonito sujetador deportivo. Ha dicho que después de desayunar (si se puede llamar así a su refresco) se irá a entrenar, y ha escuchado la historia de Katya reuniéndonos de golpe para presentar a Elizabeth con mucho interés. No le he revelado el motivo del enfado de la rusa ni lo sucedido con Olivia, por supuesto.</p><p>—No entiendo nada. ¿¡Qué le pasa a Katya!? Amélie, te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para convencer a mi madre de que te escoja a ti.</p><p>—Te lo agradezco, Fareeha. <em>Merci beaucoup.</em></p><p>Me siento confundida. En tres días sabré si conservo la posición que tanto me facilita ayudar a mi familia junto a la fusión para mis madres, o si, por el contrario, lo pierdo todo.</p><p>—Verás… Yo…</p><p>Miro a mi interlocutora. Tiene los dedos torpemente enredados en uno de sus oscurísimos mechones de pelo y su pie da golpecitos rítmicos contra en la pata de la mesa. No se está dando cuenta de que lo hace, pero yo sí. ¿Está nerviosa? Mi curiosidad se despierta de golpe.</p><p>—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —le pregunto en mi tono más voluntarioso.</p><p>Me sorprende no tener el impulso de reaccionar con un flirteo a su interés. Recuerdo la fugaz mueca de decepción de Lena ayer, cuando no le hice el menor caso… Llevo mucho sin comportarme así. Quizá porque desde que lo he visto en Elizabeth, lo odio.</p><p>—Me preguntaba si…</p><p>—¿<em>Oui, chérie?</em></p><p>No obstante, mis ganas de complacer a Fareeha son genuinas. Ella es la hija de la rectora, y ahora mismo necesito con urgencia su favor.</p><p>—¿Sabes algo sobre baile sueco?</p><p>Mis cejas se elevan para acompañar a mis ojos, abiertos como platos. Me ha dejado completamente descolocada.</p><p>—Pues no. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Algo tradicional? ¿Herencia vikinga o algo así?</p><p>—Sí. No. No sé. Algo que pueda ilusionar a una persona sueca que dice que le gusta el baile.</p><p>—¿A una persona sueca?</p><p>Se viene a mi cabeza el día en que Fareeha discutía con La Reina (¿cómo se llama esa chica? Seguro que Elizabeth lo sabe porque es mejor que yo, la fría, tratando con las alumnas) y con Brigitte.</p><p>¡¡Brigitte es sueca!!</p><p>—Sí… Es alguien… que dijo que el baile le parecía… sexy.</p><p>—Y tú quieres parecerle <em>très sexy,</em> ¿hm? —Noto que mi sonrisa gana algo de picardía.</p><p>—¡No he dicho eso! —Su piel atezada se llena de un rubor que es sencillamente hermoso.</p><p>—Creo que será mejor que nos olvidemos de eso del baile sueco y busquemos otro estilo —sugiero. Es que lo del baile sueco suena fatal—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al estudio de baile después de las clases? Te puedo enseñar unas cuantas cosas, <em>mon amie.</em></p><p>A ella se le dibuja una gran sonrisa.</p><p>—¡Te lo agradecería mucho, Amélie!</p><p>—¿Te parece bien si le pregunto a Brigitte qué canciones le gustan? —Fareeha emite un gritito de pánico. Yo cubro su mano con la mía para que se calme—. No le diré que es de tu parte, tranquila.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dan las cuatro de la tarde y yo salgo de clase. Enciendo el móvil y veo que Satya sigue sin responderme. No quiero agobiarla, así que no le he insistido demasiado… lo cual me hace temer que parezca que no me importa lo suficiente. Afortunadamente, el TEA de Satya no hace que le busque segundos sentidos a casi nada. Ella hace las cosas tal y como las siente, así que me responderá cuando esté preparada.</p><p>Ojalá sea pronto. Es mi mejor amiga y su bienestar me importa.</p><p>Entro en mi coche. Puedo volver ya a la residencia de estudiantes, no tengo más clases por hoy… Aunque también podría irme a la cafetería y relajarme un rato antes de ver a Fareeha. Mientras me decido, saco el móvil y me encuentro con el chat general de Blackwatch echando humo.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: ¿Vieron que ya funciona el streaming de Talon…?</p><p>[Banshee]: Sí. Me he enganchado al canal de Brigitte.</p><p>Muy oportuno.</p><p>[Devil]: ¡Qué músculos tiene esa chica! *Risita*.</p><p>[Totally80s]: No estar mal, pero haber más fuertes.</p><p>[Beachrat]: joer q raro scribes tia</p><p>[Mako]: …</p><p>[Mako]: …</p><p>[Mako]: Y lo dices tú.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Hooolaaa, amores!!</p><p>[YetiHunter]: ¡A mí me encantan las chicas fuertes! Me producen escalofríos.</p><p>[Totally80s]: ¿En serio?</p><p>[YetiHunter]: ¡Sí!</p><p>[Totally80s]: Tú mirar privados, YetiHunter.</p><p>En el chat se suceden los coqueteos y los comentarios sobre el stream de Brigitte, así que abro la app de Overwatch y localizo el enlace para descargar Talon. Luego sintonizo a la sueca y, por fin, arranco el coche. Mientras conduzco, oigo que Brigitte va explicando cómo identificar las herramientas de un taller y su uso básico. Su forma de hablar es potente y dulce. Su voz y el roce de las herramientas de hierro contra las maderas desgastadas del taller crean una especie de ASMR extraño pero agradable.</p><p>La estudiante de ingeniería interrumpe de repente su charla.</p><p>—¡Ah! ¡Gracias! Pues… Eh, sí que hago pesas, Angela. Hago bastante ejercicio porque me gusta mucho comer —explica entre risas. Supongo que responde a un comentario del chat.</p><p>Reanuda la explicación, los grosores de las seguetas, la forma de trabajar el contrachapado y… Empieza a dar las gracias de nuevo.</p><p>Cada vez lo hace más a menudo. Ha perdido el hilo por completo cuando me bajo del coche y me dirijo a mi dormitorio. Al entrar en la habitación, dejo el teléfono sobre el escritorio y continúo escuchando la emisión mientras ordeno mis libros y consulto la agenda.</p><p>—¿Qué…? ¿A quién le pediría salir…? Creo que eso no está relacionado con… Oh, vale, vale. Eh… ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza!</p><p>Consulto el chat. Muchas chicas le preguntan que qué forma es la mejor para soldar no sé qué tipo de metal según su tamaño y aleación. Entiendo poco de su especialidad, ciertamente. Lo que sí entiendo es que hay varias decenas de comentarios de chicas que la elogian, admiran su «adorabilidad» y le piden que enseñe los músculos o cuente si tiene novia.</p><p>Bueno… ¿Por qué no sumarme a las preguntas <em>off topic?</em></p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Enhorabuena por tu canal, Brigitte. ¿Me recomiendas música para escuchar de fondo mientras trabajo en el taller?</p><p>—¿¡Amélie!? ¡Holaaa! —responde al cabo de varios segundos—. Pues yo cuando trabajo suelo ponerme un grupo que se llama In This Moment.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¿Alguna canción en especial? ;)</p><p>—Me gusta una que se llama <em>Whore. </em>Es mi favorita desde hace años.</p><p>Silencio el stream (creo que ella sigue hablando sobre música) y busco la canción. No es exactamente lo que me esperaba, el género no sé si se llama <em>metalcore</em> o algo así, y la cantante es capaz de variar entre melodías delicadamente entonadas y chillidos guturales desaforados. El ritmo es muy bailable, lleno de energía, así que escucho varias canciones seguidas mientras me hago a la idea de los pasos que podrán ser de utilidad a Fareeha.</p><p>Cuando tengo cierta idea ya formada, se me ocurre buscar si hay videoclip. Lo sé, lo he pensado muy tarde: tengo preparados muchos movimientos y seguro que no tienen nada que ver con la posible coreografía… si es que existe.</p><p>Sí. Hay videoclip.</p><p>Oh. Bueno, la cantante es un bombón siniestro y peligroso enfundado en cuero. Muy rubia y con pintalabios rojo. Hay máscaras de látex, ropa fetichista y… Oh.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Mi imaginación se dispara. El pulso se me acelera de la emoción. Necesito plasmar todo lo que estoy viendo y oyendo en forma de relato.</p><p>Cuando llega la hora de ir a bailar con Fareeha, no tengo coreografía alguna… pero sí una nueva historia erótica.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Me he pasado la tarde improvisando. Fareeha tiene buena forma física por el deporte, pero es algo rígida en sus movimientos. Afortunadamente, el ritmo del grupo que la propia Brigitte ha escogido facilita soltar las caderas y mecerse muy libremente.</p><p>Algo hemos logrado. Mañana invitará a su querida sueca a bailar y tratará de impresionarla.</p><p>Compruebo rápidamente que llevo todos los trabajos al día y, justo antes de echarme a dormir, abro Blackwatch.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¿¿Habéis viiisto los directos de Angela Ziegler, amooores?? No entiendo ni uuuna sola palabra, ¡¡pero es que me tiene enamoraaadaaa!!</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: Por FAVOR, yo solo pido que ALGUIEN le abra la blusa durante la próxima emisión.</p><p>[Devil]: ¿Qué le harías, Shieldmaiden? *Risita*.</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: No sé si CONTARLO por aquí. Podríais ESCANDALIZAROS…</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Chicas, necesitan coger ya…</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¿¿Es unaaa invitación, cariiiño??</p><p>[Totally80s]: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Vosotras no tener pelos en la lengua!</p><p>[ASP]: ME OFRECERÍA VOLUNTARIA, PERO MAÑANA TENGO UNA CITA!!!</p><p>[Goddess]: Creo que hablo en nombre de todas cuando digo que BlackCat debería volver a traernos sus textos al chat multimedia. Sin duda, su arte con la pluma digital nos apaciguaba a todas. Su ausencia está manifestándose en forma de extrañas reacciones por nuestra parte.</p><p>¿Crees que lo que nos pasó en el vestuario se debe a que Hana ha dejado de publicar sus guarrerías? Ay, Satya.</p><p>… al menos por aquí puedo saber que estás más o menos bien.</p><p>[Devil]: Sí que se echan de menos… *Risita*.</p><p>[Beachrat]: yo prfiero fotos ehh</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Goddess, cieeelo, ¿¿de qué hablaaas?? Aquí todas estamos salidas deeesde siempreee.</p><p>[Huntress]: No tengo intención de suplantar a BlackCat, pero quizá pueda animar esas caras tan largas, chicas. Al menos si lo que os apetece es leer.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Huntress, cariñooo, faraona, diosaaa, reina de las valquiiirias!!</p><p>Abro mis archivos y selecciono el relato donde Aleksandra es mi vasalla. Durante los últimos días he ido modificándolo y he borrado todo cuanto me delataba como autora: el ballet, la lengua francesa y demás. También he hecho que algunos párrafos quedasen mejor hilados y he reemplazado palabras que desentonaban. Vamos, los repasos habituales. El resultado me tiene muy orgullosa, así que lo subo al chat multimedia.</p><p>Apago el teléfono y me echo a dormir.</p><p>La almohada aún huele como la melena corta de Olivia.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Viernes, 16 de octubre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Es viernes. Comienza a refrescar por las mañanas y estoy buscando una sudadera para irme a ensayar. Agarro una prenda lo suficientemente cálida como para no añorar la comodidad de la cama y me encamino hacia el coche. Ayer no abrí ninguna red social en todo el día porque tenía trabajo atrasado de un par de asignaturas, así que decido que me tomaré el desayuno revisando la acogida que tuvo el relato que subí la noche del miércoles. Aparco el coche junto a la cafetería Elise y entro en el establecimiento con los primeros rayos de sol.</p><p>Estos minutos, caminando sobre el césped húmedo y crujiente, oyendo el pitido del cierre centralizado y planeando mi día, suelen proporcionarme una gran paz.</p><p>Le pido mi desayuno a Mei-Ling, que me trata con la misma encantadora dulzura de siempre, y enciendo el teléfono. Saltan tantas notificaciones de Blackwatch que mi móvil se queda bloqueado durante algunos instantes. Espero a que vuelva a funcionar mientras jugueteo con el salero.</p><p>—La leche templada, ¿verdad, Amélie?</p><p>—<em>Oui,</em> Mei-Ling —respondo distraída.</p><p>—¿Estáis preparando algo para Halloween en la facultad de artes escénicas?</p><p>—Un musical. —Creo que resulto un poco cortante, pues la china decide no seguir preguntando.</p><p>El móvil reacciona por fin y me pongo a examinar los mensajes. Veo unos pocos dedicados a mi relato: a casi todas las chicas del chat les ha gustado, y a varias les ha encantado. Ultraviolet me ha mandado unas cuantas fotos para darme las gracias, y no es la única. Hay varias propuestas de rol también.</p><p>Eso apenas han sido veinte mensajes, pero hay trescientos sin leer en total.</p><p>Comienzo a mirar el chat por encima y descubro que, por lo visto, mi presencia en el stream de Brigitte abrió la veda de los cotilleos. El canal de la sueca se convirtió en un hervidero de rumores y preguntas personales (¿te gusta Amélie? ¿Le gustas tú? ¿Habéis tenido algo? ¿De qué os conocéis? ¿Entonces tienes pareja? ¿Algún lío…?) y las chicas de Blackwatch no han parado de contrastar cada ocurrencia.</p><p>Y yo recuerdo que, mientras tanto, admiraba la estética BDSM de un videoclip musical y me dedicaba a escribir muy inspirada.</p><p>Elizabeth ha pasado momentáneamente a un segundo plano. ¡Sí, sí, sí!</p><p>Continúo mirando los mensajes y descubro algo bastante digno de interés: Asp colgó anoche un vídeo en el chat multimedia… donde se ven sus caderas morenas embistiendo contra otras pálidas y salpicadas de pecas. El enfoque apenas existe, y en un momento dado queda a la vista un dildo doble del que ambas están disfrutando.</p><p>Se ve que la cita de Fareeha y Brigitte acabó muy bien.</p><p>Leo el mensaje que acompaña al vídeo.</p><p>[Asp]: ESSSDTAMOS BBORRRAXCHAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Me rio y me alegro por ellas. Luego las imagino follando al ritmo de la canción y, automáticamente, pienso en la estética de las máscaras y la ropa fetichista… y se me ocurre que a ambas les sentaría muy bien tener una ama. Una que sea exigente y las inmovilice, las desnude poco a poco, les quite la mordaza solo para que intercambien lametazos como dos gatitas salidas…</p><p>Desgraciadamente eso no va a pasar. ¡Pero podría ser un buen complemento para el relato que escribí inspirada por la canción! Le daré algunas vueltas y lo corregiré cuando termine la única clase de hoy.</p><p>Termino mi desayuno y me voy al estudio de baile. A principios de la semana anunciaron que el lunes diecinueve íbamos a tener el examen de tango, y Luna me está esperando para practicar. Al final se ha convertido en mi pareja en todas las clases. Hacemos juntas el calentamiento y luego comenzamos con el ensayo. No dejo de pensar en Fareeha y Brigitte. Me pregunto cómo pasaron de bailar en un bar a empotrarse con un juguete doble. Aunque me alegro por mi amiga egipcia, también siento envidia. Qué sencillo ha sido para ella poder satisfacer su deseo, ¿verdad? Se ha limitado a buscar la forma de seducir a Brigitte y los resultados han sido inmediatos. ¡Y ha podido hacer ese vídeo anónimo sin la menor preocupación siendo la hija de la rectora!</p><p>(Es anónimo para todas excepto para mí, que até cabos y comprendí que era Asp).</p><p>—¿Amélie…? —Luna me habla en francés, como siempre.</p><p>—¿Hm?</p><p>—Te noto un poco… No sé.</p><p>Yo sí lo sé: distraída.</p><p>—Lo siento, el otro día preparé una coreografía de heavy metal y…</p><p>—¿Es eso? ¡Ah! Te va a parecer absurdo, pero como movías así la cadera pensé que te estabas insinuando.</p><p>Parpadeo.</p><p>—Ehhh… Bueno, el tango se supone que tiene un componente muy erótico… Me habré dejado llevar. Discúlpame, nos vemos otro día.</p><p>Me voy hacia el vestuario y me lavo la cara con agua fresca. Luego me pongo la chaqueta por encima y me marcho. No puedo creer que mis hormonas estén igual de descontroladas que siempre… ¡Si solo hace unos días que me acosté con Olivia! ¿Cómo es que eso no se nota? Suspiro. En el fondo conozco la respuesta: yo no quiero sexo, quiero BDSM. El picor que siento no se puede aliviar de la manera convencional.</p><p>¿Y si adelanto la sesión de escritura?</p><p>En cuanto llego a mi dormitorio, me meto en la ducha. Mentiría si dijese que no aprovecho para tocarme. En cuanto salgo, me dedico a escribir. Releo el relato que escribí ayer sobre Fareeha y Brigitte, borro señales de identidad, añado las últimas ideas y me doy cuenta de que es la hora de comer. Pero… todavía no me he calmado. Estoy muy salida.</p><p>Abro Blackwatch. ¿Quizá un poco de rol…?</p><p>Me meto en el canal multimedia y adjunto el relato. Luego voy al general para anunciarlo, confiando en que las alumnas muestren interés.</p><p>[Asp]: ME QUEJABA, PERO LA ESTOY VIENDO.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Me mueeero, amores!!</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Esa morra…</p><p>[Banshee]: Por favor, dadle algo difícil, que lo siguiente es la blusa.</p><p>[Beachrat]: m va a xplotar l tanga!!!!!!!</p><p>Los mensajes se suceden rápido. No sé de qué están hablando, pero rozan la histeria.</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿De qué habláis?</p><p>[Goddess]: Angela Ziegler ha aceptado hacer el <em>gossip challenge</em> en su <em>stream</em>. Es un reto que consiste en facilitarnos un cotilleo sobre cada alumna mencionada o quitarse una prenda de vestir. Se ha quitado la chaqueta y la falda ya, pero no se ve mucho.</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Esa chica no era una estudiante de medicina muy prometedora? WTF…</p><p>Abro el stream y veo que Angela se está desabrochando la blusa. Cuando se queda en sujetador, el chat estalla. No se puede negar que es un bombón… pero, en fin, no hay nada fetichista. Tiene poco interés para mí.</p><p>Estoy a punto de cerrar la app de Talon cuando leo de refilón mi nombre en el chat. Alguien ha retado a la suiza a encontrar un cotilleo sobre mí.</p><p>—¿Amélie? Qué difícil… Uh… Lo de que quizá no sea la representante en la junta ya lo sabéis, <em>¿wahr? </em>—comenta. La ropa interior blanca y el cabello rubio le dan un aire angelical, como de cuadro renacentista… versionado por una dibujante erótica.</p><p>El chat responde que eso no vale. Exigen que se quite la siguiente prenda.</p><p>—<em>Nein,</em> aún no. ¡Sé que puedo encontrar un secreto sobre ella!</p><p>No, no puedes Angela. Me voy a llevar todos mis trapos sucios a la mismísima tumba con tal de mantener a salvo a mi familia. Ya puedes enseñarnos las… ¿Cómo dijo Jessica McCree? ¿Las «ubres»?</p><p>La gente en el chat comienza a insistir en que se le acaba el tiempo. Me siento tentada de decir algo, cuando…</p><p>[Calamity Ashe]: Rubia, te he mandado una cosita a Overwatch. ;)</p><p>Veo a través de mi pantalla cómo Angela coge su móvil para mirar algo. Se tapa la boca con una mano.</p><p>—Chicas… ¿Os lo enseño?</p><p>[Calamity Ashe]: A mí sí que me las deberías enseñar en privado… =P</p><p>Angela se ríe.</p><p>—Por ti lo que sea, Elizabeth.</p><p>Pir ti li qui sii, Ilizibith… Aggh… ¡Por mí puedes irte a la mierda, Elizabeth!</p><p>La suiza gira su teléfono y muestra una fotografía donde se ve a una chica en el vestuario empotrando a otra de piel oscura contra las taquillas.</p><p>—No me jodas… —murmuro. Reconozco a Satya dejándose guiar por mi autoridad mientras nos besábamos. ¡Joder, que soy yo! ¡Somos ella y yo!</p><p>Me quedo lívida… ¿Quién coño ha hecho esa foto? ¿Jessica o Hatsu? Satya no fue… ¿¡La propia Elizabeth!? Pero era Olivia la de las fotos, ¿no?</p><p>… pero eso ocurrió el martes, el día en que Olivia me confirmó que ya no trabajaba para Katya.</p><p>O la rusa ha encontrado a otra cómplice para acosarme (¿alguien querrá dinero teniendo arreglado lo de las becas?) o ha sido ella misma.</p><p>Me da igual. Ahora mismo me da igual.</p><p>Iracunda, cierro Talon y abro la app de Overwatch. Hay un listado con todas las alumnas.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Ashe, no me puedo creer la bajeza que acabas de cometer.</p><p>[Elizabeth C. Ashe]: ¿Bajeza? He salvado las pobres, suaves y grandes tetas de Angela Ziegler. Soy una heroína.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¿De dónde has sacado esa puta fotografía, pedazo de cerda?</p><p>[Elizabeth C. Ashe]: ¿Qué es peor, Amélie? ¿Ser una pedazo de cerda o… la esclava de una pedazo de cerda? =P</p><p>Juro que ahora mismo quiero matarla.</p><p>Cierro el chat roja de rabia. Reviso su perfil en Overwatch y no encuentro absolutamente nada que me indique la procedencia de la foto… como era de esperar, vaya.</p><p>No solo es una impertinente retorcida, sino que le está haciendo daño a Satya. Mi amiga necesitaba espacio e intimidad para asimilar lo ocurrido, y esta cabrona ha lanzado la fotografía sin preocuparle destrozarla.</p><p>Me vibra el teléfono. Me empiezan a llegar notificaciones, mensajes…</p><p>Intento abrir el chat de Blackwatch para comprobar el impacto de la fotografía, pero me suena el teléfono.</p><p>—Señora Guillard —me dice la voz de la rectora Ana Amari—. Necesito que venga a mi despacho.</p><p>—Claro, inmediatamente.</p><p>Me pongo la sudadera de esta mañana por encima de la ropa de estar en mi dormitorio y me dirijo al coche. No me he echado desodorante ni tampoco he desenredado mi pelo. No estoy hecha un asco porque me he duchado hace muy poco, pero dentro de un rato sí que lo estaré. Por el camino, pongo en marcha la app de Talon, pero Angela ha terminado de emitir. De hecho, su canal ni siquiera aparece. Se me ocurre que Satya, es decir, como Goddess, estaba comentando en el chat de Blackwatch. Ha tenido que ver lo que pasaba en el <em>stream</em> de la suiza. Es casi seguro que, a continuación, ha denunciado lo ocurrido a la junta de la universidad. Lo siento por Angela, pero ha sido muy estúpida al hacer un reto así para conseguir seguidoras… Si se hubiese limitado a incorporar los desnudos a sus emisiones, probablemente no habría pasado nada, pero involucrar a otras personas con rumores… Pffff.</p><p>Nunca me gustó lo de los <em>challenge.</em></p><p>El edificio de la junta directiva es el mismo de la biblioteca. Es grande y su interior diáfano. Patrimonio cultural suizo, de hecho. Mis converse planas emiten un ruido muy leve a medida que alcanzo el despacho de la rectora.</p><p>La jefa de estudios, la enorme señora Raine Wilhelm, me indica que debo pasar.</p><p>La puerta del despacho se cierra tras mi espalda. Ana Amari, con sus preciosos ojos atigrados, tan árabes, y su tersa piel morena, aguarda en el escritorio.</p><p>—Estoy muy decepcionada contigo, Amélie —me dice apesadumbrada a modo de recibimiento.</p><p>—¿Perdón?</p><p>No entiendo nada.</p><p>—Has <em>corrompido</em> la votación para el puesto de representante de la junta directiva —declara. Me muestra en su tablet esa foto donde puede verse cómo saboreo a Satya. Me ruborizo y me pregunto cuánta gente habrá sido capaz de comprender las connotaciones dominantes que mi actitud corporal clama a gritos—. Has sido muy injusta con el resto del consejo estudiantil, por no mencionar la malicia y la imprudencia.</p><p>Me quedo lívida al comprender la interpretación errónea de la rectora… <em>y todo lo que me puede costar.</em></p><p>—¡No! ¡No fue así! ¡Yo no corrompí su voto! —exclamo desesperada—. No la he coaccionado de ninguna forma, ¡lo que muestra la foto no es más que una consecuencia de la relación que nos ha unido tanto tiempo! ¡ Satya y yo hemos sido amigas desde el día en que pisamos esta universidad, señora Amari! Empezó a haber tensión entre nosotras y…</p><p>—Amélie, no insistas —me corta—. Katya Volskaya me ha revelado varias de estas pequeñas conspiraciones tuyas para mantener tu puesto del consejo estudiantil. Me ha enseñado más fotos… Olivia Colomar no es tu amiga desde el año pasado, jamás habéis compartido una clase. ¿Cómo explicas eso?</p><p>—¿¡Qué se supone que tiene que ver Olivia con todo esto!?</p><p>—Amélie, me preocupas. Utilizar así el sexo es terrible… Quizá deberíamos enviarte a la psicóloga.</p><p>Me estoy derrumbando. Sudo y al mismo tiempo tengo frío.</p><p>—¡Katya está resentida conmigo! ¡Ha mentido! Además, ¿no es evidente que es una fotografía hecha sin consentimiento? ¡Eso es un delito! ¿Y qué va a pasar con Satya?</p><p>—Nada… si pones de tu parte.</p><p>—¿A qué se refiere?</p><p>—Elizabeth me ha convencido para ser indulgente con vosotras dado vuestro buen historial… siempre y cuando tú renuncies al puesto de la junta directiva <em>motu proprio </em>—explica—. No podemos anular la votación en base a tu influencia sobre Satya, pero si actúas de buena fe, ambas seréis perdonadas.</p><p>Lo admito: esa grandísima zorra estadounidense ha conseguido hundirme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 10. «Puta por caridad».</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Viernes, 16 de octubre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto que he aceptado.</p><p>No soy una desalmada, no puedo dejar que mis asuntos afecten a Satya. Ella no ha tenido la culpa de nada… No es responsable de que me diese por besarla tras descubrir que ella es Goddess, ni de que mi familia quiera trabajar en Estados Unidos con los Ashe, ni de que yo haya hecho una estúpida apuesta con una cuatrera para conseguirlo, ni de que rechazase a Katya y luego quisiera hacerla enfadar…</p><p>Mi móvil vibra. Lo apago. Son las siete de la tarde y estoy en mi dormitorio intentando no ahogarme en la espuma que rezuma por mi boca. Estoy rabiosa y, sin embargo, sé que he cavado yo misma mi propia tumba.</p><p>La responsabilidad es mía.</p><p>Todas las sensaciones de poder, de alegría y de excitación que tenía por la mañana se han desvanecido sin dejar rastro.</p><p>No puedo más. No sé qué hacer.</p><p>No quiero llamar a mis madres.</p><p>No quiero intentar hablar con Satya, no quiero conocer el alcance de su dolor. Ahora no podría soportarlo.</p><p>No quiero pedirle ayuda a Olivia: que follásemos no significa que tengamos ningún tipo de vínculo. No me puede consolar.</p><p>No me veo avisando a Fareeha…</p><p>Pero me estoy ahogando. Es como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y yo me estuviese apeando. Mi parte racional afirma que no lo ha hecho… y también me recuerda que va a ser muy difícil enmendar todo este asunto. Sin junta escolar, sin fusión con los estadounidenses (¿esclava de Elizabeth, encima? Tiene la apuesta grabada en vídeo), sin el respeto de la rectora, sin el apoyo de Satya… ¿Existe una forma de sentirse mejor cuando todo parece tan difícil?</p><p>No he comido nada en horas y no siento hambre.</p><p>Pongo algo de música y bailo deseando que no exista silencio entre pista y pista para no dejar de moverme. Cuando me quedo quieta, el dolor y la vergüenza vuelven a llenar mi cabeza. Deseo que no avance el tiempo para que no lleguen las diez, hora en que se prohíbe hacer ruido en la residencia, pues en el momento en que pare de bailar… no tendré nada que me anestesie.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Llevo una hora intentando dormir. En la pantalla de bloqueo de mi teléfono veo que faltan dos minutos para la medianoche. Me incorporo y me voy al cuarto de baño para beber agua.</p><p>Me siento tan mal que el dolor es casi físico, como en mis entrañas.</p><p>—Un momento.</p><p>Me bajo los pantalones y las bragas y descubro que estoy sangrando. Busco mi copa menstrual y me la llevo a los fogones para hervirla y desinfectarla antes de ponérmela. Me río un poco porque siento algo de alivio: el subidón hormonal de esta mañana y el bajón anímico tan intenso tienen una explicación mucho más inocua que la de «mi vida se ha hundido en un momento». No les quita gravedad a mis problemas, pero… al menos entiendo que las hormonas han jugado en mi contra y que normalmente no me parecería todo tan malo.</p><p>Eso me consuela un poco.</p><p>Después de ponerme la copa, termino por salir de la residencia. Tengo hambre, pero mi nevera está vacía por esa fea costumbre mía de no cocinar (en realidad tengo una tableta de chocolate para emergencias, pero no me va a quitar el hambre). Por suerte, es fin de semana y hay bares nocturnos abiertos. Me ha parecido que era la ocasión perfecta para irme a Brennende Kerze. Ignoro si tienen comida o si solo sirven alcohol, por no mencionar que estoy cansada, dolorida y todavía no me he desenredado el pelo, aunque me da igual porque me apetece muchísimo estar fuera de mi habitación.</p><p>Aparco el coche, entro en el local y pido algo de comer. A los pocos minutos me encuentro sentada en la barra mientras devoro los pedazos de patata y encurtidos que acompañan a la ración de <em>raclette </em>servida junto a un vino blanco. No bebo, rara vez se me antoja el alcohol y, además, tendré que conducir de vuelta a la residencia. Este no es un plato precisamente de mi estilo, pero lo cierto es que hace milagros con mi hambre. Mezo la cabeza al ritmo de la música y de vez en cuando doy otro bocado.</p><p>Termino dejando la mayoría del pan, pero quedo satisfecha y me limpio con la servilleta.</p><p>Entonces vuelven a asaltarme las dudas. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Angela? ¿Cómo está Satya? No me he traído el teléfono móvil y, sinceramente, tampoco siento que ahora mismo esté preparada para charlar con nadie.</p><p>Hago lo mismo que he hecho durante la tarde: me pongo en pie y comienzo a bailar. Se me olvida el vino de la barra. Cubierta por una gran camiseta holgada que deja mi hombro al aire, me muevo sin saber si en este local suelen bailar los clientes. Cierro los ojos. Al volver a abrirlos, me encuentro a otras dos chicas a mi alrededor. Las tres bailamos con toda nuestra energía. Luego se une Orisa, la ómnica a la que a veces veo jugando al fútbol, y hace que el suelo tiemble bajo sus saltitos entusiastas.</p><p>Seguimos así hasta que, media hora después, siento que estoy lo suficientemente cansada como para irme a casa y conseguir dormir.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sábado, 17 de octubre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No sé qué estoy soñando, pero las confusas imágenes de algún escenario onírico se entremezclan con una luz muy fuerte. Gruño y giro en mi cama.</p><p>Un momento, ¿por qué hay tanta luz?</p><p>Me incorporo de golpe y veo lo que parece un cielo de mediodía. Me he dormido. Salgo de la cama como si el piloto automático hubiese tomado el control. Doy vueltas como un torbellino mientras me quito el pijama, lavo mi cara y vacío la copa para volver a hervirla. Entre medias, enciendo el teléfono móvil. Para cuando estoy lista, el aparato ha arrancado y solo tengo que introducir la clave para acceder a todo.</p><p>Anoche estaba demasiado distraída y cansada, no quería saber nada de mundo y me limité a apagar el teléfono y olvidarlo. No programé una alarma de fin de semana y no sé si llegaré a la reunión del consejo estudiantil con la junta directiva. Miro la hora: dispongo de diez minutos para llegar al aula donde tiene lugar.</p><p>Puedo conseguirlo.</p><p>Ufff… Tengo muchas notificaciones. Demasiadas. No me daría tiempo de verlas antes de llegar al coche y, como no es buena idea utilizar el móvil mientras una conduce, decido que ya me ocuparé de revisarlas después de la reunión. Guardo el teléfono en mi bolso y salgo de casa.</p><p>Llego a la reunión justo a tiempo.</p><p>Ana Amari preside la estancia. Raine Wilhelm toma nota de todo. La profesora Torny Lindholm, decana de ingeniería y madre de Brigitte, se muestra ausente… aunque huraña con las pocas que tratan de traerla de vuelta a la tierra. Nunca me ha dado clase, pero por lo que se comenta no hace más que diseñar robots, torretas y armamento en su cabeza. La señora de Kuipier, decana de ciencias y profesora de física, tararea una canción. Gabriela Reyes y Jackie Morrison intercambian miradas de cazadora y presa.</p><p>Sospecho que ambas son las dos cosas.</p><p>Respiro hondo antes de poder mirar hacia mis compañeras del consejo estudiantil. Katya está sentada con las piernas cruzadas y aspecto remilgado, un poco como si no fuera una hija de la gran puta. A su lado, Moira parece ausente. Al contrario que Torny, que es feliz pensando en sus cosas, la irlandesa parece preocupada por algo. Apoya la sien contra la palma de una de sus manos y su mirada sigue siempre el mismo bucle, que termina con una leve negación antes de volver a comenzar. Saca el móvil para comprobar si tiene notificaciones, y lo vuelve a guardar decepcionada. Satya no se ha presentado, y Elizabeth está en pie mirando por la ventana.</p><p>—Señora Guillard, tome asiento —me ofrece secamente la rectora. Antes no era tan escueta conmigo, dentro de su formalidad solía mostrar cierta calidez.</p><p>Obedezco procurando que mis sentimientos no queden reflejados en mi lenguaje corporal, mucho menos en mi mirada.</p><p>Leen el acta, nos presentan a Elizabeth y, finalmente, hablan de las funciones que cumplirá la representante.</p><p>Comienzo a mirar mi teléfono porque todo este paripé me resulta absurdo. Tendría que haber hecho como Satya y haberme quedado en casa. Descubro que tengo varias llamadas perdidas de Angela Ziegler, una de Fareeha Amari y otra de Katya. Decido que la de la rusa no me importa nada y paso a los mensajes. Angela me ha pedido que la llame, dice que se siente muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido. Satya también me ha escrito, para mi sorpresa, y dice que le gustaría hablar. Olivia está preocupada. Mis madres me han pedido que actualice instagram y que las llame cuando salga de la reunión con la junta. Tengo que pensar en la mejor forma de contarles lo que ha ocurrido… He recibido varios e-mails de mi esteticista de Francia preguntándome si necesito algo y mostrándome algunos catálogos. La mensajería de Blackwatch está inundada, y en la de Overwatch hay actualizaciones sobre exámenes y trabajos. También está ya disponible el cartel de las actividades de Halloween.</p><p>Abro Blackwatch.</p><p>Todavía tengo sin leer algunos mensajes privados sobre mis relatos. Decido no revisarlos aún… no es el momento ni el lugar para disfrutarlos apropiadamente.</p><p>Quizá ni siquiera sea el fin de semana adecuado para ello.</p><p>—Por unanimidad, esta junta reconoce como representante del alumnado a Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe.</p><p>Hay un escueto aplauso en el que yo no participo. Sigo usando mi teléfono para mostrarme impertinente.</p><p>Sí, soy consciente de lo infantil que resulta.</p><p>—Muchas gracias. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.</p><p>Ya. Y también te llevarás por delante a quien sea necesario. Miro la silla vacía donde normalmente se habría sentado Satya y siento una oleada de ira. Luego pienso en su petición para hablar y me impaciento por terminar de una vez.</p><p>En serio, ¿para qué he venido?</p><p>Vuelvo al teléfono y respondo uno por uno a los mensajes de Angela, de mis madres y demás para que sepan que las llamaré cuando salga de la reunión.</p><p>Cuando terminamos, soy la primera en levantarme. Me despido con más cortesía que amabilidad e ignoro a Katya cuando se acerca para comentarme que ha estado telefoneándome. La miro a los ojos y sigo caminando sin hacer el menor ademán de reconocer su existencia. Me detengo para darles las gracias a las profesoras. Entonces noto un roce en la cabeza. No me inmuto, sé que es el sombrero de vaquera de Elizabeth por la empalagosa nube de vainilla que invade mis fosas nasales.</p><p>—A partir de ahora eres mi esclava —me susurra contra la nuca—. Espérame en tu coche, quiero hablar sobre las cosas que vas a hacer.</p><p>Me largo sin mirarla.</p><p>Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dice que ni se me ocurra esperarla, pero otra me dice que debo quedarme y ponerle los puntos sobre las íes. Es una tramposa y yo no voy a ser su esclava. También es posible que sea buena idea limitarme a hablar las cosas sin causarle más problemas a mi familia, porque es obvio que he perdido tanto el favor de los Ashe como el de los Volskaya.</p><p>Debería pedirles consejo a mis madres…</p><p>Llego al coche y me siento. Apoyo las manos y la frente contra el volante, mi melena se derrama por encima. Me duele la regla y no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a tantos problemas. Me parece muy injusto, siempre he intentado hacer que todo esté bien y en orden, he sacrificado una parte importante de mí misma para ello… y en un par de días he perdido todo lo que había conseguido. Es como si mis esfuerzos previos no importasen. Y lo peor es pensar en Satya, en mi familia… Ellos son quienes menos culpa tienen de mis errores y quienes más los están sufriendo.</p><p>¿Cómo voy a arreglarlo?</p><p>La puerta del copiloto se abre y cojo aire para enfrentarme a Elizabeth. Portazo. Ahora está cerrada, y yo un poco más enfadada. Giro la cabeza y trato de adoptar una posición cómoda para sobrellevar la conversación.</p><p>—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras —me dice Katya, echando el seguro del coche. Es ella y no Elizabeth quien se ha subido. Frunzo el ceño y noto su mano alargarse hasta mi cara para agarrarme bruscamente. Me intento soltar, pero ella me acorrala contra la puerta cerrada—. Lo de tu puesto en el consejo solo ha sido una advertencia: si vas a creerte las estupideces que diga Olivia Colomar y a darle las gracias como si fuese tu salvadora, vas a ir en mi contra y te vas a dedicar a joderme, entonces yo…</p><p>—¿De verdad piensas que existe la posibilidad de no creerla a ella? —la interrumpo.</p><p>Cansada y dolorida, logro soltarme de la mano de Katya solo porque soy muchísimo más elástica y me arqueo lo suficiente como para escurrirme fuera de su alcance en este reducido espacio.</p><p>Ella intenta que no me escape y tenemos un leve forcejeo. Al final noto el pomo de la puerta clavándose en mis riñones, pero quedo libre.</p><p>—Todo empeorará si sigues por este camino, Amélie. Te echaré del consejo estudiantil y conseguiré incluso que te expulsen de Overwatch.</p><p>—No tienes ningún poder sobre mí, Katya. Nunca lo has tenido. Ahora me alegro más que nunca de no haberte besado durante las vacaciones de invierno. —Pulso el botón que desbloquea las puertas con el deseo de que también las abra, aunque creo que eso no pasa en ningún coche.</p><p>—Es tu última oportunidad, Amélie. Dime que me crees a mí y no a ella, y volveré a darte todo lo que has perdido. Te daré incluso más. Sabes que puedo.</p><p>—Fuera de mi coche, acosadora.</p><p>Con la cabeza muy alta, la rusa se vuelve a inclinar sobre mí. Apoya sus manos en uno de mis muslos y me mira a los ojos.</p><p>—Hablas con demasiada dignidad para no ser más que una prostituta de lujo. Aunque…, conociendo a Olivia, quizá «puta por caridad» sea más apropiado.</p><p>Mi mandíbula se tensa.</p><p>—Te he pedido que salgas de mi coche.</p><p>La puerta se abre y Katya por fin se marcha. Me siento furiosa, pero también muy dolida. Sus amenazas no me dan miedo, estoy demasiado cansada de todo como para preocuparme más, pero siento que he fracasado frente a mi familia. No puedo conseguirles nada. A lo mejor debería decirles que la universidad no es lo mío, que me dejen completar el curso a distancia o me devuelvan al conservatorio donde no podré enemistarlos con más familias poderosas. Y siempre cabe la posibilidad de que el resto de bailarinas se casen con personas importantes… ¿no?</p><p>—¿La puerta abierta y todo? Yeehaw, sí que tenías ganas de verm… Eh, vaya, ¿estás bien?</p><p>Esta vez sí que es Elizabeth. Me encuentra aovillada sobre el asiento y pegada a la ventanilla con una mueca que, por lo que veo en los espejos retrovisores, está totalmente desencajada. Intento adoptar una postura normal mientras ella entra. Para mi alivio, no cierra la puerta. Se limita a apoyar sus largas piernas de un modo desordenado por el interior de mi coche. Luego le da un toquecito con los dedos al ambientador que cuelga del espejo para hacer que gire y me dedica un guiño.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien. No me ha hecho daño.</p><p>—¿Quién?</p><p>Ah, vale. No ha visto a Katya.</p><p>—Nadie. Da igual. —Vuelvo a apoyar la cabeza en el volante. Quiero lavarme la cara y los muslos ahí donde tocó Katya—. ¿Qué coño quieres?</p><p>—Ahora que te has convertido en mi esclava, tengo planes para ti. El lunes tenemos el examen de tango, así que vas a darme clases esta tarde para que pueda bordarlo.</p><p>Resoplo.</p><p>—Jugaste sucio. Me has echado de la competición y has jodido a Satya. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a cumplir mi parte de la apuesta?</p><p>Ella encoge los hombros. Se busca en los bolsillos y saca una cajetilla de cigarros. Extiendo la mano y me da uno (sí, ya sé que me quejé de ella por fumar, pero ahora mismo me hace falta, ¿vale?). Luego me presta el mechero, un zippo con un relieve de lo que parece el gran cañón. Me lo enciendo con cuidado de no dar una primera calada demasiado larga, pues he fumado pocas veces y casi todas he terminado quemándome los labios por ansiosa.</p><p>Ella hace lo propio, dejando un sello rojo y jugoso en el filtro.</p><p>—Tú también has jugado sucio. Tómatelo como una pequeña lección de humildad —insiste. Enarco una ceja: ¿en qué aspecto he jugado sucio yo? No he hecho absolutamente nada que esté mal… quitando la parte de querer enfadar a Katya con la foto, que sí, que es moralmente cuestionable, pero ¿qué iba a hacer si no? ¿Enfrentar a los abogados de los Volskaya con los míos sin poder presentar pruebas que no impliquen a Olivia? La mexicana habría salido muy mal parada de todo esto—. Nos vemos esta tarde. Iré a buscarte a las seis.</p><p>Elizabeth se va de mi coche con calma, probablemente convencida de que no le he respondido porque estaba de acuerdo con ella. Aggh.</p><p>Cierro las puertas y enciendo la radio con la esperanza de que la música silencie mis pensamientos en lo que me acabo el cigarro.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—¿Satya? —le pregunto al teléfono envuelta en mi toalla.</p><p>Estoy sentada en el borde de la cama.</p><p>—Hola, Amélie —me responde ella. Su cálido acento indio siempre me ha parecido relajante. Hoy, desde luego, me tranquiliza—. Siento haber cortado la comunicación estos días.</p><p>—No te preocupes —me apresuro a responder—. Entiendo que ha sido una situación complicada para ti… ¿Quieres que nos veamos en la cafetería y hablemos en persona?</p><p>—Prefiero que no. Se me han acumulado muchos trabajos y necesito ponerme al día cuanto antes. No quiero decir que no seas prioritaria para mí, pero…</p><p>—No tienes que explicarme nada, Satya. Yo también estoy aquí para sacar adelante mi carrera.</p><p>—Sí…</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Aguardo. A mi amiga siempre le sobran las palabras, pero nunca antes había hablado tanto sin decir nada. Esto está siendo difícil para ella.</p><p>—El otro día me aproveché de tu vulnerabilidad —dice por fin—. Estabas triste, afectada, preocupada, asustada… Y lo que hice no estuvo bien.</p><p>—No te aprovechaste de nada, Satya. Por favor, créeme. Fui yo quien te abrazó y luego te besó.</p><p>Oigo que traga saliva y suspira, quizá recordando las sensaciones. No puedo evitar sonreír, me gusta demasiado eso de «desarmar»… y los cambios hormonales de la regla siguen haciendo de las suyas.</p><p>—Yo me había desnudado a propósito para que tú me mirases.</p><p>Recuerdo vagamente que me extrañó encontrarla con la toalla.</p><p>—¡Satya! ¡Que somos amigas desde hace un montón! Te he visto mil veces en bragas, y tú a mí. ¡No me incitaste a nada!</p><p>—Entonces, ¿por qué pasó lo que pasó?</p><p>Porque me sentía mal. Porque siempre me siento mal. Porque vivo aislada temiendo acercarme a alguien y delatar así mi gusto por el BDSM. Porque vivo con miedo. Porque tú me diste paz y confianza en ese momento tan difícil, pasando por la «ruptura» y asustada por los mensajes anónimos. Porque hablaste con Moira a pesar de que no la tragas, y lo hiciste por mí. Porque conseguiste que me sintiera muy valorada y porque abusé de esa información que he obtenido de forma ilícita: que soy tu <em>crush.</em> No debería saberlo, y tampoco puedo decírtelo ahora. En el chat todas sabéis que Huntress es una dominatrix.</p><p>Decido ser tan sincera como puedo sin complicarme más las cosas.</p><p>—No lo sé. Quizá porque me emocioné al ver que podías dejar de lado tus diferencias con Moira. —Es lo único de todo lo que se me ocurre que no me resulta comprometido revelar—. Me hiciste sentir extraordinariamente cuidada y querida… O, yo qué sé, porque eres sexy.</p><p>—¿Que yo soy… qué?</p><p>—Y, además, me ha venido la regla esta semana. ¿Tú no estás salidísima cuando te viene?</p><p>—Eh… Sí… ¿Tú? Oh…</p><p>Creo que acabo de dejar todas sus ideas sobre el mundo totalmente inutilizadas. A la mayor parte de la gente le cuesta creer que tenga algún tipo de atractivo, supongo. A mí me costó asimilarlo en el instituto, pero llevo tantos años teniendo admiradoras que ya me he acostumbrado. Además, aquí en Overwatch se me han declarado muchísimas veces. Ni siquiera me sorprendió leer mi nombre en el chat de Blackwatch el día que lo estrené.</p><p>—¿Satya?</p><p>—Entonces, ¿fue eso? ¿Hormonas?</p><p>—Mis hormonas y tu bondad, tu encanto. No sé, simplemente se dio una mezcla curiosa de circunstancias.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>Se hace silencio otra vez. La chica de la verborrea sin palabras.</p><p>—¿Sigues ahí? —pregunto.</p><p>—Sí. Yo… ¿No hice nada malo, Amélie?</p><p>—En ningún momento. Si alguien debe disculparse, esa soy yo. Asumí con soberbia que estarías dispuesta a enrollarte conmigo y me lancé sin pensarlo.</p><p>—En el momento parecía buena idea…</p><p>Agacho la cabeza hasta apoyar una mejilla contra mi propio muslo, limpio de la huella de Katya gracias a la ducha que me acabo de dar.</p><p>—Ya, a mí también me dio esa sensación, Satya.</p><p>—Pero, visto en perspectiva, no lo fue.</p><p>—No. No lo fue.</p><p>—¿Somos… amigas… todavía, Amélie?</p><p>—Eso espero.</p><p>—Y yo.</p><p>La oigo suspirar de nuevo, esta vez aliviada.</p><p>—Siento lo de la foto, Satya.</p><p>—No fue culpa tuya. Es evidente que no la realizaste tú. Y yo estaba mirando el directo de Angela Ziegler… vi que fue cosa de Elizabeth. Esa… desestructuradora.</p><p>Contengo la risa al volver a oír esa palabra. Es casi como si una vieja amiga hubiese vuelto.</p><p>—Más o menos. En realidad está ligado con todo ese asunto del mensaje anónimo y tal.</p><p>—¡Es verdad! ¡No llegué a preguntarte cómo terminó aquello, Amélie!</p><p>—Bueno… Aún no ha terminado. —Le resumo lo que Olivia me contó sin desvelar su identidad, omito toda la parte del sexo y, para rematar, le narro el encontronazo con Katya tras la reunión.</p><p>Me siento un poco mejor tras compartirlo con ella.</p><p>—¡Eso es denunciable! ¡Qué retorcida! —se escandaliza.</p><p>—Lo sé. Tengo que hablar con mi familia para ver qué podemos hacer al respecto, aunque no quiero meter a la anónima en problemas. —De verdad que no se me ocurren soluciones para esto—. Y… Vaya, se me ha hecho tarde. Les dije a mis madres que las llamaría hace media hora.</p><p>Me incorporo de golpe y tanteo el suelo con los pies en busca de mis zapatillas de estar por casa.</p><p>—Ve informándome, Amélie. Voy a estar… Eh… —Busca las palabras, pero no atina a usar ninguna durante varios segundos—. Miraré el móvil a menudo por si necesitas algo.</p><p>—¡Eres la mejor, Satya! —Y lo digo de todo corazón—. ¡Ánimo con todo ese trabajo atrasado!</p><p>—Un abrazo, Amélie.</p><p>Cuelgo el teléfono. Se ha calentado y deja una sensación muy desagradable en mi oreja. Organizo mis cosas para continuar con los trabajos y, de paso, le doy unos minutos para que se enfríe un poco.</p><p>Realizo la siguiente llamada al poco rato. Descuelga mamá Chloé.</p><p>—¡Hola, princesa! ¿Cómo ha ido todo?</p><p>Mal, mamá Chloé. Muy mal.</p><p>Respiro hondo y busco la mejor forma de explicarlo todo: mi problema con Katya, que he perdido la oportunidad de ser representante este año por una foto a la que se le ha dado un trasfondo falso, que lo de Elizabeth ha ido a peor…</p><p>¿Por dónde empiezo a desenmarañar este caos?</p><p>—Satya me besó el otro día —digo por fin.</p><p>—¡¡Uhhh!! ¿Qué dices? ¿¡En serio!? ¿¿¿Por qué no nos llamaste, princesa???</p><p>Me da la risa: Chloé está encantada con el cotilleo. El «salseo», como dirían en el chat de Blackwatch.</p><p>Le describo la situación sin entrar en los detalles incómodos, y luego le hablo de la conversación que acabo de mantener con ella.</p><p>—Le has roto el corazón a tu amiga, pero parece que has conseguido que no lo vea así —me felicita—. Aunque, francamente, era obvio que le gustabas a Satya. La semana que pasó con nosotras este verano se le notaba por la forma en que te miraba.</p><p>—Yo no me había dado cuenta. Si ella no lo hubiese revelado online… —No he explicado qué es Blackwatch con demasiada precisión. Y mi madre no pregunta.</p><p>Yo lo agradezco.</p><p>—Pero, princesa, tengo una duda.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—¿Por qué pensaba Satya que se estaba aprovechando de ti? ¿Te ha pasado algo malo?</p><p>—¡No!</p><p>—Huy, qué rápido lo has negado… ¿Todo bien?</p><p>Vuelvo a apoyar la cara contra el muslo. El aire no circula bien y hablo de una forma rara y muy nasal, así que pronto me vuelvo a incorporar… para recostarme en la cama.</p><p>—No, la verdad es que no está todo bien —reconozco—. Este año todo está siendo muy raro.</p><p>—¿Tengo que telefonear a Satya para que me lo cuente ella, princesa?</p><p>—¡No! Solo… Dame algo de tiempo y te lo contaré, ¿vale, mamá Chloé?</p><p>—Puedo coger ahora mismo un avión y presentarme ahí para interrogarte. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?</p><p>Oigo de fondo la voz de mamá Hollings.</p><p>—Dale espacio a la niña, no la atosigues. Queremos que confíe en nosotras, no que huya porque la estamos asfixiando.</p><p>—Vale, reina —le responde, supongo que apartando la cara del teléfono porque la escucho bastante peor—. Bueno, princesa, tú avísanos si nos necesitas.</p><p>—Sí. Por supuesto. Os quiero a las dos.</p><p>—Y nosotras a ti.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 11. Más celosa que cachonda.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sábado, 17 de octubre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Miro la hora: Elizabeth está a punto de llegar. Bajo la pantalla del portátil y me desperezo. No he adelantado nada de trabajo porque no he dejado de analizar mi situación desde que me senté. Lo bueno es que he logrado quitarme esas ideas derrotistas de hacer la carrera a distancia y de marcharme al conservatorio. Por mucho que mis planes se hayan torcido, no merece la pena tirarlo todo por la borda. Puedo conseguir amistades sin necesidad de pertenecer al consejo estudiantil. A mis compañeras les agrado. Claro que… todo esto sería más fácil si no me llenase la cabeza con ideas problemáticas como la de que soy el <em>crush</em> de Satya. Abro el teléfono y pulso la opción de desinstalar en la app de Blackwatch.</p><p>Es entonces cuando suena la puerta.</p><p>Abro y me encuentro a Elizabeth con un sombrero diferente al habitual, una fedora con una rosa. El resto de su ropa va a juego: blusa de color fucsia con gruesas rayas doradas y un peto gris acero (también con rayas). Me recuerda lejanamente a la ropa que llevan los miembros de la mafia en películas como «El padrino» o «Muerte entre las flores». Supongo que es bastante apropiado para ser la pareja «masculina» en una exhibición de tango. Lástima que no piense ir con ella porque es una tramposa y una cabrona.</p><p>—¿Con leggins? —me pregunta decepcionada al ver mi atuendo.</p><p>—No voy a ir…</p><p>Entra en mi cuarto sin escucharme. Se va derecha al armario y lo abre.</p><p>Me noto próxima al infarto. No soporto que haya gente en mi habitación, frente a mi portátil… la caja fuerte digital de mis perversiones.</p><p>—¿Dónde tienes la ropa de gala?</p><p>—Ashe, que no pienso…</p><p>—¡Esto! —Y me arroja un vestido corto de color champán que combina (más o menos) con las líneas doradas que adornan su blusa. Me empuja hacia el baño y toma asiento sobre la cama.</p><p>Supongo que puedo discutir con ella y complicar más las cosas… o acceder. ¿No he dicho que voy a intentar ponerle fin a los problemas y centrarme en hacer que mi familia no salga peor parada todavía por mi culpa? Elizabeth solo quiere bailar, y eso no me cuesta nada. Incluso me viene bien de cara al examen del próximo lunes.</p><p>Ya hablaremos tras el ensayo.</p><p>Me cambio de ropa, pero no lo hago en el baño porque me da pánico alejarme del ordenador portátil. Luego me cepillo el pelo y lo recojo en un moño para que no me moleste mientras bailo.</p><p>—Vámonos.</p><p>Elizabeth se incorpora de un salto enérgico y me lanza una mirada curiosa. Asiente como si estuviese satisfecha con el resultado y yo tengo serias dificultades para controlar mis ganas de mandarla a la mierda. ¿¡Qué le hace pensar que necesito su aprobación!? Nos vamos hasta su cicloplaneadora, que está en la puerta de la residencia, y pronto estamos calentando en el estudio de baile. Hay varias alumnas por aquí, Luna y su amiga ómnica Echo, sin ir más lejos, y eso me tranquiliza ligeramente. Las saludo. Después comenzamos con los primeros ejercicios y, muy pronto, desconecto. Elizabeth no baila mal. Tampoco es que sea maravillosa, pero sabe dejarse guiar. Le gustan demasiado los movimientos vistosos y, si bien no los domina, pone suficiente empeño como para que yo sea capaz de complementarlos.</p><p>Me sorprendo dándole algunas indicaciones con una sonrisa. El baile obra auténticos milagros en mí.</p><p>—No tan arriba, me impedirás flexionarme. <em>Ici</em> —le indico mientras posiciono sus manos en mi cadera y echo el cuerpo hacia atrás. Estiro el brazo y ella sostiene uno de mis muslos.</p><p>Escucho un gritito. Miro a Elizabeth, pero está muy concentrada intentando que todo salga bien. Una gota de sudor resbala por su cara.</p><p>No ha podido chillar ella, tiene la boca cerrada. Además, ha sonado lejos.</p><p>Continuamos girando y probando nuevos pasos hasta que parece que ha perfeccionado cada paso de la coreografía. Después descansamos para beber agua antes de hacer un ensayo completo. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que el estudio de baile se ha llenado de alumnas. Y no solo de nuestra facultad. Reconozco a chicas de ciencias, de ingeniería, de informática… y todas nos observan. Nos graban con sus móviles. Parece que algunas incluso nos retransmiten en directo.</p><p>—Nos están mirando —se sorprende Elizabeth. Imagino que normalmente ella tiene que esforzarse para que le hagan caso, de ahí esa actitud zalamera suya que tanto detesto. Y los guiños. Odio esos guiños.</p><p>¿Estoy siendo hipócrita? Porque yo hacía exactamente lo mismo hasta hace muy poco, aunque procurando ser más sutil. Flirteé con Aleksandra, con Mei-Ling, con Lena…</p><p>Prefiero no pensar en ello, y menos ahora.</p><p>—Suelen hacerlo —le respondo bastante cortante.</p><p>Siempre se limitan a mirarme; nunca molestan, así que no tengo motivos para echarlas. Aunque hoy hay muchas más. Incluso reconozco a Lucía con cara de no saber si está más celosa que cachonda. Y no es la única que nos mira como si fuésemos un oasis en pleno desierto…</p><p>Elizabeth lo capta.</p><p>—¡<em>Yeehaw!</em> —Se le dibuja una sonrisa pícara, se seca el sudor con la toalla y guarda la botella de vuelta en su bolsa. Entonces me pone la mano en la cintura para arrancar unas suaves exclamaciones de nuestras espectadoras y se coloca el sombrero—. ¿Seguimos?</p><p>Me suelto de su contacto y pongo la música. Que ella quiera dar el espectáculo no significa que yo esté dispuesta. Quizá antes era igual que ella (Aleksandra, Mei-Ling, Lena), pero hace semanas que no me apetece comportarme de esa forma frívola, y creo que tiene mucho que ver con haberme visto reflejada en Elizabeth.</p><p>—<em>Allez.</em> Desde arriba.</p><p>Mi mente queda en blanco de todo lo que no sea ejecutar la coreografía al completo. Olvido el detalle <em>fanservice</em> (como diría Hana) que ha tenido Elizabeth y enseguida estoy moviéndome con esa libertad, esa pasión que enciende en mí el baile. Mis manos y mis brazos son alas, y vuelo de una posición a la siguiente enredándome en los agarres de mi acompañante con precisión quirúrgica, solo para escaparme cada vez que así lo dicta la música. La pieza avanza y me encuentro subiendo mi pierna contra la cadera de Elizabeth. Rodeo y estrecho contra mí su cuerpo, y ella a su vez me facilita flexionarme hacia atrás. Al incorporarme, veo que su sombrero va a caerse y lo cazo al vuelo. Pego mi cara a la suya según me incorporo y me lo pongo yo.</p><p>Finalizamos los últimos pasos y las alumnas que han venido a mirar estallan en aplausos. Elizabeth jadea, yo simplemente tengo la respiración un poco acelerada.</p><p>—Fumas demasiado —le reprocho en un susurro.</p><p>—Me ha… gustado… lo del… ufff… sombrero —responde ella. Me separo, le lanzo su toalla y me dirijo al vestuario.</p><p>Veo de reojo que las espectadoras comienzan a marcharse.</p><p>Me doy una ducha muy rápida porque no he traído las cosas que necesitaría para mi rutina facial (es más cómodo hacerlo en mi cuarto) y me pongo la ropa limpia que he traído. Según suelto la cintura de mis leggins para que se ajuste a mi talle, la vista se me fija en las manos y recuerdo cómo han interactuado con Elizabeth. Se me viene a la cabeza aquel momento tan incómodo junto a mi coche, cuando la inmovilicé, y el buen humor del baile se esfuma.</p><p>Noto un calor incómodo.</p><p>—¡Ay!</p><p>La estadounidense entra en el vestuario y da vueltas vaciando su bolsa y revolviendo la taquilla. Lleva la toalla a medio caer.</p><p>—Vístete rápido o cogerás frío —le digo. No sé si pretende exhibirse un poco más o qué le pasa, pero quiero volver a mi cuarto y olvidar ese sentimiento de inquietud que me produce. Ese calor incómodo que aún no se me va.</p><p>—¡Sí, sí! —me responde sin haberme escuchado—. Me he dejado el desmaquillador y me ha entrado rímel en los ojos. ¡Escuece!</p><p>—No tengo desmaquillador aquí, <em>désolé.</em></p><p>—Voy a ver si alguien tiene. ¡No te vayas, te llevo yo de vuelta a la residencia!</p><p>—Faltaría más. No me iba a ir andando —replico ligeramente más irritada.</p><p>No quedan alumnas en el edificio, lo que parece decepcionar a Elizabeth porque no puede gorronearle cosméticos a nadie, así que no tardamos en salir. Ella tiene toda la cara manchada con la pintura de los ojos. La estampa perfecta para una delincuente juvenil. Nos volvemos a mi residencia subidas en ese cacharro ruidoso y, para mi sorpresa, Elizabeth baja de la moto y me sigue parloteando con desparpajo sobre la cantidad de gente que había, lo bien que ha quedado el baile, el subidón que tendrá en las notas del lunes y preguntándose qué habrán dicho en los <em>streamings </em>donde han retransmitido nuestro ensayo.</p><p>Cuando estamos frente a la puerta de mi habitación, me giro hacia ella.</p><p>—<em>Bon ben,</em> Ashe…</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Te has dejado las llaves o algo?</p><p>—No vas a entrar. Aclaremos lo de la apue…</p><p>—¡Date prisa, que me estoy meando!</p><p>Me resigno a tener que dejar que entre de nuevo en mi cuarto. Ella pasa corriendo a mi baño.</p><p>Saco la toalla usada de mi bolsa, el agua y la ropa limpia que había llevado para ducharme y lo guardo todo en su sitio. Pienso en la pregunta de Elizabeth sobre lo que habrán dicho en la app de Talon… así que desbloqueo el teléfono y descubro que la app de Blackwatch no ha llegado a desinstalarse antes. Se ha quedado todo este tiempo a la espera de que confirmase que quería borrarla.</p><p>Decido cancelar para entrar a leer los comentarios del chat general. Busco la hora a la que comenzamos el ensayo y…</p><p>—¡Amélie! ¿Te importa si de paso uso tu desmaquillador? ¡Estoy viendo que parezco un mapache!</p><p>Bloqueo la pantalla de inmediato a pesar de que Elizabeth no ha salido del baño.</p><p>—Úsalo, es ese aceite dorado con dosificador.</p><p>—¡Ah, ya lo veo! ¿Puedo usar también el jabón para la cara? ¡No quiero quedarme aceitosa después!</p><p>—Coge lo que te dé la gana, cansina.</p><p>Vuelvo a desbloquear el móvil apoyando la yema en el lector de huellas.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: ¿Alguien sabe por qué BlackCat está tan ausente…?</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Amooores, ¡¡Echo estááá emitiendo un streaming desde Taaalon donde podemos ver a Amélie bailaaando un tango con Eliiizabeth!!</p><p>[Cyberspace]: ¿En serio? Veamos…</p><p>[Asp]: SE TOCAN COMO SI CONOCIESEN MUY BIEN SUS CUERPOS!!!!!</p><p>[Formal]: Envidiadme: lo estoy viendo en persona.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¿¿Os las imagináááis acostándose??</p><p>[Banshee]: Ahora que lo dices, Cyberspace, tampoco ha respondido Huntress desde hace unos días. Ni Shieldmaiden. Ni tampoco Devil.</p><p>[Asp]: SHIELDMAIDEN ESTÁ BIEN.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Ya sabeeemos quién era la oootra del vídeo, cielo!!</p><p>[Asp]: VÍDEO DE AMÉLIE Y ELIZABETH ES LO QUE HACE FALTA.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Oh, sí…</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Sííí!!</p><p>[Beachrat]: toma ya! yo tanvien mataria x ber eso!!!!</p><p>[YetiHunter]: Tu ortografía me deja helada, ¿no se exigen unos mínimos de gramática en este chat?</p><p>[Beachrat]: n</p><p>[Beachrat]: o</p><p>[Beachrat]: p</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¿¿¡¡Acabáááis de ver lo del sombreeero, amores!!??</p><p>Me echo a reír. Además del chat general, tengo muchos más mensajes privados acumulados que el otro día. ¡Las críticas de los dos relatos! ¿¡Habrán gustado!?</p><p>Abro los mensajes privados.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Sé que dije que no me agradaba eso del BDSM…</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Pero, wow, lo que has escrito… Quisiera probar…</p><p>[Totally80s]: Huntress, yo no querer molestar, pero… ¿A ti gustar chicas fuertes? Yo decir por relato de vasalla y ama…</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: Cielo, necesiiito que dejes de ignoraaarme, ¡¡no seas maaala!! Estos relatos tuyos son lo mááás sexy que he leído nunca… Iníciame en el BDSM, amor, pooor favor. Seré tu juguetito y lo que haga falta si me haces algo la mitad de sexy que lo que relaaatas.</p><p>[Banshee]: Me fascina el modo en que plasmas el intercambio de poderes. Un gran trabajo. Espero seguir leyéndote.</p><p>[BlackCat]: No entro mucho, pero sigo leyendo lo que se publica. No sabes lo que esta gatita se moja…</p><p>—… leyendo tus relatos. Me arrepiento de haber dejado nuestro jueguecito BDSM.</p><p>Giro la cabeza y me encuentro a Elizabeth con una pierna apoyada sobre la cama. Está leyendo en alto la conversación con Hana. El aire escapa de mi pecho. Mis músculos quedan completamente rígidos. El móvil se me resbala de la mano y mi mandíbula cruje cuando intento mover la boca. Trago saliva. La sangre no llega a ninguna zona de mi cara a pesar de que mi corazón se ha disparado como si estuviese sufriendo un infarto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 12. Esta situación serviría para una historia guarra.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sábado, 17 de octubre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La estadounidense se agacha y recoge mi móvil para seguir leyendo.</p><p>—Mi novia no entiende mis gustos como lo haces tú. Al leer estos dos últimos relatos, sobre todo el de las dos esclavas bondage, he sentido que debo romper con ella. Pero, si lo hiciera, ¿querrías volver conmigo? ¿Estarías dispuesta a que quedásemos en persona? ¿Me dominarías de esas formas tan sexys que describes…? —continúa Elizabeth—. ¿Qué significan todos esos símbolos raros…? ¡Oh, vale! ¡Es una carita enamorada!</p><p>—¡<em>Laisse!</em></p><p>La estadounidense me mira con cara de no haber entendido la orden que, debido al estrés, me ha salido en mi lengua materna. Aprovecho para arrebatarle mi móvil y lo bloqueo.</p><p>—BDSM, ¿eh? —comenta. Siento que mi cuerpo apenas responde, no me puedo mover. Joder, ¿¡qué hago ahora!?—. Quiero leer esos relatos.</p><p>—¡NO! —chillo. Retrocedo varios pasos y mis gemelos golpean contra los pies de la cama. Caigo sentada en el colchón sintiendo que toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo se ha concentrado en mi corazón, que pulsa con tanta energía que podría partir mis costillas.</p><p>Estoy tan tensa que no soy capaz de levantarme.</p><p>—Los tienes en la app, ¿no?</p><p>—¡Ashe, ni se te ocurra! ¡En serio!</p><p>Ella deja escapar una risita. Se inclina para coger el teléfono, pero obviamente no se lo cedo. Detecto esa colonia de vainilla tan dulzona, el olor de mi aceite desmaquillante y mi limpiador facial. Agarra mi muñeca, yo tiro y mi cuerpo rígido no asimila bien el súbito impulso: caigo sobre mi espalda, cosa que me resulta dolorosa, y Elizabeth aprovecha para quitarme el móvil. Sus rodillas aprisionan mis caderas. Lleva una de sus faldas cortas negras, así que tengo un perfecto plano contrapicado de su ropa interior que no me apetece nada contemplar. Trato de liberarme, de doblarme como hice con Katya en el coche, pero la contractura de la espalda parece haberse agravado bastante durante el ensayo de tango y, si ya estaba rígida por la tensión, el dolor termina de inmovilizarme.</p><p>—¿Cómo se desbloquea? —Elizabeth presiona mi dedo contra el detector de la huella que reactiva el teléfono. Veo el brillo cuadrado de la pantalla encendida contra sus iris—. Veamos… Uh, eres popular, tienes un montón de mensajes en Blackwatch. Yo no uso mucho esta app, ¿sabes? La instalé por curiosidad, pero luego me dio bastante pereza.</p><p>Intento liberarme.</p><p>—<em>Lais…</em> —me interrumpo al darme cuenta de que he vuelto a irme al francés. Necesito que ella entienda—. Suéltalo.</p><p>—¡Aquí están esos relatitos BDSM!</p><p>Toda la sangre que faltaba en mi cara, llega de golpe. Noto que mis mejillas arden y me imagino el rubor cuando se me ocurre que esta situación serviría para una historia guarra. Una quizá no demasiado buena, pero sí entretenida. A lo mejor publicado por capítulos cada lunes y…</p><p>¿¡Qué me pasa!?</p><p>—Veamos… este. «Lista para la acción». —Es el título del relato que me inspiraró el videoclip aquel, <em>Whore,</em> y que adapté a Brigitte y Fareeha—. ¿Me lo lees tú?</p><p>—¡No!</p><p>—Pues lo leo yo. —Comienza a recitar las primeras líneas y yo, aún acorralada por sus muslos, desvío la mirada. No he sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida… ¿Cómo he podido no darme cuenta de que Elizabeth había salido del baño? ¡Joder! Intento soltarme, pero veo las estrellas. ¡Puta contractura! ¡Mierda de todo!—. «Y mientras la otra aguarda su turno, Pharah se estremece al sentir las cuerdas rodeando sus hombros, sus brazos, sus pechos; abrazando y mordiendo su piel. Lo siguiente es la mordaza. Widowmaker le lanza un lengüetazo a la bola de goma ante los extasiados ojos de su sumisa y, a continuación, la presiona contra su boca. Los ojos de Pharah se ponen en blanco mientras ella abrocha la correa y…».</p><p>Elizabeth continúa leyendo, y yo mantengo las dos manos presionadas contra los labios. No sé si llorar o intentar asfixiarme con tal de desaparecer. Me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza. Qué impotencia. La contractura de la espalda no me deja defenderme. Cierro y abro los puños hasta que me rindo. Nada ha logrado perturbarme tanto en toda mi vida como la voz de esta chica, a la que acusé de falta de disciplina, pronunciando frases pornográficas sobre, precisamente, el uso de la disciplina dentro del BDSM. Mi texto está hecho acorde a mis gustos y todo lo que incluye me excita de una u otra forma, pero al oírlo narrado por ella… Lo odio. Odio cada descripción sobre la sensibilización que las cuerdas le producen a la piel, sobre el grado en que las caricias y los mordiscos se vuelven insoportablemente placenteros, odio cada elemento de cuero, cada atadura mencionada… Odio las palabras elegidas para mostrar la sumisión («mi señora», «te pertenezco», «haz conmigo lo que desees») y las que dominan («obedeced», «sois mías»).</p><p>Lo odio. Odio mis ideas. Odio mis gustos. Me odio a mí. Odio a Elizabeth.</p><p>—Joder… —murmura ella dando por finalizada la lectura. Me observa y yo, humillada, le devuelvo una mirada iracunda. Se levanta y da un par de vueltas por el dormitorio. Intuyo de reojo cómo busca su paquete de tabaco y oigo que se enciende un cigarro. Pronto noto el olor del humo—. ¿Tienes más? Esa chica decía «relatos» en plural, ¿no? ¿¡Practicabas el BDSM con ella!?</p><p>De todas las personas del mundo que podían descubrir mi secreto, ha tenido que ser Elizabeth.</p><p>Mi mala suerte es surrealista.</p><p>Me quiero morir.</p><p>—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ashe.</p><p>—O sea, que sí. Entonces esta tal… BlackCat —pronuncia insegura— es una de las personas con las que le pusiste los cuernos a Katya.</p><p>—¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas? —Estoy tan extrañada e indignada que me sobrepongo al dolor de la espalda y logro erguirme—. No puedo haberle puesto los cuernos a quien nunca ha sido mi pareja.</p><p>—¿A quién crees que engañas? Ella me contó que…</p><p>Esto es el colmo.</p><p>—¡Pues entonces la que te ha mentido ha sido ella! —interrumpo. He llegado a mi límite: necesito que todo este lío se acabe. Y si la única arma que me queda para defenderme es contarlo <em>todo</em>, eso haré. Ya nada me lo impide. Total, Elizabeth ahora conoce mi secreto—. El año pasado rechacé a Katya durante las vacaciones de invierno. Me asusté con la idea de… bueno, la rechacé, ¿<em>d’ac?</em> Ni siquiera llegamos a besarnos nunca. Pensé que todo había terminado ahí porque nunca lo volvimos a mencionar, seguimos siendo compañeras en el consejo como si nada… —A medida que hablo, el ceño de mi interlocutora se frunce más y más bajo sus desordenados mechones blancos—. O eso creí hasta que, a principios de esta semana, apareció esa chica con la que se te corrió el pintalabios diciéndome que Katya le daba el dinero que le faltaba en su beca a cambio de fotografías y vídeos míos.</p><p>Vale, he delatado a Olivia. Ha sido sin pensar, pero ahora mismo es que no podría importarme menos.</p><p>—Joder, entonces ¿era eso lo que Olivia estaba obligada a hacer?</p><p>Se muestra escéptica e impresionada a partes iguales. Imagino que no quiere creerme. Yo tampoco querría saber que he puteado a gente inocente.</p><p>—<em>Oui.</em> Y lo odiaba. Le ofrecí vengarse mandándole una foto a Katya como si nos hubiésemos acostado para que se enrabietase. —Nada más decirlo, comprendo lo estúpido que fue—. No sé por qué, pero me pareció buena idea. Fue pueril… Lo que yo no sabía es que Katya ya había empezado a seguirme por su cuenta y que me vio con Satya en el vestuario. Y, claro, hizo la foto.</p><p>»Verás, entre Satya y yo siempre ha habido cierta tensión —prosigo—. Ese día nos besamos, cosa que fue un error… En estos momentos Katya tiene una obsesión enfermiza, fotografías mías con dos personas que no significan lo que parecen significar y… tú la has ayudado a herir a Satya, que lleva días confundida por ese puto error. —Cruzo los brazos—. También me has arrebatado con ayuda de Angela el puesto por el que tanto he trabajado.</p><p>Elizabeth abre la boca y se le cae el cigarro. Se sobresalta y corre a recuperarlo… aunque ya ha hecho una quemadura en la tela de su minifalda.</p><p>—Yo… Pero… ¡Katya me dijo que le habías escrito un montón de mensaje diciéndole que no pensabas disculparte por los cuernos! —balbucea, agitando la colilla apagada al hablar—. ¡Me enseñó las capturas!</p><p>—Y nadie ha modificado jamás una captura, ¿verdad? —me burlo—. Tienes mi teléfono en tus manos: lee todos los mensajes de Katya.</p><p>—No, creo que ya he invadido tu intimidad más que suficiente, yo…</p><p>—Hazlo —le ordeno. Su negación no es un acto altruista: simplemente no quiere comprobar con sus propios ojos lo grave que ha sido su error. Pues pienso obligarla a contemplarlo—. Me lo debes después de todo lo que me has hecho.</p><p>Se estremece como si mis palabras le hubiesen ocasionado algún dolor físico y procede a obedecerme.</p><p>—De Katya solo tienes los mensajes de las reuniones —confirma después de manipular unos instantes el teléfono—. Nada de cuernos. Las capturas eran falsas…</p><p>—Mira los de Satya también.</p><p>—Habéis estado intentando hablar de lo del vestuario. Y… ¿Qué dice de un chantaje?</p><p>—Cuando Olivia me contactó, lo hizo de forma anónima y creí que quería chantajearme. Me puse histérica.</p><p>Ella me ofrece el móvil de vuelta.</p><p>—No. Ahora los mensajes de Olivia. —Con la mexicana he hablado más desde Blackwatch que desde el programa de mensajería normal, pero las fotografías me las envió vía Overwatch porque mostraban nuestras caras—. ¿Las ves?</p><p>—Sí… —Escudriña la pantalla. Se me hace raro saber que me está viendo fingir que tengo relaciones, pero curiosamente no es ni la mitad de perturbador que haberla oído leer mi relato—. En la primera se nota que ella aún lleva las bragas, sí que las estabais preparando. Ibais ajustando los detalles. Entre la segunda y la tercera no veo diferencias… Oh, vale, ya la he visto. La cuarta es la que me enseñó. —Suelta mi teléfono—. Vaya… Joder… ¡Katya me ha engañado!</p><p>Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y desenfoca la mirada, abstrayéndose en sus pensamientos. Quizá tomando conciencia de lo mucho que la ha cagado.</p><p>—Y entre las dos le habéis hecho daño a Satya. Además de joderme a mí, <em>bien sûr.</em> —No busco consolarla, ¿se nota?</p><p>Elizabeth deja el teléfono en mi mano. De repente, parece tan desanimada como yo misma, pero no me da ninguna pena. Ella ha decidido malmeter sin que nadie le pusiera una pistola en la cabeza.</p><p>—¡Amélie, lo siento! He sido gilipollas por creerme una historia así sin contrastar la información —exclama con la voz un poco agudizada—. Yo misma hablé con Olivia de lo que le pasaba con Katya aquel día, durante la primera reunión del consejo estudiantil. No quiso darme detalles de lo que hacía para ella, solo dijo que no quería seguir haciéndolo. —Baja el tono como si hablase para sí—. Imaginé que era por una cuestión de orgullo o pereza, no por la falta de escrúpulos de Katya. Si lo hubiera sabido…</p><p>—Disculpas aceptadas. —No lo digo con ningún entusiasmo, pero reconozco que me siento aliviada porque… ¿acabo de conseguir ponerle frenos a esto? ¿Le he quitado una aliada a Katya? ¡Por favor! ¿Puedo creerlo, o a Elizabeth le acabará dando lo mismo la verdad y seguirá posicionándose en mi contra?</p><p>Por lo pronto, se siente culpable. Y me alegro muchísimo.</p><p>Mis hombros se destensan y comprendo que llevo un rato largo erizada como un gato.</p><p>—Estaba predispuesta a aceptar todo esto como cierto porque has sido desagradable conmigo desde el principio, pero en realidad eso no probaba nada ni justifica mis actos. —Se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me ofrece un cigarro que yo declino. Se enciende otro más para sí. Con razón se ahoga cada vez que termina un baile—. ¿Sabes? A la rectora Amari no le ha hecho demasiada gracia que finalmente sea yo la representante. Sigue sin gustarle que apareciese con la cicloplaneadora en el escenario el primer día.</p><p>—No fue una buena carta de presentación —admito.</p><p>—Si Satya y Olivia, sobre todo Olivia, hablan con Ana Amari, tú podrías ser la representante y Katya incluso sería expulsada. Lo que ha hecho es muy fuerte.</p><p>—No es una opción, Ashe. Olivia no quiere problemas legales, y me imagino que enfrentarse a la heredera de una industria rusa multimillonaria es exactamente a lo que se refiere cuando dice eso. Ella está aquí gracias a la beca, Katya destrozaría su futuro si se enfrentasen.</p><p>—Dijo eso mismo cuando la pillé llorando en la cocina.</p><p>—¿Lloraba…?</p><p>—Sí. Por eso me quedé tanto rato con ella.</p><p>Entonces… ¿no estuvieron liándose? ¿¡Lo del beso en la frente era verdad!? ¡Y pensar que yo ataqué a Elizabeth por tener la pintura corrida! Ahora sé lo distinta que fue la escena. Y mi interlocutora escogió parecer una frívola ante mí con tal de garantizar la intimidad de alguien metido en un problema que ella ni siquiera comprendía. Qué empática fue. Qué comprensiva. Entiendo que las alumnas le hayan cogido tantísimo cariño.</p><p>—Supongo que ahora debería disculparme yo por lo que te dije en ese momento de ir enrollándote por ahí con otras y llegar tarde… Lo siento, Ashe.</p><p>—No, no. No pasa nada.</p><p>Suspiro. Me alejo de la cama para no estar cerca de ella porque me hace sentir rara. Me quedo en la esquina que da al diminuto pasillo-recibidor y miro varias veces hacia la puerta, pero Elizabeth no capta la indirecta. Será más sencillo pedirle que se vaya.</p><p>—<em>Bref…</em> Me alegra haber arreglado todo esto —comienzo a decir, confiando en que comprenda que necesito estar sola.</p><p>—¡Aún no está arreglado! —exclama—. Mira, Ana me dijo que pensaba ponerte a ti en el puesto de representante. Así que, si obviamos el juego sucio de Katya, eres tú quien ha ganado la apuesta. ¿Y si te consigo ese trato con mi familia que nos habíamos apostado?</p><p>—No. Anulemos la apuesta y olvidemos este asunto.</p><p>—¡Nunca anulo una apuesta! He perdido: te debo esa fusión y te la voy a conseguir.</p><p>—Yo… —Noto que mi mandíbula se afloja y mi boca queda abierta. ¿Por qué seguir negándome? Con todo lo que he perdido estos días, lo necesito. Mi familia lo necesita.</p><p>—Y… y… quiero proponerte algo más —añade. Me esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos, pero me resulta difícil. Bajo la vista y trato de sentir alivio por haber quitado a Elizabeth del bando de Katya y por haber conseguido la fusión con los Ashe—. Tengo mucha experiencia como sumisa, en Estados Unidos estaba en varios clubs de BDSM, pero aquí no conozco a nadie a quien le guste. Tampoco sé dónde empezar a buscar… y lo echo muchísimo de menos. Tu amiga BlackCat decía que tú dominabas, ¿verdad? ¿Querrías dominarme, Amélie?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 13. Mariposas de TNT.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sábado, 17 de octubre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El aire se me escapa del pecho con tanta violencia que me doblo sobre mi vientre. Dentro siento unas extrañas sacudidas que me hacen preguntarme si, en vez de mariposas, yo tengo cartuchos de dinamita.</p><p>Nunca me había ocurrido algo así. Que diga que quiere someterse ante mí me resulta tan erótico que mi cabeza da vueltas, mi propio pulso me taladra los tímpanos. Pienso en su chaqueta de cuero, pienso… Pienso demasiadas cosas. Tengo la mente completamente fragmentada entre el dolor, la ira, el miedo y el poco alivio que había obtenido al creerlo que las cosas por fin se resolvían. Y ahora esto. Porque la confusión sin lujuria no es lo mismo.</p><p>—Elizabeth… —¿Ya no la llamo Ashe? Ya no la llamo Ashe—. Lo que me pides… No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? ¡Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien!</p><p>—Nos llevábamos mal por motivos equivocados que ya hemos aclarado. Además, ¿recuerdas cuando agarraste mi muñeca contra el techo de tu coche, Amélie?</p><p>—Sí. M-me acuerdo.</p><p>Cómo olvidarlo.</p><p>—Creía que eras pareja de Katya, así que me limité a marcharme lo más deprisa posible, pero… —Se muerde los labios. La piel carnosa y sonrosada se congestiona bajo la suave presión de sus dientes de un modo irresistible, y luego se escurre lentamente de vuelta a su posición original con una leve hinchazón. Siento calor en todo el rostro—. No te imaginas lo cachonda que me pusiste.</p><p>—<em>Sacrebleu…</em> ¿En serio? —pregunto en un susurro.</p><p>—Muy. En. Serio. —Remarca cada palabra.</p><p>Camina hacia mí muy decidida. Yo sigo en la esquina entre el escueto pasillo de entrada y el dormitorio. Ella se apoya en la pared de enfrente, aunque, mientras que yo mantengo los brazos cruzados y esa sensación de desasosiego se adueña de mis gestos, Elizabeth no tiene reparos en alzar los suyos sobre la cabeza para dejar las muñecas contra la pared, como si estuviese apresada. Su espalda se arquea.</p><p>Tiemblo. Quiero decir, ¿dominarla? Cuando lo ha dicho ha parecido muy real, pero muy lejano. Ahora está a menos de dos metros de mí… en la ratonera que tengo por pasillo… ofreciéndome una invitación extraordinariamente atrayente con todo su cuerpo. La realidad me golpea con más fuerza de la que puedo resistir.</p><p>No soy capaz de moverme.</p><p>No he ejecutado nunca una sesión de BDSM, y Elizabeth ha dicho que tiene mucha experiencia como sumisa.</p><p>No puedo estar a la altura de lo que se espera en una dominatrix.</p><p>No sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé cómo me siento. ¿De verdad quiere hacer esto conmigo cuando ha pensado durante semanas que soy una persona horrible? ¿Realmente ha quedado convencida de mi versión de los hechos? Porque, si bien yo soy la víctima de Katya, eso tampoco es que me convierta en ninguna santa.</p><p>—¿Amélie?</p><p>La miro. Avanzo en diagonal, agarro su codo con una mano y, con la otra, abro la puerta y la conduzco hacia el exterior.</p><p>—¡Graciasportodoestaremosencontacto! —me despido con el poco aire que quiere circular por mis pulmones.</p><p>Cierro.</p><p>Retrocedo hasta mi cama como si en la puerta hubiese una serpiente venenosa.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tardo bastante en superar la conmoción. Mi vida se ha vuelto un auténtico caos. Todo va y viene sin ningún sentido. Siento felicidad y esas mariposas de TNT en mi interior, pero también noto la ira y la amargura, la impotencia… ¿Hablaba Elizabeth en serio? ¿Estaba dispuesta a practicar el BDSM conmigo? ¿De verdad? Porque se me ocurre la posibilidad de que mintiera: ¿y si me lo ha propuesto para demostrar que le soy infiel a Katya o algo así? Quizá no me ha creído a pesar de que parece que le he dado sentido a toda la información inconexa de la que ella disponía.</p><p>Aunque se ha mostrado muy arrepentida… y, por lo que he visto en clase, no es tan buena actriz.</p><p>¿Y si solo quería comprobar mi reacción? Estudiarme para saber cómo lidiar conmigo o algo así. No. No me <em>puedo</em> terminar de creer esta opción, o en realidad… quizá no <em>quiera</em> hacerlo. A lo mejor me gusta pensar que se puso cachonda cuando la inmovilicé contra el coche.</p><p>… porque yo sí que lo hice. Y, sin querer, he recordado ese momento en más de una ocasión al masturbarme.</p><p>Agarro el teléfono y miro la hora por si me ayuda a dejar de divagar. Descubro que es tarde, que debería ir pidiendo la cena. Y también… que tengo una llamada perdida de Elizabeth (nos escribimos por la app de Overwatch, supongo que de ahí ha sacado mi número). Vuelvo a temblar. Termino por sentarme en la cama. ¿¡Y si se ha enfadado porque la he echado y ha decidido que no va a cumplir nada de lo que me ha prometido!? ¿Qué le impide hacer público lo que ha descubierto sobre mí? Pienso en mi familia, en mi difunta tía Danielle. Joder, deseo volver a ser la Amélie que se debatía sobre si aceptar o no aquel juego anónimo y seguro con Hana Song… Pero ese momento no va a volver. Lo que sí puede volver es el del dolor de mi familia.</p><p>Debo aplacar a Elizabeth para no correr ese riesgo.</p><p>Intento recomponerme para devolver la llamada, pero rozo el botón verde de la pantalla antes de tiempo. Mi corazón se encoge en cuanto oigo los primeros tonos del teléfono. Elizabeth descuelga.</p><p>No estoy preparada.</p><p>—¿Sí, Amélie?</p><p>—Tenía una llamada perdida tuya —balbuceo.</p><p>—¿Hm? Supongo que será la de cuando te estaba buscando para volver del ensayo.</p><p>—Ah. —¡No me jodas! ¡No he mirado la hora de la notificación! ¡¡La he llamado sin motivo!!—. Entonces supongo que…</p><p>—¿Por qué me has echado de la habitación?</p><p>—Son demasiados motivos como para…</p><p>—¿… explicarlos por teléfono?</p><p>—Sí, Elizabeth.</p><p>—¡Quedemos entonces!</p><p>—No lo entiendes. Mi vida está hundiéndose: el acoso de Katya, la humillación que he sufrido en el <em>stream</em> de Talon, la decepción de la rectora Amari, mi amistad con Satya… Y ahora tú —la acuso—. Ignoraste todas mis súplicas y leíste ese relato. Era mi secreto, Elizabeth. ¡No quería que lo supiera nadie!</p><p>Mi voz se ha agudizado demasiado. Me tapo la boca. Estoy llorando. Creo que es culpa de la regla, pero da igual porque el resultado es el mismo: estoy destrozada.</p><p>—Lo… lo siento. Ya te lo he dicho antes, lo siento muchísimo. La he cagado contigo y quiero ayudarte a arreglar las cosas. Cuenta con la fusión familiar, insisto. Tienes mi palabra. Y, por supuesto, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ¿vale? —Se hace el silencio. No contesto—. Amélie, di algo…</p><p>—Acepto tus disculpas —sollozo. Intento calmarme.</p><p>—Te aseguro que no le voy a decir nada a nadie. —Sigo sin responder—. ¿Estás ahí?</p><p>—Sí. Gracias…</p><p>—Es un relato muy bueno, ¿sabes? Creo que habría tenido algo más de temple al hablar contigo si no me hubiese <em>gustado</em> tantísimo.</p><p>—Ay… —He entendido exactamente a qué se refiere.</p><p>—No he podido hablar sobre BDSM con nadie desde que llegué. ¿Has ido a convenciones o talleres en Francia? ¿Hay alguno aquí en Suiza?</p><p>—¿Existen tales cosas? —Me sorprendo tanto que consigo dejar de llorar.</p><p>—Eso es un no, supongo.</p><p>—¿En qué consisten esos talleres, Elizabeth?</p><p>—Te enseñan a hacer nudos correctamente, a realizar cosas «peligrosas» de forma segura, técnicas y eso. —Según lo cuenta, me recuerda a los tutoriales en vídeo y a las guías que guardo en mi portátil—. Son más unas reuniones divertidas donde la gente se ríe y está cómoda. He visto algunas que podían resultar un pelín obscenas, pero no es lo normal.</p><p>—Oh… Me… me encantaría saber más de eso. —Mis ojos resplandecen ante semejante posibilidad. ¿Podría ser yo misma en un sitio así? Sin apps de contactos. Sin riesgos para mi familia. ¿Quizá con un nombre falso? ¿Una máscara de cuero?—. Yo solo sé lo que he leído blogs y libros.</p><p>—¿Y cómics?</p><p>—No.</p><p>Nunca he sido de las que leen cómics. No me desagradan, es solo que me resultan más cómodos los audiolibros porque pueden acompañarte mientras viajas en coche o haces el calentamiento previo a un ensayo.</p><p>—Sé de uno que te gustaría, Amélie. ¿Por qué no comemos juntas mañana y charlamos de todo esto? Con tranquilidad, quiero decir.</p><p>—Tengo planes para la comida. ¿Por la tarde, quizá?</p><p>—Por la tarde no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer. Si no quieres, no…</p><p>—¿El lunes, después del examen de tango, Elizabeth?</p><p>—¡Hecho!</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Domingo, 18 de octubre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He ido a que me vea la fisioterapeuta a primera hora de la mañana. Me ha dicho que no tengo ninguna contractura, que lo que me duele es un enorme moratón a la altura de los riñones. Le he dado algunas vueltas y he llegado a la conclusión de que, si me hubiese hecho la contractura el viernes, ayer por la mañana la habría sentido al levantarme. Al despertar es cuando más molestan. Empecé a ser consciente de este desagradable dolor tras el encontronazo con Katya, así que… parece que me clavé el asa de la puerta o algo así cuando ella me abordó en el coche.</p><p>Me suena haberme golpeado durante el breve forcejeo, aunque fue todo tan estresante que no lo recuerdo con claridad.</p><p>Vuelvo a casa con un plato de comida para llevar, algo de compra muy básica para no se repita lo de tener hambre a medianoche y encontrarme la nevera vacía, y tomo asiento frente al portátil. Mis madres están esperando la videollamada para que comamos juntas. No engañé a Elizabeth: lo hacemos todos los domingos que podemos. Sé que otras alumnas se toman la molestia de viajar en avión los fines de semana para pasarlos en casa, especialmente si tienen la tarde del viernes o la mañana del lunes libres. Mi vuelo tardaría una hora, incluso podría coger el coche y estar en casa en menos de cuatro, pero a los Guillard no nos parece práctico desperdiciar tanto tiempo en aeropuertos, carreteras, haciendo el equipaje y demás. Preferimos disfrutar de las ventajas de la era digital y disponer de más tiempo para nuestros asuntos.</p><p>Vuelvo a ponerme el pijama, me hago una trenza e inicio la vídeollamada. En cuanto mis madres descuelgan, veo que llevan traje. Están en su despacho, trabajando.</p><p>Comienzan a hablar ambas con efusividad.</p><p>—Ay, princesa, estás guapísima.</p><p>—¿Cómo va ese asuntillo que mencionabas ayer?</p><p>—No has actualizado instagram, princesa.</p><p>—¡Cuéntanos!</p><p>Sonrío porque me hacen feliz. Su interés y su preocupación son cosas que me dan la vida.</p><p>—Tengo mucho que contar, y no sé ni por dónde empezar —les digo mientras retiro el papel de aluminio que protege mi plato—. Y… necesito vuestra ayuda. Una persona de confianza, que no quiere tener problemas legales, me informó de que alguien me acosaba. Esta persona que os digo ya se ha arriesgado mcuho al contármelo, porque… bueno, por lo que sé deberíamos interponer una <em>demanda</em>.</p><p>—¿Princesa…? —Mamá Chloé comienza a preguntar, pero mamá Hollings le hace una señal para que me deje seguir hablando yo.</p><p>Han dejado de comer.</p><p>—No os revelaré la identidad de mi informadora porque sé que vais a querer denunciar. Yo también quiero, tenedlo claro, pero la estaríamos obligando a testificar y su situación es complicada; mi informadora carece de recursos. No podría hacerle frente a los Volskaya como sí podemos nosotras.</p><p>—Amélie, le daremos trabajo y un sueldo de por vida a tu informadora si es necesario —asegura mamá Hollings—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?</p><p>Recuerdo la expresión súbitamente digna de Olivia al decir que ella podía valerse por sí misma. Dudo que quiera las cadenas de los Guillard para sobrevivir contra los Volskaya.</p><p>—Katya ha estado pagando a alguien para que me fotografíe y grabe.</p><p>—Esa malcriada de mierd… —maldice mamá Hollings.</p><p>—Esperad, que aún hay mucho más. Su cómplice es la persona que me lo ha revelado todo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared y, en cuanto logró salir de ahí, Katya comenzó a hacerlo por su cuenta. —Mis madres me observan con los ojos abiertos como platos y bastante pálidas. Odio preocuparlas así—. Me siguió a los vestuarios, fotografió mi beso con Satya… y lo ha usado para convencer a la junta directiva de que voy corrompiendo los votos del resto del consejo estudiantil para obtener lo que quiero. ¡Lo siento! Lo siento tanto… Os prometí que conseguiría…</p><p>—Lo de la junta no importa, princesa —me interrumpe mamá Chloé.</p><p>—Y… —Trago saliva. Esto les va a doler mucho a mis madres, pero sé que tienen que verlo. Tienen que saber lo que pasa en mi vida, el alcance de los daños—. Como me he negado a seguirle el juego, Katya me acorraló en mi propio coche. No me ha agredido, pero sí que se puso extremadamente desagradable. Me amenazó. Intentó agarrarme y, bueno, el golpe me lo di yo sola, pero…</p><p>Me levanto el pijama y muestro mi espalda. Giro la cabeza de un modo incómodo hasta que logro enfocar el moratón de los riñones dentro del objetivo de la webcam.</p><p>—¿Katya te ha hecho eso, princesa?</p><p>—Vamos a coger el primer vuelo a Suiza y…</p><p>—¡No! —intervengo—. No. Por favor, pensemos en frío. ¿Tenemos capacidad para enfrentarnos a industrias Volskaya? —Mis madres se miran entre sí—. No quiero denunciar. Y, además, tampoco tengo pruebas. Dependemos de implicar a esa persona que me lo contó todo, y sería castigarla por su ayuda.</p><p>Bajan la vista. Comprenden mi lealtad hacia Olivia, ellas me han enseñado a ser así.</p><p>—¿Qué tal una orden de alejamiento? —sugiere mamá Hollings.</p><p>Intercambian una mirada. Estoy segura de que van a invertir mucho tiempo en hablar de este asunto.</p><p>—Princesa, pensaremos en algo. No vamos a estar tranquilas sabiendo que esa hija de puta está acechándote en el campus.</p><p>—Ya… Yo tampoco —murmuro. Entonces recuerdo algo, y me alegro porque estoy deseando cambiar de tema—. ¡Ah! ¡Tengo una buena noticia!</p><p>—¿Cuál? —pregunta mamá Chloé.</p><p>—Parece que Elizabeth Ashe nos apoyará en el tema de la fusión.</p><p>—¡Qué bien! ¿Hicisteis las paces, princesa? ¿No te ha dado más problemas?</p><p>Aparto la vista, pues no puedo mirar a mis madres a la cara (ni siquiera a través de una webcam) mientras recuerdo a la estadounidense confesándome su gusto por la sumisión, su interés por practicarla conmigo, que se excitó cuando la inmovilicé…</p><p>—Princesa, ¿te acabas de poner roja! —Mamá Chloé adora estas cosas. Ya he dicho que es mi mayor fan.</p><p>Ay.</p><p>—¡Nooo!</p><p>—Eso es un sí, ¿no te parece, Hollings?</p><p>—Sí, me lo parece. —Oportunamente, mi otra madre parece empezar a recuperarse del shock de saber que estoy siendo acosada por la heredera rusa más poderosa de nuestros tiempos.</p><p>—¡Moved ficha rápido con los Ashe! —respondo con la cara ardiendo.</p><p>—Mándanos alguna foto con tu nueva amiga. ¡En la fiesta de Halloween!</p><p>—¿Esa fiesta no era en casa de Katya, Chloé?</p><p>—Es verdad. Princesa, no vayáis allí. ¡Venid a celebrarlo con nosotras!</p><p>—¡Ay, sí! ¡Daremos el baile de disfraces de todos los años! Vendrá mucha gente, no podéis faltar.</p><p>—Eh… ya veremos.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando termino de comer, me pongo a hacer trabajos de clase. Sobre las cinco empiezo a estar bastante saturada (¿siempre me ha supuesto tanto esfuerzo concentrarme?), así que me detengo un momento y miro el móvil. Me han llegado mensajes en la app de Overwatch.</p><p>[Angela Ziegler]: ¿Crees que sería buen momento para esa llamada?</p><p>Ya decía yo que se me estaba olvidando algo.</p><p>Comienzo a redactar la respuesta. Escribo un «discúlpame» al principio, pero lo borro antes de enviar. Me niego a pedirle perdón a alguien que me ha causado tantos problemas.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Se me había olvidado. Está siendo un fin de semana ajetreado. Adelante.</p><p>Me llega su llamada.</p><p>—Siento mucho haber mostrado tu fotografía en mi directo —anuncia en cuanto descuelgo.</p><p>—¿Solo sientes eso? —replico fríamente—. Le has hecho mucho daño a Satya por conseguir unas cuantas visitas, Angela.</p><p>—¡Lo sé, y me arrepiento muchísimo! No sé cómo decir todo lo que quiero decir sin meter la pata…</p><p>Suspiro. No me queda energía para estar tan enfadada como desearía. Me siento emocionalmente agotada por todo lo que ha ocurrido.</p><p>—Te escucho —le digo por fin, de un modo un poco menos cortante.</p><p>—Mira, sé que mi vida no te importa, pero tuve un primer año muy duro. Solo podía centrarme en estudiar; mi carrera, medicina, es muy exigente. Estuve sola todo el tiempo, Amélie, y… me afectó muchísimo. —Deja salir el aire de golpe, como con impotencia—. Durante el primer <em>stream</em> tuve la sensación de que eso por fin cambiaba. ¡Parecía que mi estancia en Overwatch podía ser mejor! Socializaba. Me sentía integrada y normal en el campus, ¿vale? Sé que te va a parecer propio de alguien inmaduro, pero te aseguro que, durante algunas tardes, ha sido como una mezcla entre adicción, descontrol y autocomplacencia barata. Ahora soy consciente.</p><p>Enarco una ceja. ¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar esta historia? La adicción a lo que no se puede tener, el descontrol sobre las consecuencias y lo de suplir tus carencias escribiendo en una red social…</p><p>Me suena porque es un resumen de mi vida durante las últimas semanas.</p><p>—Creo… que sé de lo que hablas, Angela. —El enfado con la suiza, que nunca fue tan fuerte como el que sentía hacia Katya o Elizabeth, se desvanece como por arte de magia y deja un hueco bastante feo en mis pensamientos.</p><p>—¿Puedo compensarte de alguna forma?</p><p>—No, Angela. Solo… procura tener más cuidado la próxima vez.</p><p>Miro el reloj: mi pausa se está dilatando demasiado.</p><p>—Te aseguro que no había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida. Cuando la rectora me cerró el canal por mi comportamiento censurable, comprendí que incluso podíais demandarme por atentar contra vuestra intimidad… Ay, Amélie, ¡quería morirme!</p><p>—Ha sido un error, pero tampoco tienes que martirizarte por ello —respondo, sorprendida por mi entereza—. Todos los cometemos.</p><p>Yo estaba cometiendo uno en esa fotografía. ¿O no?</p><p>—Es que… bueno, nada. <em>Dankeschön</em> por ser tan comprensiva, Amélie. No te robo más tiempo.</p><p>—No hay de qué.</p><p>—<em>Bis später.</em></p><p>Cierro los ojos y, en vez de colgar, vuelvo a acercarme el móvil a la cara.</p><p>—Espera, Angela.</p><p>—¿Hm?</p><p>—Si… Si alguna vez te sientes sola en el campus, llámame. Podemos tomarnos un café o simplemente estudiar juntas.</p><p>—¿¡En serio!?</p><p>—¿Por qué no iba a decirlo en serio?</p><p>—Ay, me encantaría, Amélie.</p><p>—Nos vemos.</p><p>Cuelgo con la sensación de haber tomado una decisión madura. Quizá para Angela de momento sea incómodo verme y recordar su metedura de pata, pero siento que se ha quedado completamente aliviada. No era mi intención en un principio… No obstante, ha terminado pareciéndome lo más adecuado.</p><p>Me intento poner a hacer algunos repasos para tener fresca la teoría de cara a los próximos exámenes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Suelo olvidarme de actualizar aquí porque nunca me llega feedback, pero en wattpad hay actualizaciones cada lunes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 14 Modelitos de cuero y corpiños.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domingo, 18 de octubre (aún).</p><p>Oscureció hace poco más de una hora y tuve que encender mi flexo para seguir es-tudiando. Mi concentración no está en su mejor momento, pero al ojear los apuntes y pasarlos a limpio siento que al menos lo intento. Aunque la mayor parte de la tarde la he pasado haciendo pausas, buscando excusas para descansar la vista y haciendo estiramien-tos.<br/>Al final me doy por vencida.<br/>Supongo que hay ocasiones en las que es imposible rendir. Me consuela pensar que hasta ahora he trabajado mucho y llevo al día la mayoría de asignaturas.<br/>Me incorporo. Me apetece ensayar; llevo muchas horas seguidas en el escritorio. Sin embargo, creo que el viernes y el sábado bailé suficiente y tampoco quiero fatigar-me… eso podría conllevar lesiones. Quizá podría escribir un poco.<br/>Mi teléfono se ilumina al recibir una llamada.<br/>—¿Sí?<br/>—¿Amélie Guillard?<br/>—La misma.<br/>—Soy de la empresa de mensajería del campus. Tenemos un paquete para usted —me informa una voz—. ¿Está en su residencia?<br/>Enarco una ceja. ¿Un paquete? No recuerdo haber pedido nada.<br/>—Bien sûr.<br/>—Nuestra repartidora la llamará en menos de diez minutos, señora Guillard.<br/>—De acuerdo. Merci.<br/>—¡A usted!<br/>Cuelgo y queda abierto el historial de llamadas. Las anteriores a la de la empresa de mensajería son de Fareeha. Hablé con Angela, con Satya y con mi familia, pero con ella no.<br/>Bueno. Ya tengo algo con lo que entretenerme en este domingo tan aburrido.<br/>La llamo.<br/>—¡Amélie! —chilla con alegría. Alejo el dispositivo de mi oído y lo vuelvo a acer-car poco a poco, con precaución.<br/>Me parece oír una voz diciendo algo más, aunque el sonido está alejado y distor-sionado.<br/>—¿Cómo estás, Fareeha? Tenía algunas llamadas tuyas y…<br/>—¡No, no pares ahora!<br/>¿Perdón?<br/>—Espera un momento, ḥabībti —oigo que murmura la egipcia. Frunzo el ceño. ¿¡Está con Brigitte!? Alza el tono para volver a dirigirse a mí—: Amélie, te juro que hice todo lo posible para que mi madre no te expulsase del consejo estudiantil. ¿La convencí? No he hablado con ella desde el viernes.<br/>—Oui, la convenciste —corroboro, súbitamente asustada. ¿Pensaban expulsarme? Creía que Katya se había inventado esa parte en un intento desesperado por doblegarme.<br/>Me alegro más que nunca de haber apoyado a Fareeha con los entrenamientos y con la tontería del baile sueco. Una expulsión habría afectado muchísimo a la imagen de mi familia… y a mi futuro. Ni siquiera entiendo el motivo para tomar unas medidas tan drásticas contra mí. ¿Hubo más mentiras por parte de Katya de las que conozco? Pero ¿qué puede haberse inventado que sea tan grave?<br/>—Fareehaaaaaa… —escucho de fondo. Hay risitas y creo que un beso.<br/>Sí, definitivamente está con Brigitte. En buen momento he llamado.<br/>—Entiendo… Merci por tu apoyo, Fareeha. Te debo una —le digo rápidamente, con ganas de colgar y dejar que siga con su cita (o lo que sea)—. Eres una buena amiga. Las cosas están tensas todavía, aunque no creo que vayan a peor. Trabajo en solucionar-lo.<br/>—¿Sí, Amélie? ¡Me alegro mucho! —responde distraídamente.<br/>—Supongo que… —comienzo a decir con la intención de despedirme ya. Me inte-rrumpen.<br/>—Mira esto —indica Brigitte.<br/>—¿Oh? ¡Ohhhhhhhh! Amélie, te dejo, tengo que follCOLGAR.<br/>Cuelgo yo. Últimamente tengo un imán para estas cosas; lo de Hatsu y Jessi lleva la trayectoria de convertirse en el prólogo de muchos traumas.<br/>Llaman a mi puerta y bloqueo el teléfono. Nadie va a volver a sorprenderme mi-rando mis conversaciones privadas, me pienso asegurar. Lo guardo en el bolsillo y… ¡Pum! Oigo un golpazo. Asustada, corro hacia la puerta y abro. En el último instante, se me ocurre que, tal vez, podría ser Katya quien estuviese ahí. Afortunadamente, no es ella. Me encuentro a una mensajera arrodillada ante mi puerta, la cabeza demasiado aga-chada como para distinguir algo más que su media melena oscura. La oigo respirar vio-lentamente.<br/>—¡Ça alors!<br/>Una lágrima cae sobre la moqueta del pasillo y deja una mancha oscurecida. Al la-do de la chica, junto al felpudo, veo un paquetito plano y rectangular con el envoltorio roto. La esquina superior se ha abollado por completo. Parece demasiado machacada para una simple caída, está casi partida. ¿Y el golpe que he oído? Frunzo el ceño y, entre los jirones del envoltorio, me fijo en que puedo reconocer la ilustración de dos mujeres vestidas de cuero. Es como una especie de portada de tapa dura.<br/>Un momento, ¡parece BDSM!<br/>Antes de que yo pueda sufrir el infarto correspondiente, la chica alza la cabeza de golpe y capta mi atención.<br/>Reconozco a Yuna Lee, la novia de Hana.<br/>—¡Lo siento! —solloza mirando la esquina rota de mi paquete—. Lo pagaré, te lo prometo…<br/>Sigue llorando y oigo que una puerta se abre en el descansillo. Me apresuro a coger mi paquete, temerosa de que otra alumna pueda asociar conmigo esa ilustración BDSM que asoma parcialmente, y le ofrezco mi mano a Yuna.<br/>—Entra, s'il vous plait. No puedo dejarte aquí fuera tal y como estás.<br/>—¡Lo siento! —repite con la voz más agudizada. Acepta mi mano. Su bonita boca tiembla.<br/>Tiro de la coreana y cierro. Me alegro de haber comprado algo de comida esta ma-ñana porque así puedo hacer de anfitriona. Pongo agua a hervir para hacer una infusión y le acerco una caja de pañuelos. Ella los acepta y se seca las mejillas y la nariz, y trata de serenarse.<br/>—Te llamas Yuna, ¿n’est-ce pas?<br/>—Sí.<br/>Ahora que lo pienso, entre ella, Olivia y Elizabeth, creo que esta semana ya he te-nido más visitas que en todo el año pasado.<br/>—¿Te apetecen unas galletitas, chérie? Voy a hacer manzanilla. Te prepararía té negro, que está más rico, pero es un poco tarde y te espabilaría demasiado.<br/>Mi cháchara, propia de una anfitriona (aunque ignoro si de alguien que intenta calmar a otra persona), consigue distraer a Yuna lo suficiente como para que se le nor-malice la respiración.<br/>—No hace falta, siento las molestias… Te pagaré eso…<br/>—No sé ni qué es —me apresuro a decir. Lo saco de debajo de mi axila exagerando una mueca de desconcierto, como si hiciera un anuncio cutre para la teletienda. Retiro el envoltorio y aparece un cómic llamado «Sunstone». Lo acompaña una tarjetita donde alguien ha firmado como «Calamity» sin dejar ningún mensaje. Comprendo que son los cómics BDSM que Elizabeth me mencionó por teléfono. En la ilustración hay dos chicas, una con media melena roja y otra con una larga melena negra que me recuerda ligera-mente a la mía. Noto calor en las mejillas y me pregunto si Elizabeth ha hecho esta mis-ma asociación—. Ohh, es un cómic del que me hablaron… Lo quería para… eh, dise-ñar… ¡el vestuario vampírico del musical de Halloween! No digas nada, por favor, aún no lo hemos anunciado.<br/>Quizá parezca que me he buscado una excusa muy absurda, pero al final del musi-cal hay una escena supuestamente moderna, con modelitos de cuero y corpiños, cuya estética es bastante apropiada para una sesión de BDSM.<br/>(Lo único es que ya contamos con el vestuario).<br/>—No lo haré.<br/>Sonrío con nerviosismo y dejo el cómic lo más lejos posible… y boca abajo. Y me doy cuenta de que se puede leer el argumento en la parte de atrás. Las mayúsculas de las siglas BDSM destacan demasiado. Le doy la vuelta otra vez, tirando mi bolso al suelo. Se desparraman mis cosas, parece que no estaba cerrado. Las recojo rápidamente y termino dejándolas sobre la mesa, pero no me molesto en guardarlas porque siento que este la-mentable espectáculo ya está durando demasiado.<br/>Suelto una risilla de agobio. Yuna me observa sin entender nada.<br/>Vuelvo al fogón procurando conservar algo de dignidad. Ya hierve el agua, así que la sirvo cuidadosamente en las tazas. Después agrego los sobres de la infusión. No tengo movimientos precisamente fluidos porque apenas he usado esta cocina, pero al menos lo ejecuto todo correctamente. Luego programo un temporizador en el teléfono.<br/>Creo que ya se ha pasado el momento raro. El que yo solita he creado, digo.<br/>Me giro y apoyo la cadera contra la diminuta encimera.<br/>—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —le pregunto por fin a mi invitada.<br/>Ella baja la vista de tal forma que sus finos ojos orientales parecen cerrados.<br/>—Ayer descubrí que mi novia me pone los cuernos. Se dedica a practicar juegos BDSM con una chica de Blackwatch… y el envoltorio de tu cómic se había rasgado, he visto ese dibujo y me… —Por el modo en que habla, me doy cuenta de que me lo está contando porque necesita desahogarse. Aprieta los puños—. ¡Me he puesto furiosa! Lo he lanzado contra la pared sin pensar… Lo siento, Amélie.<br/>Trago saliva.<br/>Ayer fue cuando BlackCat le dijo a Huntress que dejaría a su novia si le garantiza-ba tener algo que no fuese online. O sea, que estoy implicada en los problemas de Yuna. A no ser que Hana esté liada con más gente, cosa que es perfectamente posible. ¿Por qué no se hace poliamorosa y aprende a respetar sus múltiples relaciones en lugar de caer en estas situaciones y arrastrarme a mí con ella?<br/>No sé qué pensar.<br/>Opto por ceñirme cuidadosamente a las palabras que Yuna ha pronunciado para no delatarme.<br/>—No te preocupes, chérie. Lo que cuentas es grave, es normal que estés tan afecta-da —señalo tratando de sonar muy comprensiva—. No tienes que pagarme el cómic, ¡solo lo necesito para tener ideas para el vestuario! La esquina abollada no influye en nada.<br/>Madre mía, menudo fin de semana entre unas cosas y otras…<br/>Retiro las bolsas de té y le ofrezco a Yuna la infusión humeante.<br/>—Gamsahabnida —murmura aceptando la taza. Imagino que me ha dado las gra-cias. Hablo inglés fluido y he adquirido bastante alemán aquí en Suiza, pero de coreano no tengo ni la menor idea.<br/>Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que haya dicho «desgraciada, que esto está hirvien-do, ¿qué quieres, escaldarme viva?».<br/>Pruebo la manzanilla, pero arde y no me sabe bien. Es amarga. Dejo mi taza en la encimera. Debería echarle azúcar, supongo, o leche o limón… no recuerdo qué debería llevar, pero da igual porque tampoco hay nada de eso en mi despensa.<br/>—No te ofrezco azúcar porque no tengo, pardon.<br/>—Así está bien —me asegura muy bajito.<br/>Busco cuidadosamente algo que decir. Algo que no sea una cagada. No quiero dela-tar que sé cosas sobre Hana y sus andanzas en Blackwatch.<br/>—Sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero… creo que te mereces a alguien me-jor, Yuna —le digo por fin—. La infidelidad muy rara vez tiene justificación, y es algo que nadie debería hacer ni tolerar.<br/>Da un par de sorbos, cada vez más cabizbaja.<br/>—Ya…<br/>—Y me atrevería a decir que no estás bien; el modo en que has reaccionado lo de-lata.<br/>—No lo entiendes, es que yo también lo he hecho todo mal.<br/>—¿Por qué dices eso, chérie?<br/>Su mirada me esquiva. Parece refugiarse tras mi taza de flores de lis.<br/>—Le quité el teléfono —explica—. Leí sus conversaciones privadas de Blackwatch y encontré una donde decía que estaba dispuesta a dejarme. No me ha hablado en todo el día. Estuvo mal por mi parte, fue una acción muy tóxica…<br/>Me aparto el pelo de la cara con ambas manos. Tuvo que ser la conversación con-migo, entonces. Si Yuna la ha leído, es normal que esté destrozada. Hana nos ha jodido a las dos con ese mensaje. ¿¡Por qué tuvo que mandarlo!?<br/>—Vale… No te voy a mentir: quitarle el móvil a tu pareja por desconfianza es algo muy feo. Aunque no sabría decirte si es más una reacción de víctima que una agresión tóxica. No lo sé. —Vuelvo a agarrar la taza y le doy un sorbito al brebaje amargo que hierve. Desagradable—. Ya tendrás tiempo de analizar qué clase de persona eres cuando estés mejor. Hasta entonces, creo que lo más adecuado sería decirle a tu novia que se vaya a la mierda. ¡No puedes consentir que te haga eso!<br/>Levanto la mano para abarcar el libro y, simbólicamente, su estado de rabia, triste-za e impotencia.<br/>—Quizá estoy exagerando…<br/>Suspiro al comprender que Yuna no va a oír lo que le digo, que solo podré enemis-tarme con ella si continúo insistiendo.<br/>Suena un móvil y mi invitada se eriza de inmediato. Asumo que reconoce el tono personalizado que tiene para Hana. Recuerdo que yo también personalicé sus notifica-ciones con aquella lucecita rosa… Resoplo. Yuna se aleja un par de pasos y me da la es-palda para descolgar. Habla en voz baja. Cuando termina, vuelve hacia mí con una ex-presión muy diferente en la cara, como esperanzada, y deja la taza en el fregadero. Me dedica una reverencia.<br/>—Mi novia quiere arreglar las cosas. Gracias por todo, has sido encantadora, Amé-lie.<br/>—Si alguna vez necesitas algo…<br/>—Sí, sí —responde demasiado rápido, sin hacer ningún caso—. ¡Hasta otra!<br/>Se va de mi piso y yo decido que esto no va a quedarse así. Miro hacia el cómic: Elizabeth es increíblemente buena ayudando a las alumnas, ¿verdad? Sabe conectar con la gente y ser cercana… y me debe muchos favores.<br/>Con el cuerpo todavía en dirección hacia la puerta, agarro el teléfono. Lo desblo-queo con mi huella y…<br/>… no puedo. No soy capaz de llamar a Elizabeth.<br/>Todavía no sé cómo sentirme respecto a lo de ayer. Me propuso exactamente lo que más deseo, pero me aterra bajar la guardia con ella. Estoy muy cansada de mi miedo y del secretismo con el que actúo… y ahora no quiero pensar en ello. Ya mañana, cuan-do verla sea inevitable, le pediré que ayude a Yuna.<br/>Por lo pronto, me limito a rescatar el cómic de debajo de las cosas que normalmen-te llevo en el bolso. El cargador del móvil cae al suelo.<br/>—Estoy hasta el coño… —murmuro exasperada. Meto en el bolso todo lo que aún queda en la mesa y, por fin, ojeo el cómic. La chica del pelo largo y negro en la portada se me parece muchísimo más de lo que pensaba.<br/>Miro hacia la puerta cerrada, luego hacia la ventana y, segura de que nadie me ve, abro el cómic con la misma actitud que si fuese contrabando.<br/>Transcurre una hora hasta que acabo de leerlo apoyada contra mi encimera. Se trata de una historia de amor en flashback que explora los sentimientos y perspectivas de dos chicas a las que les gusta el BDSM. Si bien hay momentos muy picantes y bastantes ilustraciones de desnudos, el objetivo del cómic no es que el lector se excite, sino que se conmueva. Que entienda el lado humano de estas prácticas mucho más allá de la para-fernalia circense (y en muchas ocasiones abusiva) de la pornografía.<br/>Me pregunto si Elizabeth me lo ha regalado para tantearme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capítulo 15. Route 66.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lunes, 19 de octubre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Son las ocho de la mañana. Llevo un rato observando la lluvia desde la ventana de mi dormitorio. El paisaje suizo siempre es vibrante y no se apaga en los días nublados. Debería irme a desayunar (hoy tengo ensayos para el musical de Halloween y necesitaré energía extra), pero estoy cansada y distraída. El caso es que he dormido bien, así que no sé por qué estoy así. ¿Resaca emocional? Como me cuesta reaccionar, me limito a mirar al exterior. Tardo casi veinte minutos en aunar las fuerzas necesarias para ponerme en marcha.</p><p>El transcurso del día me pasa por encima como un coche, así que me dejo arrastrar colgada de su parachoques.</p><p>Tras las cuatro horas de ensayo me encuentro hambrienta. Bailar quema muchísima más energía de lo que pueda parecer. Me dirijo a Kara’s para comer. Me atiende Lena, la camarera británica. Por el modo en que insiste en hacer ver que me ignora, diría que está resentida conmigo. Recuerdo que la última vez apenas coqueteé con ella… y pienso seguir así. Si no le gusta, no es mi problema. No le debo ninguna atención.</p><p>Le pido la comanda.</p><p>Me he espabilado bastante a lo largo de la mañana, pero sigo con la sensación de tener resaca emocional. Estoy mentalmente agotada, un poco como si no pudiera afrontar ningún nuevo conflicto. No hoy, por lo menos.</p><p>Mientras espero, desbloqueo mi móvil. Le queda poca batería, así que busco el cable cargador que suelo llevar en mi bolso. No lo encuentro. Saco las llaves, la cartera, el neceser con el cepillo de dientes… Vacío el bolso por completo y no aparece. Solo entonces, se me viene a la mente la imagen del cable: se cayó junto a la mesa del ordenador cuando cogí el cómic y no lo recogí porque estaba ansiosa por leer.</p><p>Bueno, en el coche tengo otro cargador más. Lo enchufaré de camino al examen de tango. Será suficiente para aguantar el día.</p><p>Centro mi atención en las notificaciones. Hay muchos mensajes de Blackwatch, el chat general lleva echando humo desde el viernes. No me siento capaz de leerlo, aunque sí que me entretengo en ojear el chat multimedia. Fareeha y Brigitte han subido un montón de vídeos. Es sorprendente lo creativas que pueden ponerse con tal de que sus caras no se vean. Sonrío mientras la palabra «exhibicionismo» acude a mi mente. Brigitte ya me producía esa sensación con las fotos que subía como Shieldmaiden. Leo por encima algunas de las respuestas (¡hay miles!). Algunas chicas proponen hacerles la competencia a Asp y a Shieldmaiden con vídeos propios. Olivia declaró que tenía una idea al respecto, y ese mensaje tiene casi tantas interacciones como los propios vídeos.</p><p>Paso a mirar los mensajes privados: Hana me dejó varios porque en el forcejeo con Elizabeth se enviaron varias letras al azar (me doy cuenta ahora). El resto son un par de saludos y un par de comentarios nuevos sobre los relatos. Algunos incluso me llegan ahora que aparezco conectada.</p><p>[Goddess]: Me gustaría felicitarte por la riqueza estructural de tu obra. El lenguaje es directo, y hay algo obsceno en ello. Como si llegases a lo más hondo del lector sin apenas prepararlo.</p><p>[Goddess]: Perdón. Ha sonado como una metáfora de la penetración pero no era mi intención.</p><p>[Asp]: OYE ESCRIBES MUY BIEN</p><p>[ForestSpirit]: 01001000 01101111 01101100 01100001</p><p>[ForestSpirit]: Perdón. Quería decir «hola». ¡Hola! ¿Qué es el BDSM? Si busco en internet solo salen webs a las que me impide acceder mi cortafuegos.</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¡¡Holaaa, cielo!! ¿¿Cómo estás?? Tengo fotos para tiii.</p><p>No las abro. No me apetece. Doy por terminada la revisión de notificaciones.</p><p>Aparto mi postre, una macedonia con nata montada que me resulta empalagosa. Pago la comida, me despido de Lena, que está pringosa como si se hubiera peleado contra el bote de nata montada y encima hubiera perdido, y me encamino hacia la facultad.</p><hr/><p>Cuando salgo del examen de tango, veo que ha dejado de llover y la tarde es fresca, aunque sigue nublado. La luz comienza a escasear y se activa el alumbrado público. Algo en los tonos anaranjados del ocaso, en la brisa o quizá en el olor de la tierra mojada me hace tomar consciencia de que nos hemos adentrado en el otoño. Muy pronto será Halloween y estrenaremos el musical… Claro que el pensamiento apenas dura unos instantes, pues Elizabeth me hace una señal y yo la sigo con movimientos extremadamente pesados, un poco como los de algunos sueños. Monto tras ella en la moto. Se ha duchado tras el examen de tango y huele a champú y a vainilla.</p><p>Salimos del terreno de Overwatch y cruzamos la ciudad. Mi mente sigue entumecida por la resaca emocional, pero sí que me invade el nerviosismo: Elizabeth y yo hemos quedado, cosa que hasta ahora parecía impensable, para tener una conversación que jamás pensé que tendría con nadie.</p><p>La estadounidense aparca bajo un rótulo de neón donde pone Route 66, me guía hacia la entrada del local y pide una mesa en el exterior. Supongo que querrá fumar. Enseguida estamos sentadas entre las decoraciones de plástico que reflejan sin sutilidad que esta es una franquicia para los fans del <em>spaghetti western</em>.</p><p>Somos las únicas clientas en la terraza. Normal, pues sigue muy nublado.</p><p>Pido un café con leche. Al hacerlo me entra tos porque llevo sin hablar bastante rato… así que pido también un poco de agua. Elizabeth quiere un café americano. La camarera se va y oigo el característico sonido de un zippo seguido por un suave fogonazo. Unas volutas de humo cargadas de olor a tabaco se elevan sobre la mesa.</p><p>—¿Quieres un piti, Amélie?</p><p>—No, gracias. —Toso de nuevo. Es como si incluso mis cuerdas vocales estuviesen bloqueadas por los nervios.</p><p>En cuanto vuelve la camarera con nuestro pedido, le doy un trago al agua con la vana esperanza de que limpie mi garganta y pueda hablar en condiciones.</p><p>—Has estado impresionante en el examen —comenta Elizabeth.</p><p>Dejo el vaso en la mesa para ganar algo de tiempo mientras asimilo que la conversación comienza. Es como estar en lo alto de una atracción justo cuando suena ese «clanc» que anuncia el inicio de la caída libre.</p><p>Allá voy…</p><p>—Luna es una excelente compañera. Lucía y tú aprobasteis, ¿verdad?</p><p>… o quizá primero dé unos rodeos.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! Gracias a tu ayuda. —Enfatiza el agradecimiento levantando ligeramente las cejas. El gesto quedaría perfecto si lo acompañase levantando un botellín de cerveza.</p><p>—Me alegro de haber ayudado, Elizabeth.</p><p>Supongo que soy sincera. Sí que me alegro por ella. Creo que ya no la odio. Quizá incluso la he perdonado… Ella también ha sido víctima de Katya.</p><p>De verdad que no sé qué siento ahora.</p><p>Apoyo el codo en la mesa y sostengo mi frente. Estoy muy perdida. ¡Socorro!</p><p>—Bueno, querías que fuese discreta —comenta Elizabeth cambiando bastante el tono—. Dudo que nadie venga a este sitio tan cutre. ¡Estamos seguras!</p><p>Levanto la cabeza y descubro que su mueca es alegre y despreocupada.</p><p>—Segura —repito sin saber si me lo termino de creer—. ¿Cómo sé que vas a guardar mi secreto?</p><p>La sorprendo con mi pregunta lo suficiente como para que se quede pensativa. Sigo el diminuto fulgor en el extremo de su cigarro según da una calada. Luego intuyo cómo sacude la ceniza con un par de golpecitos.</p><p>—Vale. Si te delatase, entonces tú me delatarías a mí. Me estaría puteando a mí misma, ¿no? —responde con un deje de suficiencia, como si así considerase que el asunto queda zanjado.</p><p>Desvío la mirada. Se me va detrás de la ceniza que se esparce en torno a la mesa.</p><p>—Por la forma en que hablas, se nota que no necesitas mantenerlo en secreto —le digo entre fría y resignada—. Si contase por ahí que eres sumisa, no creo que te supusiera el menor problema.</p><p>La alegría y la despreocupación se esfuman de su cara. Frunce el ceño. Diría que por fin empieza a comprender la gravedad que yo le atribuyo a la situación.</p><p>—No te creas —murmura—. Pero ¿qué problema hay? ¿Crees que el BDSM es malo o algo así? ¿Es eso, Amélie?</p><p>Noto que me encojo ligeramente en la silla.</p><p>—Sé que no es malo. Entenderlo me llevó su tiempo, pero sé que no es malo.</p><p>—Pues entonces no te entiendo, y me gustaría hacerlo —suspira. Apaga la colilla en el cenicero de la mesa—. Dijiste que era demasiado complicado explicarlo todo por teléfono. ¿Crees que ahora podrás?</p><p>Asiento una única vez y miro mi café.</p><p>Para esto he venido… ¿no? Además, Elizabeth ya conoce la peor parte. Los detalles que faltan solo son dolorosos, pero hablarlo no da ningún miedo en comparación.</p><p>Cruzo una pierna en dirección a mi interlocutora y termino orientando toda mi postura hacia ella. Sus ojos carmesí están clavados en mí. Aprecio un lunar cerca de su boca… Está esperando pacientemente a que yo hable.</p><p>—Hace varios años, cuando era adolescente, se difundió un vídeo sexual de mi tía —digo por fin. Agarro el café; está templado y calienta un poco mis dedos… y camufla su temblor—. Se suicidó. Mi familia sufrió muchísimo y… temo que la historia se repita si mis gustos sexuales se difunden como lo hizo aquel vídeo.</p><p>He conseguido decirlo sin que me tiemble la voz. La taza se agita entre mis manos, mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que parece soltar descargas eléctricas justo debajo de mi garganta. Me siento muy vulnerable, y es aterrador.</p><p>Noto algo sobre mis hombros: el brazo de Elizabeth me rodea y me estrecha cuidadosamente contra sí.</p><p>—Lo siento muchísimo, Amélie.</p><p>—Fue hace mucho, como te he dicho, pero me sigue aterrando, ¿<em>tu vois?</em> —agrego con la voz algo más aguda, quizá comenzando a desahogarme.</p><p>—No entiendo el francés, pero… —Su abrazo consigue que deje de tirar café sobre el platito y la mesa—. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.</p><p>Me lo creo.</p><p>Comienzo a entender que se haya granjeado la simpatía de tantas alumnas: emana sinceridad. Lo hace con su forma de hablar, con su lenguaje corporal… incluso con su mirada. Reconforta. Y sus actos también la preceden. Recuerdo que no quiso airear los asuntos de Olivia a pesar de haber quedado como una frívola frente al consejo estudiantil.</p><p>Definitivamente, me equivoqué con ella.</p><p>No decimos nada durante un rato. El tacto frío de su abrazo va borrando las trazas de calor que la bebida caliente me dejó en el cuerpo.</p><p>—Gracias. Te he… juzgado mal todo este tiempo, Elizabeth.</p><p>—Me ha pasado lo mismo, pero ahora lo sabemos y estamos en paz. —Se separa de mí—. ¿Podemos ser amigas?</p><p>De repente, me doy cuenta de que las pulsaciones de mi pecho ya no son dolorosas, aunque siguen siendo rápidas. Mi miedo sigue ahí, pero ya no me tiene maniatada. Estoy… mejor. Qué extraña sensación después de tantos días de tormento.</p><p>—<em>Oui…, mon amie.</em></p><p>Elizabeth sonríe para sí con una mueca afable. El aire revuelve su pelo. Amusga los ojos intentando discernir si en el oscuro fondo de su taza aún queda café. Creo que por fin comprendo su encanto, y es cercano y muy humano. Está alejado de esa proyección de estrella del rock endiosada que veía al principio.</p><p>Se gira hacia mí como si recordase algo de golpe.</p><p>—¿Te gustó el cómic?</p><p>—¿El cómic? —repito mientras salgo de mis pensamientos y asimilo la pregunta—. ¡Sunstone! ¡Sí, <em>bien sûr!</em> Me ha gustado muchísimo. Fue un detalle por tu parte —agrego en un tono un poco más normal—. Gracias.</p><p>Su sonrisa se ensancha y se enciende otro cigarro.</p><p>—Es de mis historias favoritas y, como dijiste que solo conocías este mundillo por blogs y libros, pensé que a ti también podría gustarte, que igual te ayudaba a introducirte un poco más. —Da una calada al cigarro y suelta el humo lentamente—. Ya sabes. No es justo enfrentarse sola al mundo.</p><p>El día de la presentación, tras arrebatarme el micrófono, dijo exactamente lo mismo que ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se refiere? Intento preguntar, pero Elizabeth se levanta y se va a pedir la cuenta. Yo saco mi cartera rápidamente para pagar mi parte. Cuando termino, veo que ella ya ha alcanzado su moto. Monta, se agarra al borde del asiento con las manos y me espera con la barbilla contra su hombro.</p><p>—¿A dónde te llevo?</p><p>Sabe dónde está mi residencia, así que interpreto la pregunta con otro significado: «¿quieres alargar la velada?». Miro la hora en mi teléfono y descubro que es bastante temprano aún.</p><p>Me sorprende darme cuenta de que no me importaría seguir con ella un rato más. Ha logrado tranquilizarme un poco, y ahora mismo necesito esa calma. Con desesperación.</p><p>—Podríamos dar una vuelta por el campus.</p><p>—Perfecto, ¡sube! —Se ajusta el sombrero al estilo del lejano oeste y casi espero que saque un lazo y lo haga girar en el aire. No sucede, así que me limito a montar tras ella.</p><p>Esta vez es completamente de noche. La oscuridad y las ocasionales farolas se van alternando según Elizabeth regresa al campus. Dentro, se desvía hacia uno de los grandes terrenos vacíos. Cuando detiene la moto, veo prado y una ladera descendiente ante nosotras. A lo lejos está uno de los lagos. Seguro que ya ha empezado a congelarse.</p><p>—Qué agradable —comento.</p><p>—¿Verdad? Pensaba ir hacia un sitio donde paro a comer a veces, pero me ha gustado el aspecto que tenía esto.</p><p>Caminamos sobre la hierba. La humedad enfría el aire, y el olor a tierra mojada y a otoño agregan un toque dulce.</p><p>—Nunca he estado por esta zona del campus —digo.</p><p>—Yo tampoco. —Revolotea a mi alrededor con una mueca embelesada. Overwatch es bonito, pero creo que tampoco es para tanto. Quizá donde vive no hay paisajes así.</p><p>—Elizabeth, ¿de qué parte de Estados Unidos eres?</p><p>—De Arizona. Ya sabes: desiertos, rocas… Y ese calor seco que parece llenarte la garganta de polvo cada vez que respiras hondo.</p><p>Se detiene y mira hacia arriba, hacia las nubes cada vez más negras. Inspira lentamente, como para recrearse en lo diferente que es el ambiente.</p><p>—A lo mejor el tabaco tiene algo que ver con eso —respondo. Ella gira la cara para hacerme una mueca de reproche.</p><p>Me río un poco.</p><p>—Tú eres de Francia, ¿no, Amélie?</p><p>—Sí, de un sitio llamado Annecy. ¿Cómo era tu universidad anterior?</p><p>Veo que ha agarrado su paquete de tabaco, pero lo vuelve a guardar y se aleja varios pasos.</p><p>—Normal, supongo. Genérica. No sé. Me gusta más esta… —Se detiene y encoge los hombros. Espera a que yo me ponga a su altura y sigue hablando—: ¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho poder volver a hablar sobre BDSM con alguien. Hacía tanto que no tenía ocasión… Dijiste que leías blogs y libros, ¿no? —Asiento—. ¿Cuáles?</p><p>—Cincuenta sombras de Gray —respondo con mucha seriedad.</p><p>Elizabeth me mira horrorizada.</p><p>Me echo a reír.</p><p>—¡No tiene gracia! ¡Me has asustado, Amélie!</p><p>—Tranquila, el tema de multimillonarios tóxicos y universitarias con poco criterio no va conmigo. —Ahora es mi turno de quedarme quieta y fruncir el ceño—. Aunque mi historial con Katya parezca indicar lo contrario… ¡<em>Merde!</em></p><p>Poso las yemas de los dedos sobre mis sienes. Elizabeth reanuda el paseo, la veo entre mis manos, como enmarcada.</p><p>—Hoy he entendido por qué usaste esa palabra el otro día cuando me contaste tu historia con ella, con Katya —comenta—. Dijiste que algo te <em>asustó,</em> aunque no terminaste la frase y soltaste algo en francés. Ahora sé a qué te referías.</p><p>Siento una punzada de alegría al ver que mis palabras le han interesado tanto como para hacer esta pequeña reflexión… y eso me sorprende.</p><p>—Hice bien al desconfiar de ella. Seguro que no habría dudado en usar mi miedo para controlarme.</p><p>En lo alto del cielo, las nubes de tormenta ocultan la luna durante algunos instantes. El pelo de Elizabeth, tan claro y tan indomable, es un reflejo desvaído acercándose a mí en medio de la oscuridad.</p><p>—¿Te habría gustado estar con Katya?</p><p>—Por aquel entonces, sí. No sabía lo retorcida que era. Ahora me alegro de que nunca ocurriera nada entre nosotras.</p><p>—Yo también me alegro.</p><p>La luna queda despejada y su luz se refleja en la sonrisa que Elizabeth me dedica. La visión me produce un hormigueo dentro del pecho. Mis mariposas, aunque un poco menos explosivas. Levanto la mano y toco su cara con cautela. Su mejilla es aterciopelada al tacto, fresca por la brisa y con un leve rastro de crema hidratante.</p><p>Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, se acurruca contra mis dedos.</p><p>Me gustaría decirle lo tranquila y cómoda que me hace sentir, pero creo que si lo hiciera rompería el efecto. Así que me mantengo tal y como estoy mientras el lejano rumor de la lluvia arranca y aumenta paulatinamente. Se forman pequeños regueros de agua sobre el ala del sombrero de Elizabeth y escurren hasta mis dedos. Una gota cruza sus labios y cae cuando empieza a hablar:</p><p>—Deberíamos irnos antes de que conducir sea peligroso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capítulo 16. A mi manera.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lunes, 19 de octubre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El trayecto de vuelta es lento y cauteloso. Elizabeth aparca en una residencia de estudiantes bastante cercana y ambas cruzamos el parking tratando de esquivar los charcos, aunque la lluvia ya nos cala hasta los huesos. En el recibidor sacudo mis pies para quitarle el exceso de agua a los zapatos, y veo de reojo que a Elizabeth se le ha pegado la ropa mojada al cuerpo. El color platino de su melena se ha oscurecido.</p><p>—Mi residencia estaba más cerca que la tuya —se excusa.</p><p>—Sí, tranquila. Conducir así es peligroso.</p><p>—¿Quieres subir? Y cuando amaine te acerco a por tu coche.</p><p>Asiento.</p><p>Subimos en el ascensor. Elizabeth abre la puerta de su habitación con un golpe de cadera y tira su bolso sobre una mesa baja de café situada frente a un sofá de cuero. No tengo que fijarme demasiado para descubrir que en la estancia reina el caos. Hay ropa tirada por todas partes, envoltorios de cosas, mandos y aparatos en lugares que no parecen los más adecuados (por ejemplo, un ratón inalámbrico sobresale de lo que parece la cesta de las llaves).</p><p>Me horrorizaría si no me pareciese divertido lo mucho que encaja esta escena con el carácter de Elizabeth.</p><p>Bajo el desorden, el mobiliario se compone de madera oscura y tejidos con diversos estampados animales. Los cráneos de un par de vacas decoran la pared. Encima de todo el conjunto, en la pared, hay una gran bandera de los Estados Unidos.</p><p>—Si no nos secamos, nos pondremos malas. Te dejo ropa —me indica (yo aún examino las barras y las estrellas, fascinada por el patriotismo de su tierra). Se acerca a una cómoda y comienza a abrir sus cajones, cuyo interior es absolutamente incoherente—. Creo que tenemos la misma talla más o menos, ¿no?</p><p>—Imagino que sí. Somos casi igual de altas.</p><p>Tras haber pasado por varios cajones cuyo contenido va desde firmas de diseño hasta tirachinas y hojas de cuaderno arrancadas, Elizabeth localiza lo que parece el cajón de los pijamas. Revuelve para sortear la ropa de más abrigo, pasa por alto una bata de nylon, una manta de invierno, una mordaza, pinzas para los pezones…</p><p>Oh. Vaya.</p><p>—Ten, usa esto.</p><p>No, no son las pinzas. Me ha dado un pijama.</p><p>Nos secamos, nos cambiamos, Elizabeth calienta unos macarrones con queso que parecen una especie de <em>fondue</em> y de repente estoy como en casa. La lluvia va en aumento fuera y, al mirar por una de las ventanas, se me ocurre que parece que alguien estuviera apuntando al cristal con una manguera.</p><p>Estoy calentita y cómoda. Y noto un agradable olor como a suavizante de rosas en mi ropa prestada.</p><p>—Quiero disculparme —me dice Elizabeth de repente.</p><p>Dejo el plato en la mesa baja, cuidando de que no pueda pringar el bolso que mi anfitriona dejó aquí al entrar.</p><p>—No es necesario. Sé que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste. Además, Katya te engañó.</p><p>—Me refiero a lo que hice el sábado.</p><p>Pensativa, echo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Lo de leerse mi relato contra mi voluntad fue… indescriptible. Es demasiado difícil diseccionarlo. Es cierto que me hirió, pero derivaba de la nefasta influencia de Katya. Y las consecuencias… Bueno, no han sido las que yo esperaba. No he sido destruida por mi secreto. Además, éramos enemigas, y ahora siento que estoy en una especie de quedada para dormir con una buena amiga. Incluso se me ha pasado por la cabeza proponer que hagamos palomitas y pongamos una película.</p><p>(Y eso sin mencionar el arreglo del acuerdo con los Ashe).</p><p>—Estuvo mal que lo leyeses, pero…</p><p>—No, no me refiero a eso. Es por lo de después, lo de pedirte que tuvieses sesiones de BDSM conmigo así, de esa forma tan insensible.</p><p>—Oh… —Ahora no sé qué decir. Esto no me lo esperaba.</p><p>Me duele un poquito que se arrepienta de habérmelo propuesto. Pero, claro, ¿cómo no va a arrepentirse? ¿Qué experiencia tengo yo? Ninguna. Y ella un montón. Debe de notar lo perdida que estoy, la poca autoridad que tengo… No estoy a la altura y lo sabe. ¿Por qué iba a querer perder el tiempo conmigo?</p><p>No, no me duele un poquito. Me duele mucho.</p><p>—Me da la sensación de que te traté como un objeto porque estaba salida y pensé con el coño. Lo siento.</p><p>Ya no sé si me duele. Estoy aturdida.</p><p>Soy incapaz de entender su forma de pensar. Nunca acierto con esta chica.</p><p>Entonces… ¿sí querría perder el tiempo conmigo?</p><p>—Posiblemente, de todo lo que pasó el sábado eso fue lo que menos me desagradó. —Intento hablar con calma—: ¿Doy por retirada tu propuesta, Elizabeth?</p><p>La expresión le cambia muy levemente, pero me doy cuenta por su postura de que he logrado afectarla: se vuelve hacia mí tanto con las piernas como con el tronco, muy atenta, y se acaricia un mechón de pelo.</p><p>—¿Retirarla? No. Solo he dicho que estuvo feo por mi parte, Am…élie.</p><p>Suelto el aire muy despacio por la boca, disimulando una leve sacudida en el estómago (volvemos al TNT). La muy cabrona me ha hecho creer que iba a llamarme «ama».</p><p>Me avergüenza reconocerlo, pero ha logrado que me excite.</p><p>Sabe jugar, y juega fuerte. Me hizo rozar el delirio en el recibidor de mi apartamento solo con su forma de moverse y colocar los brazos, y ahora esto.</p><p>Claro que esta vez no voy a ser la que abandone el juego…</p><p>Escojo cuidadosamente mis palabras, adopto la que creo que es una buena postura para una dominatrix (erguida, altiva) y…</p><p>Suena una canción de Tanz der Vampire. La de Herbert, concretamente. El personaje de Elizabeth.</p><p>Aturdida, miro a mi alrededor en busca del origen de la música: el bolso junto a mi cena.</p><p>—Es mi móvil, pero no contesto llamadas cuando tengo visita. ¿Decías, Amélie…?</p><p>No respondo. Se me va la mirada hacia la pantalla iluminada y leo el nombre del contacto que llama.</p><p>—Es Katya —digo, casi como una acusación. Noto que mi cuerpo entra en tensión. ¿Por qué está llamándola? ¿Es que aún siguen siendo amigas? ¿Elizabeth me ha hecho creer que está de mi parte para jugármela? Porque ahora sabe exactamente dónde debe golpear para destrozar mi vida.</p><p>Me abrí… ¡Le conté lo de mi tía!</p><p>—¿Y esta qué quiere ahora?</p><p>Me encojo en la esquina del sofá, alejándome de mi anfitriona, y me abrazo las piernas. Ella me mira. No sé qué cara estoy poniendo, pero frunce el ceño muy compungida y acepta la llamada.</p><p>Activa el altavoz.</p><p>—¿Liz? —suena desde el móvil. Noto el leve acento ruso, casi huelo el perfume de YSL.</p><p>«Liz».</p><p>—¿Qué quieres, Katya?</p><p>—Tenemos que reunirnos mañana con los decanos para…</p><p>—El otro día hablé con Amélie.</p><p>Me estremezco, interesada y espantada por igual.</p><p>—¿Con lo mal que os lleváis? Debe de estar desesperada —señala Katya con un tono de satisfacción que me da entre repelús y rabia.</p><p>Mis manos se crispan.</p><p>—Ha dicho unas cuantas cosas que me hacen dudar de tu palabra. —Elizabeth es firme, casi impertinente.</p><p>Mi curiosidad aumenta más (no quiero reconocer que mis esperanzas también).</p><p>—Claro, Liz, pregúntale si le ponía los cuernos a su ex, que seguro que te da todos los detalles <em>a ti.</em></p><p>—¿Qué ex? Nunca ha salido contigo.</p><p>—¿Eso dice? Se le habrá olvidado… Entre follarse a Satya, a Olivia y a media universidad más ha estado muy ocupada.</p><p>Levanto la cabeza y abro la boca dispuesta a mandarla a la mierda, pero Elizabeth me silencia poniendo la punta de los dedos en mi boca.</p><p>Huele a delicioso queso fundido y a macarrones.</p><p>—Ayer quedé con Satya para hablar. No solo no ha tenido relaciones nunca con Amélie, sino que la conoce a la perfección porque es su mejor amiga y confirma que nunca salisteis. De hecho, dice que Amélie no ha salido con nadie desde que está en el campus. Moira lo corrobora. Me has engañado.</p><p>—Liz, escucha…</p><p>—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Liz! —brama, súbitamente envuelta por un aura de odio que me hace abrir los ojos de par en par. Hasta ahora siempre me ha parecido excesivamente melosa. El contraste es crudo. Casi espeluznante.</p><p>—¡Vale! Como tú quieras, pero lo que está claro es que Amélie me ha hecho cosas horrib…</p><p>—Cállate de una puta vez —la interrumpe—. Me has utilizado para joder a otra persona y no vas a volver a hacerlo. Ya que me has convertido en la representante de la junta directiva, a partir de ahora las cosas van a hacerse a mi manera en el consejo estudiantil. Y punto.</p><p>Cuelga el teléfono con expresión iracunda. Tiene los dientes apretados, y sus hombros se levantan con cada respiración.</p><p>No me creo lo que acabo de presenciar. Está de mi parte. Sin lugar a dudas. Le ha puesto los puntos sobre las íes a una de las herederas más poderosas de Rusia… ¡Y yo que pensaba que el punto álgido de esta noche sería pedirle unas palomitas para acompañar una sesión de cine!</p><p>—Entonces, ¿hablaste con Satya y con Moira? —le pregunto por fin.</p><p>Elizabeth me observa sobresaltada. Creo que se le ha olvidado qué hacía antes de la llamada.</p><p>Su expresión se suaviza.</p><p>—No quería volver a cometer el mismo error de no contrastar la información. Odio sentirme utilizada, engañada o estúpida… Así me ha hecho sentir esa cerda soviética —agrega señalando el móvil. Se deja caer en el sofá y cruza las piernas apoyando un tobillo sobre la rodilla opuesta—. El tiro le ha salido por la culata.</p><p>—Eso parece.</p><p>—Y, bueno, solo tenía intención de preguntarle a Satya, pero ya que Moira también estaba aproveché —prosigue—. Corroboran tu versión de todo. ¿Cómo he podido dejarme engañar con algo tan alejado de la realidad?</p><p>Cruza los brazos. Está enfadada con Katya y con la situación. Quizá consigo misma.</p><p>—Has hecho lo más inteligente que podías hacer: indagar.</p><p>—También… también hablé con Olivia.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Le pregunté por las fotos. Dijo que eso terminó en sexo… No fue lo que tú me dijiste.</p><p>Intento discernir su expresión: parece un poco desconfiada.</p><p>—No tenía motivos para darte detalles tan íntimos. Además, es cierto que no le estaba poniendo los cuernos a nadie. Y eso era lo que importaba. —Encojo los hombros y miro hacia la puerta. La conversación avanza por unos derroteros muy incómodos.</p><p>—Tienes razón —me asegura—. Es algo privado, ¡lo entiendo! Perdona la desconfianza, Amélie. Supongo que estoy a la que salta.</p><p>—Lo entiendo. Yo también estoy en guardia —reconozco.</p><p>Recupero los macarrones con queso y, de paso, vuelvo a adoptar una posición cómoda.</p><p>Elizabeth se enciende un cigarro y se da cuenta de que no tiene un cenicero después de haberle dado la primera calada. Da algunas vueltas por el cuarto antes de volver al sofá con una lata de atún vacía a la que le pone un poquito de agua.</p><p>Me parece que sigue tensa.</p><p>—¿Te preocupa Katya? —me aventuro a preguntar.</p><p>—No, qué va. Esa está controlada. Aunque creo que me he quedado fuera de su fiesta de Halloween —responde en tono de broma, como para quitarle hierro al asunto. Salta a la vista que no es a mí a quien quiere tranquilizar. Se le dibuja una mueca y hace un esfuerzo por seguir hablando—: Siento insistir, pero… Si te acostaste con Olivia, ¿ella conoce tu secreto?</p><p>Entiendo lo que hay detrás de la pregunta. Valoro tanto mi intimidad como para haber convertido su lectura de mi relato en algo muy grave y, además, he reconocido que Katya me gustó en su momento, pero que la rechacé por miedo a que conociese mi pasión por el BDSM. Con esos antecedentes, ¿qué sentido tiene haberle confesado mi secreto a Olivia? ¿Tiene algo de especial para mí o… he mentido respecto a la gravedad de mi situación?</p><p>Abrumada por las implicaciones que ha tenido la pregunta de Elizabeth, suspiro. El sábado decidí que le diría la verdad, y no me arrepiento. Lo voy a seguir haciendo por muy enrevesado que sea todo.</p><p>—Sí que lo sabe —le digo—. Se lo confirmé sin querer al descubrir un secreto suyo. <em>Voilà. </em>Lo de que nos acostásemos simplemente surgió porque nos restregamos al posar para las fotos y… una cosa llevo a la otra.</p><p>—Comprendo —asiente.</p><p>No sé si está más tranquila, tiene cara de póquer mientras fuma. Eso me pone nerviosa, así que sigo hablando.</p><p>—Y en cuanto a la chica que me escribió por Blackwatch… Me instalé la app porque ofrecía anonimato. Tenía muchas ganas de experimentar con el BDSM y pensé que era perfecta para mí. Inicié un juego con ella. Intercambiábamos fotos y vídeos a lo largo del día. ¡Lo que me recuerda que yo quería comentarte una cosa!</p><p>—¿Sí? —Hunde la colilla del cigarro dentro de la lata.</p><p>—La mensajera que me trajo ayer el cómic… se derrumbó. —Mierda, ¿es sospechoso que haya asociado estas dos cosas? Me ha pasado porque sé que BlackCat es Hana… No se dará cuenta, ¿no?—. Dijo que su novia usa Blackwatch para ponerle los cuernos. No logré que me hiciese caso, ¿sabrías ayudarla?</p><p>—Podría hablar con ella. ¿Cómo se llama?</p><p>Vale, Elizabeth no parece encontrarlo raro. Confío en que haya pensado que he asociado ambas cosas porque la app es la misma.</p><p>—Yuna Lee. Su novia la telefoneó para arreglar las cosas y ella salió corriendo.</p><p>—Pobrecita… Sé lo que es eso.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Por eso me impliqué tanto con Katya —añade bajando un poco la voz. Aguardo a que añada algo más. No quiero agobiarla… hasta ahora ha hablado muy poco sobre sí misma—. ¡Eh! ¿Te parece si hago palomitas y nos vemos una película? ¡Tengo Netflix!</p><p>—<em>Bien-sûr.</em></p><p>—Sigo sin entender el francés —me recuerda con una risita.</p><p>—Significa «claro».</p><p>—¿Sí? Pues «bian-siú», <em>mademoiselle.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capítulo 17. Ella lo orquestó todo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Martes, 20 de octubre.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elizabeth me ha acercado al coche. He estado a punto de proponerle que desayunásemos juntas, pero he imaginado que tendría cosas que hacer y me he limitado a despedirme de ella.</p><p>Cuando subo al coche, me entra una llamada. Cierro la puerta y la acepto.</p><p>—Me siento sola. —La voz de Angela Ziegler retumba gracias al manoslibres. Doy un leve respingo y me giro hacia Elizabeth. Está montando en su cicloplaneadora, pero ladea la cabeza en mi dirección. ¿¡Lo ha oído!? Tardo unos instantes en darme cuenta de que se está poniendo unos auriculares deportivos de esos que rodean las orejas. Me pregunto qué escuchará… Aunque, sea lo que sea, confío en que esté lo suficientemente alto como para tapar a Angela. ¡Pero no tanto como para propiciarle un accidente de tráfico! Ay…</p><p>—¿Amélie? —insiste la suiza, quizá un poquito cortada por mi silencio.</p><p>—<em>Je suis désolé, chérie.</em> Estaba poniendo el manoslibres —improviso. Esta chica podría probar a saludar de vez en cuando en vez de soltar las cosas sin ningún filtro cuando descuelgo—. Ehh, ¿quieres que desayunemos juntas?</p><p>—Un café —me dice en un tono que suena a sonrisa.</p><p>—¿En Elise te parece bien, Angela?</p><p>—Sí, perfecto.</p><p>—Te veo allí en media hora.</p><p>Al final sí que voy a desayunar acompañada.</p><p>Llego a mi apartamento preguntándome qué clase de música iba escuchando Elizabeth con sus auriculares. ¿Country, como buena estadounidense sureña? Le pega algo tipo Taylor Swift. ¿O quizá pop? Pienso en su desordenadísima habitación, pero no arroja la menor pista respecto a sus gustos musicales. Supongo que eso es algo que sucedía en el pasado. En las películas y los libros antiguos siempre hay escenas donde alguien entra en la casa de otra persona y observa sus vinilos, <em>cassettes</em> o directamente CDs. Entonces charlan apasionadamente sobre música (jazz casi siempre).</p><p>Todavía divagando, me meto en la ducha.</p><p>Al salir, tras aplicarme el desodorante y las cremas, recojo mi ropa y me doy cuenta de que huele al tabaco de Elizabeth, a su perfume de vainilla y al suavizante de rosas. La echo rápidamente a lavar porque me produce una sensación extraña (es extraña porque no es desagradable, ¿vale?). Luego vacío mi copa menstrual, que ya apenas tiene un par de gotas de sangre, y la limpio. Me la pongo sabiendo que para esta noche ya no la necesitaré. Por último, cepillo mis dientes y desenredo mi pelo. Hoy no tengo ningún ensayo, así que voy a llevarlo suelto.</p><p>Estoy lista para irme. Miro la hora en el móvil mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta, y recuerdo que ayer no tuve el cargador conmigo. Vuelvo a la mesa junto a la que se cayó para cogerlo.</p><p>… y lo encuentro enchufado.</p><p>Sé que se quedó tirado en el suelo. No lo recogí y tampoco lo conecté. Eeso significa que otra persona lo ha hecho.</p><p>Alguien se ha colado en mi habitación.</p><p>No, no, no. No puede ser. Miro a mi alrededor intentando descubrir si hay algo más fuera de lugar. Nada. Todo parece normal. ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? Tuvo que ser un lapsus por mi parte. ¿Dejé el cargador así y no lo recuerdo? Porque, bien pensado, ¿¡quién iba a allanar un apartamento para cargar su móvil!?</p><p>Pero yo no lo enchufé. Estoy segura. Primero dejé el cómic, luego lo puse boca abajo y tiré el bolso, recogí las cosas y, cuando Yuna se fue, volví a por el cómic y ya me dio igual que se hubiese caído algo: quería leer.</p><p>Me derrumbo.</p><p>No puedo más. De verdad que no puedo más… Estos días están siendo infernales. Y estoy perdida. Cansada. Harta.</p><p>Entro en pánico. Desbloqueo el teléfono y llamo para cancelar la cita porque es lo primero que se me ocurre.</p><p>—¿Angela? —pregunto con la voz temblorosa.</p><p>—Dime, Amélie.</p><p>—¡Han entrado en mi apartamento! —sollozo—. No voy a ir a desayunar… ¡Te prometo que te compensaré por este plantón!</p><p>—Espera, ¿qué…?</p><p>Cuelgo. Estoy llorando. Eso ha debido de asustar y preocupar a la pobre Angela. Joder… No tendría que haber llamado. Me siento patética. ¿Por qué pasa todo esto?</p><p>Y, a modo de respuesta, viene un nombre a mi mente: Katya. Ella es ahora mismo la responsable de todos mis males.</p><p>Aún a lágrima viva, cojo el teléfono y abro la app de Athena. Le pongo un mensaje por escrito a Olivia diciéndole que Katya ha entrado en mi dormitorio. Ella entiende bastante sobre espionajes e ilegalidades. A continuación, hago exactamente lo mismo con Satya. La india es muy inteligente… y también mi mejor amiga, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. Me siento tentada de informar también a Fareeha y a Moira, pero me doy cuenta de que es solo por desconsuelo y realmente no pintan nada aquí. A quienes sí debería llamar es a mis madres. Aunque hacerlo para darles otro disgusto más… Mejor no, ya ha sido un error alarmar innecesariamente a Angela.</p><p>Se lo contaré cuando esté más tranquila.</p><p>Me seco los ojos y vuelvo a buscar algo fuera de lugar en la habitación, cualquier cosa que me indique qué ha pasado. No me falta dinero, no me falta ropa ni tampoco ningún objeto caro tal como el perfume o los aparatos electrónic…</p><p>¡El ordenador!</p><p>El corazón me rebota contra la garganta a cada latido mientras contemplo mi portátil. Está ahí, pero… Decido no tocarlo por si acaso ha sido utilizado. Sospecho que es así. No sé si está movido o qué, pero al mirarlo estoy prácticamente segura de que alguien lo ha usado. Si ha sido para transferirse mi dinero o algo peor, lo ignoro. Ya lo averiguará Olivia.</p><p>Sin nada que hacer aparte de esperar, me aovillo en el suelo y rompo a llorar desconsoladamente. Llaman a mi puerta pasados cinco o diez minutos. Gateo hasta el picaporte y tiro para incorporarme. Me encuentro con Satya, cuya expresión pasa de la neutralidad a la preocupación de inmediato.</p><p>—¿Amélie? ¡Tu aspecto! Pareces sumamente afectada. ¿Estabas dentro cuando…? —Ignoro sus palabras. Me abrazo a ella para seguir llorando con más fuerza aún. Mi mejilla queda contra el hombro de su gabardina beige; su aroma a té verde me envuelve y despierta una intensa melancolía por la amistad que compartíamos antes del beso.</p><p>—¡No puedo más! ¡Katya! ¡Y el consejo! ¡¡Y ahora esto!! —voy hipando sin sentido.</p><p>Ella me guía de vuelta a la cama y me da unos cojines para que me acomode. Cuelga la gabardina en mi perchero de pared antes de sentarse a mi lado. Yo me acurruco y me abrazo las piernas. Se lo cuento todo. Desconozco cómo consigo que la información quede hilada tal y como estoy, pero de alguna forma lo consigo.</p><p>—¿Has avisado a la señora Amari? —me pregunta cuando acabo.</p><p>—No… Después de lo que ha pasado con la junta directiva, no creo que me ayude.</p><p>Aunque quizá no sea tan mala idea… Pero si la responsable es Katya, cosa que no dudo, será casi imposible mantener la credibilidad ante la rectora. Parecerá que intento volver sobre el asunto de las votaciones.</p><p>—Es su obligación. Debe proporcionarnos seguridad.</p><p>—Ya, ya lo sé. Lo que pasa es… —Me callo abruptamente porque llaman a la puerta. Satya me hace un gesto para que me quede en la cama y se dirige a la entrada. Abre y veo a Olivia. En su cara se leen las mismas tendencias ácidas y sarcásticas de siempre, pero se ablanda rápidamente al verme abrazada a los cojines con cara de «llevo varios días de mierda y media hora llorando»—. Olivia, te presento a Satya. Satya, esta es Olivia.</p><p>—Ah.</p><p>Mi mejor amiga enarca una ceja, extrañada por la presencia de una desconocida en este momento tan delicado. Elizabeth hizo bien al considerarla una fuente de información fiable: Satya conoce al dedillo mi vida y mis amistades. Y sabe que Olivia no ha formado parte nunca… así que a ver cómo la convenzo de que merece nuestra confianza sin contarle todo el tema ilegal.</p><p>Aggh. ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto todo tan complicado? O mejor, ¿por qué?</p><p>—Desde que me chivaron lo de Katya, le he pedido ayuda a varios alumnos de informática para protegerme y ella es la mejor —improviso.</p><p>La india se limita a asentir. Se hace a un lado para que la recién llegada entre. Queda de perfil, y me fijo en que lleva pintalabios marrón, una novedad muy curiosa porque Satya nunca ha sido muy fan del maquillaje.</p><p>Olivia se acerca a mi escritorio, igual que la última vez, y apoya la cintura contra el borde. Lleva un fino jersey gris con estampado de leopardo y unos pantalones gruesos. Tanto ella como Satya van mucho más abrigadas que yo. Sus países tienen un clima bastante cálido, imagino que no están acostumbradas a las bajas temperaturas suizas.</p><p>—Doña Vaswani —comenta Olivia—, oí hablar mucho <em>aserca</em> de ti.</p><p>—¿Sí? ¿Qué se dice? —responde Satya, genuinamente curiosa.</p><p>—Que eres la alumna más prometedora que pasó por la facultad de arquitécnicos. —Se encoge de hombros y mira alrededor—. Lo esperaba todo más revuelto.</p><p>Satya regresa a la cama y me acaricia la cabeza. Me aparta el pelo de la cara con dedicación. Olivia arrima la silla del escritorio frente a nosotras y se acomoda con los brazos sobre el respaldo. Su elaborada manicura de la semana pasada está bastante deteriorada.</p><p>Vuelvo a explicar lo ocurrido mientras estrujo lo cojines.</p><p>—Como no falta nada, sospecho que han tocado mi ordenador —concluyo—. Olivia, ¿te import…?</p><p>—Deja que cheque. —La mexicana se lanza a por el ordenador con sumo interés. Antes de que pueda tocarlo, llaman de nuevo a mi puerta.</p><p>Las tres nos quedamos de piedra.</p><p>—Ha vuelto a la escena del crimen, igual que en las películas —murmura Satya.</p><p>Suelto una carcajada nerviosa.</p><p>Mis dos invitadas me miran, expectantes. Quizá esperan que les haga una señal para abrir (fuego), pero sacudo la cabeza y voy yo. Tiemblo de arriba abajo y parece que no tengo fuerza para desplazar la puerta de sitio, así que trago saliva, aúno energía y… tiro de golpe.</p><p>Sobresalto a Angela, que hace malabares para que no se le caigan los dos cafés que ha traído.</p><p>—¡Ay! ¡Quema! —protesta. Con el respingo ha derramado algo de líquido.</p><p>Le sujeto los vasos desechables y ella se lleva un dedo a la boca.</p><p>—Oh… <em>Salut,</em> Angela. Perdona… Estoy <em>très nerveuse.</em></p><p>—Ay, Amélie, cariño… —se lamenta en cuanto me mira. Se saca el dedo de la boca (está algo rojo) y hace ademán de abrazarme, pero en el último momento cambia de opinión. ¿No le parezco la clase de persona que aceptaría un abrazo? Se me viene a la cabeza Jazzy: «no sé qué le veis, a mí me parece superfría». O, quizá, aún no sabe si realmente la he perdonado—. ¿Qué ha pasado?</p><p>—A ver por dónde puedo empezar. —La parte del acoso de Katya ahora mismo no es necesaria, ¿no? Mejor no doy su nombre. Le hago señas a la suiza para que entre mientras analizo las partes exactas que puedo mencionar sin empeorarlo todo. También, un poco de pasada, me fijo en su atuendo otoñal (bastante más fresco que el de las otras dos) y confirmo mi teoría de que Satya y Olivia no están acostumbradas a estas temperaturas—. Chicas, os presento a Angela.</p><p>—¿Qué onda?</p><p>—<em>Námaste.</em></p><p>—Encantada de conoceros —dice la suiza. Noto que sonríe más de lo que la situación requiere y se me ocurre que, quizá, se imagina que las cuatro podríamos terminar siendo mejores amigas. Así nunca más sentirá esa soledad de la que me habló… Y la verdad es que es un plan agradable. Además, los Guillard se beneficiarían de que estrechase lazos con una informática capaz de crear cosas tan impresionantes como Olivia y con una doctora brillante.</p><p>Vale, se ha acabado el tiempo para soñar despierta. Volvamos a mi triste y allanado apartamento.</p><p>—Angela, gracias por el café, <em>au fait.</em> Verás… —Le resumo cómo he vuelto a casa esta mañana y me he encontrado el cable enchufado, y menciono solo por encima la situación de acoso de la que he sido víctima (de nuevo sin delatar el papel de Olivia como cómplice de la rusa, ni tampoco la identidad de mi acosadora). Satya, por su parte, se dedica a palmear mi brazo y mi espalda. Me doy cuenta de que, a medida que hablo, coloca mi codo en un ángulo de noventa grados y lo posiciona paralelo a mi muslo. Perfeccionarlo todo es su forma de intentar arreglar las cosas, así que tengo la certeza de que está preocupada de verdad.</p><p>… aunque ahora me pregunto si antes realmente me acariciaba la cabeza o si estaba tratando de adecentar mi pelo.</p><p>La mexicana devuelve la silla a su posición original para acomodarse mientras hurga en mi portátil.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿alguien va a por ti? —me pregunta Angela, horrorizada. Ha destapado uno de los vasos de café para darle un trago y la habitación huele divinamente.</p><p>—Me atacó en persona. No me agredió, pero me arrinconó y me hice daño. Mira…</p><p>Me libero de las atenciones de Satya para incorporarme. Me giro y levanto mi camiseta para mostrar la espalda. Sé que el derrame sigue ahí.</p><p>Ellas emiten algunos quejidos de disgusto.</p><p>—Es lo que me contaste por teléfono, ¿verdad? —me pregunta mi mejor amiga.</p><p>—<em>Oui.</em></p><p>—Diría que tiene tres días o así, y que aún estará contigo una semana —diagnostica Angela.</p><p>—¡Lo tengo! —exclama Olivia. Todas reaccionamos con movimientos que se asemejan más a espasmos. Nos incorporamos y la rodeamos por la espalda, mirando la pantalla y siguiendo su larga uña a medida que señala—. La última <em>acsión</em> de tu computadora fue grabar una copia de seguridad de todo tu sistema. Se tardó…</p><p>Sigue hablando, pero la interrumpo.</p><p>—¿¡Qué!? ¿Eso incluye mis archivos?</p><p>—Me temo que sí, Amélie.</p><p>Entre mis archivos tengo los relatos de BDSM. Ilustraciones, cómics, tutoriales en vídeo para aprender bondage… y todo eso va a caer en manos de Katya junto a mi dignidad y mi libertad. Joder, ¡podría destrozar por completo a mi familia!</p><p>Mi labio inferior tiembla. Es agotador encontrarme cada día de mi vida en la tesitura de tener que elegir entre mi salud mental y el bienestar de mi amada familia. Y desgarrador. Desvío la mirada, mi melena oculta las nuevas lágrimas que vierto en silencio.</p><p>—Me quiero morir —murmuro tan bajito que ninguna de las chicas me escucha.</p><p>—La copia se tardó bastante… y… —La mexicana se vuelve hacia nosotras tres con una enigmática sonrisa ladeada. Me seco las lágrimas y la miro. Su maquillaje rojizo y el tinte en las puntas de su cabello me hacen pensar en tierra y fuego.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—He recuperado lo que captaron tanto la webcam como el micrófono durante ese lapso de tiempo.</p><p>Pulsa el play y yo me inclino para verlo sin perder detalle, un poco como si creyera que veré algo capaz de ponerle fin a todas mis desgracias. Angela aparta los cafés como puede para colocarse unas gafas (no sabía que las necesitase). Satya se percata y coge el que no se está bebiendo nadie para dejarlo en el otro extremo del escritorio. Se queda allí de pie, erguida con las manos entrelazadas, y observa la pantalla.</p><p>El vídeo muestra a dos chicas en mi dormitorio. Una es grande y tiene sobrepeso. Lleva una chaqueta corta abierta y un <em>crop top</em> debajo que revela un enorme tatuaje por toda su tripa. La cara la lleva tapada por una máscara negra que recuerda vagamente a un cerdo, supongo que para no ser reconocida mientras allana mi apartamento. Está quieta y se muestra muy calmada. Casi podría haber simpatizado con ella si no estuviese cometiendo un crimen contra mí. La segunda chica también se ha tapado la cara, pero con una media… como si fuera a atracar un banco. Siento un poco de vergüenza ajena mientras la veo dar vueltas por mi dormitorio. Creo que ella también es muy alta, pero no lo parece porque camina encorvada. Tiene el pelo rubio a medio quemar y luce una calavera tatuada en su brazo derecho.</p><p>—Pero ¿qué…? —comienza a preguntar Olivia. Imagino que ella esperaba ver a una impecable criminal de la KGB, si no a la propia Katya.</p><p>Yo también, en realidad.</p><p>—¿Sabemos a qué hora fue, Olivia?</p><p>—<em>Parese</em> que sobre las tres de la madrugada.</p><p>En la grabación, la del chaleco se sienta en mi cama. Me da repelús. Pienso lavar las sábanas antes de dormir.</p><p>—Te he visto una teta —dice la encorvada. No obtiene respuestas—. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer con la pasta?</p><p>Más silencio. La grandota no le hace mucho caso. Debe de estar acostumbrada a la hiperactividad de su compañera.</p><p>—¿Quién son estas dos… mamarrachas? —Angela hace una pausa mientras busca la palabra, y creo que da en el clavo con la que elige.</p><p>—Esos tatuajes son muy característicos —señala Satya.</p><p>Yo asiento, dándole la razón.</p><p>—Sí que lo son… —corrobora la suiza. Abre mucho los ojos de golpe—. ¡Un momento! Dejad que investigue.</p><p>—Callen, por favor. Debemos oír si <em>mensionan</em> algún nombre —nos pide Olivia.</p><p>—Sí, sí. Perdona. —Angela se saca el teléfono y se concentra en él.</p><p>Siempre digo que la mexicana transmite una agudeza mental muy poderosa. Y, desde luego, si tuviésemos una prueba en vídeo de que Katya es una vulgar acosadora porque estas dos mamarrachas citasen su nombre… sería perfecto.</p><p>Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor que digan su nombre. Por favor.</p><p>Atiendo al vídeo con renovado interés: veo cómo la encorvada finge montar a su socia cuando esta se despista, luego da varias vueltas, se saca el teléfono móvil, escribe, se estira la goma del pantalón y saca una foto y protesta porque se ha quedado sin batería. Ahí es donde recurre a mi cargador.</p><p>—<em>Sacrebleu…</em> Y pensar que no habría notado nada de no ser por este insignificante detalle —comento.</p><p>Olivia me mira y asiente. Creo que percibe parte de mi preocupación, porque me agarra momentáneamente la mano y la presiona como para transmitirme algo de fuerza. Quizá para decirme que está a mi lado.</p><p>—La copia ha terminado —dice en el vídeo la chica gruesa. Su voz es profunda y gutural.</p><p>—¿Seguro? ¿Así de fácil? —La primera no responde, pero la encorvada asiente como si hubiese interpretado su lenguaje corporal—. Bueno, tienes razón. La enana sabe lo que se hace con estos artilugios informáticos sofisticados. ¡Entrar, enchufar, un morreo y largarnos para recibir la pasta!</p><p>La otra gruñe, juraría que con cierto disgusto.</p><p>—«La enana» —repite Olivia, pensativa.</p><p>—Morreo, morreo, morreo —insiste la encorvada. Salta sobre su amiga, se posiciona a horcajadas sobre ella, le inmoviliza las muñecas y besuquea el aire porque no consigue alcanzarle la cara.</p><p>—Imbécil —replica la otra, bastante poco dispuesta a besar una media babeada.</p><p>—Esto es surrealista. ¡Da vergüenza ajena! —se escandaliza Satya, negando con la cabeza. Me fijo en que se está bebiendo el segundo café que trajo Angela.</p><p>Mucho ha tardado.</p><p>Olivia se ríe.</p><p>—No importa, tengo lo que <em>nesesito</em>. Si programaron el pendrive para <em>realisar</em> la copia <em>resién</em> conectado, <em>entonses</em> quedó mucha <em>informasión </em>en la compu. Espérenme tantito. —Quita el vídeo, cosa que mi sentido del ridículo y yo agradecemos, y teclea en mi portátil. En voz baja, solo para mí, agrega unas palabras que me resultan familiares—: Veamos si puedo <em>fasilitarte</em> que seas una auténtica cabrona con ella.</p><p>Se me dibuja una sonrisa. Me siento tierna y blandita porque Olivia se preocupa por mi bienestar del mismo modo que Satya y Moira cuando hablaron entre ellas.</p><p>No sé cómo he podido tener la suerte de ganarme su cariño.</p><p>—Sabía que había visto ese tatuaje antes… Se llaman Jamie Fawkes y Toa Rutledge —informa Angela, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento acerca del poder de la amistad. Gira el móvil y puedo ver las fotografías de ambas. Jamie es la encorvada, tiene la melena rubia a medio quemar y cara de asumir constantemente riesgos innecesarios. Toa lleva una mascarilla siniestra del estilo de esas viejas modas japonesas. Es la app de Athena, el registro oficial. Están todos los datos públicos y también sus teléfonos—. ¿Quieres que les escriba?</p><p>—¿Y qué les vas a decir? —le pregunta la india.</p><p>—Igual puedo engañarlas. —Angela encoge los hombros—. Algo tipo «¿habéis entregado ya la copia? Tenemos otro encargo para vosotras».</p><p>—No es mala idea —comento—, pero siento que te implicarías demasiado en todo esto.</p><p>Katya iría a por ella. No quiero que eso ocurra.</p><p>Pienso en todo lo que me ha hecho (y en lo que aún me puede hacer) esa cabrona y empiezo a preocuparme por las tres chicas que me acompañan. Dudo que la rusa sea tan tonta como para acusar a Olivia, pero quizá piense que la puede delatar y que sus abogados lograrán que parezca que es la única culpable de los delitos que cometieron juntas. Satya está aquí por la beca, un conflicto podría conseguir que se la retiren y tenga que volverse a su casa con las manos vacías, y Angela ya tiene bastantes problemas de ansiedad sin enfrentarse al imperio soviético.</p><p>Puta Katya…</p><p>—Chicas, recuperé toda la <em>informasión</em> del pendrive que se insertó anoche. —(El que Katya ordenó insertar)—. Sí fue a las tres de la madrugada. —(Katya dormía cómodamente mientras las dos mamarrachas cumplían el encargo)—. Se programó en una sala de la facultad de informática para no dejar rastro. —(Desde luego, Katya, sabes en qué gastar tu dinero)—. No obstante, quedó grabado el nombre de la sesión que se <em>utilisó</em> para programarlo: «Song, Hana».</p><p>Katya ha cometido un error y su nomb… Espera, ¿Hana en vez de Katya? ¿¡Qué pinta BlackCat en todo esto!?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capítulo 18. El selecto club del femdom.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Martes, 20 de octubre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué significa eso de que el pendrive se programó desde la sesión de Hana Song? —pregunto.</p><p>—Significa que ya tenemos a la responsable de lo que te ha ocurrido —asevera Satya.</p><p>—Pero no puede ser Hana —protesto.</p><p>Hana no es Katya.</p><p>—¿No es ella quien te ha estado acosando, Amélie?</p><p>—No, Angela, no es ella.</p><p>Es la única que aún no sabe a qué se dedica Katya en su tiempo libre.</p><p>—Oh —murmura, y apura la última gota de su café. Después mira por mi cuarto, supongo que buscando una papelera para el vaso vacío.</p><p>Señalo con el pulgar.</p><p>—Allí tienes el cubo de reciclaje.</p><p>—¡<em>Danke!</em></p><p>Vuelvo a mi crisis existencial: esto no puede ser responsabilidad de Hana porque Katya es quien está obsesionada conmigo. Es cierto que la rusa no es informática y que tendría que recurrir a un tercero, pero… la última vez le encargó todo a una única persona: Olivia. ¿Por qué iba a implicar a Hana, a Jamie y a Toa? ¿No sería más lógico que le diese instrucciones a Hana para programar primero y allanar después? Aunque, bien pensado, la coreana no habría tenido necesidad de preparar un pendrive ya que sabría obtener lo que quisiera de mi ordenador…</p><p>Katya la habría contratado para entrar y hackear.</p><p>No parece probable que haya sido ella.</p><p>El único escenario donde podría tener sentido que Hana programe el pendrive y lo ponga en manos de terceros es en el que ella misma perpetra la idea y no quiere ser descubierta con las manos en la masa.</p><p>Entonces, ¿es la responsable? ¿¡Por qué!?</p><p>Y se me viene una única palabra a la cabeza a modo de respuesta: Huntress.</p><p>—No puede ser Hana —afirmo en voz alta, más para convencerme a mí que a mis interlocutoras—. ¿Verdad?</p><p>Ellas, ajenas a mis reflexiones, me miran sin saber qué decir.</p><p>—¿Sabe algo de informática tu acosadora habitual? —me pregunta Olivia por fin.</p><p>Ya sabe la respuesta.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Y ha hecho previamente algo parecido a esto de recurrir a terceros para violar tu privacidad?</p><p>—Sí…, pero…</p><p>Antes de que pueda encontrar la forma de expresar mis dudas de un modo que no enmarañe aún más este puto enredo, Satya tira a la basura el envase del café que nadie se estaba bebiendo. El ruido hace que, nerviosas como estamos, nos volvamos hacia ella sobresaltadas.</p><p>—Lo siento, me lo he bebido sin preguntar.</p><p>—¡No te preocupes! —asegura Angela demasiado rápido y demasiado sonriente—. Me alegra que no se haya echado a perder.</p><p>La india asiente sin captar la actitud excesivamente complaciente de su interlocutora.</p><p>Yo poso la vista en mi ordenador. ¿De verdad está Hana intentando localizar a Huntress? Con unas sospechas tan graves, no puedo dejar las cosas así. Tengo que indagar.</p><p>Respiro hondo. Sí. Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, lo haré. Llegaré al fondo de este asunto. Me yergo y analizo mis opciones: no quiero exigirle respuestas a Katya, especialmente sabiendo que quizá no esté implicada. Ir a Hana sería lo más directo, pero no sé si eso le confirmaría que soy Huntress. Supongo que lo más sencillo sería interrogar a Toa y a Jamie. Ojalá hayan hecho esto por dinero, pues así bastará con ofrecerles una suma mayor para que me cuenten todo lo que saben.</p><p>Sí. Ese es el primer paso.</p><p>—Angela, ¿sabes en qué residencia se alojan las mamarrachas? —Señalo la pantalla.</p><p>—Puedo averiguarlo.</p><p>—Hazlo, por favor. ¿Olivia? —La mencionada me mira con sumo interés, los ojos brillándole con anticipación. Ignoro por qué—. ¿Sabes dónde vive Hana?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Genial. Dadme los datos y os dejo tranquilas.</p><p>—¿¡Vas a dejarnos fuera!? —se sorprende Satya.</p><p>Frunzo el ceño, extrañada.</p><p>—¿Es que queréis acompañarme?</p><p>—¡Claro! —Las tres asienten con efusividad.</p><p>Ahora me explico el interés de la mexicana.</p><p>Mi expresión se relaja. Me conmueven.</p><p>—Chicas, esto es peligroso —les señalo—. La persona que me acosa tiene poder suficiente para destrozarnos la vida a cualquiera de las cuatro.</p><p>A juzgar por el encogimiento de hombros de Olivia y por la mueca indiferente de las otras dos, dirái que no las he convencido.</p><p>—Aún no he hecho el juramento hipocrático, todavía puedo darle una patada en el culo —declara Angela con una risita.</p><p>Luego vuelve a su teléfono con expresión concentrada.</p><p>—Eres mi mejor amiga, Amélie —interviene la india—, y no puedo permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que se vaya de rositas la persona que te ha hecho tanto daño hoy.</p><p>—Ay, Satya… ¡Que lloro otra vez!</p><p>Una mano me tiende los pañuelos que dejé sobre la cama, y yo me seco los ojos y la nariz.</p><p>—Estaré a tu lado digas lo que digas —insiste Satya— y pase lo que pase.</p><p>—Y yo —agrega la mexicana.</p><p>¿¡Qué he hecho para ganarme el cariño de estas chicas tan maravillosas!?</p><p>—¡Tengo sus residencias! Comparten piso en la entrada de la ciudad —informa Angela, alzando la vista del móvil con una gran sonrisa resuelta.</p><p>Justo a tiempo, porque me venía otra oleada de lágrimas (esta vez de emoción).</p><p>—Bien, vamos a mi coche —digo. Agarro el cargador delator y lo meto en el bolso. Luego procedo a buscar las llaves, pero Olivia me detiene.</p><p>—¿No deberíamos ir tú y yo a por Hana? Si nos dividimos, ganaremos tiempo.</p><p>—¿Tiempo de q…? —Me guiña un ojo. Capto que quiere que nos quedemos a solas, imagino que para poder hablar en privado de cosas que no saben las otras dos—. <em>Oui, c'est certain.</em> ¿Os parece bien a vosotras?</p><p>La suiza asiente de forma enérgica.</p><p>—¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Id tranquilas! Os iré avisando a cada paso. —Se aferra al brazo de Satya, que enarca una ceja extrañada por el trato cercano que recibe.</p><p>—¿Estarás bien, Amélie? —Se gira hacia mí, ignorando los efusivos tirones de Angela.</p><p>—No —le digo de todo corazón—, pero confío en no empeorar.</p><p>—Ay, por favor, no manches. —La mexicana pone los ojos en blanco—. ¡Pues claro que no empeorarás! Yo te cuido, linda, ¡y le romperé la madre a quien te intente lastimar!</p><hr/><p>Olivia y yo entramos en el garaje subterráneo de mi edificio, enciendo las luces y activo el cierre centralizado de mi coche con un «bip-bip» del mando.</p><p>—Amélie, ¿puedo saber qué hay en tu compu que tantito te preocupa? —Apoya su peso contra el capó de mi coche.</p><p>Se me escapa un suspiro. Paso las manos por el contorno de mi cara y me retiro la melena hacia atrás. Decidí llevar el pelo suelto hoy, aunque empiezo a arrepentirme de mi decisión.</p><p>—Ya te dije que lo del BDSM era un secreto. —Meto las manos en el bolso para buscar una goma de pelo. No tengo, pero encuentro unas horquillas negras de esas que quedan más o menos disimuladas en las melenas oscuras—. Tenía los relatos que he publicado en tu app y muchos otros a medias. Aparte, fotos, vídeos y material en general. Incluso tutoriales.</p><p>—Híjole, Katya <em>enloquesería</em> si supiera. —Se le dibuja una risa maliciosa, le hace feliz que la rusa no disfrute de una información tan jugosa.</p><p>Yo no lo veo igual de divertido, así que abro la puerta del conductor con la intención de no seguir hablando del tema. Olivia sube mientras yo me coloco las horquillas con ayuda del espejo retrovisor. De reojo, veo uno de sus zapatos junto a la palanca de las marchas. Lleva unos botines de ante marrón muy sencillos, con el tacón ancho y bajo. Parecen cálidos.</p><p>—¿De verdad crees que Katya ha contratado a tres personas para acosarme?</p><p>Ajusto los espejos retrovisores.</p><p>—Suena extraño, <em>siertamente</em>. No creo que confíe en cualquiera, y esas dos pendejas no son su estilo.</p><p>—Tú eres más su estilo, ¿<em>n’est-ce pas?</em> —Ella asiente—. En fin, ¿dónde es?</p><p>Me pregunto si mi voz ha sido tan sombría como me ha parecido.</p><p>—Espera, espera. Lo de Katya lo entiendo, <em>conosco</em> demasiado bien sus <em>antesedentes</em>. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver contigo Hana?</p><p>Me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y le indico que haga lo mismo. Lo hace. Después arranco el coche por fin y ella, visiblemente impaciente, me señala dónde está la residencia de Hana.</p><p>Cuando ya estamos fuera del garaje, hablo.</p><p>—Tiene motivos para querer ver lo que hay en mi ordenador. O, más bien, en el ordenador de Huntress.</p><p>—¿Fuiste tan imprudente de revelarle tu identidad? —Su tono es de reproche por primera vez desde que la conozco.</p><p>—¡Para nada! Sabes que soy tan cauta como tú. <em>Au fait,</em> ¿es por aquí?</p><p>—Sí, todo recto. —Me da algunas indicaciones más—. <em>Entonses,</em> ¿cómo sabes que chateas con ella? ¿Te dijo su nombre, acaso?</p><p>—No, Olivia. Lo averigüé de otra forma.</p><p>La comisura de sus labios se desliza hasta componer esa sonrisa ladeada y burlona que la caracteriza. Ni rastro del reproche.</p><p>—¿Cómo?</p><p>—Se delató en una conversación en la cafetería.</p><p>—Impresionante —me elogia.</p><p>—No es nada extraordinario. Fue por casualidad, como contigo. Además, tú también me identificaste. Te diste cuenta por la foto.</p><p>No necesito apartar la vista de la carretera para notar el pequeño estremecimiento que sacude a mi acompañante al recordar la foto del encaje rosa pastel.</p><p>—Tú no tuviste fotos para reconocerme a mí, Amélie, sino pistas que <em>analisaste</em>. Y estuviste tan segura como para <em>desírmelo</em>. —Noto cierta admiración en sus palabras. Cierto respeto.</p><p>Como ya he mencionado en otras ocasiones, Olivia es una persona de gran agilidad mental. Imagino que por eso valora que yo haya hecho deducciones… Aunque no las hice en el caso de Hana. Ella simplemente mencionó en voz alta a Huntress.</p><p>Hemos llegado, así que aparco. Me tiemblan un poco las piernas cuando bajo del coche y camino hacia la residencia.</p><p>Olivia saca un llavero de su bolsillo y abre el portal.</p><p>—¿Vives aquí? —me sorprendo.</p><p>—Sí. —Encoge los hombros.</p><p>Me pregunto si el edificio tiene una conexión excepcionalmente buena o algo así y por eso lo han escogido tantas alumnas de informática. No tengo tiempo de comentarlo, Olivia se va directa hacia los buzones. Supongo que sabe que la coreana es su vecina, pero ignora en qué habitación vive.</p><p>—Mi identidad, la de Hana… ¿<em>Conoses</em> alguna más? —pregunta discretamente mientras revisa los letreros uno por uno.</p><p>El recibidor es bastante grande.</p><p>—Unas pocas más, sí. Creo que tres. —Satya es Goddess, Asp es Fareeha y, por lo tanto, Shieldmaiden debería ser Brigitte—. Tienes muchas usuarias que son descuidadas.</p><p>—Me sorprende que no uses esa <em>informasión </em>para <em>haser</em> el mal.</p><p>En esta ocasión sí que me río. Sin mucha fuerza y sintiendo un lejano amargor, pero al fin y al cabo me hace gracia la idea.</p><p>—A mí lo que me sorprende es que no sean <em>vox populi </em>al menos la mitad de identidades. —Sacudo la cabeza.</p><p>—No me <em>parese</em> que sean tan obvias. <em>Quisá</em> bajen la guardia solo contigo.</p><p>—¿Lo dices porque no se esperan que alguien del consejo estudiantil y exrepresentante de la junta directiva use Blackwatch?</p><p>Como aún no ha localizado el piso de Hana, ojeo por encima la fila superior de los buzones. Me quedan más cerca a mí que a Olivia, que es bastante más bajita.</p><p>Tendría que haberla ayudado desde el principio, pero me he distraído con la conversación.</p><p>—La neta, yo tampoco lo hubiera creído —reconoce—. <em>Paresiera</em> que alguien como tú no <em>nesesita</em> una app de ligues. Les gustas a todas…</p><p>—Supongo que soy bastante popular entre las estudiantes —admito—, pero tanto da. Ninguna comparte mis gustos.</p><p>(Excepto Elizabeth).</p><p>Cruzo los brazos sintiendo cierto ardor en las mejillas.</p><p>—A mí no me importaría probar, ¿sabes? —comenta como quien no quiere la cosa. Enarco las cejas. Ella se incorpora—. Ya sé dónde es, sígueme. Quinta planta.</p><p>Entramos en el ascensor y las puertas se cierran. Presiono el botón con el número cinco.</p><p>—Creía que <em>eso</em> no te interesaba, Olivia.</p><p>—Te escribí al respecto en Blackwatch. No respondiste. —Encoge los hombros. Tiene una sonrisa que casi es lasciva.</p><p>Me hace notar que, a pesar del estrés (o quizá precisamente por eso), me siento muy receptiva. Preferiría mil veces estar en la cama con ella que sufriendo porque dos mamarrachas han sacado una copia de mi ordenador.</p><p>—No era buen momento, Olivia.</p><p>Se muestra ligeramente decepcionada.</p><p>—Y supongo que este tampoco…</p><p>Miro el número del ascensor: acabamos de entrar en la tercera planta.</p><p>Tengo tiempo.</p><p>La acorralo contra la pared y rodeo su cuello con mi mano sin presionar. Le hablo en el oído, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.</p><p>—¿No te importaría probar, dices? Pues ser mi sumisa sería así.</p><p>Cuando suena el «ding» de la quinta planta y el ascensor se abre, ya me he alejado de Olivia.</p><p>—Es extraño, me gusta y a la vez no —comenta ella pensativa.</p><p>Me lo imaginaba, en realidad.</p><p>Avanzo por el pasillo.</p><p>—Quizá <em>eso</em> no sea para ti, Olivia. Y estaría bien de ser así.</p><p>—Es que en parte sí me atrae. —Se pasa el dedo índice por el labio. A pesar de que su manicura está desgastada, sigue teniendo buen aspecto. De repente, centra la mirada en una puerta—. Ahí.</p><p>Llamo al timbre a toda prisa, como si el apartamento pudiera escaparse. La mexicana se apoya en la pared y cruza los brazos. Tiene un aura ligeramente amenazadora, y creo que se debe a esa mirada astuta más que a nada relacionado con su actitud corporal.</p><p>No hay respuesta.</p><p>Vuelvo a llamar, esta vez pulsando varias veces.</p><p>—¿No hay nadie? —pregunta Olivia.</p><p>—Eso parece… Aggh. —Pulso una última vez.</p><p>Nadie responde dentro, ni tampoco oigo el menor ruido.</p><p>Entonces se me ocurre mirar el teléfono y veo la hora: son las nueve de la mañana. Hana estará en clase, igual que todo el mundo. Bueno, todo el mundo <em>excepto</em> las tres chicas cuya jornada he interrumpido. Seguramente Satya, Angela y Olivia tenían cosas que hacer, clases que dar, trabajos o exámenes que realizar… y han terminado investigando por mi culpa el rastro de algo que puede desembocar en graves consecuencias para sus carreras.</p><p>Me cubro la cara con ambas manos. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? ¡Tendría que haberme encargado yo sola, sin posibles daños colaterales!</p><p>—¡Tranquila, Amélie! —me dice Olivia, malinterpretando mi reacción—. Hana es de mi curso, así que sé dónde encontrarla. Podemos sorprenderla en clase.</p><p>—Tú misma deberías estar en clase ahora —le respondo, lamentándome.</p><p>—Ya, bueno. Me las salto constantemente y me va bien.</p><p>Me destapo la cara y le lanzo una mirada mustia.</p><p>—¡Lo de hoy es por mi culpa, Olivia!</p><p>—No digas mamadas. Si Hana ha estado hurgando adentro del código de mi app para <em>localisar</em> a Huntress, esto es personal.</p><p>Sus ánimos son firmes y constantes, no ha dejado de mostrarme apoyo en ningún momento y eso mitiga parte de mi malestar.</p><p>Sonrío vagamente.</p><p>Emprendemos el trayecto hacia la facultad de informática en mi coche y me entra una llamada. Activo el manoslibres.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Amélie, Olivia, somos nosotras —dice Angela—. ¡Tenemos una muy buena noticia!</p><p>—¿En serio? —pregunto, creo que demasiado escéptica.</p><p>Mi tripa ruge y recuerdo que no he desayunado.</p><p>—Esas dos rufianas estaban durmiendo cuando hemos llegado —comienza Satya—. Considero que tenían todo el aspecto de haber consumido estupefacientes y…</p><p>—¡Aún no habían entregado el pendrive! —interrumpe la suiza.</p><p>El subidón hace que tenga que esforzarme por no soltar el volante y ponerme a aplaudir. Sonrío ampliamente. La presión en mi pecho disminuye bastante.</p><p>—¡Toma ya! —jalea Olivia. La veo agitar los brazos en señal de victoria—. Esperen, ¿lo tienen? ¿Se los quitaron?</p><p>—¡Sí! Lo tenemos.</p><p>—Sois las mejores —intervengo. Y me vuelve a sonar la tripa.</p><p>—¿Le pasa algo a tu carro? —se extraña la mexicana. Veo de reojo que parece un poco preocupada.</p><p>—No, soy yo. Es que no he comido nada desde la cena de ayer.</p><p>Le da la risa.</p><p>—Oigan, ¿quieren que nos veamos en media hora o así en Benz? —dice con lo que me parece identificar como entusiasmo—. Amélie se nos muere de hambre.</p><p>Veo un hueco y detengo el coche. Aparco, pero no saco las llaves para que no se desconecte el manoslibres.</p><p>—Perfecto —dice Angela—. Así os damos el pendrive.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¡Solo si no os hace perder clases, chicas! —añado.</p><p>Olivia interviene antes de que nadie pueda echarse atrás:</p><p>—Las dejamos, que estamos a punto de agarrar a Hana. —Cuelga el teléfono y me lo tiende. Lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones de pitillo—. Ahora tendría que estar en el aula de álgebra lineal. Por aquí, por la derecha. —Me abre una puerta.</p><p>Esta facultad emite una sensación muy distinta a la que surge de la de artes escénicas. Me recuerda a mi época en el instituto, con todo menos aireado y más oscuro. Supongo que aquí se ventilan menos las aulas porque no hay tantas personas sudando al ritmo de la música.</p><p>Nos detenemos en un pasillo muy ancho. Veo gruesos cables reforzados por plástico recorriendo las paredes e imagino que así alimentan los abundantes ordenadores de las aulas. Olivia señala una puerta y leo un cartelito donde dice «álgebra lineal».</p><p>—¿Cuál es el plan?</p><p>—Veamos… Hay un aula <em>vasía</em>. Esa —señala la que tenemos delante—. La llevaré ahí. Le diré que la llamó otra profesora.</p><p>—No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo. No es necesario que des la cara, Olivia.</p><p>Me dedica una mueca burlona. Noto que le gusta que la proteja, pero al mismo tiempo le resulta cómico.</p><p>—Te lo <em>agradesco</em>. Nos vemos allá.</p><p>Olivia desaparece con unos pasos tan ligeros que apenas son audibles. Yo respiro hondo, me ahueco el pelo y aliso mi ropa con las manos como si la pulcritud atenuase lo grave que es engañar a una profesora. A continuación, me fuerzo a relajar la expresión de mi rostro. Noto mi entrecejo regresando a su posición habitual y tomo consciencia de que la mayoría del tiempo he conservado la mueca desolada que se me dibujó al encontrar el cargador enchufado. Finalmente, intento componer una sonrisa afable y, sintiéndome como en un escenario, llamo a la puerta.</p><p>Me abre Wendy, una simia gigantesca con gafas. Literalmente. He oído que viene de una colonia lunar, pero no me ha dado clase nunca y no conozco bien su historia.</p><p>—Señora Guillard, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunta con educación. No sé por qué, pero me resulta muy simpática.</p><p>Quizá porque… bueno, es una simia y los primates en general producen esa sensación.</p><p>Escucho un tenue alboroto por parte de las alumnas.</p><p>—Me han pedido que venga a buscar a Hana Song por un pequeño problema con su beca —miento.</p><p>La busco entre las alumnas: el aula me resulta familiar, estoy segura de haberla visto de fondo en alguna de las fotos de BlackCat.</p><p>—Esperemos que tenga fácil arreglo. Hana —la llama. La coreana se incorpora del pupitre. Lleva una camiseta con un chiste informático que no sé si he visto antes, pues siempre que me mandaba fotos llevaba la ropa levantada para mostrarme arneses o nudos—. Ve.</p><p>—¿Recojo mis cosas, profesora?</p><p>—Pues… —Wendy me mira.</p><p>Yo asiento.</p><p>Hana guarda sus apuntes y sus libros, cierra su bolsa y sale detrás de mí. Echo a andar hacia el aula donde nos espera Olivia.</p><p>—Muy bien, Hana, tengo una buena noticia —le digo tras cruzar la puerta. Mi interlocutora me observa con curiosidad. Sus cejas se levantan ligeramente al verme cerrar y se le escapa una especie de quejido al reconocer la presencia de Olivia—. Tu beca está perfectamente.</p><p>—¿Qué…?</p><p>—<em>Ta gueule</em> —le ordeno tajantemente. Mucho. Ella se sobresalta, y la mexicana también—. Vas a escucharme atentamente si no quieres que tus problemas empeoren.</p><p>Me dispongo a preguntarle qué precio ha pagado por localizar a Huntress, pero ella me interrumpe nada más abrir la boca.</p><p>—¡Es por la copia! ¿Verdad? —pregunta. Parece al borde de las lágrimas, pero eso no me achanta. De hecho, me enfada que no me haya dejado hablar. Avanzo hacia ella con la intención de intimidarla, si no con mi ira, al menos con la diferencia de estatura.</p><p>Queda a un palmo de mí.</p><p>—<em>Tiens, tiens,</em> parece que tenemos una confesión —señalo.</p><p>Hana retrocede hasta dar contra la pared. Queda completamente pegada, desde la cabeza y los hombros hasta las palmas de las manos. Los pies los tiene un poco separados para mantener el equilibrio.</p><p>Traga saliva.</p><p>—Puedo explicarlo…</p><p>—<em>Bien sûr</em> que vas a hacerlo —la interrumpo, elevando el tono para acallarla—. Hemos pillado a Toa y a Jamie, ¿quién más hay implicado?</p><p>—P-pues…</p><p>—¡<em>Réponses! </em>—siseo.</p><p>—Solo Toa y Jamie —replica con un hilo de voz. Me quedo mirándola, tratando de evaluar si está siendo sincera o no—. ¡Amélie, por favor! ¡Deja que me explique!</p><p>—¿Debería dejar que lo hagas? —le espeto fríamente.</p><p>Quiero que sienta miedo, aunque sea solo por unos instantes. Que experimente al menos una milésima parte del malestar que he padecido por su culpa. Al fin y al cabo, me he pasado media mañana llorando por las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran tener para mi familia.</p><p>—Dale, deja que se explique. Siento curiosidad —interviene Olivia. Está sentada sobre la mesa del profesor y sus piernas cuelgan. Se aferra al borde con una mueca maliciosa en el rostro.</p><p>Está disfrutando con todo esto más de lo que cabía esperar.</p><p>—Bien. Ya has oído. Tienes permiso para hablar, <em>petite</em> <em>salope.</em></p><p>Hana traga saliva de nuevo. Intenta recuperar el aliento, o quizá solo boquea buscando la palabra con la que empezar a desembuchar.</p><p>—Vale. Mi… mi novia me ha dejado… —Esto me sorprende. Siento una vaga alegría por Yuna. Se ha librado de un problema que no necesitaba, aunque tampoco es asunto mío—. Dijo «la chica del paquete tiene razón», así que hackeé los archivos de la oficina de mensajería para descubrir a quién le había entregado paquetes ese día. —Coge una bocanada de aire—. Tuvo tres clientas, tú entre ellas, así que programé un pendrive y les encargué a Jamie y a Toa que entrasen en las habitaciones.</p><p>Parpadeo.</p><p>¿No buscaba a Huntres…? ¡Menos mal que me ha interrumpido antes de que expusiera mi identidad de la app!</p><p>Me falta poco para echarme a reír de puro alivio. Noto un cosquilleo en el estómago, algo así como la cordura tratando de volver a encajarse en el hueco que dejó al abandonarme esta mañana. Me doy cuenta de que mi mueca se relaja y trato de volver a la expresión intimidante de enfado absoluto. Si parezco demasiado aliviada de repente, será obvio que escondo otra cosa en mi ordenador, ¿no?</p><p>Olivia y Hana me miran expectantes.</p><p>—¿Qué pretendías hacer con esa información, <em>chérie? </em>—improviso mientras trato de decidir cómo enfocar la situación ahora que ha cambiado tanto.</p><p>—Acceder a las apps de mensajería para revisar las conversaciones de Yuna y saber qué le han dicho para que me deje. Solo quiero entender qué ha pasado y por qué rompemos y… si hay forma de recuperarla.</p><p>Ya no solo no estoy furiosa, sino que incluso me da un poco de pena. Hana es un desastre. Por eso se aferra con tanta desesperación a Huntress y a Yuna sin ser capaz de retener a ninguna.</p><p>¡Mierda! ¡Pero no puedo relajarme así!</p><p>Un poco agobiada, miro hacia Olivia, que se encoge de hombros en respuesta, y luego me vuelvo hacia Hana. A falta de ideas, agarro su mandíbula con mi mano y me inclino hasta que su nariz y la mía prácticamente se tocan. Huele a un perfume muy delicado de cerezas, con un punto ácido pero delicioso.</p><p>—Espero por tu propio bien que hayas dicho la verdad y te hayas quitado de la cabeza la idea de allanar mi hogar y robarme mis… eh… —(¿qué puedo estar protegiendo que no sea contenido BDSM?)— mis… trabajosdefindecarrera. ¿Entendido, gatita coreana?</p><p>Aunque pierdo algo de fuerza hacia la mitad de mi amenaza, la recupero al final. Consigo que la cara de Hana se tiña de un intenso color rojo.</p><p>—E-ent…t-tend-ido.</p><p>Asiente temblorosa.</p><p>—Entendido ¿qué?</p><p>—¿Eh…? —Me mira sin comprender. Yo la presiono un poco más contra la pared hasta que noto su pecho contra la boca de mi estómago. Se le escapa un gemido—. ¡E-entend-dido, se-señora!</p><p>¿Me he pasado al intentar exagerar mi enfado? Miro de nuevo a la mexicana: sonríe con la misma mueca lasciva que en el ascensor. Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a girarme hacia Hana: está sudando, ruborizada y jadeante. Se retuerce como para intentar soltarse y me percato de que hay dos pequeños bultitos muy duros presionando mis costillas.</p><p>Ay, madre mía…</p><p>La suelto.</p><p>—Fuera de aquí —le ordeno. Ella sale del aula a toda velocidad, aunque puedo ver cómo se le marcan los pezones bajo la camiseta… gracias a mí. Cierro la puerta, me cubro la cara con la mano y me dirijo hacia Olivia bajando mucho el tono—. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?</p><p>Por toda respuesta, ella se agarra a mi blusa y tira de mí hasta quedar atrapada entre mi cuerpo y la pared.</p><p>—Amélie, ¡<em>has</em> eso de nuevo! Ponte en plan dominatrix perversa conmigo.</p><p>—¡No he hecho tal cosa!</p><p>—¡Tú solo repite lo que acabas de hacer!</p><p>—Está bien… —Agarro su barbilla—. Ni se te ocurra hacerme enfadar —le siseo, comprendiendo que mi tono de enfado falso recuerda demasiado al de una dominatrix humillando a su sumisa. Suelto a Olivia y me cubro la boca con ambas manos—. ¡Ay! ¡Que la he llamado «gatita coreana»!</p><p>¿Recordará que Huntress la llamaba así por Blackwatch?</p><p>(¿Habrá mojado las bragas? No es una cuestión importante, lo sé, pero igualmente me lo pregunto. Parecía muy salida…).</p><p>—No entiendo. No <em>funsiona</em>… Me <em>exsitó</em> verlo, pero no que me lo <em>hisieras</em>. ¿Será que solo me gusta mirar?</p><p>—Ay, que no se acuerde, por favor —murmuro para mí.</p><p>—Espera… ¡Ya sé! Amélie, quieta.</p><p>Olivia me desplaza hasta que ocupo su lugar contra la pared y esta vez es ella quien me agarra de la barbilla. No le hago caso: sigo sopesando si he arreglado las cosas o si las he empeorado. Al cabo de unos instantes, enarco una ceja.</p><p>—¿Qué haces, Olivia?</p><p>—¿No puedes poner una cara similar a la que puso Hana? —me pide.</p><p>—¿Cara de zorrita sumisa cachonda?</p><p>—¡Sí, exacto, Amélie!</p><p>Suspiro.</p><p>—Supongo que puedo intentarlo.</p><p>Y lo hago, pero no me sale demasiado bien.</p><p>—¿Qué tenemos acá? Una <em>sorrita…</em> sumisa… y cachonda —repite ella. Por fin parece satisfecha y me suelta—. Oh, Amélie. Creo que soy como tú. A mí también me gusta dominar.</p><p>—Olivia… —respondo, masajeándome las sienes.</p><p>—¿Sí? ¿Hay alguna bienvenida <em>espesial</em> para el selecto club del <em>femdom?</em></p><p>—Y yo qué sé, yo solo quiero un café para asimilar lo que va de mañana. Vámonos ya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capítulo 19. He dicho que dormía, no que follábamos apasionadamente.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Martes, 20 de octubre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Benz es una de las cafeterías más bonitas de Overwatch. Tiene una gran terraza, de forma que los clientes nos sentamos al aire libre y podemos ver el espectáculo correspondiente a la estación en la que nos encontremos. Mi favorito es el del verano, cuando activan unos difusores de agua que mantienen fresquitos a los clientes y los setos y arbustos florales son de un verde intenso. Aunque ahora los colores otoñales también son preciosos y hay algunas calabazas talladas decorando la escena.</p><p>El sitio me encanta, pero no vengo a menudo porque está bastante lejos de la facultad de artes escénicas.</p><p>Sentada a mi lado, Olivia se bebe un chocolate caliente acompañado por un sándwich. En frente, Satya apura su segundo café (solo y con azúcar moreno y canela: su favorito). A su lado, Angela sonríe con un deje orgulloso, imagino que contenta por lo bien que ha manejado la situación con Jamie y Toa, y le lanza miraditas a Satya. Está aferrada a un chocolate caliente que templa sus manos. Un trozo de bizcocho de calabaza espolvoreado con azúcar glas aguarda a que ella le dé un primer tiento.</p><p>Yo tengo mi café con leche vegetal habitual y un trozo del mismo bizcocho.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿Hana lo hizo todo porque tenía un problema con su novia? —pregunta Angela.</p><p>—Sí. Ha allanado mi casa por eso.</p><p>Satya deja de remover su café. No sé cómo se las apaña para disolver la canela por completo, yo soy incapaz.</p><p>—¿Y estaba en lo cierto, Amélie? ¿Tuviste algo que ver con su ruptura? —me pregunta, alineando la cucharilla con el borde de la mesa.</p><p>¿Fue así? Aún no me he detenido a pensarlo. Y lo cierto es que yo le aconsejé a Yuna que no siguiera por ese camino.</p><p>No parecía haberme escuchado. Quizá se lo pensó mejor por el camino.</p><p>—Lo cierto, Satya, es… que sí. Yuna vino ayer a traerme un paquete, trabaja en la empresa de mensajería del campus, y se echó a llorar. Me contó que había descubierto que Hana le ponía los cuernos. —Hundo el tenedor en el bizcocho y separo un pedacito para sumergirlo en la taza de café—. Le dije que se merecía algo mejor, pero salió corriendo para arreglar las cosas con ella al recibir una llamada y pensé que no me había hecho caso.</p><p>Saco el tenedor del café y espero a que se escurra un poco para no mancharme.</p><p>—Eso no me lo contaste —señala la mexicana.</p><p>Yo enarco una ceja. Con la cadena de despropósitos que he vivido hoy me he dispersado… como mínimo. Y la apoteosis ha sido el momento absurdo del <em>femdom.</em> Afortunadamente, la cafeína me está volviendo a traer a la realidad.</p><p>Hablando de lo cual, le doy un sorbo a mi taza.</p><p>—Quería contar la historia cuando estuviésemos las cuatro para no repetirme —me excuso y cambio de tema—: Por cierto, ¿cómo ha sido vuestro encuentro con Toa y Jamie?</p><p>—Pues pensé que no nos abrirían la puerta. Casi la tuvimos que echar abajo a golpes —comenta la suiza en tono divertido. Su concepto de lo que es gracioso comienza a intrigarme—. Estaban dormidísimas y no se enteraban de nada. Creyeron que Satya estaba ahí para expulsarlas por saltarse las clases. Como es del consejo estudiantil…</p><p>—Qué cruz —murmura la aludida.</p><p>—Así que aproveché eso. Les dije que podíamos pasarlo por alto esta vez si no volvían a faltar a clase y si nos daban el pendrive robado —concluye la suiza—. Roadhog… o sea, Toa (es que entre ellas se llaman Roadhog y Junkrat), dudó, pero era tarde: Jamie ya me lo había puesto en las manos.</p><p>—Insisto en que el apartamento olía a marihuana —señala Satya.</p><p>La miro, parpadeo y me río más.</p><p>—Entiendo… Buen trabajo, <em>filles.</em> ¡Y gracias de nuevo!</p><p>Mi sonrisa es inmensa. Tengo la sensación de haber esquivado una bala mortal. Mis temores acerca de ser el blanco de Hana, además del de Katya, han desaparecido. Solo me apetece reír y sentirme arropada por mi nuevo grupo de amigas durante lo que resta de día.</p><p>O al menos mientras desayunamos. Imagino que tendrán cosas que hacer, y más sabiendo que han desperdiciado la mayor parte de la mañana por mi culpa.</p><p>—Ah, ten el pendrive —me dice Angela, tendiéndome el pequeño dispositivo.</p><p>Tiene forma de conejito rosa. Muy cuqui.</p><p>—¡Es verdad! —exclama Olivia—. ¡Hana los fabricaba el año pasado! Los vendió como pan caliente por toda la facultad de informática, yo tengo un par.</p><p>Me fijo mejor y me doy cuenta de que es un USB recubierto de fimo modelado a mano. Algunos detalles son irregulares y ligeramente asimétricos, aunque el resultado es bastante bueno.</p><p>Lo guardo en mi bolso y la india toma la palabra.</p><p>—Ah, yo también le compré uno —comenta haciendo memoria—. Los trajo de Corea, eran muy potentes y muy baratos. Le retiré la arcilla polimérica al mío. El diseño era demasiado… irregular.</p><p>Me centro en devorar lo que resta de mi desayuno. Las demás me imitan y se hace el silencio. Satya bebe con la espalda recta y los ojos entrecerrados, remilgada como de costumbre. A Angela se le desvía la mirada constantemente hacia ella. Entre sus ganas de quedarse a solas con Satya y el modo complaciente en que se ha dirigido a ella todo el tiempo, es bastante evidente que le gusta. Ojalá comiencen a salir. Me encantaría que se enamorasen y las cosas les fuesen genial.</p><p>Entonces oigo la taza de Olivia al apoyarse en el plato.</p><p>—Hay una cosa… —comienza a decir. Todas le prestamos atención—. Angela, ¿no dijiste que los tatuajes de Jamie te sonaban de algo?</p><p>—Ah, sí…</p><p>—Quisiera saber de qué.</p><p>La estudiante de medicina se atraganta y carraspea varias veces. Satya trata de ayudarla, pero no sabe muy bien cómo y termina sacando una botella de agua de su bolso. Se la ofrece, la otra la acepta y bebe.</p><p>Tras una última tosecilla, nos mira ligeramente avergonzada.</p><p>—Uso… uso Blackwatch. —Se detiene, imagino que esperando a que la señalemos con un dedo. Está bastante ruborizada todavía, así que salgo en su ayuda.</p><p>Me siento demasiado agradecida con ella como para dejarla así.</p><p>—Yo también la uso, Angela.</p><p>—¿En serio? —me pregunta Satya. Luego mira hacia las demás—. En realidad… yo también.</p><p>—Híjole, y yo también.</p><p>Angela sigue ruborizada, pero veo en su expresión que por lo menos no se siente juzgada.</p><p>—Intercambié <em>nudes</em> con Jamie y vi sus tatuajes. Como aún los conservaba, recorté el tatuaje y lo puse en el buscador de imágenes. Así llegué a su foto de perfil en Athena.</p><p>Todas asentimos. Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio, pero esta vez no porque sigamos desayunando. Creo que todas estamos pensando en lo fácil que es identificar a alguien a pesar de que la app sea anónima.</p><p>—Oigan, ya lo pregunto yo —interviene la mexicana—. Angela, ¿nos muestras esos <em>nudes?</em></p><p>… parece que no todas estábamos pensando lo mismo.</p><p>—¡Nooooo! —protesta exageradamente Satya. Eso me hace reír.</p><p>—¿Sería ético hacer eso? —pregunta la suiza—. O sea, se supone que ella me los mandó porque por esa app son anónimos.</p><p>—¡Comparte! —insiste Olivia, alargando las manos hacia el teléfono de Angela.</p><p>Yo apuro los últimos tragos de mi café y miro la hora. Aún estoy a tiempo de asistir a la última clase de hoy, y creo que no debería perdérmela. Será dentro de media hora.</p><p>A mi alrededor, Satya se queja mientras Angela les pasa su móvil para que vean las fotos. Olivia parece sumamente interesada, mientras que la india protesta sin parar… aunque termina agarrando el teléfono bruscamente para mirar.</p><p>—Se me acaba de ocurrir otra duda —dice devolviéndole el teléfono a su propietaria—. Hana estuvo programando por la noche y les dio el pendrive sobre la una de la mañana o así. Roadhog y Junkrat estuvieron revisando las habitaciones para ver si podían colarse y entraron en la tuya, Amélie, a las tres de la madrugada…</p><p>—Ajá.</p><p>—Tú no estabas en tu dormitorio.</p><p>—<em>Tout à fait.</em></p><p>—Amélie, ¿dónde estabas a las tres de la madrugada de un martes?</p><p>Una vocecita en mi cabeza se adelanta y recita que estuve en el dormitorio de una sumisa que me ha pedido que sea su ama, aunque luego se arrepintió, cosa que me produjo sentimientos encontrados, pero al parecer la oferta sigue en pie y ella aún tontea conmigo. Bien pensado, quizá lo justo sea que dé yo el próximo paso, ¿no? Ella ya lo ha intentado unas cuantas veces. Incluso me ha regalado un cómic. Oh, joder, vale… ¿Y cómo doy ese paso?</p><p>Afortunadamente, el discurso y la posterior reflexión se quedan dentro de mi cabeza y nadie más los oye.</p><p>—Se ha puesto roja —señala Angela.</p><p>—¡No, no me he puesto roja! —protesto—. Estaba… durmiendo… con Elizabeth.</p><p>—¿¡Qué!? —preguntan todas a la vez. Sus gritos hacen que sienta que todo el mundo se ha girado en la terraza y nos observa.</p><p>Noto calor por toda la cara. Seguro que ahora sí estoy roja de verdad.</p><p>—¡No me miréis así! ¡He dicho que dormía, no que follábamos apasionadamente! —Me limpio la boca con la servilleta, aunque en realidad deseo esconderme detrás—. Quedamos por la noche y se puso a llover. Como no podía coger el coche, me dijo que me podía quedar allí con ella. Estuvimos viendo Netflix y comiendo palomitas.</p><p>Nadie dice nada. Me encantaría saber qué están pensando. No sé interpretar sus expresiones ahora mismo.</p><p>—Es mejor persona de lo que me pareció en un principio —comenta Satya por fin.</p><p>Me fijo en que ella también ha terminado de comer. Se dedica a borrar la huella de su pintalabios de la taza.</p><p>—Me sorprende estar diciendo esto, pero… sí que lo es —admito.</p><p>—¿Os lleváis bien en serio? Fue ella quien me dio la fotografía que mostré en mi <em>streaming</em> —titubea Angela.</p><p>—Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces… —Al pensar en todo, Katya abordándome en mi coche, el ensayo de tango, Elizabeth leyendo mi relato y cambiando por completo ante mis ojos, Yuna y demás…, parece que haya transcurrido una eternidad—. Y, ahora que lo mencionas, desde ese día me pregunto ¿Elizabeth y tú sois amigas?</p><p>En su momento me pareció que tenían mucha confianza al escribirse en el chat.</p><p>—Más o menos… Nos reunimos muchas veces por el tema de las becas. —No parece querer entrar en detalles. Diría que casi está incómoda. Me habría encantado ahondar más en el tema, pero no merece la pena. No llevaría a nada. Además, Angela podría volver a sentirse culpable.</p><p>—Entiendo. En mi caso, mi acosadora la puso en mi contra. Ya hemos hablado de todo y estamos en paz.</p><p>—Me alegro mucho, Amélie —asegura Satya, sonriendo.</p><p>—Sí, la verdad… —Angela parece algo pensativa. Imagino que está juntando piezas y se está acercando a deducir que todo está relacionado con Katya.</p><p>O quizá no.</p><p>—A mí siempre me gustó Elizabeth —apunta Olivia—. Fue muy amable conmigo desde el <em>prinsipio.</em></p><p>—<em>Merci beaucoup</em>, chicas. Sé que no paro de repetirlo, pero bueno… Hoy me estáis ayudando muchísimo y, creedme, lo necesitaba con urgencia. —Les muestro mi sonrisa más sincera.</p><p>—Lo cierto es que este es un grupito agradable… Quizá podríamos quedar más veces para desayunar —sugiere Angela. Su mirada se desvía, soñadora, hacia Satya.</p><p>—Me encantaría —asiento—. A desayunar, a estudiar o a lo que queráis.</p><p>—¿Y qué tal a la fiesta de disfraces de Katya? La de Halloween. ¿Vais a ir? —La suiza pregunta con una inocencia absoluta, pero las tres nos tensamos al instante.</p><p>Yo, en una fiesta de Katya.</p><p>Encerrada en casa de mi acosadora.</p><p>Ufff… La idea logra que me dé un escalofrío. Y no de los agradables.</p><p>—¿Chicas…? —insiste Angela, algo cortada por el silencio que se ha hecho. Entonces se lleva las manos a la boca y ahoga una exclamación—. ¡Katya es tu acosadora!</p><p>Olivia y Satya me miran para ver qué decido hacer. Me llevo una mano a la cara, pues su reacción confirma las sospechas de Angela.</p><p>—Sí. Es ella —admito—. No te impliques, por favor. Katya es muy retorcida. Me ha echado de la junta y ha puesto a la rectora en mi contra. Fareeha Amari me dijo que faltó poco para que me expulsasen de la universidad.</p><p>—¿¡En serio!? —se escandaliza Satya—. Esa bruja…</p><p>No llegué a contarle este detalle durante nuestra conversación telefónica.</p><p>—Sinceramente, he tenido problemas con mi beca y más de una vez he pensado en lo poco que me representa el consejo estudiantil. Katya es egoísta —comenta Angela, negando con la cabeza—. No lo digo por vosotras.</p><p>—No nos ofendemos, tranquila —respondo. Satya asiente.</p><p>—Yo le sugerí abordar lo de las becas varias veces, pero quería soluciones, no debates. Así que me ignoraba —agrega la india.</p><p>—Le interesaba no arreglarlo —refunfuña Olivia, aunque solo la escucho yo.</p><p>¿Katya sabía lo del problema con las becas que evidenció Elizabeth y evitó arreglarlo para poder seguir aprovechándose de Olivia? Joder. Cuanto más sé sobre Katya, más turbia y retorcida me parece. ¡Menuda asquerosa!</p><p>—Creo que, de haber podido recurrir a otro organismo para solucionar mis problemas como alumna, lo habría hecho —agrega la suiza—. Pero no existe ninguna alternativa.</p><p>—Ya…</p><p>Se hace el silencio. No sabía que Angela también era becada.</p><p>Viendo que el ánimo ha decaído, busco a la camarera con la mirada. Es buen momento para finalizar la reunión.</p><p>—Oigan, ¿por qué no <em>organisamos</em> nuestra propia fiesta de Halloween? —sugiere Olivia—. Un contra-plan.</p><p>Con la mano a medio camino de hacerle una señal a la preciosa haitiana que atiende el Benz, me paralizo. ¿No dijeron mis madres que invitase a Elizabeth a un baile en nuestro <em>château Guillard?</em> Quizá podríamos ir todas. Aunque desplazarnos hasta Annecy desde aquí…</p><p>—Se me ocurre algo, pero tendría que comprobar un par de cosas primero —contesto.</p><p>Las tres muestran entusiasmo por mis palabras. A Angela incluso se le escapa un gritito.</p><p>Más tarde, las chicas me acompañan al coche. Me he ofrecido a llevarlas, pero Satya es la única a la que le interesa. Olivia me abraza y me besa la mejilla, y Angela me da un abrazo.</p><p>Esta vez sí. Que te jodan, Jazzy.</p><p>—Amélie, ¿crees que a Satya le gustaría salir conmigo? —aprovecha para preguntarme discretamente.</p><p>—Le preguntaré —respondo con una sonrisa.</p><hr/><p>Satya, mi copiloto en estos momentos, revuelve en su bolso en busca del neceser de higiene y guarda dentro un pintalabios. Es el que llevaba por la mañana. Asumo que querrá lavarse los dientes y volver a maquillarse antes de entrar en clase.</p><p>—¿<em>Tu vois?</em> Creo que a Angela le gustas —le comento.</p><p>—¿Ah, sí? —responde sin demasiado interés.</p><p>—Te miraba mucho y parecía encantada de quedarse a solas contigo.</p><p>Ella cierra el neceser. La cremallera zumba rápida y breve.</p><p>—Yo también me he dado cuenta. No sé qué ha pasado… yo antes no gustaba tanto. —replica—. Bueno, tanto no: directamente no gustaba.</p><p>Esto me pilla por sorpresa. ¿Antes? Despego la vista de la carretera durante una milésima de segundo para contemplar la cara de mi amiga. Arroja pocas pistas sobre la intención de sus palabras.</p><p>No me está reprochando lo del vestuario, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Eh… <em>Dis donc,</em> ¿le dirás algo a Angela?</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No!</p><p>Es demasiado tajante.</p><p>—No es mala chica, lo del directo fue un desliz. ¡Y estudia medicina!</p><p>—Ya, bueno… Yo… <em>salgoconalguien</em>. —Lo último lo dice del tirón, sin respirar y muy bajito.</p><p>Me falta un pelo para detener el coche en el arcén y someterla al tercer grado.</p><p>—¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Satya, eso es genial!! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿¡Por qué no me lo has dicho!?</p><p>Se me escapa un volantazo sin querer.</p><p>—Pues… no lo sé. Es que… me da un poco de vergüenza. Ni siquiera sé si somos novias.</p><p>—<em>Sacrebleu,</em> Satya, ¿cómo no aprovechas el café para contar estas cosas, <em>chérie?</em> ¡Dame todos los detalles inmediatamente!</p><p>La veo sonreír tímidamente por el retrovisor.</p><p>—Recuerdas nuestro beso, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Cómo olvidarlo… —No sé qué doy a entender con esta frase, ya que tampoco sé si lo digo por la ominosa fotografía o por lo intenso que fue a nivel emocional y erótico.</p><p>Existe mucha química entre nosotras.</p><p>—Cuando salí corriendo del vestuario no llevaba puesta la parte de arriba de la ropa. Y me crucé con ella… que aún estaba preocupada por ti.</p><p>—¿¿Quién?? —insisto.</p><p>—Moira.</p><p>Ahora sí que se me desvía el volante al girarme hacia Satya con la boca abierta.</p><p>—¡No! —le respondo en tono de sorpresa absoluta.</p><p>Enderezo el coche una vez más. Juro que normalmente soy mucho más prudente con la conducción.</p><p>—Me detuvo, me calmó y me recomendó que me vistiera —explica—. El vestuario estaba cerrado, así que terminó llevándome a su habitación para que me calmase y me preparó una de esas guarrerías con huevo a las que los irlandeses llaman ponche.</p><p>Me río.</p><p>—Suena romántico.</p><p>—Qué va, fue un desastre. Dormí allí porque estaba muy alterada y al día siguiente me fui. Y de repente me dio ansiedad, pero no podía hablar contigo por lo que nos había pasado. —Cuando dice esto, noto una dolorosa punzada de tristeza. Es mi amiga, y odio que sienta que no puede contar conmigo… sobre todo por culpa de algo así—. Así que hablé con ella. Le estuve escribiendo todo el día. Terminó por invitarme a dormir con ella otra vez…, pero le pedí que me prometiese que no iba a hacer más ponche de huevo. Hice yo la cena y de repente nos reíamos y estábamos muy cómodas.</p><p>—Y surgió la magia.</p><p>—¡Que no! La comida india le sentó fatal. Demasiadas especias. —Hace una mueca—. Así que el viernes cenamos en un chino y, por una vez, ninguna se quejó. Eso sí, nos emborrachamos con el licor ese de lagarto. —Parpadeo al imaginar a mis dos amigas borrachas con una bebida tan bizarra—. Nos besamos… y al día siguiente tenía resaca y por eso no fui a la reunión de la junta. Moira sí fue, y yo me quedé sola y no dejé de preguntarme si todo eso era compasión por su parte o qué.</p><p>Llego a la facultad y aparco el coche. Apago el motor, convencida de que aún falta una parte esencial de la historia.</p><p>—¿Entonces? ¿Ella se declaró y te explicó que no era compasión o algo así? ¿Lo preguntaste tú? —Le agarro las manos y tiro con impaciencia para que hable.</p><p>—De verdad que no ha sido tan romántico ni tan bonito como tú crees… —Niega con la cabeza—. Ese día hablamos por teléfono, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en nuestra llamada?</p><p>—Fueron bastantes cosas. Todo lo de Katya y eso… —Se me viene a la cabeza lo mucho que Satya titubeaba al hablar. Sobre todo el detalle de que no llegara a decir dónde iba a estar.</p><p>Y no es lo único que cobra sentido. Prácticamente todo lo que han hecho ella y Moira estos días encaja de repente. Incluso Elizabeth hablando con ellas. Dijo que había ido a ver a Satya y se encontró también con la irlandesa. ¿Notó que había algo entre ellas…?</p><p>Si lo hizo, desde luego ha sido tan discreta como con el tema de Olivia.</p><p>Miro alrededor. Comienza a salir mucha gente al exterior. Creo que hay un descanso o se han terminado las clases. Satya va a tener que irse rápido, pues es muy puntual y no querrá llegar tarde.</p><p>Solo espero que no me deje con la intriga. Presiono sus manos.</p><p>—Dijiste… que soy sexy. Me pregunté si realmente Moira podía verme así… y… bueno… me lancé.</p><p>—¡¡Qué bien!! —Libero una de mis manos y aplaudo suavemente contra el dorso de las suyas—. ¿Y cómo fue?</p><p>—Aceptó mi beso, y siguió besándome ella. Y no hemos dejado de quedar. No me ha preguntado si quiero ser su novia, pero yo a ella tampoco. No sé. —Encoge los hombros—. De momento es bastante raro que hayamos pasado de no aguantarnos a querer dormir juntas cada día… Ya iremos poniéndole nombre a todo en algún momento.</p><p>—Me alegro muchísimo, Satya, creo que…</p><p>Se suelta suavemente de mi agarre.</p><p>—Es tarde, llego muy justa de tiempo a la siguiente clase. ¡Ya hablaremos!</p><p>Abre la puerta del coche y saca las piernas fuera. Se gira para darme un beso, fan de las costumbres francesas para saludar y despedirse, y sale.</p><p>Mientras arranco el coche, llama con los nudillos a la ventanilla. La bajo.</p><p>—¿De verdad usas Blackwatch? ¿Cuál es tu usuario?</p><p>—<em>Chérie,</em> es tarde. Llegas muy justa de tiempo a la siguiente clase —le respondo mientras saco la lengua.</p><hr/><p>Al final del día no han estallado más crisis. Casi me dan ganas de empezar un contador.</p><p>Tengo nuevos trabajos que entregar, fechas para varios exámenes y unas cuantas cosas más en la lista de tareas pendientes, pero nada relacionado con ser el blanco de un montón de problemas.</p><p>Me siento lo suficientemente bien como para ponerme una mascarilla purificante y me saco un selfie haciendo una mueca graciosa. Se lo mando a mis madres y aprovecho para preguntarles si se les ocurre la forma de celebrar un baile de Halloween en nuestro hogar incluyendo a mis amigas.</p><p>[Mamá-Chloé]: ¡Qué mona es mi princesa! Hasta con la mascarilla estás preciosa.</p><p>En su mensaje hay emojis de corazones de todos los colores y formas.</p><p>[Mamá-Hollings]: Me parece perfecto que vengan. ¿Por qué no las traes en tu coche? Desde Overwatch hasta aquí son algo menos de cuatro horas, tres con suerte. Venís el viernes, descansáis y estaréis como rosas para el baile del sábado por la noche. ¡Habrá mucha gente!</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¡Buena idea! ¡Gracias, mamis! Os quiero.</p><p>El temporizador me avisa de que ya debería quitarme la mascarilla. Me voy al baño, la arranco cuidadosamente (es de las de peeling y se queda como una especie de máscara gomosa al secar) y me dispongo a escribirles una invitación a las chicas. Les comento el plan, la aceptación de mis madres y a Satya le agrego una frase más diciéndole que me encantaría que viniese con Moira.</p><p>De hecho, tras añadir eso, vuelvo al chat de Olivia y le digo que puede traerse a quien quiera. Dudo que haya nadie, pero aun así…</p><p>¿Debería invitar a Fareeha? Me cae bien, aunque no somos muy cercanas. Pero me ha ayudado mucho. No sé si cabría en el coche… y vendría con Brigitte, y con ella sí que no tengo relación. Y ya tanta gente no cabría en mi coche.</p><p>Descarto la idea. Pero quiero cuidar mi relación con Fareeha. Ya se me ocurrirá cómo.</p><p>A Angela me entretengo un poco más en aclararle que Satya acaba de empezar a salir con alguien y que yo lo desconocía. Decepcionada, pero igualmente deseosa de conservar las amistades que hoy parecen haberse forjado, me confirma su asistencia.</p><p>[Angela Ziegler]: ¿Me guardarías un baile? *risita*</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Obviamente, <em>chérie.</em></p><p>[Angela Ziegler]: Ahora en serio. Gracias por hacer que deje de sentirme sola, Amélie.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¡Eh, que lo del baile iba en serio!</p><p>[Angela Ziegler]: *risita*</p><p>Finalmente… tras sopesarlo y sopesarlo… decido copiarle el mensaje también a Elizabeth. No porque tenga un interés especial en ella, sino porque su familia y la mía van a hacer negocios y estaría bien que se conociesen. Eso tiene sentido, ¿no? No es porque la imagine bailando entre mis brazos de nuevo ni porque quiera adueñarme de los movimientos de su cuerpo. En absoluto.</p><p>Me levanto y me alejo del teléfono (pero no porque esté pensando más de la cuenta en Elizabeth) y cambio las sábanas por las que se rebozaron Junkrat y Roadhog y pongo unas limpias.</p><p>Al terminar, me doy cuenta de que la pantalla de mi teléfono está iluminada. Es una llamada. El modo nocturno se activó hace escasos minutos y por eso no está sonando.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Yeehaw, ¿un baile en un auténtico castillo francés medieval?</p><p>—¿Te gusta la idea, Elizabeth?</p><p>—Me encanta. Gracias por invitarme. Allí estaré… si encuentro un disfraz que esté a la altura.</p><p>Mi corazón se acelera ligeramente y me tumbo sobre las sábanas limpias que acabo de colocar.</p><p>—Cualquier cosa estará bien. Y siempre puedes pedir prestado algo del vestuario de Tanz der Vampire.</p><p>—No, quiero que sea algo más elaborado. —Escucho un golpe suave y la imagino apoltronándose cómodamente sobre su sofá de cuero. Quizá con el sombrero ocultándole los ojos y una pierna apoyada en la mesa mientras la otra da golpecitos rítmicos contra el reposabrazos—. Eh, Amélie, ¿qué tal ha ido tu día?</p><p>¿Cómo explicar lo feliz que me hace esta pregunta? Elizabeth la realiza de tal forma que siento que para ella va a ser importante mi respuesta. Importante de verdad.</p><p>—Ha sido un día muy largo…</p><p>—Genial, cuéntamelo todo. No planeaba acostarme pronto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capítulo 20. Ajo y agua.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jueves, 22 de octubre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Para mi sorpresa, los dos últimos días han transcurrido sin el menor problema. Diría que mi vida se estabiliza poco a poco, pero temo gafarme.</p><p>… así que no lo voy a decir.</p><p>Lo malo es que ahora rindo menos en clase. El desgaste que me ha producido todo lo que ha sucedido los últimos días me está pasando factura. Me cuesta concentrarme, necesito más tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa, y eso me produce ansiedad. Los ensayos me ayudan a desconectar, eso sí, y la proximidad de la función de Halloween mejora las cosas.</p><p>Supongo que cuando me estabilice mentalmente volveré al ritmo de siempre. Hasta que eso ocurra, he decidido intentar concederme descansos y el de hoy lo voy a invertir en ver el partido de baloncesto de la universidad. También es cierto que quiero cuidar mi relación con Fareeha, y mostrarle mi apoyo cuando su equipo pasa una mala racha parece lo más adecuado.</p><p>Busco sitio en las gradas del pequeño estadio de Overwatch y me acomodo.</p><p>Poco antes de que se inicie el partido, mientras las jugadoras calientan, Fareeha me reconoce y se desvía para saludarme. Lleva su uniforme del equipo, unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de color blanco con los detalles en gris y el número en naranja (los colores de nuestra universidad) y se ha recogido el pelo en una coleta para que no le estorbe.</p><p>—¡Gracias por venir, Amélie! —me saluda. Trota sobre sus pies.</p><p>—<em>De rien, chérie.</em> Os deseo mucha suerte.</p><p>La expresión le cambia de golpe. Abre la boca para decirme algo, pero la entrenadora la llama a gritos. Se despide con la mano y se va para seguir con el calentamiento. Poco después se inicia el partido. Al principio estoy muy atenta, pero pronto me aburro. Me gustan los deportes… para practicarlos, no para verlos.</p><p>De repente, estoy divagando. Podría proponerle a la facultad de artes escénicas montar un grupo de baile que anime los partidos. Algo como esas <em>cheerleaders</em> estadounidenses… ¿Una actividad voluntaria para sacar créditos? (Si aceptaron algo tan bizarro como los <em>streams</em> de Talon, un grupo de animadoras con más razón). Aunque tendría que mediar con el consejo estudiantil o la junta directiva para llevar la idea a la práctica… O sea, necesitaría el visto bueno de Katya, que sigue siendo la líder del consejo estudiantil. Y llevo días sin responder a sus llamadas. Hoy, por ejemplo, he recibido dos que he ignorado.</p><p>Vuelvo a fijarme en el partido, y pronto estoy pensando otra vez en que tiene que haber una forma mejor que esta de dar ánimos: el equipo de animadoras. Pero crearlo supondría pasar por Katya…</p><p>Me doy cuenta de que he alcanzado un callejón sin salida en mis pensamientos cuando vuelvo por tercera vez sobre la misma idea. Saco el teléfono y, después de descartar una nueva llamada de Katya y de escrutar mis alrededores, abro Blackwatch. Hay bastante revuelo porque BlackCat ha subido un nuevo relato guarro «inspirada por ciertos acontecimientos recientes» según cuenta con un montón de <em>emojis.</em> Leo el anuncio por encima y me doy cuenta enseguida de que ha convertido mi bronca en una fantasía fetichista. Siento curiosidad por leerlo, pero no lo hago porque lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es… que llevo varios días sin ganas de escribir.</p><p>Esto no me había pasado nunca.</p><p>A veces no soy capaz de tener ideas y paso semanas bloqueada. Se supone que puede durar meses o años, aunque afortunadamente mis bloqueos siempre han sido breves. En otras ocasiones no puedo escribir por falta de tiempo, pues mis estudios tienen prioridad. Sin embargo, estos días no he tenido ganas… y eso me asusta un poco. ¿Es un indicativo del desgaste emocional y psicológico que he sufrido últimamente?</p><p>El público grita y aplaude a rabiar un triple que ha marcado Fareeha. Creo. Imito a la gente a mi alrededor. Luego vuelvo a pensar en Hana. Y recuerdo de paso a Yuna. Le pedí a Elizabeth que hablara con ella y no sé qué habrá pasado con eso.</p><p>Decido ponerle un mensaje.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Acabo de acordarme, ¿al final hablaste con Yuna?</p><p>[Elizabeth C. Ashe]: ¡Hola, <em>mademoiselle!</em></p><p>Le hace gracia hablarme en francés. Se rindió al ver que yo no iba a dejar de usar expresiones en mi lengua materna y decidió unirse al club.</p><p>[Elizabeth C. Ashe]: No, no hablé con ella. Dijiste que espabiló y dejó a Hana y no vi motivo para darle la charla.</p><p>Recibo otra llamada de Katya. Esta directamente la descarto para seguir chateando.</p><p>[Elizabeth C. Ashe]: En otro orden de cosas… ya tengo disfraz para tu fiesta de Halloween. ¡Iré de bruja!</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¡Foto!</p><p>[Elizabeth C. Ashe]: Qué exigente… =P</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Sabes que espero obediencia.</p><p>¿De verdad le acabo de decir eso? Ay. Noto el calor subiendo por mis mejillas (y bajando por mi ropa interior). A mi alrededor se celebra una canasta, un tiro libre o no sé qué narices y, para cuando vuelvo a mirar mi teléfono, encuentro una fotografía.</p><p>El disfraz de bruja de Elizabeth es… Digamos que he recuperado las ganas de escribir.</p><p>Las gradas comienzan a despejarse y comprendo de golpe que era el final del partido lo que se celebraba. Localizo a Fareeha viniendo hacia mí y guardo el móvil. Miro rápidamente el marcador y veo que han ganado el equipo local (es decir, el de Overwatch). Sonrío ampliamente.</p><p>—¿Qué te ha parecido? —me pregunta pasándose la toalla por el cuello y los brazos para secarse el sudor.</p><p>—Brutal. Es el primero que ganáis esta temporada, ¿verdad?</p><p>—¡Así es! Estoy segura de que tu presencia ha animado mucho a las chicas —comenta, quizá un poco de pasada, como si quisiera cambiar de tema pero tuviera que cumplir unos protocolos de cortesía primero. Entonces recuerdo que antes del partido parecía que iba a decirme algo—. Oye, ya que estás aquí, Amélie, te quería preguntar una cosa.</p><p>Me alivia que no siga hablándome de deportes porque creo que habría tenido que limitarme a asentir en silencio sin entender la mitad.</p><p>—<em>Bien sûr,</em> dime.</p><p>—¿Cómo es que has dejado el consejo estudiantil?</p><p>La Amélie que se encarga del mantenimiento general de las cosas que pasan dentro de mi cabeza devuelve a cero el marcador de «días transcurridos sin crisis ni ataques de pánico».</p><p>El resto de Amélies corren en círculos sin sentido y chillan.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Fareeha? ¿Que yo he hecho qué?</p><p>—Mi madre me lo contó ayer. Ah, te está entrando una llamada.</p><p>Mi primer impulso es descolgar el móvil para cagarme en la madre que parió a la rusa, pero afortunadamente leo el nombre del contacto primero y descubro que se trata de la rectora Amari.</p><p>Me alejo para responder a la llamada.</p><p>—La reunión ha empezado hace diez minutos —me dice.</p><p>Mi primer impulso es preguntarle «¿qué reunión?», pero me doy cuenta de que eso jugaría en mi contra. Me sobrepongo para hablar con la mayor normalidad posible. Como si supiera qué está pasando.</p><p>—Lo siento, me comprometí a animar el partido de su hija y he calculado mal. ¿Estáis aún en tu despacho?</p><p>—Sí, aquí seguimos.</p><p>Vale. Ahora sé que la reunión (de la que no sé nada) es en su despacho. Algo he ganado.</p><p>—Llegaré enseguida, ya estoy subiendo al coche —miento—. Por cierto, el equipo de su hija ha ganado.</p><p>—Oh…</p><p>Aún sin verla, juraría que ha sonreído.</p><hr/><p>Cuando entro por la puerta, me encuentro con la rectora Ana Amari sentada en su escritorio. Katya tiene media sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Qué rabia me da… Respiro hondo y veo que Satya y Moira parecen preocupadas y confundidas. Me miran como pidiendo explicaciones. Elizabeth parece enfadada. Supongo que acaba de enterarse de todo esto y le fastidia no haber podido hacer nada.</p><p>O no. Con ella nunca acierto. Es impredecible y caótica.</p><p>—Gracias por venir, señora Guillard. Podemos empezar. —Apoya los codos sobre la mesa y junta los dedos con aire sencillo—. Katya me ha facilitado una copia de su solicitud de renuncia al puesto en el consejo estudiantil. Se trata de algo que nunca, en la dilatada historia de esta universidad, había ocurrido —puntualiza rencorosa—. Es una posición de mucho prestigio y responsabilidad, así que me gustaría saber a cuál de estas cualidades ha decidido renunciar.</p><p>—A ninguna —respondo tranquilamente. La rusa ensancha su sonrisa, creyendo erróneamente que voy a entrar en una discusión que no tengo posibilidades de ganar. Satya crispa los puños y veo que Moira corre a apaciguarla—. ¿Katya no le ha dado también la solicitud de mi proyecto?</p><p>La rusa entrecierra los ojos y su expresión cambia por completo.</p><p>—¿Señora Volskaya? —pregunta la rectora empezando a estar muy confundida.</p><p>Pienso en lo que Angela, Olivia y la propia Satya dijeron durante el desayuno del otro día.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas, Amélie? —Katya suena irritada.</p><p>¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Ajo y agua.</p><p>—Supongo que no me escuchaste bien cuando te expuse mis motivos para abandonar el consejo estudiantil, <em>madame</em> Volskaya. Situación que no fue ficticia en absoluto —agrego con ironía—. Hablo de mi decisión de formar un sindicato para que las alumnas dispongan de alternativas en caso de que el consejo no les proporcione soluciones a sus problemas —declaro. Y, mirando a la rectora a los ojos, agrego—: Como el de las becas.</p><p>Le doy mentalmente las gracias a Fareeha por haberme revelado mi supuesta renuncia de forma que he podido prepararme para afrontar el marrón que Katya me ha tirado encima.</p><p>Cada vez le debo más a esta chica.</p><p>La perplejidad atraviesa a mis excompañeras del consejo. Las miradas de Moira y Satya saltan de la rusa a mí como si presenciasen un partido de tenis. Katya balbucea algo y emite un bufido que se parece vagamente a una risa sarcástica. Intenta hablarme, pero Elizabeth se le adelanta. Literalmente. Da un paso hacia mí y se interpone en el camino de la payasa.</p><p>—Así que quieres convertirte en mi competencia directa —comenta. Me guiña un ojo, y lo hace de un modo sexy e incitante que me arranca mi mejor sonrisa.</p><p>—Nos vamos a enfrentar muy a menudo, Ashe —le respondo, absolutamente encantada—. Tú y yo… mano a mano… viendo quién puede más. Y te aseguro que te pondré contra las cuerdas.</p><p>Avanza hasta mí. El ala de su sombrero roza mi frente.</p><p>—Se me da bien estar contra las cuerdas, Guillard. No te imaginas lo mucho que resisto.</p><p>—¿De verdad? Porque voy a hacerte sudar, <em>chér</em>…</p><p>—Ejem —carraspea la rectora, interrumpiéndome.</p><p>Tanto Elizabeth como yo retrocedemos. Noto una oleada de calor enardeciendo todo mi cuerpo. Ella se muerde los labios bajo el ala de su sombrero, y yo me limito a hacer acopio de ese autocontrol que he cultivado desde mi adolescencia para dirigirme a la rectora como si no tuviese el impulso de empotrar a la estadounidense contra el escritorio.</p><p>—En el supuesto de que a usted le parezca bien, doña Amari —agrego torpemente.</p><p>Ella apoya la barbilla sobre los dedos de ambas manos.</p><p>—Las alumnas deben tener opciones, y la que tú planteas puede ser muy enriquecedora de cara a vuestro futuro. La sociedad en general requiere de esta clase de organismos para asegurar sus derechos laborales. Me gustará verte trabajar en algo así. Tienes mi aprobación. —Vuelve a tutearme. ¡Eso es bueno! Se dirige a Katya—: ¿Dónde tienes la solicitud que menciona Amélie?</p><p>¡Y me llama por mi nombre!</p><p>—Yo… En mi casa, la sede de las reuniones. Voy a ir a buscarla, ¿me acompañas, Amélie?</p><p>Sí, hombre. Y un coño me quedo yo a solas contigo. Mucho menos en tu casa.</p><p>—No —respondo—. Perderías mucho tiempo. Mejor redacto una nueva y le pido a la representante de la junta que la firme. —Veo que la rusa va a hablar,     que va a insistir. La conozco y sé que es capaz de encontrar una excusa convincente para que me vaya a solas con ella… así que sigo hablando y no le doy la ocasión—. ¿Todo en orden, rectora Amari?</p><p>—Sí, Amélie. Te felicito por tu iniciativa, aunque… la próxima vez infórmame por otras vías. He llegado a crearme una imagen muy negativa de lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><hr/><p>Tras la reunión, la rectora se queda con Elizabeth arreglando unos papeles (no pasa nada; no me decepciona porque no tenía intención de sugerirle que terminásemos la conversación, no). De camino al coche, Moira y Satya me cuentan que se enteraron de que yo me iba del consejo estudiantil al llegar al despacho de Ana Amari. Seguramente Katya ha estado hablándole mal de mí estos días y enseñándole cómo yo pasaba de responder al teléfono. Lo bueno es que (gracias a Fareeha) he podido darle la vuelta al asunto y he conseguido que sea la rusa quien quede mal.</p><p>Además, la rectora vuelve a llamarme por mi nombre.</p><p>Terminamos de hablar y me voy rápidamente al ensayo. Estamos a tope con el estreno del musical y hemos tenido varias pruebas de luces, maquillaje a diario. Hoy toca comprobar cómo queda todo junto… así que el ensayo se alarga y consume toda mi tarde. No obstante, cuando llego a mi dormitorio por la noche sigo con las mismas ganas de escribir.</p><p>(Lo confieso: Elizabeth me ha inspirado).</p><p>Debería comenzar a organizar el viaje para la semana que viene, pero hoy no me apetece. Estoy cansada y ya he dicho que últimamente tengo problemas para concentrarme. En su lugar, me pongo a investigar sobre sindicatos escolares y universitarios y confecciono una escaleta del documento que debo presentarle a la rectora. Esto me urge mucho más.</p><p>Cuando termino, aún me sobra algo de tiempo. No tanto como para planear el viaje, pero suficiente como para chatear un rato con alguna amiga. Pienso rápido en Elizabeth, en todo lo que nos hemos dicho hoy. Me parece increíble cómo ha cambiado nuestra relación, hace apenas unos días la odiaba. Han pasado tantas cosas…</p><p>Quiero hablar con ella. Lo necesito.</p><p>Abro el programa de mensajería de Athena y me encuentro con algunos mensajes.</p><p>[Song Hana]: Disculpe, señora, pero quisiera recuperar mi pendrive. Lo necesito para clase.</p><p>Si no la conociera, pensaría que me llama «señora» porque la obligué a hacerlo durante nuestro encuentro en la facultad de informática y le da miedo faltarme al respeto.</p><p>… como la conozco, estoy segura de que lo hace porque lo ha interpretado como un juego que encuentra excitante.</p><p>Esta chica piensa con la vagina.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Lo formateo y te lo devuelvo.</p><p>Respondo de forma seca y directa, tratando de evitar cualquier cosa que se parezca a alentar las fantasías de Hana. Si me viese la Amélie de hace dos meses tomando semejante precaución, no me reconocería. Me tomaría por una versión de mí misma neuralmente condicionada o algo así.</p><p>[Song Hana]: Lamento los problemas que le he ocasionado, señora. Si alguna vez necesita algo, permítame complacerla.</p><p>—La madre que la parió —murmuro girando los ojos hacia arriba.</p><p>¿Qué hago con esta? Me apetece vacilarla un poco, pero ya he dicho que casi me da pena saber que está tan perdida.</p><p>Se me abre un nuevo chat. Veo el texto arriba, en la barra de notificaciones.</p><p>[Olivia Colomar]: Eh, amiga, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije que estaba desarrollando? Lo tengo listo. ¿Quieres venir a testearlo en mi dormitorio…?</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¿En tu dormitorio?</p><p>Siento curiosidad y sonrío animada hasta que me doy cuenta de que le he mandado esa respuesta a Hana porque no he llegado a abrir el chat con Olivia, solo he leído la notificación.</p><p>Sí. Se lo he mandado como respuesta a lo de «complacerme».</p><p>[Song Hana]: ¿Mi señora…? ¿Insinúa lo que creo que insinúa?</p><p>Pero… vamos a ver.</p><p>Me sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y sopeso mis opciones: la que más votos tiene es la de lanzar el móvil contra la pared. El pro es que me quedaría a gusto, pero el contra que mi problema seguiría ahí.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Insinúo que si te envío el pendrive a tu dormitorio.</p><p>Vale. Solucionado. Arreglado con toda la coherencia del mundo. Sí.</p><p>[Song Hana]: ¡Ah!</p><p>[Song Hana]: Mejor no, no me llevo bien ahora mismo con el servicio de mensajería.</p><p>Mira, Hana, problema tuyo. Cierro su chat para abrir el de Olivia.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?</p><p>[Olivia Colomar]: Sí…</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Estoy agotada, he tenido un ensayo bastante duro.</p><p>[Olivia Colomar]: Ok. No pasa nada. ¿Qué tal mañana…?</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: Hecho. ¿Voy a tu residencia?</p><p>[Olivia Colomar]: Sí. ¿Sabes llegar, verdad? Es la mismita residencia de Hana, ya estuviste…</p><p>Ahora que lo menciona, puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¿Te importaría formatearme el pendrive de Hana cuando vaya? Me ha pedido que se lo devuelva y quiero cerciorarme de que no puede recuperar nada.</p><p>[Olivia Colomar]: Sin problema…</p><p>Le confirmo a la coreana que se lo devolveré mañana, cierro las apps y me pongo a escribir. Es lo único que me apetece hacer esta noche: desconectar, relajarme y distraerme. Ya hablaré mañana con Elizabeth.</p><p>De todas formas he visto que no está online.</p><p>Abro el word y trato de redactar directamente la escena guarra que tengo en la cabeza: una vampira practicando bondage sobre una bruja, pero enseguida me parece insuficiente. Necesito contexto. Voy dándole forma y acabo diseñando una escaleta. Mi bruja, totalmente inspirada en Elizabeth, busca amparo dentro de un castillo porque está en busca y captura debido a sus poderes. La ama y señora, una condesa vampírica (me avergüenza reconocer que basada en mí misma), le propone que finja su muerte dejándose quemar, pero escapando antes de que le ocurra nada. La bruja le dice que no puede usar su magia con las manos atadas y es cuando empieza lo bueno: la condesa le propone practicar para que aprenda a soltarse.</p><p>Diseñaré las escenas de bondage en otra ocasión. Por hoy me voy a la cama.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Viernes, 23 de octubre.</em>
</p><p>Al salir del ensayo veo que tengo un mail de la rectora. Le adjunté la solicitud del sindicato a primera hora de la mañana y me informa de que la ha aprobado. Ya es oficial: tengo mi propio sindicato de estudiantes. Entusiasmada, pienso inmediatamente en crear ese grupo de animadoras para facilitar la obtención de créditos y subirles la moral a nuestras deportistas.</p><p>Aunque lo primero es que las alumnas conozcan la existencia del sindicato para que sea una herramienta útil de verdad.</p><p>También necesito que alguien me respalde, un equipo. Creo que voy a hablar con Elizabeth (no estoy buscando excusas para hacerlo) y con algunas profesoras.</p><p>Aprovecho para recopilar información durante la hora de comer. Hablo con Gabriela Reyes y con la señora de Kuiper y les pido consejo. La californiana es la más rebelde e independiente de las decanas, así que su perspectiva me viene genial. Anoto un montón de ideas y sugerencias.</p><p>Al terminar de llamar y de comer, decido que me he ganado el postre.</p><p>—<em>Mademoiselle</em> —me saluda Elizabeth desde el teléfono.</p><p>Sí, ella es el postre.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás, <em>chérie?</em></p><p>—Con muchas ganas de seguir la conversación que iniciamos ayer —ronronea.</p><p>Miro a mi alrededor, convencida de que se tiene que notar la forma en que se me disparan los pensamientos. Y las hormonas.</p><p>—Yo también —respondo.</p><p>—Tengo la tarde libre…</p><p>No puede ser, ¡yo me he comprometido a ver a Olivia y a Hana! ¿Sería muy malo si las dejo plantadas…? Sí, lo sería. No me gusta hacer cosas así, faltar a mis compromisos para correr detrás de… de… de… estadounidenses. ¿Estadounidenses? ¿A quién quiero engañar? Elizabeth me atrae de una forma bestial. Y no quiero ser la clase de persona que lo abandona todo para correr detrás de alguien que le <em>gusta</em>.</p><p>—Me temo que tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde —le digo compungida.</p><p>—¿Tan pronto quieres hacerme suplicar, Am…élie?</p><p>Mi corazón revienta. Me desmadejo sobre la silla.</p><p>—¿Esta noche? —propongo. Estoy sorprendida de que me haya salido la voz.</p><p>—¡Mierda! ¡Esta noche no puedo! —se lamenta.</p><p>—No te voy a pasar por alto esta falta, <em>chérie</em>. En cuanto consiga verte, te impondré un castigo ejemplar.</p><p>—Uhh… —murmura en respuesta. El suave sonido de su voz me hace imaginar que se muerde los labios. Suspira, y lo hace de un modo placentero que me enloquece—. Estoy deseando verte.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo, <em>chérie.</em> ¡<em>À plus! Prends soin de toi.</em></p><p>—Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad?</p><p>—<em>Oui.</em></p><p>—Sería una lástima que alguien hubiese aprendido a decir «adió, bon suagué».</p><p>(¡AHHH! ¿¿Se puede ser más adorable??).</p><p>Cuando colgamos me doy cuenta de que me he olvidado de preguntarle por el sindicato. Las llamadas con Elizabeth siempre me salen del revés.</p><p>Todo lo relacionado con ella, en general.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capítulo 21 La explosión nuclear.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Viernes, 23 de octubre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Estoy frente a la puerta de Olivia. Tengo casi todo lo de clase al día: trabajos, ensayos, repasos… incluso lo del sindicato de estudiantes.</p><p>—¿Qué onda? —me saluda la mexicana. Entro en su dormitorio y me invade el calor. Tiene la calefacción encendida.</p><p>—<em>Salut,</em> Olivia. ¿No te asas? —Me quito el pañuelo del cuello. Ella está en manga corta.</p><p>—Es <em>c</em><em>alefacsión sentralisada,</em> así que da igual si me gusta o no… Aunque sí me gusta.</p><p>Me conduce hasta su salón, que está en la penumbra porque no hay más luz que la que proviene de un montón de pantallas holográficas. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, reconozco cables y piezas sueltas de dispositivos por doquier. Estoy casi segura de que hay varios discos duros, pero la mayoría de cacharros no los identifico. En el centro, en el suelo, llaman mi atención un montón de cojines fucsia, violetas y turquesa de aspecto mullido. Alrededor, veo las puertas de un baño y de un dormitorio. La mayoría de residencias no tienen dormitorio aislado, normalmente lo mezclan con la cocina y el salón, así que esta se puede considerar bastante grande. Se me ocurre que Olivia la ha pagado trabajando para Katya, y eso me da grima.</p><p>Ugh. Estoy dentro de un apartamento costeado con el dinero que la rusa invirtió en invadir mi privacidad. UGGHH.</p><p>Me estremezco a pesar del calor.</p><p>Cuelgo mi bolso y mi abrigo en un perchero para no regodearme en este desagradable pensamiento. Luego saco el pendrive con forma de conejito de mi bolsillo.</p><p>—Si me lo formateas ahora, se lo llevo a Hana y ya nos olvidamos de ella el resto de la tarde.</p><p>—Claro. Trae acá. —Lo coge—. Será rápido.</p><p>Se dirige a un rincón especialmente oscuro de la estancia y tardo un rato en darme cuenta de que ahí tiene una gran CPU. Intuyo que los cables de las pantallas holográficas y demás cacharros que hay por la habitación desembocan allí. Amusgo los ojos y, de hecho, me doy cuenta de que hay tres torres en total, aunque dos son pequeñas. Todas tienen diversos dispositivos enchufados.</p><p>Mi anfitriona vuelve rápidamente al centro de la habitación para iniciar el formateo acomodada en los cojines. Me siento a su lado. Son blanditos y el suelo está enmoquetado. Trabajar aquí parece sumamente agradable.</p><p>Se nota que invierte horas y horas en sus ordenadores.</p><p>—Ya está. Te dije que sería rápido. —Me devuelve el pendrive en forma de conejito morado, y yo bajo corriendo a la quinta planta con la esperanza de concluir por fin este asunto.</p><p>Tengo la extraña sensación de que estoy olvidando algo, pero se me pasa cuando Hana abre su puerta con el entusiasmo de una ardilla hasta arriba de cafeína.</p><p>—¡Amélie! ¡<em>Annyeong!</em> —saluda efusivamente.</p><p>(Digo que saluda, pero desconozco por completo el idioma, lo mismo me ha llamado idiota).</p><p>—Aquí tienes tu pendrive. —Soy muy seca al extender la mano para dárselo.</p><p>—¿Quieres pasar? —me ofrece ilusionada.</p><p>Me pregunto qué es lo que le hace pensar que cabe la posibilidad de que le diga que sí: ¿que la sacase de clase para amenazarla? ¿Que haya sido fría y escueta al chatear? ¿Quizá lo deliberadamente borde que estoy siendo?</p><p>Se me ha enarcado una ceja. Intento relajar la mirada cuando abro la boca para responder, y es entonces cuando me fijo en que lleva puesta una gargantilla de cuero en torno al cuello.</p><p>—Sí —responde mi boca, que por lo visto tiene autonomía y no necesita a mi cerebro para funcionar.</p><p>Para cuando quiero darme cuenta, estoy dentro del apartamento.</p><p>Me fijo en que hay unas cuantas consolas repartidas por ahí. No las identifico, no estoy demasiado metida en el mundillo <em>gamer</em>. A mi alrededor, reconozco la misma disposición que he visto en el apartamento de Olivia. A simple vista parece igual de grande. Sabiendo que las becas son tan insuficientes, asumo que Hana pagará el alquiler de su propio bolsillo. Mi familia no ha tratado demasiado con Corea, pero tengo entendido que su economía es bastante potente y parece plausible.</p><p>Recuerdo lo que pensé el otro día y caigo en la cuenta de que la conexión a internet no tiene nada que ver con que haya dos alumnas de informática viviendo aquí: esta es una residencia moderadamente lujosa y ha dado la casualidad de que ambas podían permitírsela.</p><p>—¿Quieres comer algo, Amélie? ¿¡Te gustan los videojuegos!?</p><p>Vuelvo a fijarme en ella. Aguarda mi respuesta con una sonrisilla: viste un elaborado vestido negro adornado con un par de lazos rosas. Va muy arreglada, ¿tiene planes para luego? Porque si me ha invitado a entrar no debe de tener mucha prisa… ¿Se ha acicalado por mi visita? Lo cierto es que su modelito no tiene el menor efecto sobre mí, para mi propia sorpresa. La gargantilla me ha atraído como haría la luz con una polilla, es verdad, pero <em>ella</em> no. Ni siquiera al recordar las fotografías y los vídeos que le ha mandado a Huntress.</p><p>—Bonita gargantilla —señala la república independiente de mi bocaza. La sonrisa de Hana se ensancha demasiado para mi gusto, y eso me devuelve un poco el sentido común—. Me han dicho que haces estos pendrive a mano, ¿no?</p><p>Al asentir se le agitan las coletas.</p><p>—Los moldeé el año pasado con arcilla polimérica. Compré los componentes de los pendrive en un almacén de Busán que cerraba y los tenía a precio de saldo… ¿Quieres uno?</p><p>—¿También fabricas las gargantillas?</p><p>—¡Ah! No, me temo que no. La compré online en una web, te la puedo linkear. —Cambia un poquito la expresión, creo que intentando parecer tentadora—. ¿Quieres probártela? ¿O sería para una amiga…?</p><p>Muy sutil, Hana. Fareeha y tú podríais fundar un club.</p><p>—No. Olvídalo. —Respiro hondo y cruzo los brazos—. Quería hablar contigo.</p><p>—¿Sí? —Muestra demasiada ingenuidad, demasiado interés. También es demasiado complaciente. Dócil. Sumisa… Podrían haber saltado chispas entre nosotras si nos hubiésemos conocido el año pasado.</p><p>Y, tras las chispas, la explosión nuclear porque la pobre no podría ser más gafe.</p><p>En fin…</p><p>—El otro día, cuando fui a buscarte a clase…</p><p>—¿Sííí? —Junta las manitas a la altura del pecho. Casi parece un dibujo animado.</p><p>—Todo lo que pasó.</p><p>—¿¿¡Sí, Amélie!??</p><p>—Podrías habértelo ahorrado si me hubieras llamado y me hubieras preguntado. Te habría dicho que sí que hablé con tu novia. —Ha sido un poquito cabrón por mi parte crearle tantas expectativas, lo admito, pero es que me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con su actitud y me apetecía tomarle el pelo.</p><p>… a pesar de todos los palos que me he llevado, aún me queda algo de sentido del humor.</p><p>—¿Hablaste con Yuna? —repite confusa. Creo que ha estado a punto de preguntar quién es Yuna.</p><p>La he descolocado por completo.</p><p>—Sí. Hana, estaba destrozada. ¡Lloraba! Le pregunté qué le pasaba cuando trajo mi envío porque me pareció lo más humano. Dijo que le ponías los cuernos en Blackwatch. —Estoy yendo a por todas y de frente. Nunca he sido tan directa con nadie. Eso sí…, la parte del BDSM y de leer los mensajes privados del móvil mejor no la saco a relucir. Por si acaso—. Le aconsejé que dejara la relación.</p><p>—¿Hiciste eso? —Ahora ella también cruza los brazos, un poco a la defensiva.</p><p>Ni rastro de su sonrisa.</p><p>—No conozco toda la historia, no sé qué ocurre en tu vida ni tampoco en la suya, pero la infidelidad es algo terrible. —Descruzo los brazos un poco como si le quitase obstáculos a una reflexión que me sale del corazón—. Incumplir un contrato de confianza que se establece entre dos personas es… ¡es terrorífico! Pones tu bienestar en manos de alguien y descubres que a ese alguien no le importas. ¿No te parece propio de una pesadilla? —¿Estoy hablando de la relación entre dominatrix y sumisa? Sí.</p><p>No ha sido de forma voluntaria, pero supongo que es lo que ronda por mi cabeza.</p><p>Hana agacha la mirada.</p><p>—Quiero a Yuna, pero ella no entiende mis… mis necesidades.</p><p>Aprieta más los brazos. He hecho que se sienta atacada.</p><p>—Hay formas de hacer que las cosas funcionen en situaciones así: relaciones abiertas, por ejemplo —le digo con más suavidad.</p><p>—Yuna no quiere.</p><p>—¿Se lo propusiste, Hana? —me sorprendo.</p><p>—No, pero ella no querría. ¡Yo tenía una amiga en Blackwatch y la dejé por su culpa!</p><p>Noto que su lenguaje corporal cada vez marca más una distancia, una línea que no quiere que yo cruce…, pero me atañe y por eso insisto.</p><p>—Ahora eso no importa, Hana. —Sujeto su cara entre mis manos de una forma casi maternal para que deje de intentar evitarme—. Por favor, aprende de esto que ha sucedido y di las cosas, dilas abiertamente. Dile lo que necesitas a tu pareja, y a las demás pregúntanos lo que quieras saber en vez de pagar a dos mamarrachas para que nos roben los ordenadores. Hablar te facilitará la vida. —La suelto y agacho la cabeza. Me dirijo hacia la puerta—. Créeme, hay gente que no puede permitirse ese lujo. <em>Au revoir, minette.</em></p><hr/><p>He vuelto a la habitación de Olivia. La encuentro manipulando de modo ágil los teclados y pantallas holográficas. Va tan rápido que casi parece que las controla con el pensamiento, aunque veo el movimiento de sus dedos. Transcurren los minutos y compruebo que mi anfitriona está totalmente abstraída por lo que hace, así que me recuesto en los cojines y echo otro vistazo a mi alrededor. Veo algunas bebidas energéticas y un bol tapado por un trapo con lo que juraría que es masa (¿pan de muertos?).</p><p>—¿Dijiste que ibas a enseñarme eso que habías creado? —le pregunto por fin.</p><p>—Sí, <em>nesesito</em> que me ayudes a probarlo. —Apoya las manos en el suelo y se impulsa suavemente hasta quedar frente a mí. Me da un toquecito en la nariz—. Boop.</p><p>—¡Me muero de curiosidad!</p><p>Se incorpora y recorre su habitación señalando las pantallas. Veo que ya se ha quitado la manicura y sus uñas están cortas y limpias de esmalte.</p><p>—He creado un <em>stream</em> para Blackwatch. Si entras en la app, verás que tienes permisos de administradora —indica. Saca su móvil y lo manipula—. Estoy conectando un apartado que solo puedes ver tú: es el <em>stream.</em> Ayúdame a comprobar si <em>funsiona,</em> se retransmite bien y no da problemas.</p><p>Desbloqueo mi teléfono y abro su app. Aparece un apartado nuevo con un candado.</p><p>Olivia me indica cómo proceder y yo intento seguir sus instrucciones durante los siguientes minutos. Descubrimos que el chat del <em>stream</em> no funciona desde mi cuenta y oigo a la mexicana mascullar acerca de un comando roto. Me hace gracia cuando la veo buscar en google, aunque ahí encuentra la solución y lo arregla al instante.</p><p>Es fascinante. No me extraña que se sienta orgullosa de lo que sabe hacer.</p><p>—Ahora sí. Voy a emitir y vamos a comprobar algunas cosas desde tu <em>selular.</em></p><p>—Oh, ¿quieres que sea tu muñequita de pruebas otra vez? —bromeo.</p><p>—¿Otra vez?</p><p>Está concentrada en la programación y no ha captado mi tono.</p><p>—Sí, como el martes en aquella aula vacía. Es igual…</p><p>—Ah. ¿Lo serías? —Al preguntarme, deja de mirar las pantallas.</p><p>Buena pregunta. Lo he dicho de coña, pero… ¿Lo haría? Practicar con ella puede ser interesante. La confianza y la amistad nos darían muchísima libertad… y tendría algo de experiencia para no decepcionar.</p><p>… si se presentase la ocasión de impresionar a… alguien.</p><p>—Supongo que podríamos aprender juntas.</p><p>—Eso suena mucho más interesante que probar la <em>eficasia</em> del anticaras. —Se queda pensativa, la sonrisa maliciosa omnipresente en su boca—. Espérame tantito.</p><p>—Sin prisa, Olivia.</p><p>Se va al fregadero del rincón de su cuarto que hace las veces de cocina y se lava las manos.</p><p>—Te cuento —dice mientras destapa la masa del bol—. He parasitado los servidores de Talon, pero solo uso un pequeño <em>porsentaje</em> de su <em>capasidad</em> para que no llame la <em>atensión</em>. Así nadie tendrá <em>rasones</em> para indagar.</p><p>Amasa brevemente para quitar el aire de la fermentación.</p><p>—¿Pan de muerto?</p><p>—Lo será —declara. Se gira hacia mí y se sacude los restos de harina de los dedos—. La cosa es que blindé mis programas y se autodestruirán si alguien no <em>autorisado</em> trata de explorarlos. En tal caso tengo copias, así que no perdería nada. Recuperaríamos el <em>stream</em> en lo que se tardase en reinstalar el contenido de los pendrives. —Señala las torres del rincón—. Lo interesante es que le programé una <em>interfas</em> que evita las caras. Como el «persiguecaras» de Tiktok, pero al revés. El anticaras, lo llamo. ¡Ayúdame a probarlo!</p><p>—No sé si le veo futuro a unos <em>streams</em> sin voz ni cara, Olivia.</p><p>Ella cubre la masa de nuevo con el paño y saca el móvil. Lo apoya en la encimera y se ayuda de los botes de harina, arroz y demás para que se mantenga vertical.</p><p>—Lleva un sistema de transcripción similar a los del dictado de texto o youtube. No hay audio, es <em>sierto.</em> La ventaja es que lo puedes ver desde clase enterándote de todo.</p><p>—En eso llevas razón —le concedo—. De todas formas, es tu app. Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.</p><p>Ella suelta una risita. Activa la emisión de prueba y veo un aviso en mi teléfono. Abro el <em>stream</em>. Me llama la atención que las grandes pantallas holográficas suplan casi a la perfección la ausencia de lámparas.</p><p>Y más con lo oscuro que está el apartamento.</p><p>Olivia pasea por delante de la encimera, agachándose y acercando la cabeza de vez en cuando.</p><p>—¿Cómo se ve?</p><p>—Funciona perfectamente. Tu cara no sale por mucho que te muevas.</p><p>Me acerco para mostrarle el resultado desde mi pantalla. Olivia sigue haciendo comprobaciones. Recoge el móvil y se pone como si grabase un vlog, y yo veo que el anticaras cumple su función perfectamente. No hay el menor atisbo de su identidad.</p><p>Suelta una carcajada satisfecha.</p><p>—Es perfecto. <em>Grasias</em> por tu ayuda, Amélie.</p><p>—<em>De rien, mon amie.</em></p><p>Pues misión cumplida. Busco mis cosas con la mirada, preguntándome si aún estoy a tiempo de decirle a Elizabeth que nos veamos… Escucho un leve carraspeo: al girarme, descubro que el deje lujurioso ha vuelto a la expresión de Olivia.</p><p>—Ya que te <em>ofresiste </em>a ser mi muñequita de pruebas, ¿puedo darte unas nalgadas?</p><p>Se me escapa una risita.</p><p>—Creo que deberíamos ir a algo más básico. Repasar conceptos.</p><p>—<em>¿Conseptos?</em> Qué flojera, eso suena aburridísimo —protesta Olivia—. Preferiría pasar a la <em>acsión</em> directamente.</p><p>—No puedes hacer eso, esto no es sexo vainilla. Tienes que saber qué quiere hacer la otra persona, sus límites. Acordar una palabra de seguridad…</p><p>—¿Crees que haga falta para algo tan <em>sensillo?</em></p><p>Tiene gracia: nunca había hablado de BDSM con tanta libertad. Ahora que por fin sucede, me acompaña una chica inexperta que acaba de descubrir que le gusta dominar y apenas sabe lo que hace. No digo que no esté ilusionada, por supuesto. Descubrirlo desde cero junto a alguien así me hace sentir muy cómoda.</p><p>—Siempre, <em>chérie </em>—le digo con paciencia—. Hay muchas normas para que las situaciones sean controladas.</p><p>—De acueeerdo… Di «sombra» si no puedes soportarlo más. —Toma asiento sobre la cama y me acaricia con esa mirada libidinosa.</p><p>Hace una señal para que me acerque.</p><p>No lo hago.</p><p>—¡Qué intensa! —bromeo.</p><p>—No tienes permiso para hablar. Y ahora ven acá.</p><p>Me pilla por sorpresa que se haya metido tanto en el papel.</p><p>—Aún no. No hemos hablado de nada.</p><p>—¡Si solo quiero <em>asotarte! </em>—protesta.</p><p>En el fondo me está haciendo gracia tener el control real de la situación y frustrarla una y otra vez. A ver, marcar los límites y hablar de todo lo que se va a hacer en una sesión de BDSM es imprescindible y muy serio, pero es que estoy dominándola sin que se dé cuenta.</p><p>Me acerco hasta ella y me siento a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.</p><p>—¿Seguro, <em>chérie?</em> ¿Solo quieres azotarme? ¿No vas a sentirte tentada de bajarme los pantalones para ver el rojo que vayas dejando en mi piel? —ronroneo restregándome contra su cara y su oído—. ¿Y tampoco querrás meterme los dedos en el coño para hacer que me corra en un cóctel perfecto de dolor, humillación y placer?</p><p>—¡No mames, Amélie! —exclama con la voz agudizada. Dejo de frotarme contra ella como un gato porque me doy cuenta de que la pobre no puede casi ni respirar.</p><p>—Era broma —me excuso.</p><p>—Broma, relato erótico… Lo mismo —refunfuña. Me resulta muy cómico—. <em>¿Felis?</em> Me pusiste a prueba y ya viste que soy <em>capas</em> de respetar a mi sumisa.</p><p>Sí, por supuesto. Esa era mi intención y no la de tomarle el pelo por haberse puesto intensita.</p><p>No me estoy dedicando a tomarle el pelo a todo el mundo esta tarde.</p><p>—Eh, sí —asiento—. Pero falta otra cosa más: la técnica. Las prácticas BDSM pueden ser peligrosas para la salud. No puedes cortar la circulación, golpear en zonas que causen un daño real…</p><p>—Leí al respecto estos días —me dice con impaciencia—. Calentar la piel, masajear poco a poco, mantener los dedos unidos, evitar la espalda. ¡Sé cómo va! ¿Me dejas probar? ¿Sí?</p><p>Está muy entusiasmada.</p><p>—Sí, pero… Una última cosa.</p><p>—Claro —resopla.</p><p>—Me gusta alguien, y creo que es mutuo —confieso bajando la vista—. Mi único interés es que esto entre tú y yo se parezca a esas convenciones y talleres de las que he oído hablar donde la gente aprende.</p><p>Olivia encoge los hombros.</p><p>—Por mí bien, amiga.</p><p>Tira de mí hasta posicionarme boca abajo sobre sus muslos. Me recorre las nalgas por encima de la ropa y yo me revuelvo ligeramente para intentar mirarla mientras hablo.</p><p>—¿No prefieres que me quite los pantalones?</p><p>Abre la boca para contestar, pero en lugar de oír su voz, siento su mano estrellándose contra mi culo.</p><p>—Buena idea.</p><p>Me quita los pantalones ella misma, sin dejar que me incorpore, y me acaricia por encima de las bragas. Recorre mi piel con las uñas causándome escalofríos y tira de mi ropa interior para apreciar el enrojecimiento que causó con el primer golpe. O eso creo. Tal vez solo quiere comprobar si estoy mojándome.</p><p>(Lo cierto es que estoy más entretenida analizando todo esto a nivel técnico que poniéndome cachonda).</p><p>Y comienza con los azotes. Primero en una nalga, tomándose su tiempo y sin hacer fuerza, y luego en la otra. Incrementa la fuerza de los golpes muy paulatinamente.</p><p>Reflexiono sobre lo que siento y voy haciendo correcciones mentalmente: no insistir tanto en la misma zona, alternar más con caricias para enfrentar sensaciones… Al menos es lo que yo siento que sería más agradable. Y lo que desde luego preferiría es acompañar todo esto de una conversación.</p><p>—Amélie… —susurra la mexicana al cabo de un rato. Salgo de mis cavilaciones para descubrirla con una mueca embriagada.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa?</p><p>Olivia me agarra con ansia y me da la vuelta. Quedo sentada dándole la espalda, noto su pecho bajo mis omóplatos. Una de sus manos tira del elástico en la parte de arriba de mis bragas y la otra se cuela dentro. Localiza mi clítoris con su dedo y lo masajea en seco, ya que no he lubricado nada.</p><p>—¿Seguro que no te apetece?</p><p>—Te he dicho que no quiero sexo, Olivia. —Con un esfuerzo titánico que tensa todo su cuerpo, deja de masturbarme. Reposa las manos sobre mis muslos como si hubiese quedado exhausta tras semejante proeza.</p><p>Qué decepción, ha perdido todo el autocontrol. Suspiro y me resigno a tener que llegar hasta Elizabeth sin experiencia alguna. Lo bueno… es que ahora puedo divertirme un poco a costa de Olivia.</p><p>Le sujeto las muñecas.</p><p>—Te he dicho que lo más importante en esto del BDSM son los límites —le susurro. Me contoneo entre sus brazos y contra su cuerpo sabiendo que no soy yo quien sufre—. Hay reglas, y no puedes saltártelas. Nuestro acuerdo no incluye esto.</p><p>Ella jadea y se acerca a mi oído.</p><p>—Oh, vamos… déjame <em>acarisiarte</em>. Te encantará lo rico que se siente —murmura.</p><p>Inquieta y salida, se esfuerza por tentarme con caricias en la espalda y susurrando promesas obscenas. Lo cómico es que cuanto más lo intenta, más se excita ella.</p><p>En pocos segundos roza la desesperación.</p><p>—Ponte en mis manos. Yo me pondré en las tuyas después —insiste—. La última vez fue padrísimo, y esta será mej…</p><p>Es entonces cuando suena el timbre y las dos nos sobresaltamos.</p><p>—¿Esperas a alguien, Olivia?</p><p>—No… —Sale del trance para lanzarle una respuesta a la puerta—. ¡Ya voy!</p><p>Se va hacia la entrada y yo me agacho para recoger mis pantalones del suelo. Entonces escucho una voz que reconozco.</p><p>—¡Así que tú eres Cyberspace!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Capítulo 22. Esa historia tan obscena sobre nuestro encuentro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Viernes, 23 de octubre (aún).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sé de quién es esa voz, pero no puedo evitar sorprenderme cuando me acerco y descubro a Hana, aún con su vestido negro, mostrándole una mueca de gata satisfecha a Olivia, que parece aterrorizada.</p><p>Se gira hacia mí cuando llego y frunce el ceño, mitad acusatoria mitad muerta de miedo.</p><p>—¿¡Se lo has dicho!?</p><p>Levanto las manos, dándome cuenta de que no he llegado a ponerme los pantalones, y muestro las palmas dando a entender que no tengo nada que ver. Intento hablar, pero Hana se me adelanta con los ojos como platos.</p><p>—¿Amélie…?</p><p>La ignoro.</p><p>¿Qué coño está pasando?</p><p>Como no digo nada, Hana toma la iniciativa… creo que bastante dubitativa.</p><p>—Ten, Olivia, este pendrive es tuyo. Yo quiero el mío, es uno de color rosa.</p><p>La coreana le tiende el conejito de fimo morado que yo misma le llevé hace una hora o así. Entonces comprendo por qué sentí en ese momento que se me olvidaba algo: ¡el USB que tenía que devolver era <em>rosa,</em> no morado! Olivia se equivocó al desenchufarlo, probablemente por la falta de luz o porque tiene demasiados pendrives en sus torres, y le he llevado a Hana uno equivocado.</p><p>¿No ha dicho antes mi amiga que ahí guarda las copias de seguridad del <em>stream?</em></p><p>Ay. Se avecina otro desastre…</p><p>Busco a mi anfitriona: ha palidecido por completo y tiembla de pies a cabeza. Si yo no sé qué decir, ella mucho menos. Se ha liberado del yugo de Katya para caer en el de Hana. Qué poco le ha durado la libertad.</p><p>—El trabajo de programación de Blackwatch es brutal —prosigue la coreana. La veo mirar hacia el interior de la habitación, como queriendo pasar.</p><p>Yo reacciono cerrando la puerta que da al pasillo. Si vamos a seguir esta conversación, mejor que sea con cierta discreción.</p><p>(Hablando de lo cual… mejor me pongo los pantalones ya).</p><p>—Te di una copia de seguridad de mi app… —comprende Olivia. Supongo que tiene copias de todo y no solo del <em>stream.</em> Es lógico.</p><p>Subo la cremallera de mi bragueta.</p><p>—<em>Tu</em> app —repite Hana como confirmando sus sospechas—. Es <em>tu</em> creación, nadie te ha pagado por crearla o moderarla. Bien. Me gustaría pedirte algo.</p><p>La expresión de la mexicana empieza a preocuparme mucho. Parece un animal acorralado, y todos sabemos que en esa situación es cuando se ataca sin ton ni son. Algo así solo empeoraría las cosas. Joder, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla? Si pudiera hacer que se sintiera menos en desventaja…</p><p>Se me ocurre algo.</p><p>—Vaya —comento intentando sonar casual—, me pregunto qué puede querer alguien como BlackCat de mi buena amiga Olivia.</p><p>—¿¡Qué te hace pensar que soy BlackCat!? —responde Hana, completamente roja.</p><p>Olivia se sorprende lo suficiente como para abandonar la expresión de pánico durante algunos instantes y dedicarnos una mirada perpleja.</p><p>—Escribiste y publicaste esa historia tan obscena sobre nuestro encuentro del martes pasado —improviso. Al fin y al cabo, no puedo reconocer que la oí hablar de Huntress—. Aunque ese es otro tema del que ya hablaremos. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, querías pedirle algo a Olivia. Bien, oigamos qué es.</p><p>La mexicana me mira como si ahora mismo yo fuese una divinidad aparecida. Nunca había visto un brillo tan intenso (ni tan exento de malicia) en sus ojos. Hana, por su parte, parece haber visto un fantasma.</p><p>Aunque ha tenido esa expresión desde que llegué.</p><p>—No, si yo… Solo…</p><p>—Habla —le espeto.</p><p>—¡Solo quería ayuda con un par de trabajos! Mis notas han bajado por los videojuegos y…</p><p>—¿Ah, sí? —la interrumpo—. Me alegra que no tuvieras malas intenciones, BlackCat, <em>chérie.</em> —Y, si las tenía, ya las habrá descartado por su propio bien. Revelar su identidad le acarrearía muchísimos problemas—. Olivia, ¿qué dices? ¿Tienes tiempo para ayudarla? Podrías ser su tutora. Me parece que eso da créditos.</p><p>—No es mala idea —murmura la mexicana.</p><p>Confío en que aproveche la ocasión para tener a Hana cerca y bien vigilada.</p><p>De hecho, yo debería hacer lo mismo. Es muy problemática, casi siempre por accidente, pero no deja de liármela y al final va a conseguir crearme algún problema grave.</p><p>—A cambio, BlackCat —sigo haciendo hincapié en su <em>nick</em>—, yo también tengo algunas ideas sobre cositas que podrías hacer por mí.</p><p>—¿Ah, sí…?</p><p>Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.</p><p>—<em>Oui,</em> por las muchas molestias que me estás causando estos días, <em>chérie.</em> —Agarro su barbilla de un modo más brusco y amenazador que las últimas veces—. Sé que no eres mala, solo un <em>petit</em> desastre muy molesto, pero se me ocurre cómo meterte dentro del cuerpo toda la disciplina que te falta.</p><p>—¿Cómo? —me pregunta la coreana con un jadeo anhelante.</p><p>—Sudando —ronroneo—. ¡Con mi equipo de animadoras! Necesito gente, y tú necesitas pasar menos horas delante de apps, mamarrachas y pendrives. —Sin soltarla, me vuelvo hacia Olivia—. Tengo que irme ya, ¿la dejo aquí o me la llevo?</p><p>—Déjala aquí. Tenemos que ultimar detalles sobre las clases particulares.</p><p>Ha recuperado el control de la situación y vuelve a tener ese aire agudo, casi afilado, que la caracteriza. Hana nos mira como un cachorrito confuso.</p><p>La libero.</p><p>—Si me necesitas, estoy a una llamada. Y nos veremos esta semana, ¿vale? —le digo en tono cariñoso.</p><p>La mexicana asiente.</p><p>Salgo del apartamento procurando mantenerme seria. La situación ha tenido mucha gracia… Ha rayado en lo absurdo. Quizá me he vuelto algo repetitiva, pero hacía meses que no utilizaba mi atractivo para alterar a nadie y hoy me ha apetecido reciclar esa vieja habilidad para burlarme de Hana y de Olivia. Aunque cuando llego al coche se me pasan las ganas de reír. ¿He hecho bien en decirle a Hana que sé que ella es BlackCat? Quizá ahora que sabe que estoy la app se esfuerce por buscarme. Para igualarnos en condiciones y poder defenderse, o algo así. Yo lo haría, desde luego. En especial si supiera de informática, como es su caso. ¿Puede averiguar cuál es mi usuario? No arrojé ninguna pista al decirle que había leído el relato, pues en la app no he llegado a interactuar con el archivo siquiera. A todo esto, ¿de qué iba? Se me escapa otra risa. Si va a mirar quiénes lo han descargado para intentar deducir qué usuario puedo ser, puedo estar tranquila: Huntress nunca lo hizo.</p><p>Me siento en el coche. Esta historia puede acabar mal para Olivia. Blackwatch seguramente incumpla un montón de leyes, sobre todo si partimos de la base de que usa los números de registro de las alumnas para generar las invitaciones… Si la coreana se va de la lengua, mi amiga estará en serios problemas. Problemas legales de los que tanto ha procurado evitar. Quiero pensar que mi decisión de revelar su nombre de usuario contribuye a mantener a Olivia a salvo. Además, es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma; ya lo demostró con lo de Katya.</p><p>En fin. Más no puedo hacer. Le dará un buen uso al arma que he puesto en sus manos.</p><p>Esbozo vagamente la ruta en coche hacia mi residencia y caigo en la cuenta de que aún es temprano. Hago un movimiento rápido para desenfundar el móvil y este resbala de mis manos. Lo cazo en el aire.</p><p>Ansiosa, llamo a Elizabeth.</p><p>—¿Amélie? —me pregunta.</p><p>—<em>Bonsoir</em> —ronroneo en mi tono más seductor.</p><p>—Yeehaw… —Suena como si su interés acabase de aumentar. Mucho.</p><p>Noto una de esas sacudidas en el estómago. Las mariposas explosivas.</p><p>—He terminado ya, y me preguntaba…</p><p>—¡No puede ser! —me interrumpe—. ¡Tía, estoy saliendo de casa! Como tenías planes, me he ido antes a lo de esta noche.</p><p>Joder. Qué mala suerte.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Martes, 27 de octubre.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ha sido imposible quedar con Elizabeth. Pasé todo el sábado arrancando el sindicato, tuve que reunirme con muchísimas profesoras y compañeras. Gracias a ellas descubrí varios fallos y unas cuantas obligaciones que desconocía, de forma que he mejorado muchísimo la estructura de mi organización. También he reclutado a un par de alumnas y ya tengo un equipo más que decente con el que iniciar las actividades. Akuada Ogundimu va a estar prácticamente al mando, es muy diligente y le ha entusiasmado mucho la idea de que haya una alternativa al consejo estudiantil. Aleksandra Zaryanova también se ha unido, aunque creo que en su caso es porque le exigen que se inscriba en alguna actividad que no sea deportiva para terminar de rellenar su expediente. Por la noche acabé el relato de la bruja y la vampira (lo he llamado <em>Cauchemar).</em> El domingo me faltó poco para cancelar la comida con mis madres y decirle a Elizabeth que viniese, pero por los grupos familiares y las noticias he sabido que han hecho algunas maniobras un tanto desconcertantes en cuanto a negocios y estaba preocupada. Lo peor es que no me contaron nada. Tengo que acordarme de escribirles un mensaje al respecto… El lunes tuve la primera reunión oficial entre el sindicato y la junta directiva y acabamos casi por la noche. Era demasiado tarde como para quedar, pero no tanto como para no corregir mi relato inspirada por los desesperados deseos que me despierta Elizabeth. Hoy habrá ensayo del musical toda la tarde y voy a verla por primera vez en días. No me puedo creer que haya invertido tanto tiempo en querer alejarla de mí y que ahora esté totalmente desquiciada por haberla tenido lejos.</p><p>Miro la hora en mi móvil, indecisa. Me sobran unos pocos minutos antes de que empiece el ensayo… así que abro Blackwatch, que siempre me ayuda a que el tiempo pase más rápido. Tengo sin leer cientos de mensajes, y me pregunto si Hana ha dicho algo sobre lo del viernes. Empiezo a <em>scrollear</em> hacia arriba por el chat general, pero me llama la atención un mensaje de ayer por la tarde.</p><p>[Formal]: ¿Alguien sabe qué le ha pasado a Katya?</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: ¿¿Le ha pasaaado algo, cielooo??</p><p>[Formal]: Hoy en clase le ha llegado una llamada y se ha marchado. No logro contactar con ella desde Athena. ¿Aquí sabéis si está bien?</p><p>Yo no me preocuparía por ella, Formal. Bicho malo nunca muere… Aunque reconozco que siento curiosidad. ¿La rectora ha comprobado que es una mentirosa y la ha expulsado? ¿Alguna de las damnificadas se ha atrevido a denunciarla? ¿Olivia se ha vengado desde las sombras? Sospecho que todo esto es muy improbable, pero…</p><p>[Goddess]: Esto que comenta Formal podría enlazarse con el consejo estudiantil. Veréis, hoy he sufrido una pequeña incidencia y me he visto en la posición de tener que hacer partícipe del asunto al consejo estudiantil. Al contactarlas, me han dicho que estaban al mando tanto Satya como Moira, y que debía comunicarles a ellas mis cuitas.</p><p>(Me encanta que Satya lo cuente como si ella no formase parte).</p><p>[Formal]: Entiendo.</p><p>[Banshee]: Vaya, vaya, vaya…</p><p>[Shieldmaiden]: *Se gira cual <em>dramatic look*.</em> ¿CÓMO dices? ¿Katya ha DESAPARECIDO?</p><p>[Ultraviolet]: No exageeeres, Shieldmaiden, amor. Sooolo parece haber teniiido una emergencia.</p><p>[ForestSpirit]: 11000010 10111111 01010001 01110101 11000011 10101001 00111111</p><p>[Cultist]: La vida es algo más que unos y ceros, amiga ForestSpirit.</p><p>[Formal]: ¿Qué?</p><p>[ForestSpirit]: ¡Gracias por traducirme, Formal!</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Chequé lo que dijeron y vi que Katya salió de Suiza. Creo que volvió a su hogar. Ha debido de ocurrir algo grave…</p><p>No puedo decir que me alegre, pero tampoco me da ninguna pena. No soy capaz de compadecerme de alguien tan retorcido. No obstante, mi intriga va en aumento.</p><p>Le abro un privado a Olivia.</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿Cómo sabes lo de Katya?</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Su última <em>storie</em> de instagram marca como ubicación Rusia…</p><p>[Huntress]: Lo primero que he pensado al leer a Formal es que quizá Ana Amari la haya expulsado. ¿Crees que por eso está en su casa?</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Lo dudo. Por cierto, ¿dijiste que puedo llevar acompañante a tu baile…?</p><p>[Huntress]: ¡Claro!</p><p>Meto mis cosas en el bolso y me preparo para irme, cuando… Un momento. ¿¡Acompañante!?</p><p>Vuelvo a sacar corriendo el teléfono.</p><p>[Huntress]: POR FAVOR, DIME QUE NO TE HAS LIADO CON HANA.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: ¿Tan malo sería…?</p><p>Me quedo inclinada sobre la mesa de Elise donde he comido. Intento pensar con calma, no quiero que Olivia se sienta mal consigo misma por mi culpa.</p><p>[Huntress]: A ver… No. No es malo. ¡No te juzgo!</p><p>[Huntress]: Solo me preocupa que Hana pueda meterte en problemas. Es muy gafe, la pobre. Pero si ella te gusta, os deseo lo mejor.</p><p>[Huntress]: Además, por lo que dice siempre en Blackwatch, es sumisa. ;)</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Lo sé bien…</p><p>[Huntress]: ¿En serio? ¡Tienes mucho que contarme! Y yo nada de tiempo, que ahora empieza el ensayo.</p><p>[Cyberspace]: Te llamaré luego…</p><p>[Huntress]: ¡Sí, por favor!</p><p>Pues sí que aprovechó la ocasión para tener a Hana cerca y bien vigilada, sí.</p><hr/><p>Las luces están controladas, y los cambios de vestuario también. Llevamos suficientes ensayos como para que la actuación de Halloween sea perfecta. Todo el mundo conoce su posición y sus obligaciones, así que, por primera vez, no me lo tomo demasiado en serio y me dedico a buscar a Elizabeth.</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: ¿Dónde estás, <em>chérie?</em> Me gustaría desearte suerte para hoy.</p><p>Hay mala cobertura dentro del gran auditorio de la facultad. Creo que alguien comentó una vez que hay un par de bloqueadores de wifi para evitar interferencias durante las actuaciones. El caso es que no le llega mi mensaje hasta que no han terminado los preparativos. Todo está a oscuras cuando se enciende el led de mi teléfono.</p><p>Espero a oír las primeras notas de la apertura para mirarlo.</p><p>[Elizabeth C. Ashe]: Había un problema en telones. Estaba ahí arriba. He bajado a maquillaje, ¿vienes?</p><p>[Amélie Guillard]: <em>Oui.</em></p><p>Voy a buscarla al enorme vestuario y, por algún motivo, me sorprendo al encontrarme a un montón de compañeras ayudando y a otras tantas esperando a que les terminen sus maquillajes. Como si no estuviésemos en pleno ensayo. Como si lo lógico hubiera sido encontrarme a Elizabeth esperándome a solas.</p><p>(¿Dónde tengo la cabeza?).</p><p>La localizo. Está sentada entre otras alumnas, lleva el pelo recogido y la cara entera pintada de blanco.</p><p>—¡Hola! —le digo con mucho más entusiasmo del que pretendía.</p><p>Ella sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos brillan frente a las bombillas que rodean los espejos del camerino.</p><p>—Cuanto tiempo, ¿eh? —Al hablar, su maquillaje blanco le da un aspecto muy extraño su cara. Las líneas de expresión se camuflan y parece un dibujo animado mal hecho.</p><p>—Demasiado —le aseguro mordiéndome los labios.</p><p>Noto que mi expresión se vuelve coqueta, que estoy deseando tocarla: su pelo, sus manos… lo que sea. Quiero contacto entre nosotras. Agarrarla y no dejarla esc…</p><p>—¡Amélie! ¿Cómo es que aún estás así?</p><p>Hatsu Shimada me indica que me siente y me embadurna la cara con cremas y pintura para crear a mi personaje: soy la doble de Sarah, la protagonista. Hago los bailes más complejos de la obra. Y… aparezco en escena antes que Herbert, el personaje de Elizabeth. Así que ya tendría que estar preparada.</p><p>—Sí, es verdad, ¿cómo es que aún estás así? —repite la estadounidense. Veo en el espejo que me saca la lengua como para chincharme, aunque es obvio que lo hace desde el cariño.</p><p>Ay, ese momento en que tu sumisa te da razones para castigarla…</p><p>¡Bueno! ¡No! O sea… A ver. ¡¡No es mi sumisa!!</p><p>(Aún…).</p><p>El pensamiento hace que me ruborice bajo las primeras capas de maquillaje. El mío no es blanco porque Sarah no es vampira, pero igualmente está pensado para dar el pego bajo los focos y oculta el color de mis mejillas.</p><p>—Ahora vuelvo contigo, Elizabeth. Ella sale antes —indica Hatsu.</p><p>La mirada apenada de la estadounidense me da a entender que ella también tenía ganas de estar a solas conmigo, aunque solo fuera un minuto.</p><p>Me dejo pintar, que siempre me ha parecido bastante relajante por el cosquilleo de los pinceles y el aroma perfumado de los cosméticos, y se me viene un recuerdo a la cabeza: Hatsu y Jessica echando un quiqui en el vestuario sin saber que yo estaba ahí al lado preguntándome qué hacer con mi existencia.</p><p>Genial. A ver qué hago yo ahora con este pensamiento tan incómodo mientras la japonesa me maquilla.</p><hr/><p>Las dos horas y media que dura el musical transcurren rápido. Los ensayos ahora son muy fluidos, es evidente que estamos listas para estrenar. Salimos. No todas las chicas pasan por los vestuarios, algunas prefieren irse a sus apartamentos directamente para quitarse cómodamente la pintura y la porquería del teatro.</p><p>Yo, por supuesto, me voy de cabeza al vestuario.</p><p>Efectivamente, Elizabeth está aquí.</p><p>Me pongo en el espejo a su lado y comienzo a quitarme la ropa gótica del último número. Ella está desmaquillándose. Me dedica una mirada de alegría, y yo me entretengo en devolvérsela mientras tiro de uno de mis guantes. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Estoy sin resuello tras la última escena, pero increíblemente feliz de tenerla a mi lado por fin.</p><p>Aspiro profundamente y me dejo caer en la banqueta.</p><p>Elizabeth suelta los discos de algodón y se arrima a mí mucho más de lo necesario. La veo revolver dentro de su neceser y el sonido del plástico al entrechocar se me antoja como un dulce puñado de caramelos.</p><p>—Truco o trato —murmuro bajito. No me oye.</p><p>Arriba, en el escenario, los tramoyistas están volviendo a colocar las piezas del decorado en su sitio. A juzgar por el estruendo, se trata de la enorme cama del «Carpe Noctem», que es lo más pesado de toda la obra porque su estructura está diseñada para que las bailarinas se cuelguen de ella y hagan piruetas.</p><p>De repente, tengo la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Elizabeth. No sé en qué momento se han entrelazado nuestras manos, solo sé que me queda un zapato puesto y no voy a mover un dedo por retirarlo. No quiero romper el contacto con ella.</p><p>Las alumnas pasan a nuestro alrededor limpiándose, cambiándose, recogiendo cosas, dando instrucciones o recibiéndolas. Todo parece ocurrir a cámara rápida, como si los segundos junto a Elizabeth se me escapasen con un acelerador cronal.</p><p>—Amélie, ¿has visto si…? —me pregunta Luna, deteniéndose al ver mi mano aferrada a la de Elizabeth.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—La capa de… Es igual. Creo que ya sé dónde la he puesto. —Se aleja rápidamente.</p><p>No sé qué ha podido perturbarla tanto.</p><p>—Estoy reventada —comenta Elizabeth.</p><p>—Yo también. Quiero dormir una semana entera —suspiro—. ¿Qué haces mañana por la tarde?</p><p>La observo de reojo para no abandonar la posición contra su hombro. Mi pelo negro se entremezcla con el suyo, rubio platino. Creo que tendría que darme ternura, pero, por algún motivo, se me viene a la cabeza Cruella de Vil. Contengo una carcajada.</p><p>Será el cansancio…</p><p>—Katya ha desaparecido por completo, así que presido la sesión del consejo estudiantil.</p><p>Mi risa se congela. ¡Esto ya parece una broma pesada! Me yergo sobre la banqueta y me separo de Elizabeth para mirarla de frente.</p><p>—El jueves después del ensayo. —No sé si lo he ordenado tajantemente o si lo he suplicado.</p><p>—¡Sí! —asiente ella con entusiasmo—. Y el viernes será la función, y el sábado el baile en tu casa. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas esta semana.</p><p>Reanimada por las expectativas, por fin encuentro la energía para quitarme el zapato.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>